Broken
by Dinathiel
Summary: For status upon story, take careful heed of my Fanfiction.net Bio.
1. Victoria Watson REDONE!

OK! I must redo this first chapter because I re read it after so long and almost barfed at what I wrote. Damn these first chapters were really really horrible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am the stone wall... I cannot be broken..."  
  
Uttering a sigh as the school bell finally rung, a young girl crammed her heavy books into her small school bag. At last, I could escape the desolate mustiness of math class, she thought to herself with a frown. The professor's rather beady eyes eyed the students as they left the classroom like drones. Looking up at the clock, she silently wished that the school day was over already. But alas! She still had to head over to science. Finally clasping the lock on her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and made for the door, hurrying as fast as she could past the professor's desk.  
  
"Please don't see me..." She prayed quietly in her head. But the detector seemed to have beeped in the teachers head for she heard a booming voice call out her name before she could escape into the traffic jam of the hallway corridors.  
  
"Victoria! Come to my desk at once!" A familiar voice barked.  
  
Freezing at the door, she could hear the sniggers of her classmates as she stood in the doorway. They passed by her with grins.  
  
"So much for escaping..." Victoria mouthed to herself and slowly turned around. Ms. Lazgo watched her with those rather infamous bug-like eyes. Her face was shaped distinctly like that of a toad and she had long thin lips. The math teacher had her fat hands on her wide hips, while her stubby little foot tapped impatiently. Heaving another sigh, Victoria walked loudly over to the desk, stomping her feet in an exasperated manner.  
  
"Ms. Watson, the semester had hardly begun and you are already failing my class. Explain yourself and your rather short attention span." Ms. Lazgo boomed, her small voice sounding somewhat like a shrill whistle. Victoria exchanged the weight of her book bag onto her other shoulder, her glazed over eyes focused on the window. This seemed to anger the professor a great deal more. Suddenly there was a large bulky hand snapping in front of her face. Victoria turned away from the window as Ms. Lazgo continued snapping her fingers for attention.  
  
"Stop gazing out at the window and focus Victoria! Explain yourself!" She snapped. Victoria looked at the teacher for a moment.  
  
"Math really is not my thing..." She said with a dull, flat tone. There was a great huff, and then Ms. Lazgo let out something of a bitter sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Not your thing? Well Ms. Watson, if you do not try harder on your next exam, then perhaps you would like to make it up in summer school?" She countered. Victoria dazed off again, staring in disgust at the amount of fire red engine lipstick that was on Ms. Lazgo's teeth as she continued to scold her. You would think that she would get some of that on her lips instead of her teeth, she thought in her head. The image of her professor applying lipstick to her teeth came freshly to her dull mind, making a rather un-lady like snort come from her nostrils. The teacher stopped in mid yell to widen her eyes and purse her toad like lips together.  
  
"You think all this is funny, do you...?" The teacher whispered with her voice dangerously low. Victoria thought it best not to comment that she indeed thought this was all amusing. Meeting the glowering beady eyes of Ms. Lazgo, she held the gaze with her own cold eyes.  
  
"Well Ms. Watson, perhaps a good detention shall wipe that silly smirk from your face. Tomorrow afternoon you will come to my class after dismissal. Am I clear?!" She shrilled. A great big scowl took up the proportion of her toad face as Victoria gazed almost wistfully to the door. Did she look wistful? The teacher was not too sure. The students face was plagued of all emotion, making her think to a statue. Strange girl she is, she thought to herself.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat..." Victoria muttered before making a speedy exit to the door. Before she was captured in the rush hour of the hallway, she could hear a tainted angry shriek come from her math professor's office. Not caring that she might miss the bell, she walked slowly through the hall, students rushing past her not noticing her. This was all to fine with her. As a matter of fact, she rather it that way then anything else. Cold, almost lifeless eyes stared down at the end of the corridor where the science room was. The last thing she wanted was to sit in science amidst the spitball wars and annoying sniggers. Clutching her heavy school bag, a loud rip sung out through the air.  
  
A great hole in the bottom of her bag seemed to have finally had its last day. A crash boomed in the hall as her school books splattered across the floor. Uttering the softest of sighs, she kneeled down in the time square of the corridor and began collecting her books. Classmates laughed as they passed by, nearly stepping over her. But this all mattered not. She cared not what they thought. They were nothing to her. Complete Nobodies... Piling her books her in her arms, the bell rung over head. She strolled leisurely through the almost deserted hall, save those few that cared not that they were late as the final bell rung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing the double doors open, she heaved her now stapled book bag over her shoulder. Yet another done day of school. Victoria wished silently that she had gotten a pass to stay in the library, so that she would not have to return home. If you can call it a home, she thought to herself. The streets were mildly deserted. A passing breeze swept over her, rustling her long hair to brush across and caress her face. Dark brown hair fluttered in the air like the flag that rippled on the poll above her head. Her flat gaze explored over the streets. Her name was Victoria Watson... Well at least, that's what she thought was her name. She couldn't be too sure though since she was adopted. Of the age seventeen turning eighteen, she was too graduate school the approaching end of the year. She was not to sure what she possibly wanted to do with her life after high school nor did she really care. Emotionless green eyes glazed as she began a steady walk home.  
  
"Just great... Now to have a perfect evening with the perfect foster mother..." She muttered with dark sarcasm as she approached her street. She lived on a rather quiet street in Queens, New York. Side stepping some playful children as they passed by on motor scooters, Victoria glared at the nearing large house. Her house, her home. Though it did not feel right, she could not help but take into notice. Stopping for but a moment to look up at the big house, she snorted. Walking up the stairs, she could catch a whiff of chicken cooking in the oven through the open backyard door. With a bang, she thrusted open the door, startling her foster mother who sat at the dinner table filing through the daily mail. Not bothering to say hello, Victoria made for the stairs to the second floor of the house.  
  
"Hello honey. How was your day at school?" Her foster mother asked, looking up from the mail. Victoria wished not to answer but nonetheless did.  
  
"It was just peachy..." She muttered sarcastically. That seemed good enough for her foster mother though. Making again for the stairs, Victoria thudded up the steps toward her bedroom. Opening the door, she squinted her eyes at the sunlight that spilled in through the large window of the room. Throwing her school bag into a corner where it once again split open from the bottom, she dived on top of her bed and pulled the CD player out from under it. Turning it on softly, she seized the novel from her night table and let herself be drowned in the words.  
  
It had been almost three hours since her return home. Victoria looked up from her novel in disgust when she heard her 'parents' arguing. The curses seemed to shake the house and ring in her ears. Turning up the volume on her CD player considerably louder, she snarled as their voices still hollered from downstairs. Always fighting they did. Probably about me no less, she thought to herself. Not wanting to take anymore, she dug around in her night table until her fingers closed around a small key. Taking it out proudly, she turned off the music and marked her place in the novel. She wanted out of there. Out from the prison she was supposed to call home. And especially, out away from them.  
  
Locking her bedroom door, she raced to the balcony door. Opening it, she slipped silently like a cat through it and closed it behind her. Stuffing the key in her pocket, she leapt into the tree right along the side of the balcony. Her foster dad had meant to cut it down so that no thieves climbed it and snuck into the house. I bet he's so drunk all the time that he must have forgotten, she thought to herself. For once she thanked his habits. This tree was her way for escaping. Cloaking herself in darkness, she climbed down the tree. However before she slithered away down the street into town, she glanced at the stars.  
  
The faintest of all smiles found it's rather hard way onto her lips. The stars laughed and winked merrily at her as if greeting a good friend. Victoria's finger rose into the air above her head and drew out her favorite constellation. The grand, majestic Pegasus. As a little girl, she dreamed about that horse. She dreamed that maybe one day that horse would leave the stars and take her away with him into the universes away from this life. A life which she loathed. Whispering to herself, she turned away from the stars and walked along the streets. It was a late spring evening, the night cool yet pleasant. Swirling the key around her index finger, her other hand resting in her jean pockets, she made for her sanctuary.  
  
Other then the stars, the library was the only other place she felt safe and happier in. Perhaps it was because her imagination could take flight in the words of the countless books she read. Working there on weekends, she had acquired a key. It was times like those that she took refuge in the central library after closing hours. She could lie there on a table and read for hours. A dark scowl formed on her dull face.  
  
"You should be out making friends instead of living in your own world!" She mimicked to herself, using her mother's voice. Anger rose within her. She hated to be bossed around. A feeling like that often came, as did an independent spirit. She was on her own, and that was what she liked. A great poster hanging in the window of a shop caught her attention. It said:  
  
~*~* "Be all you can be! Join the U.S. Army!"~*~*  
Together we stand an army of one  
  
Victoria stared at the poster, her thoughts straying. Perhaps that is what she would do after college. There she could escape not only her parents, but this life. She would be able to fight for justice and for respect. Yes, that was a grand plan. Respect and strength was something she greatly treasured in herself. An escape out into the wondrous world would mean so much to her. Staring at the poster one last time, she turned and continued her small journey to the central library.  
  
Walking blindly down the dark deserted street, she did not see the shadows moving across the brick walls like phantoms. Victoria moved slowly, her eyes blank while her mind swarmed with thoughts. Passing by a wide alley, she uttered a muffled gasp when a cold, very large hand clamped over her mouth. Feeling another hand wrap around her like a bear from behind, she was pulled into the darkness, into the shadows...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a/n: HI YAL! I redid this whole chapter after so long because I was rereading it and what this chapter used to be was so absurd I almost went blind! Hope u liked this redone chapter. Im almost done writing my 54th chapter so hang in there dudes!  
  
Namaarie! 


	2. what the hell? REDONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of tolkien's world.  
  
Just redoing this whole entire chapter as well. Hope u like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria felt the choked breath from her lungs crush as she was slammed none too gently into the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut in pain, she hugged her chest to stop wheezing. The same large hand that had only just grabbed her seconds ago was on her again, keeping her anchored to the wall. Finally opening her eyes again, Victoria coughed as she searched frantically for her attacker. The silhouette of a bulky man stood a few feet in front of her. He moved like a shadow across the walls, cloaked in darkness. Trying to catch her breath again, she slowly inched away from him making for the exit of the alley. Suddenly he was close to her again, his shaking hands grasping her neck. A strangled gasp escaped her.  
  
"If you scream, I will hurt you." He whispered in a husky, harsh voice. Victoria stood completely still, his face close to hers. She sought to escape his touch as he breathed on her face, his breath hot and putrid with the odor of alcohol and excessive years of smoking. His dark empty eyes were not looking at her, rather the alley making sure no one was there. He is going to kill me, she silently thought to herself as his fingers tightened around her soft neck. Victoria mentally cursed herself for not bringing along her Swiss army pocket knife. A bead of sweat not only ran down his forehead but also her own. The young girl thought to herself how he would kill her. Would he slit her throat? Or maybe he would rape and molest her first. A hard shudder ran down her spine and down to her toes. Would he make her death quick and put a gun to her head, or would he strangle her and then dispose of her body?  
  
"Don't think about it!" She screamed to herself, squeezing her eyes shut again. She could then feel his eyes turn on hers and Victoria could almost sense the smirk that slithered on his sordid face. A hard gulp went down her throat as she felt something cold and metal against her rib cage. So this is how it would end. He would stab her. She could imagine it. Her crumpled defeated body lying in a motionless heap of her own red blood. Willing herself the courage, she opened her eyes to face her captor. He was staring at her, his eyes like obsidians. Ominous, sinister ones at that. As he met her eyes, a bark like laughter suddenly came from his throat, though it sounded more like he was gagging on a bone caught in his esophagus. His teeth were stained yellow from the tar in cigarettes and lack of dental care. Victoria pushed herself against the brick wall he had her pinned too as if permeating herself to come one with the surface. A long dirty finger came out and stroked the side of her face. Victoria attempted to bat it away.  
  
"You're a pretty little thing." He whispered, deepening the dagger he held at her stomach. Anger swarmed in her eyes as his fingers went into her hair, the man pausing to bring a few strands up to his nose to smell. She could almost feel the bile rising from her throat. How was it that things like this were allowed to breathe and exist? How was it that women were always the one to fall as prey and victims to men like this? It was always the women. Were they always thought to be weak, vulnerable and always second in line after men? Victoria had always been one against those things. Women were made for great things. It was people like her who always sought to show that to the world.  
  
"Is that so?..." She asked her voice very dry. She wanted to fight. She wanted to kill the dirty slime ball herself. If only she could be free from his grasp. As his dirty unwanted fingers began to caress her neck, Victoria lashed out, attempting to bite off his wandering finger. The next thing she knew, a sickening crack rang out into the alley with the sound of his hand connecting with her face. Whimpering with pain, she let out a shaky breath, pants coming from her heaving chest. He pushed him body hard against hers, crushing her into the solid wall.  
  
"You stupid bitch." he breathed into her skin. Victoria knew the end was close now. Her captor was obviously going to kill her. As he continued to mutter evil words to her, his grip on both her neck and his knife tightening, Victoria wistfully thought about her real life. She thought about her real parents, her real home. She didn't know what or where they were. Perhaps she would be joining them in a few seconds.. As the young girl quietly thought of this, she was not too aware of a golden mist slowly filling into the alley. Her captor unbuckled his pants and tightened his hold on her, he himself too preoccupied to notice. It seemed he was prepared to have use for her before he unremorsefully took her life away.  
  
Just as she thought her life was coming to an untimely end, the soft mist surrounded her, taking her away from the man, away the alleyway. Her eyes slipped closed as she was lifted from the grounds, the mysterious mist weaving itself around her like shimmering tendrils of ribbon. Victoria's dark hair mingled with the shining ethereal dust as it took her into the stars, and perhaps onto the mighty back of Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could feel something fluttering at her nose. Her eyes still closed, she tried brushing it away. But still, the sensation that someone was holding a feather up to her nose would not go away. Willing herself to open her eyes, she immediately closed them again as a wave of sunlight seemed to descend upon her. Opening her peepers again after a moment, she looked around, her eyes widened in confusion. Where was she? What day was it? Where was the man? Where was the knife? Was she dead? Looking down at herself for a blood pouring wound in her stomach, her fingers only met with her long black sweater over her clothes. Much to her utter dismay, she was also floating a good few feet off the surface of the ground. Eyes bulging, Victoria screamed.  
  
"I can fly!" She shrieked, her arms flailing at her sides like wings on a bird. No later had she said that when she tumbled to the ground with a loud "oomph!" Lying in a disgruntled heap on the forest floor, she turned over, letting out a loud moan. Slowly sitting up while squeezing her eyes shut, she rubbed her sore behind all the while cursing under her breath.  
  
"All right. So I can't fly." She said to herself with a dazed voice. Victoria's eyes suddenly widened and she jumped up from the ground, her crazed eyes looking panicky over the vast murky forest. Where am I?! Why am I not dead? One moment, she had been trapped within a dark alleyway, imprisoned in the touch of a psychotic hunter. The next thing she knew, she was floating in the forest. Maybe after he was through with her, he decided to leave her body to rot in the forest. No, she knew she had not been touched sexually. But then what had happened? A great gust of wind blew up her hair, making her pull her sweater tighter around her. Spring was almost over but it was not yet warm.  
  
Turning around in circles, looking for any means of civilization, Victoria's eyes blanked out once more. What was happening?... A pestering cloud of question floated dismally over her head. Her green eyes were only greeted with dark patches of trees, a slight mysterious mist looming above the ground. Rubbing the chill from her arm, she cupped her hands to her mouth and called out.  
  
"Hello???!!! Is anyone here???!!!" She called. The only answer she received was the cry of the wind, screaming in her ears like a banshee. Slumping to the ground, she drew her knees protectively to her chest. She did not know if she was entirely alone in this strange dark, perhaps even forbidden forest? She could not let herself be afraid. Fear nothing, she told herself. Giving a loud snort, she could admit that only half of her believed those words. But what good would it do to start fearing everything now? She had worked too hard to build up inner strength and courage over the years. She could not let it fade. Her long pale fingers quietly gripped into the skin of her knees. Looking up to the cloudy sky, not a ray of sunlight shone from the heavens. Letting her eyes dilate for a moment, she rested her chin on her knees and sat there. She sat there so very still.  
  
She did not notice that other beings were not too far in that same dense, murky, dark forest..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the native tongue of the elves, did a young man speak with a beautiful melodious voice. Not sure if his senses were true or not, he was possibly aware that someone was intruding on the grounds of his king. Poking at the lightly resting companion at his side, his keen silver eyes ran over the contours of forest grounds. They silently observed, watched from afar.  
  
"Isil, Do you believe that someone might be in the wood?..." He asked softly to the elf next to him. His companion looked at him from under golden eyebrows. Pulling the cloak firmly around his broad shoulders, the elf by the name of Isil which meant 'moon' gave him a silent yet questionable expression.  
  
"Perhaps. I feel to weary at the moment to bother caring Rialan." The elf admitted rather sheepishly. Rialan, a golden haired warrior looked to Isil with a bothered expression, as it was well abnormal for an elf to feel such weariness. Especially when out on orders by the king no less. Rolling his eyes with a soft sigh, he once more looked out into the distance. His slender nimble fingers ran across the intricate carvings of his great long bow, being at the ready in case he might have to grab for one of his golden feather arrows. Isil rested back down against the large tree trunk, folding his hands across his lithe chest. Rialan gave the elf one more disapproving look, before walking over the rest of his companions and disappearing away into the forest. It seemed to swallow him alive, like a mighty mouth devouring its prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria nearly fell asleep, her eyes drooping slowly. Her body wished to give in to the desires of slumber, but she held herself up to keep guard for anything or anyone that might be out there. Who knew what lurked in the deep dark corners of this place she was in. But the question was where she was and how was she to get home. A small scowl drew onto her dry lips. How was that place home to her? She never knew what home was. She probably never would. This did not matter though. Victoria certainly did not need a family. She was quite all right on her own.  
  
Watching silently as another gust of wind swept across the grass like a transparent wave, the leaves blew up in the air, dancing too and fro. Flicking off a piece of grass that was on her sweater, Victoria sighed heavily again. What was she to do? Her stomach growled in hunger, for she had not the chance to eat dinner. The young girl drew her knees tighter against her chest, rocking back and forth trying to ignore the pain in the pit of her stomach. No doubt, starvation would take her if she just stayed there. Perhaps, she should go and look for a way out. Looking at the impossibly midnight forest, she knew that she might not ever come out alive. Who knew what type of creatures lived in there? The darkness drew spiders across the designs of her clothes and created a mask on her face. She never used to be afraid of the dark, only when she was younger. Being aquatinted to the stars for comfort had stayed her fear. But now, the fear seemed to be pulled back within her cold heart.  
  
As Victoria gazed numbly out into the desolate maze, she knew not that a silent figure moved steadily over to her. He had a great weapon notched fiercely in his left hand, his opposite pulling back the elf hair string. Finally, she gave in to the cold sleep. However, her eyes snapped open as something intensely sharp dug into the back of her neck. As if getting paralyzed, her body went completely rigid, her hair blowing up around her frozen face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey dudes! I hoped u liked that redone second chapter! Enjoy! I think ill be redoing some more of these chapters.  
  
Namaarie! 


	3. conversation or not? REDONE!

Just redoing this chapter people! Hope u like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could not move. She dare not move. Whatever that was digging in the back of her tender back could mean her death. All she had been doing was sitting completely still, her thoughts lost within the misting warps of her mind. Sleep had just overtaken her, when something like the tip of a sharp knife settled its resting place firmly at the base of her neck. Her body could not even tremble with shock or fear. All she could do was sit there, her eyes impossibly large. That's when a voice spoke. It was soft, yet it held the power of a dangerous assassin who was just about to slay its helpless prey. The voice reminded her of the glorious church bells she heard every Sunday morning outside her bedroom window.  
  
"Turn around mortal." The voice hissed, the voice tinted with a sharp, beautiful accent. He sounded possibly British? Unconsciously, Victoria let out a shuddered breath. Willing the feeling back into her limbs to follow whoever made the demand, she moved slowly. The prickle in the back of her neck disappeared but she knew it was still there. Whatever, or whoever had caught her was not about to let her free. Ever so slowly, she turned around; her eyes strayed to the ground. She could not dare to look up. All she could see were strange brown booted legs. Her sweaty palms seem to stick impossibly onto the green grass, her breaths almost shaky. She could feel eyes. A pair of very strong eyes. Looking up very briefly, an arrow seemed to be pointed right between her eyes. Not bothering to look at the booted person, she gazed down at the ground again. That's when it struck her. Why had he called her mortal? Since when had anyone ever referred to her as a species?  
  
"I demand to know who you are and why you dare trespass into the wood of Oropher." The voice said again. The wood? This time, she had to look up. As her leaf green eyes focused on the sight before her, she could not help but wonder again if she was dead. A man stood before her. Was he really a man? Perhaps an angel? Long blazing hair of blond glimmered like the sun itself in the bleak darkness of the forest. Keen, penetrating, silver star like eyes looked down at her in all their intensity. There was great poignant power in those eyes. Upon his tall, lithe body, he wore a strange tunic of dark green, gold embroidery woven into the hems. Around his slender waist was a leather belt woven in vast intricate designs. Rather tight leggings covered his slim, long legs. The man seemed to have jumped in from the time of the Renaissance. Lastly, but certainly not least, he held with great care, a long bow. Notched expertly with great dexterity, a golden feathered arrow was aimed. It was aimed right for her. The sight of the arrow right in her face took only a second to register in her mind. Diving to the ground, she folded her arms over her head in desperate protection.  
  
"Get up and answer my question. Enough of this ignorance and speak!" He thundered, his voice pounding in her head. Slowly raising her head to look over him anew, she gingerly got to her feet, cautious of the strongly aimed arrow. A feature about him that first went unnoticed when she was blinded by his beauty now came into sight. From under the silky strands of golden hair were ears. Normally this would have gone unnoticed had it been for the slight difference in his ears and hers. The man had unusually pointed, leaf shaped ears. The delicate point captured her attention, making her blood freeze. This had too be some sick joke. Before she could answer his question, words flew from her mouth.  
  
"What are you?..." She whispered, her eyes narrowing into suspicious and cautious slits. The fair man seemed taken aback by her question and gritted his teeth, causing his handsome cheekbones to tighten gently. Never once loosening the hold on his bow, he leaned over with a glare on his fair face. Whatever he was, he was certainly beautiful, she thought to herself silently. The tips of her fidgeting toes dug slightly into the dirt of the ground, marking her place. No fear, she repeated in her head. Considering all that had happened already, the words seemed to have lost all meaning, she miserably thought with an inaudible snort. For the first time, she looked into his piercing eyes. There was a distinct wisdom and strength she saw. She wished something like that was mirrored in her own eyes. She was not at all far from strength, but wisdom however was a whole other story.  
  
"I am the only one asking questions mortal, so I would find it wise if you held your tongue!" He ordered, his eyes tearing into hers. For a moment, his words rung in her ears. Then anger swelled within her. This was the second time she was being held at weapon point by a male. Each time, she had been ordered around, causing her to fear for her own life! How dare he even tell her to shut her mouth. All she had done was sit in the forest. Unless there was some new code of law that prohibited sitting on grass, he had no reason to talk to her in such a way. The desire to raise her fist in contact with his pretty face pulsated deeply within her, but she kept still for the arrow that remained unmoving between her eyes. The only thing she could do while controlling her anger mixed with fear was snarl very slightly. This seemed all right with him however.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you dare trespass into these forbidden lands?" He asked again. Trespass into these forbidden lands? She did not exactly ask to be taken to wherever the hell she was. Since when was it illegal to walk in the forest, she thought to herself. This was all too strange. Whatever this man was, he was definitely out of this world. He seemed to take her silence as failure of will to answer. Glaring dangerously, he lowered the bow from her sweating face. Taking in a relieved breath, it was quickly choked in her throat as he grabbed her hands. A rope seemed to have slithered out of his sleeve as he began to tie it roughly around her hands. Victoria gasped at this, her eyes blazing as she attempted to wrench her hands away from his. He gritted his teeth against her struggle, forcing the ropes tighter. At last, they were tied in more knots she could count. Her large eyes met his once more, before he grabbed the end rope of her bonds and pulled her in his direction. He pulled her like some sort of poor dog tied on a leash!  
  
"Are all your kind so frivolous and fool headed?" He asked. Unknown to her, he could not really agree with his own words. He knew of great people in the world of men. Elrond Halfelven himself had once been but a mortal. The words that had come out of his mouth more or less came out of people like Isil. But he could not deny that this one particular mortal girl was being very foolish. She seemed to have lost the will to speak and kept looking at him as if he were some fiendish creature. It had been long since the last time they found a mortal wandering around aimlessly in the wood of his king. He thought that by now the humans would stay clear of these parts. They knew the tales and facts. The king and son of Oropher were not too keen on humans in his realm. Surely she knew that she might pay very dearly. No doubt about that. Still, he found it almost disrespectful that she would not answer his questions. The tall elf could feel her green eyes burning into the back of his head. The strange girl had retrieved her voice after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What are you?..." She asked again, repeating the only words she dare ask him. He stopped abruptly for a moment, causing her to collide with his shoulder. After a minute of just staring at her, he began to walk again without answering her question. Were the ears not obvious? Some mortals really were dullards, he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria was seeing red as she continued to be pulled along on her 'leash'. Where he was taking her, she did not know. Victoria was not quite sure she desired to know. Looking down at her bonds, she began to furiously rub her wrists together. The rope seemed to have slithered around both her hands, creating vast turns and knots that she could never pull out. It seemed that as she tried pulling the rope away, it only tightened around her fingers. She continued her pathetic attempt at releasing her bonds for the next quarter of an hour when his voice shattered her concentration. Without even looking at her, he spoke.  
  
"You will never untie those bonds. I would just keep still and follow me if you wish to continue living." He said with a soft voice. Her jaw opened slightly as she stared at his back before being replaced with a very sour expression. She searched the back of his golden head for a pair of secret eyes, but found only glittering silky hair. Victoria dropped her tied hands back down in front of her stomach and let out the most inaudible sigh. Her legs began to ache and her stomach was howling like and injured dog because of its empty pits. It was then that he pulled her through a couple of small hedges that they entered what looked like a small camping area. On the other side of some large bushes were about four other men who looked uncannily like him. She glared dangerously at him as he gently touched her shoulders and pushed her down to sit on a log. As she looked again at the seemingly resting men, she noticed another thing about them that caused her to stare. Their eyes remained open and unseeing as they lay there. What planet did I land on? She thought to herself.  
  
The silver eyes fellow sat down a few feet away from her, his eyes never leaving her. Leaning back against a tree stump, he took his time to gaze upon her. The strange young girl sat their glaring daggers at him. She had green eyes that were somewhat large. They glowed in the darkness like an owl, and it reminded him of a cat when it left the light. Long brown hair framed her face as she gazed witheringly at him. Her body sat very still indeed and she wore very unworldly clothing. After a soft sigh, he spoke to her.  
  
"What is your name? Unless of course, you rather I call you 'girl'?" He asked, his eyes searching for any signs of stars from where he sat under the dark canopy of trees. He heard her let out a snort. Looking back down at her, he waited for any sort of answer.  
  
"Why exactly, should I tell you? You have not told me why you felt it your right to hold me at arrow point, and then take me as some sort of prisoner." She said all of this in one simple breath. Her eyes were very cold, no sign of anything but anger in her orbs. Narrowing his eyes only slightly, he wondered silently if she knew that the lands of Thranduil were forbidden to mortals.  
  
"You are to tell me your name because I asked you too. I held you at arrow point because you are treading upon grounds that your feet are not allowed on." He shot back, his voice calm and almost dazed. Then, before she could sat but a word, he then said,  
  
"And you, girl, who at the moment remains unnamed, did not follow strict orders of speaking your business. Now, I will take you to face my king. I would think that a mortal would rather speak then face the wrath of Thranduil." He said gently. Turning his silver eyes back on hers, he could see confusion swarming there like a quickly gathering cloud. Looking completely bewildered for a split moment, she then asked.  
  
"Who the hell is Thranduil and where exactly am I?" She asked. Even in the darkness, she could see that his eyes widened considerably larger. He was surprised. But she silently wondered why the name Thranduil seemed point somewhere in her mind. Wait a moment, Victoria stopped and wondered again if she was dead. King? Since when did someone have a king? She thought it somewhat impossible for her to be anywhere out of the United States where there was a king. Yes, this is a joke, she thought. There is no king, and those were certainly not real pointed ears. The urge to lunge and him and rip them off flashed before her mind. Well he still had a bow, and she did not dare move herself from the log. She then asked him again.  
  
"Where am I?..." She asked again, her eyes narrowing. The smallest of smirks found its way onto his nicely shaped lips.  
  
"Since you fail to answer my questions, I will decline of answering your own." He said, quite cheekily. If she did not know better, he was smiling. But he kept his face very much void, something that was often done by a warrior. Glaring suddenly at him, she turned her eyes to the forest. She felt as if the trees were watching her. As a whirlwind of leaves passed by, she shivered gently. Wishing that she had thrown on a heavier coat when she left her house, she thought about life. Everyday is was quite the same. First, a day of monotonous school. There was nothing at school to be happy about. It was not like she had any friends that she could confine in. But that mattered not. She rather the fine peacefulness of silence and solitude over a group of brainless giggling teens. Then after school, she found herself at home where she hated it most. Her foster parents were perhaps the greatest enemies she could think of. Victoria often wondered why they adopted her in the first place. Guess they needed the monthly check, she thought to herself bitterly. Would they even miss me? She said in her mind. Letting out a snort of derisive doubt, she almost started to laugh. They? Miss her? It was quite amusing when she truly thought about it. The man that sat across from her was still gazing at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?..." She hissed. He seemed to have awoken from a trance. He then smirked despite himself.  
  
"I was just pondering what my lord will do with you." Rialan almost laughed at what he said. That was definitely something Isil would say. He didn't think that the king would really harm her, but he did wonder what was going to happen with her. He could not help but have said that though. Frankly, he had become rather impatient with her lack of speaking. Her suspicious statue like stillness kept him on his guard. Who knew what she was planning in that head of hers. Although, he knew she could not last probably a day out in these parts. It was that time of night when most spiders were out hunting. They were hunting for anything or anyone that was foolish enough to wander into there lair. She no doubt, would be captured like some poor bug in a spider web. Finally looking away from her, he toyed flippantly with the rope he was holding. The rope trailed across the ground until coming to her bonds.  
  
Finally resting back on the log, he looked to the skies again. Meanwhile Victoria looked over at the sleeping men again. Each one of their eyes opened as if dead. A shudder ran through her. They reminded her of creatures out of a novel.  
  
"They look like they belong in a Tolkien novel." She murmured. Letting out another breath, she startlingly felt sleep threatening to overpower her again. Before she could resist the temptation, she slowly slid off the log, her eyes closing. Rialan sat up when this happened and looked over her. Fast asleep, he said in his thoughts. Feeling the wind go by, he slowly got and dug around in his small travel bag. Pulling out his cloak, he approached his mysterious prisoner. Leaning down over her small form, he pulled the cloak over her. Then retuning to his place across from her, he sat there and watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hehehehe, hopefully u like this whole re rediting process I have started. Hope u liked it!  
  
Namaarie! 


	4. a handful of arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria and Rialan.  
  
OK thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews but i noticed that some people have been jumping to conclusions. Just to say, this is a legolas romance, and to someone said that Victoria was extreme? well she's very cold and could really be sarcastic so thats why she has been opening up to being more of a bitch LOL. And don't worry Legolas is still the same lovable gentle elf we all know and love. he just happens to hate Victoria for insulting his father.  
  
now back to the story! oh and today i saw the two towers for my 4th time! Whoop whoop!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid blonde boy.." Victoria muttered after Legolas had basically shoved her into the room.  
  
Victoria turned at met with a sight that surprised her, though her expression remained unfixed. The room was like nothing she would of thought.. it was beautiful.. Victoria's eyes turned from one direction to the other, her observant eyes exploring the room before her.   
  
The enormous room had pale arched ceilings. The south side of the room that faced the opposite direction of the door, were glass doors, each one open letting a light breeze blow in. Sheer curtains hung from those doors flaring out like flags. Elven ornately furniture stood around the room smelling of fresh oak. Near the center of the grand room was a king size canopy bed, several layers of luscious soft sheets. Victoria with a confused blank expression walked about the room. She stepped out on a balcony and looked to the blue sky.  
  
"Why was I sent here?..." Victoria asked heavenward to no one in particular. A soft male voice answered for her.  
  
"Everyone has a purpose in this world..yours and middle earth.." said the voice. Victoria whipped around to see none other then The king himself, standing before her. He was dressed in long green and brown robes, a circlet nestled upon his golden head. Victoria looked at him with no expression. He sat on the bed and patted down next to him, motioning her to sit beside him. With an uneasy feeling, she approached and sat down next to him.  
  
"I have a feeling, that you do not come from around here my dear.." The king commented with a faint smile. Victoria stared ahead at the wall.  
  
"Yes er your um highness.. but please I would like to know where exactly is here?" Victoria asked finally looking at him.   
  
"You are in my kingdom, once called the great greenwood, now called Mirkwood or the woodland realm." He said. Victoria's eyes glazed over again.   
  
"well..um..thats good to know even though I'm probally in some horrific dream, where I'll wake up in my own twin size bed in London, England... So I'm sorry King Thranduil but I'm going to lay down, go to sleep and wait to wake up.." said Victoria, mumbling. The king heaved a sigh and put a hand on he shoulder.  
  
"I assure you lady Victoria that you are indeed in reality. But I will aquire help from some close allies soon so that we might find out where is it you come from and if there is a possibility that you may return.. oh and I hope that you will learn to enjoy your stay here in the wood." He explained. Victoria simply nodded her head looking at nothing but the wall in front of her not blinking as if her very self was dead. King Thranduil bore a sad frown and patted her motionless shoulder. He got up and turned one last time to cast a look at her before leaving the room, closing the large door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria sat still on the bed, curled up into a ball. Her glazed eyes gazed out one of the open glass doors to the diamond filled sky above the lands of Mirkwood. Victoria sat up from her cramped position that she had been in for the past two hours. Stepping out onto the balcony, she looked up to the starry night lost in her facination of how they illuminated like new jewels.  
  
Still looking up to the sky, she sat down and began drawing constellations, and among the stars, her favorite constellation stod out. The Pegasus.. Even as a child, every night she would sit in her backyard tree, having no one to talk to but the stars.. and Pegasus won as her favorite.   
  
"Horse of hope...." Victoria mumured lifting her hand up to the sky and tracing the winged horse with her long finger. And like that she fell asleep under the jewel-like sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Victoria awoke. She groggily got to her unstable feet and went back in her new room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A soft knock then sounded at her curved door.  
  
Victoria walked slowy, still tired muttering to herself and then opened the door. She looked down to see a young elf looking up at her with wide eyes, her arms filled with a pile of garments. She waddled into the room.  
  
"Good morning er..lady..uh Victoria.. I trust you slept well?." The young girl asked. Victoria stayed silent and looked right through her. The young elf looked up at her uneasily and shifted her weight from one foot to another. She set the garments down on the bed. Victoria wearily approached the bed and prayed that what laid before her was not what she was dreading..   
  
Victoria's eyes widenened in both fear and disgust. She jumped back from the pile..of dresses..  
  
"Does something ail you?.." The young elf asked. Victoria spoke though she did not turn to face her.  
  
"These are dresses...I hate and will forever hate dresses.."Victoria said in a low voice barely above a whisper. The elf galnced at her questioning.  
  
"Well miss I find that odd.. In all my 1,300 hundred years.. I have never come across an elf let alone a mortal that disliked dresses." She said. Victoria then whipped around with a cough.  
  
"1,300!!?? your 1,300 years old!??" Victoria squeaked in astonishment. The girl nodded like it was not a big deal. Victoria shook her head again thinking she was going to wake up from this rather odd dream.   
  
"Elves are immortal you know.." The girl said tilting her head to one side. Victoria looked her up and down.  
  
"whatever..." Victoria muttered. Then with cold realization, it dawned down at her..Middle earth.. Mirkwood.. Thranduil..With buckling knees, Victoria wobbled to her bed and sat down.   
  
"I'M IN J.R.R. TOLKIEN'S MIDDLE EARTH!!!" Victoria screamed within her thoughts. She then let out a strangled sigh..  
  
"Well If I'm going to be stuck here untill elf king figures out how to get me home, I might as well get used to this fancy smancy place.." Victoria said again withinn her thoughts, She then remembered the elf was still there and looking at her uneasily. Victoria got to her feet.  
  
"While I'm in denile.. what am I going to wear.. and I need a bath.." Victoria said looking down at her dirty black cloths.  
  
"I will prepare a steaming bath for you. And these dresses should do quite well for the time being." She said already getting out a jug from a closet to go get water. That sentence made Victoria freeze.  
  
"OH..no!..no no no.. There is no way I am wearing a dress!!!!" Victoria cried with cold emotionless eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannot believe I am wearing a dress!" Victoria huffed standing in front of a mirror, her arms crossed.  
  
Ithlen, which was the name if the young elf servant just kneeled on the floor, catching her breath. She basically had to chase Victoria around the bedroom holding a dress for 10 minutes. The mortal was now dressed in a dark blue dress. It had long tight sleeves, and a gold band of fabric woven into the tight waist. Lots of elves would have loved to wear such rich gown but Victoria stood, smoke almost pouring out of her ears.  
  
"Though you probally would not believe me.. I think you look beautiful.." Ithlen said. Victoria just let out another huff.  
  
"Beautiful my ass!" Victoria said her arms still crossed. Ithlen shook her head with another sigh. She pulled angry Victoria over to a vanity and sat her down.   
  
"At least my lady, let me do something with your hair.." Ithlen pleaded. Victoria let out a groan and grabbed a pillow and brung her face to it. Ithlen watched as Victoria let out a muffled scream. Ithlen began brushing the mortal's long hair and for a minute stopped when she noticed that Victoria became silent and was starring into the mirror, her face like a still slab of stone. Her voice snapped her back into reality.  
  
"I am a stone face.." Victoria mumured. "Am I not?.. your thinking that. It's written all over your face." She commented with an expressionless face. Her lifeless eyes narrowed slightly as if she was tired.   
  
"Well yes..I cannot help but think yes.." Ithen confessed. "Everyone who has seen you has been saying that there is no life in your eyes..no warmth..no emotion.."Ithlen mumured, obviously believing it all. Victoria, with the still blank, unblinking face, spoke.  
  
"Let them say what they want.. It's the truth and I for one can care less what them other elves or you think.." Victoria said almost softly. Ithlen nodded sadly.  
  
"I am the stone wall.. I cannot be broken.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But father!!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"You heard me Legolas. You are to give Lady Victoria a tour of the palace." Said King Thranduil in his commanding regal tone.  
  
"But she is a heartless ingorant fool, who can not learn to keep her foul mouth shut! She had two nobles almost having a heart attack yesterday." Exclaimed Legolas with a hard expression. The king glared at him.  
  
"Legolas!!! You do not speak about someone in such a manner! You will do as I say!" The king said in an equally hard and harsh tone.  
  
"But!" Legolas started.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" King Thranduil roared. Legolas shut his mouth quickly. He knew better then to push his father. Cursing and mumbling to himself, Legolas stalked away with a huff that could of been comapred to Victoria.  
  
With a angry aura, he stomped down the corridors until her came to her room. Knocking rather loudly. Victoria opened the door, an immediate glare forming onto her crisom lips.   
  
"Must you be so loud barbie boy?" She asked coldly. Legolas just stomped into the room in an un-princely matter. He then turned around to her, and then stared. The mortal before him could easily pass off for an elf. He slowly looked her up and down. He snapped out of his observing when she snaped her fingers.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?.. you must have some reason to have rudely come to my room.." Victoria said. Legolas glared and approached her.  
  
"Listen to me girl.. I am being forced to show you around palace grounds. My father will be observing me to make sure that I am doing all the prince crap and being a gentleman to you. This would not be difficult in the least if you were to cooperate.." Legolas said.   
  
"Whatever barbie boy.." Victoria walked briskly out of the room, Legolas following. Legolas with an annoyed sigh held his arm out to her. She simply stared at him like saying "What the hell?.." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Take my arm girl." He muttered his incredible blue eyes flashing.  
  
"You know barbie boy I have a name. I shall not move until you have the courtesy to call me by my proper name. Ha, they call you a prince?.." Victoria asked to no one in particular while crossing her arms, clearly annoyed with Legolas. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Take my arm Victoria.." He said staring straight ahead. Victoria stalked over to him and gently put her arm through his. They walked through the corridor silent, thinking to themselves on how much they disliked eachother. Much to Legolas' dread they passed his father. The king smiled to them. Legolas pasted a fake smile upon his lips.  
  
"Oh how I wish to be in the archery fields with my friends.." Legolas thought in his mind. He glanced back to Victoria. She clearly didn't want to be in his presence. She stared ahead, a faint scowl on her cold face.  
  
He did not hate mortals at all. His best friend in fact was a mortal. Aragorn. But she was no mortal he ever met. She was a silent cold hearted statue....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: sorry i took a while to update. I have been loaded down with lots of school work so I don't know when the next chapter will be. I hoped you like this one. R&R!! Muhaha cliffhanger!  
  
namaarie and amin khiluva a' gurtha ar' thar.. 


	5. revelations and a memmory

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. ONly Victoria, Rialan and Frerin and Ithlen and Isil.  
  
Thanks for the fabulous reviews! and i got a review from one person giving me criticism.. I just wanted to say thanks for telling me my mistakes but since Im not a the best writer, im not exactly going to write this story perfect...and i don't think my chracters are undeveloped. there is going to be more backround info about them in the later chapters. you just have to wait.  
  
well back to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria's head lifted from her pillow, her eyes wide and she let out a scream. Legolas returned to reality and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Victoria!" Legolas cried. Victoria lay down taking in erratic breaths as if she had been under water. Legolas gently clutched her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my god.."she gasped. "Oh my God.." She repeated. Legolas peered into her eyes.  
  
"What happened?.." He asked. Victoria turned to him with an expression as if she had just noticed he was there. She shook his shoulders off and glared a cold emotionless expression.  
  
"YOU!!!!" Victoria screamed. She then let out another breath.  
  
"Me?.." Legolas asked.  
  
"YEA! you! I cannot believe you tied me in a net Barbie boy!" She shouted. Legolas let out a sigh.  
  
"You have just awoken after being unconscious for three nights and this is the first thing you do? You yell at me!?" Legolas said with a frown.   
  
"Well, of coarse I have to yell at you!" She retorted crossing her arms and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Legolas heaved another sigh.  
  
"Victoria this is not time to have bickering.. I am wrought with complete confusion. What had happened? One moment I was playing a harmless joke and then the next moment, plants galore were wrapping around your body like a cage.." Legolas said in a more softer tone. He was not in the mood on the least for anymore quarrels.  
  
"You think I knew what happened to me?HA yea right!.. now I know that I am a freak.." She muttered.   
  
"Perhaps you are a wizard.." Legolas said softly. He was just met with an expression that said 'What the hell goes on in your head!?'.  
  
A soft knock at the door startled the two. Gandalf's head poked in. Upon seeing Victoria, he stepped in and was followed by the king who stared at her with amazement. Could what Gandalf said really be true?, he thought to himself.  
  
"It is quite pleasant to see you up and about my dear.." Gandalf said, looking at her from under his bushy eyebrows. Victoria studied the old man. He was an elderly tall fellow, dressed in billowing white robes along with a white staff in his grasp. The elderly chap also had long white hair and beard. But Victoria simply looked at him with a dim un-expressional face.  
  
"My name is Gandalf the White. Reincarnation of Gandalf the Grey. I am wizard of the Istari.." Gandalf said. Victoria's lips slightly parted. The king coughed, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Um...good to meet you?.." Victoria said unsure of what to say. Gandalf chuckled.   
  
"I have quite a story to tell you lady Victoria.." He said. Victoria let out a sigh and then crossed her arms awaiting. Legolas glared at her rather rude gesture.   
  
"Take this my boy" Gandalf said to Legolas, holding out his staff to the young elf as he sat down.  
  
"Of coarse Gandalf." Legolas said in a soft tone as he took the staff and leaned it against the wall. He and his father sat down near Victoria's bed and turned to Gandalf awaiting the tale.  
  
"Now all I need is to change into my pj's and then this will be like story time!" Victoria thought in her head sarcastically. She sat up and turned her attention to the wizard.  
  
"Pure healers...That is what they are called. Creations and gifts of Orome, Lord of trees of The Valar.. They are in forms of women. Only women at that..These who are called Pure Healers carry a great gift indeed. The power of growing the seed. The seed of which I speak is the legendary Essence of Naroom.." Said Gandalf in a high voice.  
  
"Essence of Naroom?..I have heard of it..in the great myth's of Middle Earth." Legolas explained with a gentle smile. Gandalf smiled softly.  
  
"Then Legolas, you would know it is the most powerful and effective healing powder of the Eldar and Valinor... The seed itself only grows in the rich lands of the undying lands.." Gandalf explained. Legolas nodded his head eagerly, like a child listening to a story. Victoria's eyes had turned to there daily blankness.  
  
"Back to the Pure Healers. Since the power of the healing powder is rare among any kind, The Valar gave permission to Orome. The permission to inbound the healers of Valinor (Pure healers) to be able to grow the seed."  
  
"So Gandalf, You mean The Pure healers have the gift of growing the Essence of Naroom and using it, am I correct?" The king asked with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"Correct you are Thranduil..Only they have that power. It was inbound to them when they were created." Said Gandalf.  
  
"um, so what in the hell does this all have to do with me?.. It's not like I'm a pure healer or anything.." Victoria muttered. Gandalf just stared with a knowing smile. Victoria's eyebrows did it's infamous arch. When one eyebrow raised, while the other lowered.  
  
"Right?..." She asked. Her glances went from Gandalf to Legolas who stared at her like an observing hawk then to the king who gazed with soft eyes. Victoria's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Tis true...Tis all very true..You my dear, are the very creation of Orome, Lord of Trees.." Gandalf said in a proud tone.  
  
"Can you three excuse me for one momment.."Victoria said getting to her now shaky legs. She grabbed a pillow and ran out onto the balcony. She then muffled her face and screeched. She brought the pillow away from her face, and then walked numbly into the room again. All three of them stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Gandalf, was that beautiful blue substance that spurt from the flowers, actually the very Essence of Naroom?" Legolas asked. Gandalf nodded his head.  
  
"Lady Victoria.. I am quite sure this is very hard to believe at this time of your life..But you must let everything sink in.." Gandalf said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Victoria stared at the wall unblinking. She seemed to forget anyone's presence.. Gandalf turned away from her to the two elves.  
  
"Keep an eye on her my good friends.. She's in a deep state of shock. I cannot stay here in Mirkwood that long for I am as you know, leaving for the undying lands soon..." Gandalf said in a somewhat heavy heart. He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"And easy on the jokes Legolas. You do not want to be the death of your father.." Gandalf replied mirth dancing in his voice and eyes. His eyes then glanced to Victoria who sat on the bed.  
  
"This is hard on her..and yet I have much to teach her.." He murmured. Victoria sat like a wilting flower as she did not move, did not blink, did not feel..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Victoria walked around her chambers. The news Gandalf had brought still had not sunk in. Victoria' face twisted up with anger. She then did something she did not intend. She screamed in anger.  
  
Followed by that, she took the nearest object and threw it. Victoria did that, cursing as loud as she can muster, throwing anything she could get hold of.  
  
"Why am I a Freak!!!???" Victoria screamed.  
  
"Why was I meant to be this person!!??" She screamed. Victoria collapsed onto her disheveled bed and fell into a deep sleep out of exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria stayed in her bed all the next day.. She refused to take meals from Ithlen. She did not wander through the corridors...Victoria even locked herself inside.  
  
"Oh my..the poor thing is going to starve to death if she does not get anything in that stomach of hers.." Ithlen murmured watching Victoria's locked chamber door.   
  
-meanwhile in Victoria's room-  
  
Victoria lay on her back in a lifeless heap. Her eyes stared at the ceiling..  
  
"Do I even have parents?.." Victoria asked herself.." Hell I'm not even human..a freak more like it.." She murmured.  
  
"No wonder I had no friends.." Victoria said getting plunged into a flashback of the first day of first grade.  
  
~~~ A small girl, with a large mass of bouncing brown hair and bright dancing green eyes skipped up to the small group of fellow first graders. The small children each held a Barbie doll.  
  
"Hi my name is Victoria Watson. Can I play?" The little girl asked with hopeful eyes and a happy smile. The small group of girls stared back at her as if observing an alien.  
  
"Your the girl with no parents right?.." One of the them asked. Victoria nodded, slightly ashamed.  
  
"Yea but it don't matter.. I got foster parents. Well, I have a Barbie doll too. Her name is Sarah. Can I play with all of you?." Victoria asked again, with large eyes still smiling.  
  
The little girls opposite her, giggled.  
  
"Hey since she has no parents, maybe she was hatched from a birdie egg." One of them said. The little crowd erupted into high giggles. The friendly smile disappeared from Victoria's face.  
  
"since she was hatched from a bird, maybe she eats worms!" A little boy piped up.   
  
"No! I do have parents!.. I just never met them.." Victoria cried with pursed lips. As if on fate, the small crowd formed around her like huddling over a caged animal.  
  
"Worm eater! Worm eater! Worm eater!" They chanted. Victoria's bottom lip quivered. The taunted little girl sat on the floor and began to cry....~~  
  
  
Yes,.. it had been history after that...no friends during her beginning years at elementary began it's toll on her personality. In middle school, it got worse..much worse..untill Victoria became what she was now...  
  
"Now they have there reason to make fun of me..." Victoria murmured under her breath..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Finally I'm done!!! i hope you liked that chpater!!! kinda explains a bit about Victoria. oh and I happen to know that Gandalf and Legolas did leave for the undying lands after the war of the ring. I just turned it around a little bit.. ut any keep them reviews coming!!!  
  
namarie 


	6. sweet revenge and nude elves

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. I only own Victoria, Rialan, Ithlen and Frerin and Isil.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! your readers rock my world!!!! Oh and.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! TO ORLANDO BLOOM A.K.A. LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria awoke the next morning in a bad mood.. It sounded as if someone rudely was trying to ram through her door for there was loud pounding on her door. Victoria cursed under her breath in annoyance and when she couldn't take it anymore, she cleared her dry throat and shouted:  
  
"Who the fuck! is at my door!!??" Victoria shouted obviously in a crappy mood. The pounding continued under there was a loud crack, and then her door burst open and Rialan and Isil burst in and fell rather ungracefully to the floor in a heap. A light cloud of dust came up from the floor along with the door that now lay upon the floor.  
  
Victoria with a glare, tapped her foot. Isil and Rialan both looked up at her from the floor with innocent expressions on there face.  
  
"Why the hell did you just brake my door down?" She asked balling her hands into a fist. She was in no mood to face anyone, especially Isil who seemed to have a strong disliking toward her.  
  
"Well we heard that you held yourself up in your chambers.. and we decided to come get you out.." Rialan said mumbling while scrambling to his feet and shedding the dust from his tunic. Isil glared at her muttering to himself to why he helped Rialan.  
  
"And what may I ask is wrong with me not coming out of my room? I think that you would do the same if you found out that your really not exactly human!" Victoria cried.   
  
"Yes we heard from Legolas.." Isil said observing the disheveled once thought mortal in front of him. Victoria closed her eyes for a momment, fresh anger gathering up into her very being. She brung a clenched fist to her chest.  
  
"That barbie boy prince can't keep his mouth shut can he!?" Victoria shouted.   
  
"Victoria?.." Rialan said softly. Victoria then smirked rather menacingly.  
  
"Oh don't worry..I have plans for the barbie boy and all his little friends... muhahaha!" Victoria said causing Rialan to chuckle at her fake evil laugh. Isil just arched an eyebrow. Victoria then raised a finger to the both of them.  
  
"And you two are next!" she cried before shoving them out of her doorway then glanced back down at the door that lay on the ground at her feet. She picked up the door slowly then layed it against the open frame closing it. Rialan and Isil exchanged rather amused faces then walked away down the hall.  
  
When they were out of sound reach, Rialan swatted Isil on the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?!" Isil cried rubbing his head.  
  
"That was for mentioning Legolas in that conversation! there relationship is not one that can be dirtied up anymore.. but I fear that you may have just furthered the terror of there pranks.." Rialan hissed. Isil just gave a laugh.  
  
"Do you believe she was serious when she said we were next?.." Isil asked.  
  
"With Victoria..anything's possible.." Rialan said. Isil just snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria, still in her fowl mood tried to forget about what she had been told yesterday by Gandalf.. She walked through the gardens heavy heavy hearted sighs coming through her mouth.  
  
As the very angry Victoria stomped rather loudly down the paths, the faint sound of voices broke her reverie. Victoria stopped in her tracks and listened. Voices..men voices..elves..She tilted her head slowly to one side, and strained her ears.  
  
Victoria looked to the forest where the faint mumuring came hence from, and finally decided to follow it.  
  
Victoria walked lightly over the terrains of the forest as she went furthur. She put her hands up, pushing tree branches and various other plants out of her path. The voices came louder..  
  
Victoria finally came to a halt and slowly and silently pushed a small bush away from her eyes to peer into the clearing where the voices came from...The sight before her, made Victoria's eyes widen..  
  
There before her was a lake....but at the momment it was proccupied....with nude men...not any men...nude elves..   
  
Victoria's mouth dropped open to form the letter O. She hid her small form lower into the bush and watched much to her enjoyment. She recognized many faces, including one of them to be Isil who was under water except his wet head that leaned up on the bank, his eyes closed. Victoria's eyes had nearly popped out of her head, just watching the naked elves.  
  
At the current momment, Victoria's eyebrows were highly arched with her lips slightly parted as she spied. At that particular momment, Victoria almost gasped when Legolas emerged from the water. She was only in view of his waist and up. Her mouth had opened again.   
  
"Considering that he's a total moron, he is one yummy sexy elf.." Victoria murmured with a smirk as she looked his lean toned muscled chest up and down. Legolas slowly pushed his now dark golden locks of hair behind his broad shoulders..  
  
"Half the population of the world would die to be in my place right now.."Victoria said in her mind. She then heaved a disappointed sigh.  
  
"If only I had my camera..then I would be able to start my own play boy elf magazine..." Victoria mumured then clamped a hand over her mouth as she stifled another guffaw. Victoria's gaze turned from the bathing elves and a smirk that took up half of her face took place. A few feet away from where she hid was there clothing... The elvish garments hung from low branches. Victoria swore that if her smirk got any wider, she would be compared to the grinch.  
  
"To steal the clothes..or not to steal the clothes...that is the question..." Victoria whispered to herself. She then uttered a snort.  
  
"No contest.." she said to herself before tiptoeing over to there clothes.   
  
"This is too easy.." She said in her mind as she went to work gathering most of the garments. She could not help but mutter:  
  
"Elves are such suckers.."   
  
Victoria held there clothes tightly and then without hesitance walked out from her hiding spot. When they caught sight of her, The gasped in surprise. Victoria bit down on her lip to keep from laughing in there surprised faces.  
  
"Well well well..what do we have here?..." Victoria asked. Isil cleared his throat with a glare. He was all too glad that the color of the water was tinted..  
  
"Have you been spying on us?.." Isil asked..  
  
"Yup" Victoria said a mater of factly without embarassment. She then held up the bundle of clothes she held. The pure healer could of swore that there faces paled.  
  
"And LOOK!! Look what I have here! It looks like all of your clothing..does it not?.." Victoria asked pretending, sarcastically with a fake gasp.  
  
"You will give us back our clothing my lady.." Legolas said with narrowed eyes. Victoria just smirked her infamous smirk.  
  
"I hope you dudes enjoy running around in the nude.." Victoria said in a high tone. She then took off into the forest, back to the palace, the clothing still in her grasp. She then called back as she ran.  
  
"SWEET REVENGE!! VICTORY IS MINE!!" Victoria screamed running through the forest actually having fun for once in her life. She could hear the elves cursing loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raged elves jumped out from the lake, in there nude glory. Legolas with a red face along with Isil and his other companions ran through the woods cursing under there breath. Much to ther dread, the palace came to view along with no covor with there current state. Victoria was standing on the lawn out in the open. As soon as she saw the approaching elves who were hot and angry on her in persuit, she turned and took off practically skipping across the lawn in her proud victory.  
  
As she ran, she threw up there garments like a flower girl at a wedding. The following elves by now, were running out in the open, hiding behind anything that they came across in there path to catch the mischievous girl.   
  
Meanwhile the current site had caught many watchers who watched with wide eyes and agape mouths. They got there hands on any garment she had thrown behind and hastily  
put it on there nude forms.   
  
The king watched the skeptical from his balcony and was now leaning on the wall, laughing. Never had something like what took forth before him, had ever happened in Mirkwood history.   
  
"She's quite a jester.." Gandalf commented his grey eyes dancing in it's mirth.  
  
"That's an understatement.." The king said, his shoulders shaking with laughter when he caught sign oh his beyond angry son who now only had on a pair of breeches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria stopped a momment to catch her breath. She was now relieved of holding anymore of there clothing. She then let out a devilish laugh.  
  
"Today was certainly a good day.." She said outloud. Victoria walked, a grin..an actual grin still upon her face. She then was grabbed by a strong arm and pulled into Rialan's weapon hut. She whipped around ready to throw a punch, but then found it was Rialan himself. His eyes looked out the window. Victoria followed her gaze, and looked out his window to see Legolas and his still wet companions in a small group, there eyes searching the horizon. No doubt they were looking for her..  
  
Victoria was then startled by laughing. She turned to see Rialan laughing.  
  
"I demand to know what's so funny?.." Victoria asked with an arched eyebrow as she plopped down on a nearby chair.  
  
"You are.. Never in all my thousands of years have I met a girl who would do such a thing.." He cried through his laughter. Victoria just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I do not propose that it is a bad thing..I only say that I have never seen anything like such happen.." Rialan added sitting down in another chair next to her. Victoria glanced at him.  
  
"You know...your allright Weaponsmith boy.." She said with knitted eyebrows. That surprised Rialan. He just nodded his head.  
  
"To my opinion..I do not think that you should set foot into the palace for at least a few hours..my friends are still no doubt on your trail.." Rialan commented looking out the window again, mirth in his tone.  
  
"At least I proved to barbie boy who wins the war.." Victoria said in a high proud tone. Rialan turned to her.  
  
"I am not so sure about that my lady.." Rialan murmured with a friendly smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I loved this chapter!! I hope you did too!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! keep them a coming!  
  
namarie 


	7. pleading for an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil, Ithlen, Frerin and Bionen.  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!! the reviews just keep coming!!!!!!!! well do keep them coming !!! LOL but anyway i just wanted to give a nice little tribute to a certain friend of Catreen Dragonsword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria walked into the dining hall for breakfast. As she passed by a certain elf, she gave a firm slap to his butt with a smirk. He jumped slightly in surprise.  
  
"Is that the usual way you greet someone in the morning?" Legolas asked. Victoria just smirked a glint of being mischievous in her eyes. She sat down at the table and nibbled on a slice of fruit. She couldn't help but overhear Legolas' conversations with some of his other friends and he placed a parchment onto the table before them.  
  
"I am visiting Rivendell for about a week. My father requires a treaty to be signed so that we know."said Legolas.  
  
"Know what? stop speaking in riddles" Isil said.  
  
" To Know that Rivendell will come to our aid if war breaks out..with all the orc spottings we have had over the past few months.." Legolas said dropping his voice to a whisper. Isil nodded solemnly.  
  
"Anyway I am asking if you would like to come along" Said Legolas.  
  
"Of coarse my friend" Isil said clasping Legolas' hand.  
  
Victoria heard this conversation with growing interest. She would sure like to go to rivendell..An idea then formed in her mind. She then scooted over so that she was next to Legolas.  
  
"Count me in Barbie boy." Victoria piped up while she casually ate an orange slice. Legolas and Isil turned to her with flabbergasted expressions.  
  
"I will have to decline of your offer Victoria." Legolas said turning his body to face her.  
Victoria's eyebrows raised.  
  
"And why is that?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Because I do not wish harm to come to you..The forests of Mirkwood are not safe.." Legolas said rather softly. His reply caused her to smirk.  
  
"Oh Barbie boy..getting all soft on me.." She said with a deep smirk and raised eyebrows. Legolas let out a groan.  
  
"Victoria my answer stands clear. You are not coming.." Legolas said getting to his feet.   
  
"Are you afraid that I'm going to start crying if I break a nail?" Victoria asked placing her hands at her waist with a cold frown. Legolas turned toward her again.  
  
"No..I am oh so sure you can fend for yourself..but I just don't want you to get hurt.." Legolas said before turning to leave the dining hall. Victoria stared at his form silently with knitted eyebrows.......She was truly lost for words...  
  
But Victoria was not about to give up. She followed the elf persistently out.  
  
"Come on Barbie boy! let me come! " She said falling into step beside him. Legolas let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Victoria I said no. As the prince of mirkwood, my answer is final" Legolas said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"You do realize that I won't stop bothering you until you let me come along don't you?.." She said, following him. He stopped short again making Victoria bump into him. Legolas then softly took her hands in his.  
  
"If I must..I will chain you down to the floor of your chambers.." Legolas said smiling softly. Victoria took her hands away from his, feeling somewhat timid.  
  
"Oh come on Barbie boy! I really want to go to Rivendell" She said finally pleading. She then knitted her eyebrows and stuck out her lower lip. Legolas was not expecting that, and let out a groan.  
  
"Oh fine! You may come!..and by the Valar, who taught you to do that?" Legolas exclaimed reffering to the puppy dog expression. She shrugged.  
  
"Why, did it work?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied before continuing to walk down the corridors. Victoria did a little victory dance and then ran to her chambers to begin packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria the next morning ran up to Teleri and swung her pack up over his back. She then climbed up and rode away to meet the others. Her sword was strapped to her back along with her new bow.  
  
"I happened to see what you can accomplish while using the bow..and quite frankly I do not see how it will help you.." Isil commented when she rode up to the group of elves. Victoria gave a small glare.  
  
"Well if worse comes to worse..I could always wack an orc in the head with it." Victoria retorted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so the group of male elves and Victoria set out to Rivendell.. The next few days, Victoria kept mainly to herself. She would exchange a few words with Legolas or Rialan sometimes. Even Isil began to open up to her. Or maybe..it was Victoria who was opening up to them...  
  
~scene takes place at the campfire at night~  
  
Victoria slipped her cloak off her shoulders. She sat upon a log gazing into the dancing fire. Legolas then passed out a piece of lembas bread and cheese out to everyone. Victoria nibbled glumly and suddenly let out a sigh.  
  
"What ails you young one?" one of them asked. Victoria snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"I was just thinking about the kind of food I used to eat back at home...Hamburgers..and french fries..Pizza and coca cola.." She murmured. She was just met with confused expressions.  
  
Victoria dismissed the thought away. Her conscious was then nagged with a question. She suddenly asked them.  
  
"If I did have the chance to go home..should I?.." Victoria asked suddenly. Legolas and Rialan turned there attention to her question.  
  
"It would all be up to you I suppose..it depends upon what life you prefer..There in London..or here in Middle earth.." Rialan said quietly. Victoria seemed to think about this for a momment.  
  
"I choose....here.." She whispered. Victoria was met with smiles.  
  
"Tis good you have decided to stay among the elves..I believe it is where you truly belong.." Said Rialan. Victoria's face turned into the faintes of all smiles.  
  
"Yes..who else would be able to frighten a pack of she-elves away?.." Legolas said with a friendly smirk, mirth in his blue eyes. Victoria tried to glare but it came out more of a proud smirk. Legolas' comment made the group laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning, Rialan blinked himself awake. That afternoon they would no doubt be arriving to Rivendell and he for one was glad. He could feel that danger was not at all to far..  
  
Rialan stretched his somewhat tired limbs and his eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that it was a hallucination. But indeed it was not. Rialan's face turned into an amused smirk.   
  
There before him laid Legolas. But was lay next to him was what surprised him. Snuggled up, was Victoria. Her head lay upon his chest peacefully, while her arm was wrapped over his stomach as if clutching a big bear. Legolas remained peacefull as well, with his arm snaked around her waist.   
  
Rialan silently awoke the other members of the company and directed there attention to the scene. He could of laughed and the whole fleet of elves could have mistakened for twins, for there mouths were set in wide matching smirks. Rialan then crept up to the sleeping duo.  
  
"Legolas..Victoria.." He cooed, his voice almost in a whisper. Victoria dug her face deeper into Legolas' chest before mumbling "Mommy, don't take my teddy bear away.." She murmured, her eyes still closed. Rialan pressed his mouth closed to stop from laughing.  
  
"Time to rise and shine you two.." Rialan cooed again. This time Legolas' blinked, awakening. Victoria slowly opened her peepers. Rialan and the company then watched as the two of them froze.   
  
At the same time, Victoria and Legolas turned toward eachother. Upon seeing that not much distance was between them, with loud yelps, they both jumped away from eachother.  
  
"What the hell are your intentions Barbie boy!?" She roared with a glare. Seeing that the others were laughing as well, She growled and glared coldly at them. They shut there mouths quicky.  
  
"Intentions?!! I was thinking nothing of the sort! you were the one that was comfortably against me!" Legolas retorted.   
  
"Was not!" She yelled.  
  
"Was too!" Legolas yelled. Rialan came between them.  
  
"Enough, enough..the sun has already risen.. we must be off." Rialan said. Legolas nodded, a frown still upon his features. Victoria muttered sharp curses as she hastily packed her belongings.   
  
When they were back on the road, the company most remained silent..somehow not everything was quite right in the air..  
  
Victoria gave Teleri was soft stroke when he began to grunt nervously.   
  
"Whats wrong Teleri?..your certainly not in the best of moods today." Victoria commented with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Yea but who isn't?.." Victoria asked in a whisper to no one in particular as she threw a frown to Legolas, who's observing eyes were scanning the enviornent suspiciously.   
  
At that momment, they came to a halt. Legolas silenced the company with the raise of his arm. He then tilted his head slightly to one side as if he was listening..  
  
Victoria opened herself to her surroundings and sure enough heard..barking?.. Yes it was barking..  
  
Legolas murmured a silent curse.  
  
"Wargs! come we must hurry!" Legolas said in a regal tone before sprinting off on his horse. The others did the same. Victoria stared off in the distance for a moment. She snapped out of her observing when she heard her name being called sternly by Legolas. She turned Teleri around and he immediatly broke into a run. Victoria gasped at Teleri's exceptionally fast speed.  
  
But that was when the barking became louder...  
  
"Do not look back!! they are upon us!" Legolas yelled, beckoning his horse to go faster.  
  
Victoria though did turn her gaze back and gasped. Orcs rode upon sprinting hideous beasts. Amazingly, they matched the speed of there horses yet the elves were yet, faster.   
  
"OH crap!" Victoria yelled, when one of the orcs attempted to behead her. She whipped out her sword and killed it.  
  
There horses set about a cloud of dust behind them.. the only noise that could be heard was the loud pounding of the horse hooves and heavy breaths. Then a sharp cry of pain rung out through there ears.   
  
Isil cryed out when he felt the cold pain of metal as it was plunged into his shoulder. The orcs pulled back its orkish blade, an evil grin snaked on its face. He then gasped in horror as his horse fell into a dead heap. Isil rolled off into the dust, groaing in pain.  
  
Victoria and the others slowed there pace upon seeing Isil dissapear in the cloud of dust.   
  
Victoria made her way through the battle. She could see Isil lying on the ground. She rushed over to him and examined his shoulder. It would take to long to heal, she thought. She shook him gently until his vision came back into focus. Victoria helped the injured elf to his feet and lead him over to Teleri.   
  
Victoria instructed that Isil hold onto her, as they rode. The elves in a matter of time arrived through the gates of the providence of Rivendell.  
  
(A/N: Yes I know that Elrond and the others were supposed to pass over to the undying lands after the war of the ring...but hey i changed it around a bit. All of them leave after the last of this story.)  
  
Isil by then had fallen unconscious and was now leaning against Victoria. When they bid there horses to a stop. Legolas and the others rushed over to Teleri. Legolas pulled the elf off the horse and into his arms.  
  
"Come. The blade must have been poisoned.. We must seek out Lord Elrond." Legolas said in hushed voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: MUAHAHAH!!!! cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway ill post the next chapter tomorrow if i can. PLease give a review!  
  
namarie 


	8. nightmare of death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Ithlen, Isil and bionen.  
  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!! SO much for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! as i have said before..my readers rock my world!!!! keep them reviews a'coming!  
  
BUt as of late..I received an email from someone telling me that i am very disrespectful about using midsummers eve.. i have not even written the chapter about it. I happen to have heard the mention of the holiday in the Lord of the rings movie itself...I do not mean to offend anyone. the story is making the elves celebrate midsummers, not the celtics. since i seem to offend people, i will not be posting a chapter with midsummers being celebrated. I was planning on making it a chapter where they don't get drunk is thats what people are thinking. I was planning it to be a chapter where the elves sing and dance and you kow just celebrate life and culture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas rushed down the maze like halls of Rivendell. The company followed behind as he carried Isil's limp body. His forehead was lined with sweat.  
  
"Ah Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. I was not expecting you to arrive so early to Imladris." Said a voice. They whipped around to see the lord of Rivendell. When he saw Isil, he rushed over with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"Who in the hell is that?" Victoria asked, whispering in Rialan's ear.  
  
"Tis Elrond half-elven, lord of Imladris." Said Rialan in a hushed whisper as he gazed upon the dark haired elf. Victoria studied him for a moment. The elf man was tall and had an air of wisdom about his eyes. His voice was also regal yet soft.  
  
"What had happened?" Elrond asked.   
  
"We were on the road, upon our way here to Rivendell, and were attacked by a vicious pack of warg riders." gasped Legolas.   
  
"Come this way. Make haste.." Elrond said firmly and then turned to rush down the hall. The group of elves followed along with Victoria who's mouth was set in a grim frown. She did not have time to marvel at her surroundings.  
  
And so they continued down the halls until they could find the healing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come back to the light Isil.." Elrond commanded softly to the poisoned elf. Isil lay on the bed, continuing to sweat. His face had turned to a deadly white.  
  
"Isil listen to my voice..come back to us young one.." He continued. Isil' head slowly turned from side to side in pain is if in a nightmare.  
  
"Victoria how are successful?.." Elrond asked examining the wound again. They had removed Isil' tunic and though his deep gash and stopped bleeding, it was obviously poisoned.  
  
"I cannot do this! I am still to weak and have not had too much training.." Victoria muttered with a frustrated sigh, attempting to summon her powers again but had not avail. Lord Elrond let out a sigh.  
  
"There is little I can do..Isil has fallen too deep into the darkness..He cannot return to the light.." Elrond said solemnly. The elves bowed ther heads in defeat..they had failed there friend..  
  
"There must be something you can do.." Legolas murmured looking to the lord of Rivendell, hope in his clear eyes. Elrond looked to the dying elf and then to Victoria who gazed at Isil with a heavy sympathetic frown upon her lips.  
  
"There is but one thing that can be done...Isil seems to be trapped within his own nightmare of the death that pursues him..We may be able to make Victoria dream walk into his nightmare and lead him to the light of life.." Elrond said. All eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!??" Victoria screeched. "English Please!!" Victoria asked with exceptionally wide questionable eyes.  
  
"Like I have said before..Isil is dying...He is trapped within the darkness that almost has taken full control over his being...The nightmare I perceive, is death.." Elrond explained with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"Why can't any of these dudes..I mean elves, dream walk Isil?" Victoria cried with desperate eyes.  
  
"Because you my dear, are the only pure healer here..well in fact the only pure healer in all of middle earth.." The lord of Rivendell said with even hints of mirth in his eyes.  
  
"Please do it Victoria..out hope grows thin.." Legolas murmured softly with sad eyes.  
  
Victoria let out a groan and grabbed a chair to Isil's side. She sat down.  
  
"What must I do?.." Victoria asked turning to Elrond and crossing her arms.   
  
"Take one of my hands and the other has to have contact with Isil." Instructed Elrond. Victoria turned to Isil and gently placed her hand to his cheek which had become very cold and pale. Elrond then took one of her hands and with the other took Legolas' hand while instructing him to do the same with all of the elves. Soon there was a whole chain.  
  
"Now, I need everyone to focus on the destination..." Elrond commanded closing his eyes in sync with everyone else.  
  
They all focused on the task at hand...to bring there elf friend to the light of the living.. to bring the elf out of the bitter darkness of death..To save him from his beckoning to Mandos..  
  
All of there eyes whipped open upon feeling the connection complete. Victoria's eyes were unblinking and glassy. Her body remained, but her mind and heart had not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria's eyes whipped open and was met with a sigh that made her gasp. She was standing in a meadow of ash. She stood in a forest of flames..  
  
Victoria shielded her eyes from the fire..The blast of heat was all too intense..  
  
"Isil!!" Victoria screamed over the roar of the growing fire. But she heard nothing...there was nothing...  
  
Victoria ran through the haze of fire. Where was Isil? she screamed in her panicked thoughts. With a cry, Victoria leapt away from a burning branch as it hurled to the ground spraying sparks of flame at her.   
  
"Isil!!!" Victoria screamed again. But there was no reply.. With a surprised scream, a stream of ash and embers of fire came over her like a rainfall. She yet jumped away before, that patch of burnt grass was turned into a raging dancing ball of fire.  
  
Her eyes were frantic as she searched helplessly for the elf. Panic awoke in Victoria when she realized that she was slowly being overcome by the flames..they were surrounding her..closing in on her.. the heat felt as if, her very insides were melting..  
  
Victoria gave a cry and a silent prayer as she slumped to the ground and curled herself in a ball. She squeezed her eyes shut as the fire seemed to laugh and taunt her. Victoria felt her world falling..   
  
"I Failed Isil...."  
  
"I failed Lord Elrond..failed Legolas..Rialan..everyone.." She whispered to herself as the fire slowly began to inclose around her..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is happening?." One of the soldiers asked. The elves watched in growing interest as the color of Victoria's face began to turn a dark red..  
  
"I do not know.. Victoria is now facing the same darkness as Isil.." Elrond confessed with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"You speak in riddles my lord..please explain." Rialan asked softly while he watched his dying elf friend.  
  
"Victoria is indeed with us here in the room..but her mind and heart is not..she is deep within Isil's nightmare.." He explained slowly.  
  
"What will happen if Victoria does not succeed?" Legolas asked with dim eyes.  
  
"Isil will die.." Elrond said, his voice almost in a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Victoria rocked her curled up body...  
  
But then suddenly she heard a faint..whimper?..a cry.  
  
Victoria sat up and looked around. She uttered a cry of joy upon seeing a small figure. Could it had been Isil?.. Hope had awoken in Victoria as she scrambled to her tired legs. She began to make her way toward it...  
  
Victoria's hopes were shattered when a wall of flames blocked the way right toward Isil..Again, she shielded her eyes against the roar of the flames..With a yelp, Victoria jumped aside as a a tree of fire hurled down toward her...  
  
Victoria turned toward the wall of flames that blocked her from the elf she was in desperate pursuit of..  
  
"Well..there's only one way to him...just remember Victoria..stop, drop and roll." Victoria muttered with a snort. Thank God she paid attention in drug and fire prevention class.  
  
She took in a sharp breath.. and ran. Ran toward the wall of flames.. Victoria's breath was stolen from her lungs as she hurled through the air as if in slow motion. The fire swallowed her very being as she passed through..  
  
She only then did find that she was still alive when landing hard on the ground, which to her joy was on the other side of the wall of flames.  
  
Victoria did a short little victory dance before turning to the small figure.  
  
It was in fact Isil. Victoria noticed that he sat very straight with his legs in Indian style. His eyes were open and glassy. As if not even seeing Victoria. She placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Isil!? Isil!" She cried. A spew of fire caught her attention. She looked behind them to gaze in horror as the fire became almost unbearable..  
  
"Isil! Come back to us!" Victoria cried. But Isil did not move nor blink. Victoria took the elf in her arms as the fire licked at her back. She wrapped her arms protectively around him. She let out a cry when the intense temperature filled her head..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elves watched in horror as if by itself a long cut formed on Victoria's arm. She sat still next to Isis's still form like it did not effect her in the least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria's eyes were squeezed shut again. Isil was tightly in her grasp. She prepared for not only the death of Isil, but herself as the fire formed a tight circle around them.  
  
"Isil..amin hiraetha (I am sorry)..I should have been nicer to you..to everyone..I'm sorry i have let you down.." She whispered in his leaf shaped ear. She let out a cry when she suddenly felt movement in her arms. Isil let out a strangled gasp and his eyes flew open. Victoria let him go with wide eyes.  
  
"Isil!!" She cried. She then pushed him down onto the ground and pulled him over so that they could avoid another spew of flames.  
  
"Victoria!" He gasped. His eyes were frantic as he looked around them.  
  
"Isil you must wake up..if you do not, you will die!" She cried.   
  
" I do not know if I can yet wake up from this nightmare." He murmured. Victoria pulled him to her, as the flames dared to go ever closer.  
  
"You must come to the light..we must get out of here..you cannot leave everyone. like your friends..your parents...your sister Ithlen.." She said in a hushed voice, as she pushed a few strands of blond hair away from his burning face. She then scrambled to her feet and pulled him up as well. Isil wobbled on his feet but momentarily regained his proper footing.  
  
With a yelp, Isil jumped over a high wave of fire pulling Victoria along with him. They grasped eachothers hands fighting against the death hungering embers. They somehow were now running along a thin path of burnt grass that had not yet been touched by the spreading fire..but it would soon overcome them.  
  
"There it is!!" Victoria shouted over the roar. She pointed ahead to what looked like a door of white light. Life..  
  
"We must hurry..The hall of Mandos draws near!" Isil cried to her, while grasping her hand tighter.  
  
The elf and the pure healer ran as fast as there legs could carry them toward the door of life..  
  
In slow motion, they seemed to move...With a mighty roar, A tidal wave of fire and shadow sailed across the plains swallowing everything. Like an orc chasing a fresh piece of meat, the wave chased the two runners.  
  
They at last pushed through the doors of light..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas, Elrond and the others were now loosing hope for the two of them.. Isil remained as in the same condition. But Victoria's body slumped over and was now laying upon Isil's chest. She looked as if dead with her eyes still open and unblinking.  
  
There hopeless thoughts were erupted suddenly when strangled gasps were let out from both of them.  
  
Victoria's breaths were erratic as she hyperventilated. Isil whimpered softly as he regained conscious. The elves were at there side at once.  
  
"Holy Elbereth!!! Victoria you did it!" Legolas cried with shining eyes. Victoria was too muffled with breathing to be able to speak. Isil was surrounded with hugs and prayers of rejoice.  
  
"You brought him back." Rialan said proudly while placing a hand on her heaving back. She looked up at him and simply nodded. Isil then broke the chattering.  
  
"Victoria...I owe you my life..I am forever in your debt.." Isil murmured, tears of joy of being alive flowing down his cheeks. For one of the first times, Victoria smiled. It was truly a sight.  
  
"It's ok..but really..what would you elves do without me?.." She said with the slightest smirk. They all laughed. Elrond put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am proud of you...you did something that will forever be remembered.." Elrond said softly.   
  
"All I need if my name to be forever in the Guinness book of world records, then I'll be convinced." She said with another smirk as she was only met with confused expressions. She simply waved the comment away.  
  
"I have truly became to respect you Victoria." Legolas replied gently.   
  
"Well Thats good to hear Barbie boy." Victoria said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Finally I'm Done!!!!!!!!! I hope you likd that one!! and don't be misunderstood. Isil was not in hell. this chapter with the parts with him and Victoria only took place in his nightmare.  
  
namarie and read and review! 


	9. dancing to the stars

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil, Ithlen.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! KEEP! them coming!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria squirmed nervously in her chair. Looking out the window, She could see that it was already getting a bit dark. The celebration would begin in a little while, much to Victoria's dread. The girl wrung her fingers nervously and let out a sigh and tried once again to read.  
  
Victoria had been attempting to read her book for the past hour, but it lead to nervous glances out the window. Finally out of frustration, Victoria threw the book down with an angry scream. She was not in the mood in the least to go to a big party, especially in the dress that she wore.  
  
"Maybe I'll go outside but when nobody is looking, I'll sneak away and have a secret bonfire in the forest while roasting this dress to a black crisp.." Victoria said outloud with a smirk. As Victoria laughed menacingly, her door was then opened.  
  
"Victoria? are you all ready?.." Rialan asked popping his head into the room. Victoria let out a surprised yelp and hid behind her bed.  
  
"I ought to shove my foot up your ass for sneaking in like that!" Victoria hissed from behind her bed. Rialan just laughed mockingly.  
  
"Come now..I desire to take a look at you.." Rialan said trying to come around to the other side of her bed. Victoria glared and drew up one of her blankets and wrapping it around her body. Rialan just smirked.  
  
"Hell you won't weaponsmith boy! I do not think I'm coming to this wing ding." Victoria snapped with a glare. Rialan just laughed again.  
  
"Of coarse you are coming.." Rialan said devilishly as he tried to pry the blanket from around Victoria.  
  
"NO!" Victoria cried. Rialan then grabbed the end of the blanket and gave it a tug. Victoria glared and wrapped her arms around herself embarrassingly. Rialan studied for a moment.  
  
"Why do your cheeks flush, when you look stunning?.." Rialan asked softly. Victoria just glared coldly.  
  
"I look like a moron." She said a matter of factly.   
  
"I would rather see Sauron dressed in a tutu skirt while doing the cancan then go outside looking like a bimbo.." Victoria added crossing her arms stubbornly. Rialan just heaved a sigh.  
  
"Do not think so negatively about yourself.." Rialan said gently. Victoria just gave a huff. Then the sudden sound of trumpets came from outside. Rialan grinned.  
  
"Let the celebrations begin!" He cried. Distant singing could also now be heard. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chambers. Victoria tried desperately to pull her hand away, but had no avail.  
  
"If only I had pepper spray.."Victoria muttered to herself and glared up at her friend who was grinning like a child at Christmas.  
  
The two of them soon arrived outdoors. Victoria attempted to hide behind Rialan but he gently pulled her out so that she could be seen. Victoria could see that all the she-elves wore the exact kind of dress she did, except that each one seemed to be in a different color.  
  
"I want to go back to my room." Victoria complained trying again to hide behind Rialan's lean back.  
  
"Enough wailing Victoria.." Rialan said with a smile. Victoria just stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
All the people of Mirkwood headed eagerly to the Dining hall. Victoria felt totally helpless.  
  
Coming into the Dining hall, Elves galore lingered about, singing, rejoicing and playing instruments. Rialan pulled her over to the large table and sat down. Victoria slumped down into a chair and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Remind me to kill you, when this is all over.." Victoria hissed to Rialan. He just smirked at her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the grand dinner was over, the elves sat peacefully at the table until the sounds of trumpets began again. All got up from there seats with cheers.  
  
"What's going on now?.." Victoria asked Legolas quietly. He looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"We are heading into the forest.." He explained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outdoors where the crowd was heading. Upon stepping onto the grass, the crowd of celebrating elves grouped together into a line. Legolas along with his father lead the pack. All was silent...  
  
"Now we will sing.." Rialan whispered to a very curious Victoria. She glanced at him and could see the excitement clear in his silver eyes. A few elves down the line each held up an elvish lantern. They silently began to walk silently through the grassy land. The moon was full above there heads..fireflies glowed like gold embers in the air..the slow and soft mumble of the waterfalls filled there ears.  
  
That's when King Thranduil suddenly gave a cry..his voice sung beautifully and strong over the silence. The elvish flowed from his mouth perfectly. Victoria could feel a sense of awe come over her. The song was fast yet soft and and could of been compared to Irish Gaelic according to Victoria's opinion. A smile crept onto her lips as she listened. The footsteps of the elves seemed to give a perfect beat to the song.  
  
Buts that's when The king stopped and Legolas took in place. His voice was beautiful and strong like his father yet it rose powerfully over. Victoria's eyebrows arose and she jabbed Rialan in the ribs.  
  
"The Barbie boy is good.." She commented, nodding her head. Rialan smiled. Legolas' eyes were closed as he sung perfectly in his elvish tongue. A smile was graced upon his lips and Victoria stared at him. But she had to roll her eyes when she heard the distinct sound of several she-elf sighs come from the line. The words rolled off his tongue in one last strong chorus before when suddenly the whole large group of elves joined in. Victoria's eyes trailed around her. They sang in unison and Victoria could make out glowing aura's from each of them. Even Rialan who walked beside her, sung perfectly.  
  
Victoria let her eyebrows knit together. The sudden urge of wanting to know elvish came to her. Seeing that she was the only one not singing nagged at her. Rialan looked down at her momentarily to see her scowling while gazing at the ground. With a grin, but not stopping from singing, he gently took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled assuringly.   
  
Victoria's round ears were lost in the music. Different solos were being sung by the elves while keeping the same melody and tone. Light and loud singing was also being added to the song. Victoria could not help herself when she began to hum to the music. That's when instruments began to softly play. It was almost like distant drumming and flute playing.. Forever would she remember there sweet melodic song..forever would she long to listen to it..forever would she love it..  
  
That's when the song came to a slow end. Victoria almost was going to ask for them to do it again but shut her mouth with a slight snort.   
  
"I would surely be the first customer to purchase an elf CD any day.." Victoria thought in her mind. The sudden image of Legolas and his friends all dressed up in baggy jeans with a sports jersey and a backwards caps on came to Victoria's mind. That particular images was also included with them rapping along to one of Eminem's hits. That sudden image made Victoria clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle a particularly loud snort and guffaw of laughter. Rialan glanced at her quizzically.  
  
Victoria looked around. The elves of Mirkwood were now standing in a clearing in the forest. Most parts of the wood were considered dangerous but this spot seemed to have a sense of peace and joy to it in the air.   
  
"Be ready..they approach.." Rialan said with a mysterious smile. Victoria looked to him with a confused expression.  
  
"You speak in riddles Weaponsmith boy.." Victoria hissed to him. That's when she noticed that each elf was now looking up to the sky in silence yet a smile played on there lips.  
  
"Is there going to be a blimp that flies across the sky that says happy midsummer's or something?" Victoria thought in her mind. That's when she felt something on her nose. A drop of liquid. More and more droplets of rain began to fall. Victoria was about to start laughing about how it happened to rain oon there little holiday when she stopped in mid breath. The rain..it was somehow different..  
  
Victoria raised a confused hand to the shower of rain that began to fall. Her suspicions were confirmed true......the rain........it was warm...not cold like all rain..but warm..  
  
"Warm rain?..how is this possible?.." Victoria whispered. Rialan gave her hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Every midsummer's..We come out to this very spot where it rains the warm rains..but only on this day.." Rialan explained as he began to get soaked under the warm liquid. Victoria let her eyes close for a moment as the rain poured down the length of not only her body but all the elves.  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the crowd and then then clapping. Then all was suddenly silent as King Thranduil spoke.  
  
"Let the singing and dancing begin! and let us find joy around us not only in the nature and sprits but also in our loved ones..!" Said the king. As more cheers erupted so did also the sudden burst of music. Elves settled on the wet grass while most of them went out and began to dance merrily. Rialan grabbed a she-elf's hand and the two disappeared in the throng of elves. Victoria sat down alone of the grass as she continued to get wet by the never-ending warm rains.  
  
The elves moved in perfect sync. They glided across the grass in the rain in great time and never let the smiles from there lips fade. They moved fast yet graceful and almost seemed to fly as if having mighty wings spring from there backs. But yet they did not cease from singing and laughing.  
  
Victoria felt the rain pour down her head yet she watched them with a smile. The partners then held eachothers hands and spun in various graceful circles, water flying out in beads from there head as if part of a show.   
  
The moon shined down on them, making there aura's ever brighter and even more beautiful. Victoria could see the familiar faces. The king, Rialan, Isil..everyone..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stopped his dancing to swig down a small cup of ale. He then turned, a joyous smile still upon his lips to see Victoria sitting down in the grass alone while watching everyone else. Legolas put down his glass and made his way over there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you not dancing?." Legolas asked curiously when finally coming up to her. She snapped her head up to face him.  
  
"First of I don't know how to dance..second of all I don't think I would like dancing." Victoria admitted rather sheepishly. Legolas laughed and then sat in the grass next to her.  
  
"Everyone knows how to dance..dancing is just graceful movement.." Legolas stated as he watched his fellow elves with a smile. Victoria turned to him with a doubtful smile and then snorted.  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say Barbie boy..and when it comes to me when I dance..I don't call crashing around like a rhinoceros actual dancing..." Victoria said with a smirk as she made fun of herself. Legolas looked at her curiously for a moment before grinning widely. He then got to his feet.  
  
Leaning down, Legolas gently took her hands with his and pulled her to her feet. She looked at him questioningly. He then plucked off a white flower from a tree branch that hung above there head. The elf prince leaned over and slowly entwined it into Victoria's wet mass of dark locks. When he leaned back, Victoria's face was full of surprise. Legolas with a friendly smirk then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dancing group of elves much to Victoria's dismay and horror.  
  
"Barbie boy..what the hell are you doing?.." Victoria hissed as he lead her.  
  
"I am going to dance with you." Legolas said simply. Victoria had to fight to the urge to smack the elf.  
  
"Barbie boy..I can't dance.." Victoria said in an almost panicky tone. Legolas said nothing but grinned to himself. He then stopped and pulled her to be infront of him. The she-elves then stood stood away from there partners in straight lines. Victoria followed and watched there every move. Doing the best she could, poor Victoria followed every move she could catch glimpse of. Legolas stood in the line of male elves opposite them dancing in perfect sync.  
  
Victoria closed her eyes for a moment to fall into beat. When doing so, she followed there moves. To her joy she was able to catch on quite good for a beginner. Though she was not as graceful as the she-elves, Victoria still followed every move to the best of her ability.  
  
"I cannot believe I'm doing this.." Victoria grumbled to herself. Catching sight of Rialan who was dancing like the other males in perfect unison, he cast a knowing smile at her. Victoria just stuck her nose up determined to not let him have final say. Legolas then softly grabbed one of her hands and twirled her around.  
  
"You catch on quick" He commented with a smile. Victoria just shrugged her shoulders. Victoria felt her being lost in the music once again..the beat.. the tone..the voices...the instruments..it was like even the elves added all the more beautiful factors to it. They had a gift like that..these high wise beings..  
  
Victoria was unaware that she began to move in sync to the other she-elves. It was like the steady music controlled her movements. It even surprised Legolas.   
  
Victoria let her eyes face heavenward to the sea of stars. Where the warm rains fell...where the night filled jewels twinkled like rays of burning light. Victoria could not help but smile wistfully as she raised her arms up as if trying to grasp the heavens.  
  
Legolas could see in the pale moonlight that Victoria glowed of her own aura. It was if she showed something new to all that night. True feeling..true passion..true being....Legolas could also feel as he gazed upon Victoria in her new form of light..  
  
Victoria's eyes opened again, afraid that she might of dazed out but found that she was still moving. The moving of her arms gracefully. The steady sway of her hips. The light movement of her feet.   
  
"I am impressed." Legolas admitted twirling her again before dropping Victoria into a surprising dip which made her gasp.  
  
"Why is that?" Victoria asked, now looking up at him with wide eyes. Legolas grinned his cheeky grin.   
  
"You have not messed up as you claim you would." Legolas said simply, still holding in her in the dip whilst he looked down upon her. Victoria could feel a light blush on her cheeks. Just the warm rain she thought to herself merrily passing the thought away. Legolas slowly brought her up from the somewhat dramatic dip with a grin before all the elves stopped there dancing to applaud to the end of the song. Victoria applauding once getting her footing.   
  
As another song came on, Victoria danced wildly through the crowd occasionally doing an air guitar. Some elves stared at her unusual style of dancing for it came from our world. Victoria's sense of being nervous died away as she danced like a free sprit.  
  
The girls long locks of hair swung out gracefully with beads of water falling away like a water show. Clapping and cheering, singing and rejoicing rung out in the air. Birds chirped, fireflies buzzed.   
  
That's when Victoria came to a stop midway through the dancing. A large grin came onto her face as she thought of a wild idea. Running over to a group of dancing elves and whispering her idea they looked at her curiously for a moment before eagerly agreeing.  
  
Victoria let one elf put his hands on her shoulders while it continued down the line. Soon enough, her idea was brought out through the whole crowd until Victoria had a whole Congo line of elves behind her. They thought it strange until she began to move along the grass, the line of elves connected to her. Victoria only wished there to be some Spanish music to match with the Congo line.  
  
(A/N: I'm sure all of you know what a congo line is. Its when theres an never ending line of people. each person puts there hands on the shoulders on the person in front of them while moving to the beat. Its a spanish dance in which you usually have moraccas or sombreros lol. But im sure you know what im talkin about)  
  
Even Legolas and the king joined in near the front of the line. It was quite a sight in which would be remembered for all times..Victoria started to laugh happily. It was certainly a sound not heard by much. But a nice sweet laugh it was...  
  
and like that..during the night the merrymaking continued.....all to make laughs..all the make wishes..and all to keep memories..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I HOPE you guys liked that chapter!! that elf congo line idea just struck me like a bolt of lightening!!! anyone who feels to steal ideas from broken will feel my wrath MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *laughs evily while a bolt of lightening in backround*  
  
anyway gimme reviews and you shall have another chapter soon though i don't know until when caus ei have been sick as a dog for the past few days..  
  
namarie 


	10. halls of stone

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings, tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.   
  
OMG!!! all of you readers rock!!!!!! i thank you for all those wonderful reviews!!! oh and someone asked what lirimaer means? it means 'lovly one'. and I wanted to apologive to Deortheod. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But I was not mocking it. Victoria was just being sarcastic when she said she would sing it with the orcs. She was offeding the song 'Kumbaiya'. But if I did offend you or anyone else, then I am sorry.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria pounded here fists desperately against the thick wall of stone. She softly cried out in anguish. Legolas was leaned against the wall as well, listening to his companions who remained frantically on the other side of the wall.  
  
"I cannot believe this is happening...I can't believe this is happening.." Victoria murmured with wide eyes through the darkness.  
  
"It is already known..We cannot get out.." Legolas whispered under his breath. Victoria turned to him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean we can't get out?! are you trying to tell me that we are going to rot in this smelly old cave forever?!" Victoria nearly shrieked. Legolas sighed again.  
  
"No, there will be another way out..I have traveled much to long with my friend master Gimli, to not already know that.." Legolas said simply. Victoria slumped down on a rock and buried her face into her hands. The elf prince looked at her for a moment before leaning his leaf shaped ear against the cold stone again. His friends were shuffling outside while shouting.  
  
"Isil!" Legolas shouted. He could hear a few cries from the outside.  
  
"Legolas!? are you allright?!" Isil shouted from the other side of the stone wall.  
  
"We are fine! But we must find a way out! Victoria and I will try to find another exit!" Legolas shouted back. He stepped away from the wall of stone when hearing Isil's reluctant reply.  
  
"Come mellonamin..we must find another way out.." Legolas said sitting down on the rock next to her. Victoria was mumbling inaudibly to herself. The elf put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Fear not Victoria..We will make it through this.." He said with a light smile. Victoria shrugged his arm off and turned to him.  
  
"And how do you know that?" She asked coldly. Legolas smiled again through the darkness intent on having some hope be seen upon his features.  
  
"Just an off feeling.." He stated. He got to his feet and motioned her to follow. Reluctantly, Victoria got to her feet and while grumbling to herself followed the elf prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two of them had walked through the rough terrain's of the wondrous cave. Victoria wiped the small bead of sweat from her forehead. Legolas then stopped yet again for rest. His eyebrows were knitted together as his mouth was set in a thin line. Victoria dropped her sack into a heap on the ground.   
  
Giving a sigh she grabbed his arm and sat him down upon a rock.  
  
"Mani naa ta?(What is it?)" Legolas asked turning his head to her. Victoria stubbornly and softly grabbed his chin and turned it back forward.  
  
"You never get this tired..that blow too the head must have been worse then I thought.." She stated more then a question. Drawing her hands up at her sides, she summoned her inner light of the Valar. Green sparkles already formed around her hands, then turned into swirls of green plants.  
  
Legolas watched in awe. Victoria then let the power run free and let the essence of naroom do it's work. It swarmed around Legolas' golden head like a crown of power. The elf took in a shuddered breath as a warm sensation filled his head. He grabbed onto Victoria's arm to stop himself from falling over into a head spinning heap.  
  
As soon as it started, it was gone. Legolas whipped back up into a sitting position. The pain from his head was gone. His blue eyes glazed over for a mere moment.  
  
"Diola lle mellonamin.." Legolas replied fondly. Victoria simply nodded her head and turned away. Legolas then let his keen eyes roam around him. A shudder racked through his entire body.  
  
"What's wrong with you Barbie boy? afraid of the dark?" Victoria asked with a smirk as she shook the small weak feeling out of her hands after using her gifts. Legolas brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"No..These closed in spaces haunt my heart..I am trapped also within.." Legolas said almost in a whisper. His eyes opened again and an almost scared frown came upon his lips.  
  
"What like a phobia?.." Victoria then asked settling back down onto a rock. Her green eyes wandered to the mountain like caverns above their heads. But sunlight seemed as though, not to exist..only bitter darkness..  
  
"Tis why Elves live out in the woodlands.." Legolas said suddenly. Victoria turned back to him.  
  
"Elves do not find peace in the undergrounds..we live in the joy of living in both the sunlight and the stars.." The elf explained. Victoria studied his fair feature for a moment.  
  
"Yeah well, I am not a particular fan of all this darkness.." Victoria muttered. Legolas then got up. He was not intent on staying on the subject of there talk. No need in scaring the both of them while there at it.  
  
"We should begin on our way again.." Legolas said before turning and jumped lightly upon the large boulders. Victoria cursed to herself something about them dang elves and there light feet. The grounds upon which they walked upon seemed to disagree with her, As though they only grew more treacherous. Caverns upon caverns were around them. It was like an endless bottom pit that seemed to stretch on forever through.  
  
The two walked in silence. It seemed to not only be between them, but uncomfortably in the air. The cold dampness also added to Victoria's crabby mood. After a little while, Legolas dug into his tunic pocket eagerly and held up two wrapped slices of lembas. Throwing one to her, he said  
  
"Do not eat all of your food..knowledge is yet to be found on how long we will remain in here.." Legolas cautioned. Victoria stopped mid chew and stuffed the now very small piece she had left, into her pocket.   
  
"Man, I really wish I had a candy bar...or a hamburger...or a two foot sub..with swiss cheese..and lettuce.." Victoria stopped her hungering thoughts when she realized that she was almost to the point of drooling while almost tumbling down the side of the cliff. Victoria stubbornly pushed down her eager thoughts, intent on not letting them get the best of her.  
  
"I do not want to be in here anymore..I would rather be outside trying to dye all of your hair red again..." Victoria complained and then snorted, upon thinking about what had happened earlier. Legolas couldn't help but grin.  
  
"By the Valar, how in the world, were you able to pull that little prank on us?.. Never in all of my many years has a young woman been able to turn the color of our hair into such a hideous red " Legolas asked shaking his head with a grin. Victoria smirked.  
  
"Like I have said, elves are such suckers." Victoria said but only earned a confused expression from the elf prince. Victoria just waved the comment away. Another silence set in a moment later.  
  
"So, do you have a mate?" Legolas suddenly asked. That question made Victoria's head snap up. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"That's pretty intimate Barbie boy..why so curious?.." Victoria asked with a slight smirk. He just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I suppose since you are a good friend of mine, that I indeed would like to know.." He replied simply. Victoria shrugged to herself as she jumped over a jagged rock in her path.   
  
"Well, in that case, no I do not.." Victoria said with cold eyes as she looked into the darkness scowling. Legolas watched her for a moment before turning back to the direction they were walking in. He could see anger already loom over her as he brought the sudden topic upon her. He did not desire to start any fresh quarrels.  
  
"What about you?.." Victoria's voice came from out of the silence. Legolas looked out with a sigh as the distance of the cave seemed only to stretch farther away from them.  
  
"No." Legolas said not wanting to continue on such an odd subject though he was the one to bring it up. An uneasiness hazed through the stomach of the elf prince as he made there way past a few stone like pillars. Meanwhile Victoria was cursing rather loudly to herself as the bottom hem of her tunic caught onto a long jagged rock. With a loud rip, a small piece of fabric was no longer connected to her tunic.  
  
"Great! just freakin great!" Victoria said sarcastically to herself before running up ahead to catch with Legolas before he got to far in the mountains of endless boulders and walls. When she finally could see him, Legolas stood at the edge of a cliff his eyes wide.   
  
"What are you gaping at Barbie boy?" Victoria asked and then gasped upon taking in the sight.  
  
Before them at the edge of the cliff seemed to stretch forth for miles was not only more plains of stone, but a river valley. Vast waterfalls fell, a moist mist floating unwavering in the air. The sound of rushing water filled there ears along with the distinct pitter patter of droplets of water. Stepping stones, pebbles water pools and lakes. All of it was there before there observing eyes. All except a mighty sea.  
  
"Well..that's not something you see everyday.." Victoria said rather casually. Legolas just gazed in awe and nodded.  
  
Victoria tiptoes down quietly a small steep hill as if not trying to disturb a ritual. Walking over to a large pool of clear water, Victoria dipped her fingers into the cool liquid. she let a smile pass onto her lips.  
  
"Like a mirror.." She murmured before dropping her pack to the ground and cupping her hands into the fresh water. She could hear Legolas walk quietly and curiously beside her.  
  
Splashing the water to her face, Victoria closed her eyes savoring the cold wave of air as it hit her cooled face. The water itself seem to cleanse her features and skin. Legolas who stood at another pool a few feet away kneeled down and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. Rubbing the cold refreshing liquid to his warm arms, Legolas smiled softly to himself.   
  
Finally something to bring peace to his troubled mind. Cupping his hands, Legolas bought down a light shower of mist and water down upon his head and hair. Streams of water found there way down his skin.  
  
Victoria then smirked to herself as she suddenly wished that she had a water balloon off hand, to throw at the elf who was kneeled down a few feet away from her. She could hear him sigh peacefully at the tranquility of the surrounding water.  
  
Filling up her canteen, Victoria then rubbed her face dry and sat down upon a cold boulder next to a rushing waterfall and steady rapids. Her green eyes were lost in the depths around her. Water valleys like this did not exist where she came from.   
  
"Not so beautiful anyway.." Victoria murmured to herself. Legolas watched the girl as she sat down and closed her eyes, deep in thought. The mist falling above seemed to swallow her. Approaching timidly, Legolas sat at her feet.  
  
"For a smelly old cave as you put it, this is indeed beautiful is it not?.." Legolas asked turning his face to look upon her. She seemed almost to be sleeping.  
  
"Hmm.." Came a simple reply. She then opened her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"Sorry.. I feel like I am dozing off.." Victoria apologized rubbing the rest out of her eyes. Legolas laid a hand upon hers.  
  
"No need to be sorry, you are simply tired, that is all..I suppose that you strayed awake during the hours of nightfall making us all red heads?" Legolas asked, his eyes dancing in mirth. Victoria smirked and nodded, unembarrassed.  
  
Legolas gazed at the girl. Being at such peace brought a different aura about her. Victoria was indeed different. For all emotions she had, a different aura seemed to take place and instantly effect those around in her presence. Now, a sense of peace and tranquility loomed about in the damp moist air.   
  
Victoria was busy dozing off when she felt Legolas tap her hand.  
  
"I am sorry, but we must be on our way again.." He said with a frown. He wished not to leave this place quite so early in the hour of there arrival, but he sense the sun was on its way to return to its bed to sleep so that the moon shall awake with the stars, and shine in its infinite glory.  
  
Victoria let out a sigh of defeat and picked up her travel sack. Slinging it around her shoulders, she looked upon the water valley before entering the forest of stone once more. Legolas seemed all the more disappointed that they were leaving.  
  
"The sound of these rushing waters shall forever ring through my ears.." Legolas said to no one in particular.  
  
"You said it, Barbie boy..." Victoria murmured. So, the two if them set out yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Isil and company paced outside the cave.   
  
"What are we to do Isil?..We can not abandon them to death.." Said one of there companions with a grim expression. Isil turned to him with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"Do you not think, that I know that?!" Isil snapped. He then let out a frustrated breath. Things were not going well. He then turned back to the elf fleet who stood about with worried faces.  
  
"Come, we will search for another wave in.." Isil finally piped up. His companions looked up with hopeful expressions. Gathering there packs, the company set out in search of there two trapped friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria fell down upon her hands and knees breathing hard. Legolas stopped and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"We can go no furthur..you need rest, my friend." Legolas said with a sigh. Victoria looked up at him and opened her mouth to protest. He just placed a slender finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"Nay..your aura has begun to fade..you need rest. I as well." Legolas confessed and then got to his feet. Gently pulling Victoria to her feet, he removed the travel pack from her heaving shoulders. Victoria collapsed onto a boulder and tried to regain her needed breath.  
  
"The air..it is so thick in this cave.." She gasped. Pulling the piece of lembas from her pocket, Victoria stuffed it into her mouth. Legolas watched the tired girl for a moment before sitting down across from her.  
  
"We shall have to spend the night in here..The both of us require strength for the day ahead. The terrain's grow more difficult." Legolas said looking around them.   
  
Victoria had to hold in a whimper. Staying the night in a dark dangerous cave wasn't exactly her idea of a grand time. Legolas sensed her discomfort and smiled.  
  
"Fear not." The elf prince said in an amused tone. Victoria glared at him and got to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the thought of getting eaten alive by God knows what, certainly will not scare me.." Victoria almost snapped sarcastically. Legolas took no heed to her cold tone.  
  
Victoria got to her rest needing feet and fanned out her cloak. She looked across from her to see Legolas staring at her almost intently.   
  
"Is there something on my face?." Victoria asked with her mouth set in a thin line. Legolas snapped out of his sense of Dejavu.  
  
"I apologize, I was lost within my thoughts.." He murmured. Victoria looked around uneasily again for the thousandth time and finally got to her fidgeting feet. In the little space of room they had, Victoria paced back and forth for what seemed like an eternity..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas gazed with narrowed eyes at Victoria. She had been pacing back and forth for the past half hour while mumbling incoherent things to herself. Finally not being able to take anymore, Legolas snapped.  
  
"Can you please refrain yourself from doing that?!" Legolas said with an annoyed expression. Victoria did not stop but looked at the elf. She glared.  
  
"Yeah well, I pace when I'm nervous." She grumbled with cold eyes. He heaved a sigh.   
  
"Well, since time is in our hands, I wish to learn more of what's behind that stone exterior of yours.." He said softly. Victoria then did stop to look at the curious prince.  
  
"What do you want to know about me?..." She asked and began to fidget again.  
  
"Oh I don't know..enlighten me.." Legolas said crossing his arms with a smile.  
  
Victoria stood still and sat down upon a rock.  
  
"I have been alone...always.." Victoria began with a heavy hearted sigh. That statement caught Legolas' attention.  
  
"Pray tell.." Legolas urged.   
  
"Even my childhood, I have remained alone.." Victoria murmured and was lost within her dark memories.  
  
~~~~different flashbacks~~~~~  
  
Victoria walked through the hall of her junior high school. Her books were wound tightly into her grasp as she made her way down the corridor. Her green eyes were dim and cold as that of stone. Fellow students roamed the halls around her, buzzing about in there afternoon chatter.  
  
Victoria was going to walk into social studies class when an 9th grader roughly brushed past her and shoved the books from her hands. Her notebooks and papers fell into a heap scattered across the floor. Victoria bent down regardless of the laughing people around her and slowly picked up each paper one by one. The 9th grade boy looked down at her whilst laughing cruelly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Victoria sat alone at the dinner table. The kitchen was quiet and dark. Not a single thing stirred. Not even Victoria who sat sadly at the table by herself. She then murmured.  
  
"Happy birthday Victoria..just too bad, no seemed to care to remember it.." She murmured to herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Victoria whimpered as she slumped into a heap on the ground. Another swift motion, and then there was pain... The girl curled up into a ball as she was given yet another kick.  
  
"You have the nerve to curse me out you little Fuc***!!" One of them screamed. Victoria said nothing but lay upon the ground. She only received another kick and then was pulled up by the roots of her long hair.  
  
"You are nothing!! keep your snide ass remarks to yourself! Or else you'll get worse!" The leader of the pack shouted while looking Victoria fiercely in the eyes and then dropped her back down. Victoria rolled over and hugged her arms.  
  
~~~~~end of flashbacks~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked upon the pure healer with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"I am sorry..I had no idea what so ever that you had suffered so much during your child hood.." Legolas murmured. Victoria only smiled and then smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well it made me the girl I am today..someone who does not give a shit about what people think of me.." Victoria said proudly. Legolas snorted.  
  
"Except for when you wear a dress..'" The elf remarked grinning. Victoria opened her mouth to retort something but then found she could not. Closing her mouth, Victoria thought to herself.  
  
"The damn elf boy knows how to shut me up.." She thought in her head.  
  
"So, what sort of folk is your parents?..or foster parents as you put it.." Legolas asked and then leaned over curiously. Victoria heaved a sigh.  
  
"Well, they adopted me out of pity..I lived at the orphanage for 4 years when I was little..The two dimwits only took me in, because the runners of the place couldn't stand me anymore." Victoria explained glaring unconsciously to herself. Legolas frowned sympathetically.  
  
"So they took me in..big mistake...My mother was nothing but an oaf! All my life the only thing she attempted, was to make me wear pink frilly dresses." Victoria exclaimed and then let out a shuddered breath. Legolas let out a rich musical laugh upon seeing her shudder at the mere mention of frills.  
  
"She always pretended that she cared..but it was a load of Hooey!" Victoria cried through her anger. Legolas was about to speak but Victoria continued on rambling on.  
  
"She would always forget about me!! She would forget to make my dinner! she would send me to elementary with an empty lunch box! The damn woman would forget to pick me up from my fencing lessons!-" Victoria was now yelling and was about to continue had Legolas not suddenly grab her by the shoulders.  
  
"Victoria! calm yourself.." Legolas hushed, his face close to hers. Victoria stared into the depths of his beautiful eyes for a moment, before falling silent. The elf prince smiled warmly and then gently let her go. Victoria sat numbly down on a rock and brought her knees to her chest. The elf sat down beside her.  
  
"So what about you Barbie boy..What happened to your mother?" Victoria asked suddenly. An expression of pain etched upon Legolas' fair features. Victoria then realized the question that flew from her mouth, and clamped a hand over her lips in horror.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry Legolas." Victoria said. Legolas then smiled at her.  
  
"Nay..you were bound to ask the question.." He said simply. Taking in a deep hesitant breath, he began.  
  
"I loved my Nana very much..as she did both me and my father..She was good ruling queen at my fathers side. She had always been loved by all..until that one day that changed my life forever.." Legolas murmured and then squeezed his eyes shut as he was thrown down the path of nostalgia.  
  
~~~~~flashback~~~  
  
The queen of Mirkwood slowly opened the door to the young prince' chambers. There he lay..His little form was hidden under a large mass of warm blankets. Strips of glowing golden hair stuck out upon his white feathered pillow. She gently sat down and leaned over to kiss his forehead whilst a lone tear fell from her blue eyes.   
  
That single tear fell upon her son's soft cheek..the queen choked back a sob while kissing the tear away.. gently bringing a slender dainty hand to his face, she let her thumb run over his angelic fair features.  
  
"My little greenleaf...Amin mela lle...(I love you)..Cormamin niuve tenna; ta elea lle au'...(My heart shall weep until it sees thee again).." She murmured while stroking his head of golden locks. The elf child stirred softly in his sleep.   
  
The queen stood up from the bed and gave one last look to her beloved son, before walking out never to return..  
  
~~~~~  
  
Little Prince Legolas ran down the many corridors of his home. Soft tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Nana!!??" He called. He called again until coming outside through the familiar double doors. There his father was sitting upon on a stone bench, his face in his hands as he wept. The little elf ran up to his fathers side and lay a head on his head.  
  
"Ada?..why are you weeping?..and where is Nana?.." Legolas asked and then wiped a lone tear from his own face away. The king looked up, pain in his eyes..bitter pain..heartbreaking pain..  
  
His father gently took his son's small hands in his. Pulling the little elf to sit on his knee, he looked into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"My young Legolas..Nana is not coming back.." He whispered. The elf princes eyes grew large and filled with years once more.  
  
"What do you mean Ada?! Where is Nana?.." He asked again.  
  
"Nana left for Valinor....She found peace in Mirkwood no more...The sea called to her.." The king explained, tears rolling down his cheeks. Legolas' eyebrows knitted.  
  
"No! Nana would not desert me! Nana, loves me.." He cried, his bottom lip quivering. The king gently placed his large hands upon his son's quaking shoulders.  
  
"She will forever love you aier (little one)..as will I..Do not despair for we shall both see her in the future when we rejoin her in Valinor.." The father said. The crystalline tears streamed down the prince's cheek. The elf child let out a whimper before breaking down in sobs. The king held his son on his arms while the both of them wept..  
  
~~~~end of flashback~~~~  
  
Legolas opened his eyes again, and brought a clenched fist to his chest. Victoria watched him with sad eyes.  
  
"I have not seen my mother since..Both me and my father's heart suffered from heartbreak that day.." Legolas murmured. He then turned to her and actually smiled.  
  
"You know my friend?..I am quite glad we were able to have this conversation..it has been nothing but a burden to keep it locked within my heart.." Legolas said, grateful to have Victoria to talk too. She then smiled.  
  
"No prob Barbie boy.." She said. Victoria then somehow blushed and then looked uneasy.  
  
"Well, I am going to retire..not like a have a nice bed to sleep in, but my cloak with half to do.." She said.  
  
"Would you like my cloak? There is quite a draft in this cave.." Legolas began but Victoria stopped him with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"No, I'm fine.." She whispered before laying down upon her cloak a few feet away. Curling up into a ball, she shut her eyes.  
  
Legolas watched her for a long moment, before turning to observe the wondrous caves around them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria let out an annoyed sigh. She had been trying to sleep for the past hour but there always seemed to be a rock attempting to dig into the skin of her head. Turning over again, she could see Legolas standing away upon a large boulder, looking out into the darkness. The only light was a torch they had sticking in the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I would always recommend sleeping on rocks.." Victoria grumbled sarcastically to herself. She then heard a soft voice.  
  
"Tula Sinome..come here.." Legolas translated. Victoria sat up and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. The elf prince was sitting down, leaning against a boulder. Getting to her feet, she approached his uneasily.  
  
He motioned her to sit down beside him. She did so, timidly.   
  
"Come, I will sing you to sleep.." He said softly. Victoria almost gasped loudly, but held it in.  
  
"Um..err..I don't think-" She began, but Legolas interrupted her.  
  
"Trust me Victoria..no need to feel discomfort in my presence.." He murmured. Victoria looked at him with knitted eyebrows for a second before reluctantly laying down. Legolas placed a hand over her forehead with a soft smile before gently running his fingers over her eyelids, closing them.  
  
Legolas thought of an old song, his mother used to sing to him. The song had been what his mother had sang to his father.  
  
"Nae saian luume', Cormamin lindua ele lle..." (It has been too long, My heart sings to see thee)  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse' " (Ever is thy sight a joy)  
  
"Amin merna tess lle A'maelamin.." ( I want to hold you my beloved)  
  
"Nae saian lumme'..." (It has been too long)  
  
"Amin merna miquel lle, Arwenamin.." (I want to kiss you, my lady)  
  
"Manke naa lye omentien?..(Where are we meeting?)  
  
"Nae saian lumme'......" (It has been too long)  
  
Legolas finished his song with his sigh, missing his mother more then ever. He then looked down to see Victoria fast asleep. A soft smile played upon her full lips. The elf grinned.  
  
"Quel kaima..Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa...(sleep well..your heart is that of a lion)..." Legolas murmured. Victoria's head lay upon his arm softly. Legolas gazed down at her for a moment before falling in a peaceful rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria awoke the next morning. Her eyelids felt heavy. Gently brining her hands to her eyes to rub them of the sleep, she opened them to see the high rocky cavern walls above her. She went to stretch her limbs but found she could not.  
  
Looking beside her, she was met with a pair of deep blue eyes. Victoria almost gasped in surprise to see Legolas asleep so close to her. His hands were folded neatly over his chest.  
  
Gently untwisting her arm which was entwined with his, she got to her feet and looked down at him. She could hear in the dense silence, the steady sound of his breathing. She could also see the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
Legolas' eyes then slowly blinked awake. He sat up and looked around. Upon seeing Victoria, he smiled.  
  
"Sleep well, my friend?" He asked. Victoria just nodded.  
  
To be continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: sorry, this took so long, and sorry that the chapter is not done.  
  
thanks for all the reviews! im alomost on 600!!  
  
namarie 


	11. rushing waters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
OMG!!!! thanks for all the reviews as always!!!! I love all ya!!!!! and someone asked me if im homeschooled since i update so much and so fast? LOL no i'm not homeschooled. Im actually quite surprised i got half of them done as i did. Basically I don't write the chapters up first. I usually just come up with things in the chapter as I go along. So basically I write the chapter strictly from my mind as I go through it LOL I just wanted to explain that. LOL.   
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!! *throws up confetti*   
  
oh and diola lle mellonamin means 'thank you my friend'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer to you think until we can get out?.."Victoria murmured to Legolas as they eat breakfast quietly, while enjoying the comfortable silence.  
  
Legolas looked down from his observing to look upon her.  
  
"Not much longer, I presume.." Legolas replied softly. He then got to his feet.  
  
"Come, we must be going.." Legolas said finally. Victoria packed up her things and then followed the elf prince as he started to climb up some boulders. His light feet did not make a sound.  
  
"Elves not only walk on snow, but I bet they could run across water.." Victoria mumbled sarcastically to herself as she climbed up a low wall of stone. She placed her foot into the nearest nooks and crannies so that she could pull herself up. Upon getting atop it, she looked around and almost groaned.  
  
There before seemed to stretch with miles of mountain and rock canvas.   
  
"And I thought the damn grand canyon was big!" Victoria exclaimed, heaving an annoyed sigh and ran softly down a steep hill to catch up with her elf companion.  
  
Legolas seemed to be lost within a state of deep thought. He then snapped out of it when he looked ahead. Vast canyons were about and appeared to be bottomless pits. If of them, lost there footing, it could definitely be the instant doom for one of them.  
  
"Careful where you step.." The ground is not strong from where we walk but we must get across.." He said and then again, walked further. Victoria looked down at the ground, uneasily. Any step could be her downfall. Stepping lightly over any cracks, she walked upon large stepping stone as if hopping across a meadow of fire, which she had done, in Isil' nightmare.  
  
Caverns..lots of them..Victoria thought to herself. Oh how she longed to be back, sitting on a boulder while listening to the steady sounds of the vast river valley they had only been too a day ago. To feel the water against her fingertips. Or maybe even to bathe under the large waterfall that swept down like shafts of mist as they bring up a light rainbow to the eyes of onlookers.  
  
Unconsciously, Victoria almost walked right off the side to a cliff. She stumbled back, as rock broke away from the edge. Victoria was silent as she tried to listen for the sound of its contact with the ground. But she never heard it. Victoria gave out a shuddered breath as she stepped away.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas almost screamed in anguish. The cave walls almost seemed to gather up and surround him. How much longer of this could he take?..he knew not. Sitting down upon a rock, he set down their torch to rest within two boulders. The walls of stone laughed mockingly at him as they swept around like a four cornered room. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself, and began to tremble.   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Victoria finally managed to climb up a steep wall. But she was met with a depressing sight. Legolas was sitting up on a rock, huddled together like a scared child. His arms were wrapped around his legs. His lithe body racked with shivers and trembled almost violently, Victoria halted for a second to watch the poor elf. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if trying to block out something.  
  
"Legolas?.." Victoria called softly. His eyes flew open and looked to her. There it was..distinct fear..  
  
Victoria kneeled down at him feet.  
  
"I do not think I will survive much longer.." Legolas murmured. But he was not expecting the swat to the head, he received from Victoria. He rubbed his head and glared to Victoria. She stood infront of him, her hands on her hips. He glared.  
  
"What was that for?.." He asked, still rubbing his head.   
  
"For saying such a ridiculous thing! of coarse you are going to make it out of here!" Victoria said, rather loudly. Legolas was now staring up at her with large eyes and an arched eyebrow.  
  
"And you want to know why, your going to make it out of here?! Because, you got me!" Victoria exclaimed jabbing a finger at herself. Se then let out a breath.  
  
"Be as that is, my inner light if fading..." Legolas then said. Victoria raised her hand to swat his head again. The elf turned his head and closed his eyes, ready to receive it. But it did not come. Opening his eyes, Victoria was just standing there, staring at him with hard eyes.   
  
The two of them just stared at eachother..was it minutes?..was it hours?..was it for all eternity?..the two did not know. All there was were those two pairs of eyes. The bright green ones, and the intense blue ones..looking deeply into eachother.  
  
Victoria then kneeled down by him. Unconsciously she took both of his hands with hers.  
  
"Don't loose hope.." She murmured, still fixed on his gaze. She then added something, incoherently. Not even Legolas' keen hearing could make out what she said.  
  
"What was that?.." Legolas asked with a smile. Victoria glared to herself and said it again, but it came out again as a mumble. The elf shook his head slowly, his eyes swarming curiously.  
  
"Come now..Do not mumble under your breath.." Legolas said in a high tone. Victoria let out an annoyed sigh and then got to her feet and yelled.  
  
"You cannot leave me!" She cried, finally letting her mumbled words become actually being able to be heard. With those words, she stormed ahead, a dark blush on her cheeks. With slightly wide eyes and parted lips, The elf stared after her.   
  
"Did she just say that? or have my ears deceived me?..Legolas thought to himself. The elf prince then grinned and got to his feet again, to follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria smacked her forehead as much times she could monger.   
  
"You had to get all soft on him!" Victoria screamed to herself in her mind. Legolas was walking ahead of her again, casually throwing smirks in her direction.  
  
"What has happened to me?!" Victoria then thought to herself.  
  
"I have changed..." She said in her mind.   
  
"What happened to the old Victoria who used to enjoy putting her foot out, to trip people?..wait, I still enjoy doing that.." Victoria thought with a snort.  
  
"What happened to the old Victoria, who would enjoy the fines of solitude?..wait!! I still enjoy that too.." She said again in her mind.  
  
"And what happened to the old Victoria who would curse out anyone she wanted, and not give a crap about what they thought of her?!..Hey wait! I still do and thing all of that!!" Victoria thought with wide eyes.  
  
That's when it dawned on her..  
  
"I have not changed..but simply evolved.." She replied in her thoughts.  
  
Victoria was so busy talking to herself that she did not notice the large bed of rock that caught on her foot. With an oomph!, Victoria fell into a heap. A little cloud of dust came up around her.  
  
Victoria cursed loudly to herself and then tried to budge her foot, only to find she could not move it. Looking up, she could see Legolas in the distance, unaware of her fall.  
  
"Legolas! help me!!" Victoria cried, with an annoyed sigh. Legolas turned around and smirked when he saw her displacement. As he walked over, he could not help but laugh softly. Victoria glared at him.  
  
"Enough laughing moron ass! just get me out of here!" Victoria said with a glare. Legolas took no heed of her words and continued to laugh, as he unhooked her boot fabric from a sharp rock.   
  
.....  
  
His laughter slowly faded when a small stream of water came from a small hole in that particular rock wall....As he moved Victoria's foot, the stream got bigger.  
  
"Hello?..please hurry up. It's kinda uncomfortable to lay on the ground like this.." Victoria said obviously annoyed.  
  
"Don't move.." He commanded in a hushed voice. Victoria let out a sigh but went silent when she began to feel water through the fabric of her clothes.  
  
Legolas finally unhooked her boot and looked in horror to see that where her foot was caught, was a small break in the wall of stone. A stream of water trying to break loose. But by the sudden forming cracks in the wall, it seemed that the water would succeed.  
  
"No.." Legolas whispered with wide eyes. Victoria looked at him curiously and then gasped upon seeing the spurting wall. The two of them slowly got to there feet, still staring at the cracking wall.  
  
"RUN!" The elf prince shouted and then turned and sprinted off across the terrain, Victoria beside him.  
  
A loud roar erupted into the cave, followed by the sound of breaking..But lastly the roar of water..lots of water...  
  
Victoria ran, fear in her eyes. Never had she been so scared before...As the two of them ran blindly through the darkness, the oh so familiar sounds of rushing water came fast on there trail.  
  
Victoria and Legolas both came to a frozen halt upon seeing a dead end cliff. There was only one way to get across. And it stood in its ancient glory. There before them was an old bridge. It was there only way across the cavern, which happened to be filled with water. Victoria's gaze looked up to Legolas who was staring down at her.  
  
Would they die?..they knew not there fate..  
  
"We must go across.." Legolas said and then looked down to feel water up to his ankles. Victoria looked at him with horror.  
  
"Me!? go on that thing!? hell no Barbie boy! That thing is like, ancient!" Victoria exclaimed. Legolas sighed annoyed, and then turned her to the water that was slowly traveling it's way through the terrain's forming an ocean of it's own.  
  
"Would you rather die?" He asked, turning the trembling girl to him again. She shook her head with a soft whimper. Legolas smiled down at her comfortingly. He then turned solemnly to the old aged bridge. Gathering up his courage, Legolas slowly walked across the rickety old wood boards. He let out a relieved sigh upon feeling the stone under his foot again.  
  
He had made it to the other side..  
  
He then turned to Victoria who shifted nervously on the other side. Legolas nodded and motioned her to come across..but fear grew in him. Her steps were not as an elf and would prove to be tougher for the bridge to handle.  
  
Victoria drew in a sharp breath, trying to appear confident. With knitted eyebrows, she took that first fateful step onto one of the wooden boards. It creaked loudly. Victoria almost jumped back onto the land which was slowly getting wet by the building rushes of water. They both knew, this cave would soon fill to it's peak with the might of these waters.  
  
"Come on.." Legolas said beckoning with his hands. Victoria kept her eyes on him as she stiffly made her way across. She took on each board slowly..  
  
She grinned, when she was a mere two boards away from Legolas and the other side..but thats when that crack came to her ears. Victoria froze and then let out a scream when the board came loose. With another scream, the whole bridge shook, intent on Victoria falling off.  
  
"Victoria!!" Legolas screamed with wide eyes. It was slow motion that it happened...  
  
As if every second was an eternity..the bridges ropes unraveled from there old stone bounds...It was like the slowest time in history, that Victoria fell from the boards and to fall to a bitter death. She was going to hurl down and disappear into the river below, never to live an immortal life..  
  
But she did not fall...  
  
Victoria let loose one her powers, so that a long vine of green plant grew around a large sticking out rock. She hung desperately.   
  
"Legolas!!" She screamed. His golden head popped out, his eyes wide.  
  
"Victoria!" he cried in a hushed tone and reached over, his hand reaching for hers.  
  
There fingers barely brushed, when Victoria felt the vine starting to snap. Reaching up with a whimper, she grabbed for his hand. Legolas grinned with relief upon feeling her hand tightly in his. His smile faded when the vine she made, snapped and plummeted into the river down below.  
  
"Please don't let go Legolas." Victoria cried, feeling her grip on his hand weakening.  
  
"I won't." Legolas said in a voice of confidence. He gripped her small hand tightly and pulled up. Stepping back away from the ledge, still pulling her hand. He let out a sigh when Victoria was now laying upon the cliff edge, grasping for breath. Legolas crawled over to her.  
  
"Are you allright?.." He gasped. Victoria looked up with trembling lips. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She was suffering from shock. Legolas was silent as he pulled her to her wobbly legs and the two of them began to run again, as the rush of growing water filled the river and began to spill over the rocks and boulders. It was like a water show.  
  
Streams of water spurted up like fountains from the cracks in the rocks, just splashing and pushing to get free. It was as if it was a held in dam, like the one at Isenguard.  
  
Legolas was running as fast as he could, still holding onto Victoria's hand. They were about to die.  
  
Legolas jumped away as a burst of water shot out from a crevasse. Victoria did the same with a cry. The both of them were now soaked as the water chased them like a great wolf on a flock of sheep. It was like, the very might of Ulmo was after them. Just trying to grab the duo in his vice grip.  
  
Victoria hurled herself up onto a high boulder as another wave of water threw it's mighty form against them. Legolas shook his wet golden locks from his sight.   
  
They ran..across the floors of rock and stone..across the never-ending terrain..the darkness even seemed to fear the might of the rushing waters..the waters that swallowed everything in its defiant path..no one shall be at it's mercy..  
  
Legolas sprinted as fast as his graceful legs could take him, through the caverns that oh so reminded him of the darkness of Moria. But none, could ever be as horrible as the creature that forever dwelled there. The Balrog of Morgoth..The winged beast was that of the fire and shadows of hell.. The elf could clearly remember how it extended it's hideous horned head of flames to let out the very roar that put fear in all hearts..that chilled even the strongest to the core.  
  
The elf prince let out a cry of pure anguish upon meeting the sigh before them. Victoria did as well..  
  
Before them..  
  
Was the ends of the cave..with no way out.   
  
Victoria pounded a fist against the wall and leaned her face into the cold stone. Legolas was next to her leaning against the stone that enclosed there exit. There was no way out to the light of life. They were trapped..in the darkness..and soon to be in the darkness of a black sea.  
  
He watched as the water began to fill into the small clearing there were desperately standing in. Legolas gulped.   
  
"This is it.." Legolas murmured. Victoria turned to him with frantic eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it.." She whispered, fear in her wobbling voice. Legolas then grabbed her hand and gave it a firm kiss.  
  
"I shall wait for you in the halls of Mandos.." Legolas said with a light smile. Victoria couldn't help but let a smile warm her features. Death..was she fearing it?..perhaps..perhaps not. What was death anyway?..would she just be a bit of nothing?...or maybe she will wander the halls of Mandos, like some say.. Was Heaven waiting for her? Heaven would always be there for her..  
  
Or was death plain and dark?..  
  
Legolas watched the scared girl for a moment. So this was it..this is how it would all end. Not only him, but Victoria who still had so much life that awaited for her, was going to die right along side him. What would become of her? What would become of his father? His father had almost gone to death after the leaving of his mother. Would heartbreak finally overcome him after knowing that his only son was dead? And would Mirkwood fall to war?..would he ever know?  
  
In slow motion, He turned his head to look at the trembling girl beside him. He then reached over and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
Victoria' eyes widened upon Legolas' action. She was stiff in his arms but then relaxed. At least she would die, knowing she was cared for by friends..friends that were like a family..that treated her like she was part of a family..Thats when it dawned in her heart. She had people who cared for her..truly cared for her..  
  
Victoria buried her face into his chest, her small hands clinging to the fabric of his tunic. She let out a whimper of fear, but was instantly calmed down as the smell of earth and cinnamon filled her nose. It was his scent.. She then felt a hand tuck under her chin.  
  
(A/N: during this little scene, be sure to play only time by Enya. Its such a beautiful song and is perfect for this scene. So play it now for the mood muahaha)  
  
Legolas softly brought her gaze to meet his. There they were..those magnificent green eyes..The ones that burned like fireworks.. She was a flame..one that could never be burned out. Suddenly he forgot about the water that was now at there ankles that would soon be there death.  
  
But it did not matter anymore..  
  
Victoria could not pull her gaze away from his. Those eyes..They reached somewhere, not thought to exist..It was like they found the stone wall barriers around her heart and started to beat down upon the unbreakable seals..  
  
Legolas let his soft fingers gently roam across her features. His finger slowly stopped on her lips. It was like some hidden unknown force pulled him softly to run his thumb repetitively over those lips of hers.  
  
Victoria was locked with the depths of his eyes while he softly caressed her lips. She then took in a shuddered breath. Legolas was so close to her at this moment of time. This moment of time while death crept up and was raising around there bodies. Yet he looked like a glowing angel in her eyes. As the water raised up to there ankles, the two did not notice..  
  
All that there was and mattered was eachother...  
  
There it was again..that inner force. Legolas slowly felt himself be pulled down and leaned toward her. Yet he felt and found no will or desire to fight it. He was going to feel those lips. He leaned down further, to brush her lips with his.  
  
Victoria closed her eyes and trembled, as she felt his warm breath, so close. What was happening?..Was she already dead?..or was this really happening?..  
  
The two of them found themselves leaning toward eachother, there eyes closed softly..but then..  
  
(end of enya music LOL!)  
  
The roar of crashing rock, snapped them out of that power and control of the unknown force. There heads both turned away from eachother to see a wave of water sweep around the corner and engulf them...  
  
Legolas felt the air escape his lungs. He was under thundering water, until reaching up and grasping up out of the surface, gasping for breath. Victoria was floating beside him, gasping as well. The what sounded like thunder rushed to there ears.. Legolas spit out a stream of water out of his mouth and grabbed Victoria's arm.  
  
"Legolas!" She gasped, trying desperately to stay afloat. He firmly kept her arm in his grasp, and the both of them tried to keep there heads from getting swept under.  
It would be a matter of seconds before they were under.  
  
The sea of water ran over there heads, but they both took in a deep breath of air before so.   
  
(If you want an image of what they are like under water, just think of Jack and Rose from Titanic. When they are under water, when trapped behind the locked gate while Jack is trying to get the keys fro the floor)  
  
Victoria and Legolas pounded desperately against the wall of stone. The sounds of there balled fists coming in contact with the rock was silent though.  
  
The distinct feeling of lightheadedness was coming to Victoria..and fast..She soon could not beat against the wall like Legolas continued to do. All was being lost..Did air even exist in her lungs anymore?...Her lungs..they were going to burst!.. From under water, Legolas could see Victoria begin to sink down into the darkness of the water around them. He knew that he could not keep this up much longer. Swimming down, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her limp floating body and pulled her up again, though there was not a surface of air to go too.  
  
Again, he pounded on the wall of stone, but he did not hear the distinct crack in it's surface. He slowly began to loose conscious..his eyelids..they were oh so heavy..and it was so hard to keep awake..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Isil and company had been walking along the outside of the cave. They then stopped near the end of the cave.. something was happening..  
  
They halted when the loud sound of cracking?..came to there keen ears. Like twins, there heads turned to the stone cave walls.. There was indeed growing creasing lines forming into the stone.   
  
Isil' mouth opened in horror as he realized what was happening..  
  
"The walls are going to burst! RUN!!" Isil screamed to his companions and fled into the forest, followed by his friends. But it was too late. There was a roar and then the walls burst open releasing a dam of water!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was about to fall too darkness when the walls suddenly burst open and the two of them fell through in the waterfall.  
  
As is the ocean itself was released, the rushing water sped through. Legolas felt him and Victoria's bodies come in contact with the ground. With a groan he rolled over, still floating across the ground in the water next to Victoria. She made no movement for a moment.  
  
When they finally stopped, the elf crawled over in the sunlight, squinting his eyes at the shower of light upon them. He crawled over to Victoria and put a hand to her cold cheek.  
  
"Victoria!..Victoria!?" Legolas gasped, his breathing still short. As if the Gods heard his prayers, her eyes suddenly whipped open and she let out a strangled gasp.  
  
Her head bobbed up and down as she spit out a stream of water. Gasps racked her body. Legolas weakly put a hand over her back.  
  
"Are you allright?.." Legolas asked pushing some soaked strands of hair from her glazed eyes. She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah..I'm as happy as a little girl at a tea party.." She whispered sarcastically. Legolas let a laugh come from his lips. Not only a laugh at her sarcasim, but also because she was allright.  
  
"Legolas!! Victoria!!" Screamed voices in unison. They weakly looked up to see there elf companions running up to them, soaked as well. They gathered around the duo and hugged them tightly.  
  
"We almost despaired!" Isil cried.   
  
"As I.." Legolas murmured. He then looked to Victoria She turned away with a faint blush.  
  
"Are you all right mellonamin?" Isil asked Victoria.  
  
"I have been better.." She replied in low tone as she sat up.  
  
"We should get back to palace..I wish to never look upon this cave of memories again.." Legolas suggested looking to the cave with dim eyes.  
  
"That's an understatement Barbie boy.." Victoria murmured. Legolas then gazed at her curiously.  
  
"There has been a question, that has been beating at my heart.." He said with knitted eyebrows. All the elves turned to Victoria.  
  
"What's that Barbie boy?.." She asked, attempting to get to her feet.  
  
"Pray tell..what is a Barbie?.." He asked still with knitted questionable eyebrows. Victoria lay back on the ground, her body shaking with laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I AM finally done with this dang chapter!! I will update soon. Keep them reviews coming.  
  
namarie 


	12. propositions and dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. ONly Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithen.  
  
OMG!!! all these reviews!!! thanks to each and every one of you!!!! you readers rock!!! and as of now im learning how to write dwarfish ruins! I already remembered part of the alphabet so i had a good time translating some of the ruins in the hobbit.   
  
and i just wanted to say that im suffering from writers block so i might not update as fast as i usually do. sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas let loose yet another arrow to the target across from him. It landed pretty far from the bulls eyes, much to his dismay. Throwing his bow down with frustration, Legolas raked his fingers angrily through his hair. This had been a very bad day for him in Mirkwood.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Legolas I am glad that you and Victoria made it out of that cave well, but I have matters to discuss with you.." King Thranduil said. Legolas smiled and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"It has come to that time in your life when you find a suitable bride.." The king said. Legolas' mouth literally dropped open. Scrambling to his feet, he looked to his regal father with crazed eyes.  
  
"Come Ada, you cannot possibly be serious!" Legolas exclaimed with knitted eyebrows. His father just gazed at him curiously.  
  
"Well of course I am serious Legolas" Thranduil replied. Legolas bit down on his lip and turned away to look out the window.  
  
"You knew this time would come..." His father stated more then a question. Legolas then turned back to his father with dim eyes, his lips set in a thin line.   
  
The king looked into the now cold eyes of his son. Legolas turned and walked over to an open window and gently placed his slender hand on the sill. He listened to the soft chips of the birds, trying to push his fathers fresh words out of his head. Thranduil came up behind him and gently placed a hand on the prince' shoulder.  
  
"Please Legolas..you know as well as I, that the call of the sea draws near for me.." He said almost in a whisper. Legolas closed his eyes solemnly. He hated this...oh how he loathed this...  
  
"You ask much of me Ada..I cannot just court a stranger and settle down for the rest of my life..I desire to fall in love..like you and Nana.." Legolas said softly. He felt himself be turned around to face his father in the eye. His blue eyes were gentle.  
  
"I do understand you Legolas..but I'm afraid, that might not be possible..Time is of the essence..You know that..But I will give time. I will send for maidens, for one of them is bound to win your heart." The king said almost simply. Fire burned like embers in Legolas' blue eyes. How dare he, one, most of all his father, talk as if his heart was something to simply be taken.  
  
"Ada..How could you speak like that.." He began softly, but then let his anger loose.   
  
"I am not a prize to be won!" Legolas cried and turned away.   
  
"Legolas, do not raise your voice to me! tis very childish. You are not a child! You are a Prince of Mirkwood!" The king snapped, pounding a fist on a table beside him.  
  
"As if, I do not know! and I am not proud of it. " Legolas then said, disgust in his voice. His father looked set to whip out his bow.   
  
"Do not ever speak to me in such a way..You will marry..if it be my choice." The kind then said in a low tone. Legolas felt as if someone squeezed his heart in a vice grip.  
  
"I will enjoy to see you try.." The elf prince then found himself saying before turning and leaving the room, fuming in his anger.  
  
~~~~end of flashback~~~~  
  
Legolas slumped down to the ground and leaned against a tree. Wringing his hands through his long locks of golden hair, he let out a sigh. His shoulders felt undeniably tense and pain of frustration pulsed through his forehead. At least it was quiet and there was no one to bother him..  
  
"I cannot believe this is happening.." He murmured outloud to himself. He did not hear the mischievous pure healer as she swooped down.  
  
"Hear what!?" said a voice. Legolas looked to his right to see none other then Victoria hanging upside down, a mere few inches away from his face. Legolas yelped in surprise. Victoria yelped sarcastically.  
  
The elf put a hand to his face.  
  
"Victoria..damn you!.." He cried with closed eyes. "You certainly will be the death of me." He then said in a flat tone. Victoria smirked, still upside down. The leaves of the tree hid the rest of her body except her waist and up. Her long mass of brown hair draped around her face like a curtain. She could have been mistaken for a large sleeping bat.  
  
"muhaha.." She muttered simply. She then slightly gazed at him curiously. He seemed to be distressed about something by the way he buried his face in his hands and mumbled silent curses.  
  
"So what's wrong with you Barbie boy?" She asked still hanging upside down, enjoying the rush of adrenaline as she hung from the branch.  
  
"I would rather not speak about it, if that is allright with you." He snapped with knit eyebrows. Victoria glared.  
  
"Well, someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She observed with a huff. Legolas was silent as he rubbed his tense forehead. Victoria then cursed as she felt her leg slip and she fell into an ungraceful heap upon the ground next to the fuming elf.  
  
Yet he did not laugh. Victoria brushed herself off and just gazed at him. She couldn't help but smirk. Staring until he snapped was going to be fun, she thought.  
  
She folded her hands and continued to stare at him. Five minutes passed by but he did not acknowledge her. Victoria had a casual look to her face as she observed him.  
  
His legs were brought up to his lithe chest and his hands rested upon his face. His golden hair gleamed in the late sunlight and his light seemed to haze angrily around him. She was too busy and almost fell over at his sudden reaction.  
  
"What!?" He hissed rasing a high eyebrow. She smirked yet gain.  
  
"Why do you insist to stay in my presence when I desire none?.." He asked in a low voice.  
  
"I am just gonna stay here until you tell me why your a such an ass all of a sudden" She said simply. She then scooted closer to him, curiosity on her features. Legolas turned his body around stubbornly until he faced the opposite direction. With a silent 'muhaha' Victoria crawled over to face his new direction. He glared and then turned around to not face her yet again.  
  
Victoria with a playful grin, sat down yet again in the direction he turned to face. He did not want to look at her. He turned again, and as Victoria was about to follow that, she was suddenly lying on the ground, Legolas hovering over her.  
  
His face was close to hers as he spoke.  
  
"I do not suppose you would like to be my target during archery practice. But you are certainly asking to feel my wrath.." He said, narrowing his eyes. From where she lay, she still smirked.  
  
"I would leave you alone, if you simply would tell me what bothered you." She muttered, brushing a few strands of his hair away from her face. He looked questioningly for a moment before sitting back up, allowing her to get up as well.   
  
He then ripped up a few shards of grass, fresh anger rushing over him, like the waters of the caves.  
  
"My father has informed me, that he wishes to see me wed soon.." Legolas said quietly. She raised her eyebrows trying to keep her mouth to a close.  
  
"It angers me so! I wish not to court a giggling maiden. But it seems, that all of them are like that..well except you my young rebel.." He said to her. Victoria just snorted as she sat down beside the explaining elf.  
  
"He does not understand that I wish to fall in love.." Legolas then said quietly. Victoria rolled her eyes stiffly.  
  
"What the hell is up with you elves and love?.." She asked in a cold tone. The elf looked to her sheepishly.  
  
"Well, stone heart, you would not know much about that, I presume hmm?.." He asked. Victoria just shrugged her shoulders. Legolas raised a hand to his forehead again and let out a sigh.  
  
"I believe, that I am receiving what you call a migraine?.." He asked. Victoria gazed at him curiously.   
  
"So your being forced to marry a little bimbo?" Victoria asked tearing up a small leaf that was nestled on the ground beside her. Legolas closed his eyes as a comforting breeze softly caressed his face.   
  
"Well, quite frankly he had allowed me to pick my choice but it had been a long time of my life..and I have not found anyone.." Legolas confessed, almost ashamed.  
  
"Bummer Barbie boy.." She murmured shaking her head. Legolas then turned to her, a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"You told me that a Barbie is a blond play toy for children. I am not quite sure that I enjoy being called after a toy.." He said grinning. She just snorted and gently bumped her shoulder with his.  
  
"Your gonna have to deal with it...Barbie boy.." Victoria then said. Legolas then smiled at her. That same smile he had upon his beautiful features before they almost kissed in the cave. Victoria studied him for a moment. He seemed to bask in a halo of not only his own light but also with the light of the sun that shined down upon him like an angel. The soft skin of his face seemed to be as flawless as that as white marble. The woven golden silk that was his hair all too looked like locks of light itself.  
  
Victoria realized that she must have been gazing at the elf like it was her scientific fascination and quickly turned away. Legolas noticed this and could not help but grin to himself.   
  
"I feel as if, I am but a simple elf with many admirers who desire my crown.." Legolas said, his voice barely above a whisper. There was even the tiniest tinges of shame in his tone. The girl turned back to him, question in her bright green eyes. He let out a soft sigh and tore up more shards of grass, slowly letting the deep strands of green fall from his frustrated grasp and to the hard ground.  
  
"That is all I am looked as upon..a prize..some sort or trophy.." The elf prince muttered, harsh anger washing over him like a deep wool blanket.  
  
"No worries dude..if worse comes to worse, you could always runaway, change your name and become a street performer who lives in a cardboard box." Victoria piped up, sarcastically. Legolas looked to the pure healer with those same confused eyes.  
  
"First Barbie boy..now dude?..these endearments strike me amusing, though I have yet to know what a dude is.." Legolas replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I am going to head over to weaponsmith boy's place, wanna come?" Victoria asked getting to her feet and looked to him. He slowly shook his head with that oh so soft smile of his.  
  
"Diola lle lirimaer (thank you lovely one)..but I will have to decline of your offer.. I yet to find more peace in my thoughts..." Legolas said with a calm expression. Victoria nodded and then snorted.  
  
"Well, don't go too far..If I find you having conversations with yourself..I will not take that as a very good sign.." Victoria said with a smirk. Legolas laughed at her statement.   
  
Victoria turned to walk in the direction of Rialan's talan nearby but then turned one last time to look at the elf prince who got up from his shady seat under the big oak, to shoot arrows. His eyebrows were aligned in concentration.   
  
Victoria gazed at him for a moment. As she looked upon this creature she knew that Legolas was a wise being indeed..He had but a few years until the age of 3000, and had already watched the world around him change. To see trees grow and die..to see the people of the race of men slowly wither away for there life's was but a day in the eyes of an elf. Yet the golden haired prince had the air of youth about him. Not only in his rare beautiful features..but in the sense of him. Only probably being of the age of his earliest twenties perhaps even nineteen in human years. Like his ancient father, an aura of firmness and power was also in him. It was in his eyes. Those eyes of being a warrior and majestic royalty.  
  
"He is an Eldar..yet is also a young adult like me.." Victoria murmured, casting him one more glance before turning in the opposite direction. The wind swept back in her path as she walked...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rialan stopped mid way through his sentence. Victoria was sitting at the window of his talan, apparently throwing berries out at something. With a rather mischievous expression, Rialan cleared his throat with a grin. But her attention did not cease from what remained outside. Finally getting to his feet, Rialan approached her side and cleverly held the bowl of berries away from the table. Her hand that had been moving in a cycle like motion, grabbing a berry every few seconds now reached again, only to feel no bowl on the table.  
  
Her head turned away from the window to look for the bowl. Rialan then held it to her face.  
  
"Looking for something?" Rialan asked with a cheeky grin, referring to the bowl of red berries. She said nothing but took the bowl from his hands and resumed with her amusement. Victoria sniggered to herself.  
  
"What has so taken your interest my friend?.." Rialan asked trying to look over her shoulder.   
  
Yet she was still silent, and threw another berry at her mysterious target. The Mirkwood weaponsmith looked past her below his talan which was in the branches of a high tree. There on a stone bench sat an elf couple, embraced in a kiss of passion. Rialan respectfully turned his back to the couple and then glared to the girl who was sitting down beside him, obviously throwing berries at them.  
  
"There are more uses for berries then throwing them at elves making out..they also make a quite a hair dye.." Victoria muttered to herself, uttering a loud snort. Rialan rolled his eyes but could not help but let a chuckle escape his lips.  
  
"Will you not give them privacy?.." He asked her. Victoria looked at him as if he was the crazy one.  
  
"Hell no..To my eyes..The red bulls eye target as already formed on there foreheads.." She said simply and pulled her arm back, ready to throw yet another and exceptionally large plump berry.  
  
"You know weaponsmith boy..At home in London, I used to throw popcorn at people sucking face in the movies..and now here in Mirkwood, I get to continue on with my tradition.." She piped, almost proud. At that, he had to laugh as well.  
  
She then let out a small shriek and hid under the window sill as the couple broke away from eachothers lips to look in her direction.  
  
"You know, I should go outside and fill this whole bowl with acorns.." She said thoughtfully with a snort.   
  
"You will not!" Rialan cried through his laughter. He then collapsed onto one of his large chairs and let loose a soft sigh of content. He liked to have the company of such a mischievous girl. It made him feel young again. The rush of youth washed over his mind and reflamed an inner light that had been hidden from the elf since he had become of age.  
  
He then snapped out of his strange sense of wistful thinking when he saw Victoria throw a handful of berries followed by the sound of curses in the Elven tongue being yelled in there direction.   
  
Victoria glared at the couple who were screaming things in elvish to her. Turning around, she slapped a hand to her ass and screamed back.  
  
"BESAS MIS NALGAS!!" Victoria shouted and then let out her infamous..  
  
"Muhahahaha!!!" She yelled, triumph in her voice. She then shut the window and turned back to the weaponsmith.  
  
"What was that you said?..I do not recall hearing that language before.." Rialan commented. Victoria snorted and then smirked.  
  
"It's a little language called Spanish..It is spoken in my world..and for your information I said kiss my ass." She stated a matter of factly. Rialan shook his head incredulously.  
  
"You always seem to amaze me mellon..so tell me..what happened when you were trapped within the cave?.." He asked. Victoria's head snapped in his direction as memories closed down upon her.  
  
Water..so much water...Trapped..no way out..Legolas..The feel of his strong arms..and then the closeness of those lips..  
  
Victoria shook the images out of her head with a light blush...  
  
"Stop thinking Victoria! it will only get you in trouble!" Victoria screamed inside while smacking herself in the head a good few times, intent on destroying the brain cells which triggered those specific memories..She immediately changed the subject though..  
  
"Uh hey weaponsmith boy..I got to go..uh..c-ya!" Victoria called before almost throwing herself off of Rialan's talan. Before he could ask why, she had already climbed down the ladder and disappeared into the thickness of the shady forest. He shook his head again in disbelief and let out a hard breath, his wispy blond hair flying up around his forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She tossed and turned..Victoria then whipped up into a sitting position. Her blankets lay around her and seemed all too warm for her. It was indeed summer after all. She had awoken in this infinite warmth that was almost intoxicating...That dream..so odd...  
  
Victoria tossed aside her blankets and wiped the sweat from her brow. Getting to her feet, she then desperately grabbed onto the wood poll of her canopy bed as her legs seemed to freeze and melt into jelly..  
  
Letting out a growl and then shook the weakness of her legs out and finally stood tall again.   
  
Then images of the dreams formed in her mind..  
  
~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~  
  
Victoria was standing in the center of a flowery glade..Her green majestic eyes traveled down to the ground...She was standing in a star of white flame..yet the embers were not hot nor harmful..  
  
The fire dispersed in the wind but was then followed by the slow murmur of singing..soft voices..so close yet so distant..Where was it coming from?..  
  
Victoria curiously looked down at herself. She was dressed in dark and light green silks..Yet her whole body was covered with a dark green cloak..The cloak itself shimmered like the stars..Like the cloak of hair of the lady Luthien that brought sleep even to the coldest of people..  
  
And then around the star and Victoria was a circle of hooded figures..they were rocking slowly back and forth as if in dance..They moved gracefully and silently like dark phantoms..Then they suddenly stopped and formed tighter around her.   
  
Victoria opened her mouth yet the words did not come..There was no fear in her..only curiosity..  
  
From under the hoods, they then began to sing. It was the beautiful sweet music of the elves...It was like the wind against the pipes and flutes of grass..and the clouds chasing in pursuit of the silver moon who roamed the sea of stars, her dark robe of comets and jewels..  
  
Surprise somehow did not come to Victoria as she joined along in the song perfectly. The elvish seemed to fit on her steady tongue and rolled out in sync to these cloaked mysteries.  
  
Then silence filled the glade..The sweet glow of the fireflies burned liked ethereal lights..  
  
The phantoms were no more as they threw back there hoods...Sparkles of stars fell from there cascades of dark hair that fell in waves down there backs...Bright eyes looked back at her..  
  
"Mae govannen aier..(well met young one).." The one with violet eyes said. Victoria's lips were parted as she looked upon this beautiful woman..  
  
"Who are you?.." Victoria asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"We are those who are lost..once, we lived in the light of the living..but now we simply roam Mandos..we are one with you Victoria.." A blue eyed woman with jet black hair then said. A soft gasp caught in her throat..  
  
"You are pure healers.." Victoria murmured.. She was met with nods of unison..  
  
"We are no more...The pure healers perished at the hand of Morgoth..on the hills of Beleriand..." The violet eyed one said.  
  
(A/N: If you have not read the silmarillion which I have already read, then you would not know what the hell Morgoth or beleriand is..sorry bout that..)  
  
"I am the only one left.." Victoria said, not even a question.  
  
"Yes..but fear not aier for you have much to learn..much to feel..much to know.." They whispered. Victoria knew not of what they spoke but nonetheless, listened intently.  
  
"War is upon you..It has already been foreseen.." One of them whispered to her in a chilling tone of caution. Victoria shuddered at the mere mention of war.  
  
"We worry about you Victoria...Your heart.." One said to her slowly. She turned toward who's voice it was and looked to the woman with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"What do you mean?.." She asked hesitantly, stepping a step forward.  
  
"You are the stone wall..you cannot be broken.." They murmured, there voices being swept through the wind like the rushing tides of the sea.. Victoria's green eyes went wide and a look of surprise crossed her features.  
  
"But you can be broken.." The violet eyed one then replied, a faint smile upon her crimson lips.   
  
"NO! I would not let that happen!" Victoria cried. They just gazed at her with twinkles of mirth and amusement in there watchful eyes.  
  
"Do you not understand what I say!? I will never give my heart so willingly to anyone!" She then cried, waving out her arms with an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Will you never?..We have yet to see that happen.." One of them said in an almost mockingly tone.  
  
"You say as you will..I will never let anyone enrapture me..it's pure rubbish.." Victoria snarled angrily. They laughed, beautiful bell ringing laughter.  
  
"We must leave you now aier..but you have not yet realized that you have already allowed one to get into the seals of the stone..Tis not long before those walls come crashing down..He draws near to claiming your heart.." They said. Victoria raked her long fingers through her hair trying to shut out there gentle words.  
  
"NO...I will not have it..I will not allow it.." She murmured more to herself before the sprits of the pure healers disappeared..  
  
~~~~~end of dream~~~~~  
  
She let out a heavy sigh..  
  
"I will not let anyone.." She hissed to herself in a dangerous tone. She then looked to her reflection in the mirror. The moon pendant from Legolas, glimmered like star in the dark room.  
  
That's when it happened..  
  
Victoria peered closer into the mirror as an image formed...  
  
Legolas suddenly appeared like a soft ghost behind her. With a gentle smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his face nuzzling her neck. Yet Victoria felt no one holding her..  
  
As quick as it happened, he disappeared. Victoria looked at her reflection again, a snarl forming on her face.  
  
With an angry scream, she grabbed for a book that lay on her table. Throwing it as hard as she could, she sent the book crashing into the reflection of the mirror. There was a burst and then a pool of glass fell at Victoria's feet. Regardless of the sharp shards, she walked across the jagged glass her eyes cold and dim.  
  
"I am alone...I am alone..." She murmured and then sat down into a corner of the room and huddled her legs to her chest.   
  
"I am alone..My heart is stone.." She whispered like a dead spirit. Forever withering away, like the passing of the winds..like the tide against the rocks..slowly chipping away at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : sorry that took so long!!! ARG! this chapter could have been better. sorry!  
  
keep reviewing!!!! thank all of you for the reviews!!!  
  
namarie 


	13. don't leave me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Ithlen and Isil.  
  
thanks thank you thank you thank you so so so so much!!!!! these reviews are amazing!!! you people will and forever rock my world!!!  
  
and someone asked if i smack peoples butts? LMAO!! actually no i have not LOL!!  
  
and someone said that Victoria's stone wall finally broke? no it did not. as it was described, there is a four sided stone fortress around her heart. Only one of the 4 walls broken. take no offense though.  
  
and to warn..this chapter is gonna be sad..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's you again..." Victoria murmured to the cloaked figure. The phantom threw back it's head, allowing the hood to fall from her head, letting her dark curls to cascade down her back.  
  
"Yes, I have come back to you aier.." The violet eyed sprit of a pure healer said. Victoria was once again redressed in dark green silks with the matching velvet cloak.  
  
"Why do all of you invade my dreams?.." Victoria asked.  
  
"I have come to tell you...one wall has already been knocked down from your heart.." She said with a wisp of a grin. Victoria heaved a sigh and turned around stubbornly.  
  
"I don't have to hear this shit from you.." Victoria hissed with narrowed eyes, her hands clenched into fists. The pure healer stood up, her violet eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Bite your foul tongue! You will not speak in such a way to one of your ancestors!" She countered, her violet eyes flashing angrily. They then softened.  
  
"Victoria..I simply tell you to listen to your heart...Go beyond that stone fortress and look deeply within yourself, for the hard times are upon you..." she said softly. Victoria looked up, her eyes raising to the starlit sky. So deep was the night sky..as deep as she would have to go, to reach her heart..  
  
"Never loose hope aier..Believe in yourself and you shall never fall.." She whispered, before she disappeared..Victoria's gaze did not falter from the obsidian twilight's of the night sky..The depth was all captured within a certain pair of eyes..Stars..and it's free welkin length into the celestial lights..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rialan put a hand to his chin as he watched her....Victoria was standing at one of the large open windows of the palace halls. For the past few weeks, she had withdrew back into her shell. She had been avoiding everyone..Her dim cold eyes were staring out the window, with an expression as if the weight of the world was upon her shoulders. Ever since that evening in Lomen, she had changed somehow...  
  
The weaponsmith knew her well long enough to catch when she was not herself..and today was certainly one of those days. But maybe it was, because the air seemed to be so thick that day, so particularly humid. A stench of obliquity and sinister forces were at work that day in the kingdom of Mirkwood.   
  
Meanwhile Victoria let her hand glide over the cool sill of this large clear window..A distinct rain cloud had seemed to hover over her, pouring it's depression over her in waves. Today something was to happen..yet she knew not what it was..The talk of growing war had been spread throughout Mirkwood, worrying the elf civilians.   
  
The sudden sound of giggling snapped her out of her thoughts..Turning her head from it's view of the window, Victoria looked to her right to see a fair elf man run past her, laughing a rich joyous laugh. There was no one in the corridor except a few elves who were just taking quiet strolls throughout the palace. As he ran by, his elvish boots did not make a single sound.  
  
Victoria's curious green eyes then followed from the direction he had run from. Chasing him, was an elf woman. Her blond hair flew up in wild curls as she ran, holding up the hems of her dress, to not trip. Her movements were graceful as she sprinted in pursuit.   
  
It was like in slow motion, that she the elf man grabbed the elf woman around the waist, before taking her hands. There bell like laughter rung out through the halls like sweet water..Victoria let her watchful eyes observe the two lovers..  
  
He was murmuring in slow elvish, making her grin warmly. His hand found it's place at her cheek, letting his thumb caress her soft skin lovingly. One hand reached over, to tangle his fingers within her soft cascades of blonde curls. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. As he did so, her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips. Her leaf shaped ears, could hear perfectly as he whispered words of love to her.  
  
Victoria hugged herself, a lone smile that could not unmissed as it slowly formed in her features..Her eyes were still dim, but she could not help but see the love between the two elves. It was a beautiful thing to see, yet Victoria would not accept it's beauty..Love was something was people who desired to fall in love. To have the soft sweetness of unconditional love..  
  
"My stone heart shall never know what it really means to love.." Victoria murmured in her thoughts. Her gaze fell on the couple again.  
  
"Aiya melamin..my love for you runs deep..." He whispered, clutching her face in his hands. A glimmer of a tear was in her eye. She let her long fingers gently run over his features, as if making sure he was really there..that he was not some simple dream that she wished to be in with.  
  
Her blue eyes searched his silver ones, the silver of his eyes was mixed with the hope and love for her..her golden haired husband then leaned down and captured her lips in a slow kiss. It was like a rush flowed from his rose petal lips to hers.   
  
Victoria turned her back away from the couple as the elf men softly let his fingers comb through her curls whilst they kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria had turned her back to the couple, when that familiar fear rushed to the core of her heart in deep chills. Something was happening. Her feelings were confirmed true when she heard screaming from outside. Letting her large green eyes liven to see what what going on, she looked out the window to see a few orcs sprinting across the lawns of the palace grounds.   
  
A gasp escaped her throat, when she that fateful dark snarling orc run up to the palace and throw a smoking object to the window, she was standing in. With a cry and in slow defining motion, Victoria jumped away from the window to run. A large orc skull hurled through the window, and in that slow moment of time, it sailed through the air ready to make contact with who ever the victim would turn out to be.  
  
Victoria was running, still in slow motion, when her head slowly turned to see the couple holding each other, there eyes wide and filled with fear as they watched the skull head fly across the room..  
  
...............  
  
It made it's contact..  
  
As the skull hit the floor, a roaring explosion was released from the skull bomb. Victoria screamed in the slowest motion she could imagine, as she felt her body lift from the floor to be hurled through the air, like a kamikaze.   
  
The rush of flames went to her head along with a painful ringing. her limp body sailed across the corridor until finally plummeting to the ground in a hard heap. Victoria's eyelids felt so heavy..so hard to open as she felt a wave of pain wash over her beaten up body.   
  
"Open your eyes you fool!" Her conscious screamed to her.  
  
"I cannot..I am dead..there was an explosion..A terrorist..A terrorist attack?.." Victoria murmured.  
  
"Open your eyes!" Said the voice again. As she did.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes to meet a horrible sight..She was lying in a heap upon the marble floor of the corridor. Debris lie around her. A layer of ash was on her cloths, along with the heavy smell of fire. Victoria raised a weak hand to her head when she felt a syrupy liquid fall down the side of her forehead from where she lay.  
  
Blood..Her blood...Victoria wiped some of it away from the gash upon her forehead, but only let her hand fall limb from the throbbing that filled her body..Her eyes and arms fell undeniably stiff and pained...  
  
The orc skull that sailed through the window..was a bomb...Victoria let her dim clouded eyes search through the small flames. A heavy haze of smoke filled the corridor along with the distant shouts from outside. Attempting to sit up, she could see the large cave like hole in the hall from the impact of the explosion...Never would she forget this moment..never would she forget how it felt to be hurled through the air and the rush of heat to her senses..  
  
And never would she forget about the lives..  
  
Victoria slowly go to her scratched bruised legs. Half of one of her breeches leg was gone, making that one leg look like she was wearing capris. A part of the bottom of her dark green tunic was ripped off and uneven fabric had black edges confirming that her tunic was burned.  
  
"Those orcs really mean business.." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Raising her bloody hand to wipe the dirt from her cheek, she then turned when she heard a moan.. Gathering up her strength and hope of survivors, Victoria ran through the cloud of smoke, coughing roughly at it's intensity on her lungs.  
  
Getting down on her knees to crawl over the hard debris of the once wall, she was able to make out the dark color of the fabric of a male tunic. With a cry and silent prayer, she pulled the broken debris out of the way to see the male elf from earlier. He was coughing.  
  
"Are you allright?.." Victoria asked, pulling the debris from off his body. He grabbed her hand so that he could sit up before letting out a cry of pain. Letting his large eyes draw down to his leg where the pain was from.   
  
"My leg.." He whispered looking up at Victoria. She looked down at him with squinted eyes and pulled him up on his other leg. He cried out once more. He then halted, and his head whipped around as if he was looking around for something or someone..  
  
"Melamin?...Melamin!!" He cried. Victoria suddenly remembered the elf blond women who he was with. There eyes looked frantically around until they could make out the small shape of a body lying on the ground through the smoke. Despite the pain, the elf man ran sprinted through the haze to see his beloved wife laying upon the ground.  
  
Her dress was ripped and burned. She lay in a pool of dark red blood, her arms laying limply at her side. He let out a cry of anguish before sinking down next to her. His lips were parted and he slowly felt his world fall apart..nothing would prepare him for the pain he was going to feel.  
  
(A/N: Im serious..really listen to "I love you" by Sarah mclachlin for this scene. I was almost crying when i did)  
  
"Melamin?.." He whispered, his voice fading like the wind. Victoria kneeled down beside them. The elf man looked to be not comprehending what was happening. He slowly touched her face..He smiled in rejoice, as her eyelids fluttered open. Her blue orcs looked at him weakly.  
  
"Arminas?..It's so cold melamin.." She whispered to her husband with slow raspy breaths. Arminas whispered a prayer in elvish, looking to the sky before letting his unshed tears finally be free.  
  
"Don't worry melamin.." He whispered in erratic breaths.  
  
"God, give me the strength.." Victoria whispered as she crawled over to the elf woman. Arminas looked at Victoria with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I am a pure healer..I shall try to save your wife.." She replied, before bringing her hands up at her sides to summon the light of the Valar within. Arminas watched with wide eyes but then leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his beloved's forehead.   
  
Victoria let out a sigh when the vines slowly grew and freed the essence of Naroom. Like a swarm, t flew around the deep wound at the elf women's' chest. Victoria watched,, anticipating the moment that the she-elf would sit up, good as new and hug her husband..  
  
But that's when the unthinkable happened..The essence of Naroom slowly lost it's glow and fell like grains of sand to the floor to turn black. Victoria's eyes widened  
  
"What's happening?..why is it not working?.." Victoria cried out..  
  
~~~~~flashback~~~~~  
  
Victoria was sitting beside Gandalf the white. He was sitting peacefully in a large chair while Victoria who was next to him, was doing her daily practicing. Her powers were getting stronger.  
  
"Now Victoria, just remember..If the powder should ever loose it's glow and turn black while you heal, then you cannot heal the person. You must not think of anyone's death as your fault while you heal..Some people who die are meant to pass into Mandos to be reborn..It's simply the work of fate..so itf the powder turn black then it means, the person is already on there way out of this world..." Gandalf explained, smoking his pipe.  
  
"I understand Gandalf.." Victoria replied.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~  
  
Victoria turned to the elf woman who was looking up into her husband's eyes. She knew, that she could not save her..The she-elf was dying..Reaching over, Victoria placed a hand on Arminas's shoulder. He turned to her, with hopeful eyes that she healed her.  
  
Victoria slowly shook her head..His eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry..I can't save her.." Victoria murmured, desperation in her voice. The elf man looked to be thrown into a deep state of shock. He turned to where his wife lay and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Melamin..." He said in a whisper, with tear filled eyes. Her droopy eyelids opened up to look at her husband again. She smiled lightly.  
  
"I know..." She murmured. He hung his head low. His wife was slipping away from him..she was slipping away from his heart..His love was not enough to save her.  
  
"A'maelamin...I love you..our child would have loved you.." She said, her voice weak and unsteady. Arminas's eyes grew wide. His child..He was to be a father..His only child was to be taken away..just like his wife. The elf let out a shaky sob and showered her face with light kisses.  
  
Lindorie, the elf woman, felt her own tears slowly fall from her glazed eyes. She was leaving this world..Her child to be, never had a chance to live..She would not see her husband ever again..  
  
Victoria sat numbly on the floor watching this lovers ending, and raised a trembling hand to her mouth.  
  
"Saes..(please)...Lle il'lembuva amin..(You cannot leave me)" He cried, his shoulders shaking from the sobs, he held in. She smiled, despite the pain and reached out, to let her hand stray on his soft cheek. Wiping the tears away, she then brought her hand to his chest where his heart resided.  
  
"Amin nevua yassen lle sinome.. ten'oio..(I'll be with you here..forever..) He finally let the damn loose, and started to cry. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips, his tears mixing with her own. Lindorie suddenly felt no pain..the pain faded away..her time drew near..  
  
"Amin mela lle..(I love you).." She murmured softly, her eyes becoming glassy.  
  
"Saes..(please)..please don't leave me..Oh gods! please don't leave me melamin!!" He pleaded, through sobs. His tears fell like silent droplets of crystals. tears of grief..tears of pain..  
  
"I will never leave you melamin.." She hushed, her voice slowly fading away. Arminas rocked slowly back and forth, his wife in his arms. Was such pain possible. Leaning down, he buried his face in her hair.   
  
"Arminas?.." She asked weakly. He looked back at her, with those eyes..Those eyes she loved..The eyes that always looked at her with love..faith..and hope..  
  
"I really wished to be yours forever...." She whispered looking up into his eyes. In his deep sorrow, he looked even more beautiful. Her angel..  
  
"You are melamin..and always shall be.." He whispered, his voice breaking. She then looked up into his eyes once more, a smile on her face before murmuring her last words..  
  
"Forever, I will love you.." She whispered until going still, Her eyes were opened gently. Arminas's anguished cry echoed throughout the corridor.   
  
He wept..He wept, for he would not feel her touch, or sweet kisses..Nor would he hear her soft whispers of how much she loved him..They would not have a family. His heart was broken..His soul was shattered..  
  
The elf man looked up to the ceiling, trying to send word to the Gods..How could they take her away from him?..  
  
"Mandos beckoned her..Why?..Why could it not have been me?.." He asked, silent tears streaming..All of his tears..from thousands of years were now pouring out..  
  
He then slowly turned his head over to Victoria who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself whilst she trembled. She then looked at him.  
  
"Namarie little one.." He murmured..He would not go on with life without his beloved..He could not go on a day without her by his side..And with his last passing thoughts, his body slumped over next to his dead wife and unborn child.   
  
That day, three lives were lost..  
  
Victoria let out a shaky cry when Arminas fell dead next to his wife. His heart had been broken. He left his life in the world of the living to rejoin her in Mandos.  
  
At least, they would be together...  
  
Victoria looked down at the two lovers..Only a small time ago, they were running through the corridors like free sprits..and now they lay, dead..  
  
Again..At least they are now together..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria walked numbly through the halls of the palace. Elves were running past her, to find where the bomb had hit. Her eyes were cold and dim..No one could imagine how she felt right now..It was like a moment of her life had slipped away, when she saw those two lovers die together..  
  
"I should have been able to heal her.." Victoria murmured to herself as she slowly walked outside..No one noticed her. It was now night on palace grounds.  
  
Victoria walked silently through the forest..she was alone...Her heart and soul were alone..  
  
Sinking down next to a clear pond, she looked in to see her reflection. Dirt was on her face, hair and clothes..and like that, she slumped over and fell asleep.  
  
She had beautiful dreams to see that night in the forest..  
  
~~~~dream~~~~  
  
Arminas was running...tears flowed down his cheeks..hope grew in his soul...hope of seeing her..his beloved..  
  
He sprinted down the halls of Mandos, sprits eyeing him curiously. He was dead..He was a sprit..But he would only be full again, once he held his beautiful wife warmly in his arms once more..To feel the silky curls of her golden hair entangled with his hands..The soft feeling of her comforting lips.  
  
His practically flew down a set of stairs.He knew not where he was going but his beating heart was leading him..  
  
He suddenly came to a halt..There she was..With a cry, his legs took him to her. In her slender arms, she held a small bundle..A gurgling baby..His baby.  
  
"Melamin!" he cried, enveloping her into his arms. She started to sob as she clung to him, lost within his embrace. She looked up into those eyes of her angel..She kissed his warm lips softly.  
  
"You came back to me.." She murmured. He nodded, starting to sob once more, before looking down into the cerulean eyes of his new son..He extended his hand and let the little baby elf take hold of his finger. Arminas let out a prayer of rejoice before taking his wife and son into his arms, vowing to be with them forever..They were dead..but there sprits lived on..  
  
Victoria's dream, was that like a story..The elf who went to the ends of the world and too Mandos so he could be with his wife again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know!!! so sad!!! I had even myself, crying when i read this. now if you really want to start crying, listen to I love you by Sarah mclachlin. Its a beautiful song and one of my favorites.  
  
namaarie 


	14. closets and massages

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
How is it that I got over 800 reviews!! I would never think that I would get so much!! You people are really generous and wonderful and sweet!!! and I thank each and every one of you!!!  
  
now this chapter..well its got romance..its got intense stuff and its got a little bit of humour.. hope you enjoy for all yous that find this intense romance stuff  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Victoria?.."   
  
Victoria felt the hot rays of sunlight on her heavy eyelids. Gathering up her strength, she opened her tired eyes to see a few curious faces looking back at her. Sitting up, she looked to them, slightly stretching the sleep from her stiff limbs.  
  
"Are you allright?. We had an attack upon the palace yesterday." The dark blond haired elf said with a grim expression. Memories rushed back to Victoria's mind.  
  
The roar of the explosion..The adrenaline of her body sailing through the air..Arminas' anguished cry..Two lovers dying together..  
  
"My lady?.." The elf archer asked again as Victoria raised a trembling hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry..but I'm a tad stressed out.." Victoria confessed, letting the elf help her to her wobbly legs. He looked down at her worriedly.   
  
The elf archer let her hold onto his arm as he lead her back onto palace grounds. Victoria let a sigh escape her lips as the soft sound of lingering lamenting came to her ears..Songs of grief and sorrow..  
  
The elf beside her was silent, his keen blue eyes watching the sad faces of his woodland kin. There was an obvious hazy cloud at one of the Palace walls from the explosion. Throughout the cloud, you could make out the large opening of the wall.   
  
When they departed from each other, Victoria found herself walking up the flight of stairs that lead to the reck. As she walked up each step, memories flooded once more back into her mind..But these were different..  
  
~~memory~~~  
  
Victoria flipped on the television, the news headlines flashed in her eyes. Terrorist attack on September eleventh of the year 2001. A gasp came up from her throat as they showed it happen..That fateful plane..It hurling into one of the two towers, turning the erect structure into a fiery inferno. Then followed by the other tower. Then the images of tears..tears of those who lost a loved one.  
  
Victoria could remember giving a silent prayer on that day..  
  
~~end of memory~~  
  
At last, she slowly got to the last stair. Silently walking the hazy corridor, Victoria watched as elves ran, in what seemed slow motion past her every now and then.   
  
Finally She came to where they lay..The two elf lovers were laying upon what looked like stretchers. They looked quite beautiful in content. It was as if, they were but simply sleeping. If only it were that.  
  
Victoria recognized King Thranduil standing regal and tall at the feet of there bodies. His eyes were soft full of sympathy as he looked upon the young dead. Legolas stood beside him silently, his head hanging with sadness.   
  
Quietly approaching the royal elf pair, she came up in between them. Legolas looked at her with soft eyes, before smiling gently. She did so in return before gazing down upon the elf lovers. Legolas raised his hand above them, before slowly opening his fist to let a lone red rose fall down on them. It settled itself in the hand of Lindorie. The king did the same, letting a white rose fall into the palm of Arminas's pale hand.   
  
Victoria kneeled down and murmured a silent prayer. She then reached over and softly let her hand run over there eyes, closing there eyelids.  
  
"Arminas, if you could hear me, then I wanted to say that I was sorry I couldn't save your wife and Baby..If I had saved her, you would still be here too.." Victoria murmured softly. Legolas put a hand to her shoulder gently.   
  
"You two were such beautiful lovers..I saw a beauty between you and Lindorie, though it's not in my heart to understand such a thing.." Victoria continued feeling slightly dizzy. Cry, she would not. It certainly was not in her to cry.  
  
Victoria got back to her feet  
  
"Namarie Arminas..Namarie Lindorie..I hope your souls have embraced once again, in the halls of Mandos.." Victoria said and then found she could speak no further. Thranduil softly put a hand to her shoulder and turned her to him.  
  
"Tis a beautiful respectful thing you said..They smile at you now" The king said. He then glanced at his son.  
  
"I will take care of this..you two go on." Thranduil nudged for them to leave. Legolas opened his mouth to protest but his father dismissed them. Legolas then turned to Victoria, who's eyes were downcast to the dusty marble floor.  
  
"I saw them die.." Victoria murmured to him. Legolas snapped his attention in her direction.  
  
"I was there when the bomb hit.."She continued, showing him her clothes, she hid under a large cloak, someone had given her. The elf princes eyes grew large. He knew that somehow besides the family members of those two elves, Victoria was suffering the most grief out of anyone.   
  
"Let us go to luncheon and you shall describe it to me?..perhaps telling me will bring ease to your grieving heart.." Legolas suggested, attempting to lighten her mood.  
  
"Fine..But it better be a big luncheon.." She retorted with high eyebrows. That comment brought a laugh from the elf. She had a strange ability to do that. But he found that he loved that about her..  
  
Putting an arm around her shoulders, he guided her down the corridor stairs.  
  
Thranduil watched his elf son disappear with Victoria down the hall. He could see something that not much would be able to see. He then turned back to the wall which was in ruins. Bright sunlight poured in through the now crevasse like wall.   
  
The king's mouth formed a tight line as he studied the seen below to the ground of the side of the palace was. This was not good..  
  
On the wall of the palace, there was a message written in sinister red words.   
  
The Blood of the elves shall flow through the river running...  
  
The message was written with the blood of an elf. A dead elf guard was sitting, his back against the wall under the message. A long black orc arrow protruded deadly from his chest...  
  
War was getting closer..The king could feel it, as he yelled down orders to have the body be taken away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria ran around the corner, Legolas panting beside her.  
  
"Have we lost them?.." Legolas asked in her ear. Victoria let her narrowed eyes trail around the corner. As pair of she-elf twin sisters were sprinting down the corridor rather ungracefully for women of there nobility. There blue eyes looked around through the halls, in pursuit of the prince.  
  
It was 2 weeks since the tragic accident of the death of Arminas and Lindorie. Mirkwood was back in order but took the accident as signs of war. Victoria still hurt inside but knew deep down that they were happy together in Mandos. She had spent most of her times these days with her elf friends. Unfornatly for Legolas, The king had brought some maidens upon him.   
  
"These bimbos have some kind of homing device on you.." Victoria replied sarcastically with a snort as she looked to Legolas whose mouth was set in a thin line. He glanced at her before peering around her over the corner. The twin maidens were indeed looking for him.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" One of them called, with an annoyed shriek. Victoria smirked menacingly to herself as the twins walked past the corner. Swiftly, putting her foot out in there path, the two she-elves fell in heap after yelping in surprise. Legolas grinned at her wickedness before grabbing her hand and running down the hall. Victoria was laughing at her accomplishment.  
  
"Just like old times.." Victoria muttered out loud causing Legolas to laugh.  
  
"Prince Legolas! come back!" The elf prince and Victoria gasped and looked back to see them back on there trail.   
  
"Don't they take a damn hint!? they must have been dropped on there heads quite a few times as babies.." Victoria commented with aligned eyebrows.  
  
As the two of them ran down the corridors, Victoria halted once more at an intersection in the corridors and instructed Legolas to go one way while she went the other. Legolas was reluctant to part, in worry of being found again by the maidens. His father had been pushing the young elf into meeting different women all the time lately on hope that his only son would finally marry. But He was not ready to give up without a fight. He was going to stall having to wed for as long as possible.  
  
Legolas sprinted down the halls. He could feel the maidens were already fresh on his trail. They were like a pack of hounds wanting to catch there meat. He went down some lit hallways until bumping into someone. It just so happened to be Victoria again.  
  
"I hear them..come one, this way.." Legolas whispered looking down the hall where he heard running coming into there direction. He laced Victoria's fingers with hers and lead her down the corridor. As they turned a corner, they came face to face with none other then she-elf twin sisters.  
  
Stars formed in there eyes as there gaze fell upon the prince. Without hesitation he pulled Victoria through another hallway into the opposite direction. He could hear there shouts of protest ring through the halls of the palace.  
  
Seeing there was no way to go, the elf prince pulled a pondering Victoria as she thought about there escape into a linen closet. It was dark, as he pulled the door firmly close behind them. Only did he realize that he had brought the pure healer into a very small closet when he felt Victoria's body pressed up against his.  
  
Victoria seemed to not have noticed this small predicament as her eyes scanned the little slots of the closet door to the corridor outside. Both there eyes illuminated like owls in the darkness.  
  
"I think we may have finally lost-.." Victoria's sentence floated in the air when she did notice who she was basically pressed against. Legolas looked down at her, blowing some strays of his golden hair out of his face. He felt his whole body literally burn. Victoria shifted against him, downcasted her eyes once more to the slots of the door to take a small peak inside. She let her hand glide across Legolas' chest to the small doorknob. She was about to turn it to let herself out of the elf prince's piercing gaze and out of the cramped space when he suddenly caught her hand.  
  
"Hey what the-" Legolas cut her off, by clamping a hand tightly over her mouth. She emitted a soft muffled yelp. She followed his gaze outside the slots of the door to see the two she-elf pass by, there eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
The both of them were silent for a moment as the twins passed by, clearing still looking for poor Legolas. Victoria then felt herself turn back to him. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth but let it unconsciously stray on her cheek. Victoria sucked in a shuddered breath. There it was again..that dizziness.. Why must she feel so strange when so close to this male elf.  
  
Legolas then did let his eyes fall down to her who was staring at him bug eyed. He could not help but smile warmly to her. The she-elves who were in pursuit of him only became a passing thought while he was lost in her green orbs. Even through the darkness, they glowed to him like flashing fire flies.  
  
"What are you smiling about?.." She asked, her voice much of a squeak much to her utter dismay. She tried turning her head away, but Legolas' hands had found themselves clutching her face softly.   
  
"I smile at you.." He said. Legolas then smirked.  
  
"You are afraid of me..." He then murmured, letting his eyes pierce hers gently. He could feel her shudder against him. She hastily shook her head.  
  
"Of course I am not..what ever gave you that idea dude?.." She said, gulping while having an uncomfortably dry throat. Legolas let a small chuckle escape his lips. He found it almost amusing to see her squirm like so. He knew she was not accustomed to being around males so much.  
  
"Just the way, you turn away from me.." He whispered to her, a smile in his voice. She then turned to him stubbornly to not let his have the final say.  
  
"You see..I can look you in the eye Sir Barbie boy.." She retorted emphasizing the word 'Sir'. Legolas did laugh at that and then let his hand caress her cheek. As he expected, she shivered slightly. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips. His expression turned from the joking smile to his serious one.   
  
His eager fingers explored the contours of her face. Across her cheek, over her nose, against her eyelids, tracing her curved ear..Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, lost in his touch. Never had she felt such undeniably warmth.   
  
"What are you doing?...." She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He stopped for a moment as if just realizing what he had been doing.  
  
"Just exploring you..It gives me a sense of knowing. I see much things when I look into your eyes.." Legolas replied resuming in letting his fingers go across her face. Victoria could not help but smirk. Without hesitation she reached over and touched his ear. Much to her delight, Legolas froze.  
  
"Now..I'm exploring you.." Victoria countered with a snort. Now it was Legolas' turn to squeeze his eyes shut, while her fingertips explored the lobe to the sensitive delicate point.  
  
"And I had thought you said it does not make an elf go all horny.." She muttered with a smirk and another snort. Legolas clearly did not hear her, for his head was going all dizzy. Victoria finally let him come to his senses when she let her hand away from his ear. He seemed to come back to reality.  
  
"Do not do that ever again.." He gasped to her. Victoria raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"At least, I know your weakness.." She countered. Legolas looked at her.  
  
"I have yet to know yours.." The elf prince murmured with a gentle smile. Victoria's eyes grew dim in the darkness.  
  
"I have no weakness..I am strong.." Victoria said defiantly. Legolas let out a sigh. Sometime there was no getting through to this good friend of his. It was like in that moment, they realized that they were both still standing in the warm closet. Victoria hid her blush trying to look out the slots of the door.  
  
"I think it's safe now.." She muttered to him though while still looking out into the light filled corridor. She then felt her face be turned to his direction. He then pulled her face down to kiss her brow softly. She literally froze in her eye bulging fear. Legolas then clutched her face again and left a lingering kiss slowly to the both of her cheeks. Victoria was beyond lightheadedness at the feel of his silken lips against her skin.   
  
She knew not, that her hand was slowly turning the doorknob of the linen closet. He then looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I know not why I say this, but thank you.." He murmured seriously. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Thank you for what?.." She asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"For being such a good friend.. I have not the slightest idea what made me suddenly bring it up, but I did.." He said softly. Victoria could feel herself smiling. He then leaned in with that familiar unknown force. He brought her face to his, but as his lips hovered over hers, he did not hear the soft squeak that came from both Victoria and the doorknob as it turned.  
  
Meanwhile coming down the hall was a very mad King Thranduil. His friend had come to visit him from LothLorien with his twin daughters. Much to his annoyance, he had to argue with Legolas to take them on a tour of Mirkwood. But the twins came back hysterical, stating that the prince had run off with a wild woman.  
  
"Wait till I find that pesky elf son of mine" He said to himself with a glare as his friend followed him along with his twin daughters. He was intent on finding that heir of his and give him a good scolding.  
  
Victoria who was about to feel Legolas' lips against her own much to her bewilderment, suddenly turned away when she felt the doorknob slip from her grasp, letting the door fling open. Her and the elf prince who had been against each other were taken by surprise.  
  
"Oh shit.." She muttered before the two of them fell in a heap outside the closet just in time as Thranduil and his guests turned to corner to enter the corridor. The twin she-elves screamed while The king looked ready to have heart attack.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes. Legolas had just as well. She was indeed laying upon his lithe lean body.  
  
"Father! The prince is ravishing that wild woman we told you about!" One of them wailed. Victoria gasped at the accusation and scrambled off Legolas who was trying to get up from the cold floor.  
  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! you had better start explaining!" The king roared, his face turning red. Legolas gulped and looked to Victoria for help.  
  
"First! I hear from my guests that you ran off with lady Victoria..Then! I come to get you and well I have found you. Making love to her in a damn closet no less!" The king shouted. Legolas turned the deepest shade of red ever thought possible.  
  
"I was not!" Legolas cried. The king just tapped his foot impatiently while massaging his forehead.  
  
"Your majesty..we were not doing anything uncalled for in..in.. there.." Victoria said pointing to the closet.   
  
"We were just um..playing a game" Victoria exclaimed trying to make her lie the most convincible as she could. Thranduil let out a sigh of annoyance.   
  
"Legolas, please leave before you feel the bitterness of my wrath. I am too upset with you to speak." Legolas bowed his head in shame before passing by his father. The king leaned over and whispered.  
  
"We shall have a talk later on.." He said to his son and threw his glance to Victoria who was pretending to not exist. He could do nothing but nod, knowing that he was in deep trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two came to Victoria's door. He looked at her.  
  
"Well, I am certainly in for a good scolding tonight.." Legolas muttered to her. Victoria smirked.  
  
"Well Legolas good luck..but why don't you find your guy friends and go to Lomen?" Victoria asked starting to open her door. The prince let out an angry sigh.  
  
"Unfortunately for me, they all went out into the woods for the night.." Legolas explained. Victoria looked at the elf for a moment in silence.  
  
"Wanna come in for a little while?.." Victoria asked. Legolas' head snapped up to look in the eye in surprise. She just shrugged simply at him. With a smile he followed her into her chambers and closed the door behind them.  
  
The room was dark, but Legolas with his keen sight was able to light some candles. Victoria walked over to her glass doors and opened them, letting a refreshing breeze caress her skin. The two of them were silent..  
  
Legolas paced the room while she studied the outside. Unconsciously he massaged his head. Headaches was something he never have had. Elves did not get sick. It must be the stress he has been going through. Between the attack on Mirkwood and constant talk of war and then to spending his free time having to abandon his friends because of orders from his father.. it was all too much. Legolas let out a sigh..  
  
"What's wrong?.." She asked turning away from the starlit sky to gaze at the elf. He simply stared at her for a moment. She glowed in the moonlight like a goddess..  
  
"I am simply stressed.." He mumbled, rubbing a sore muscle in his neck. Victoria then walked over to him when struck upon with an idea to comfort her friend. Putting her hands on his shoulders she guided him over to her bed. Pushing down so that he leaned against the feet of the bed, she sat at the edge so that she was behind him.  
  
"Victoria my friend what are you-..." Legolas needn't finish his sentence as he felt his stress suddenly melt away when her hands came down upon his shoulders. Victoria could not help but grin to herself. She had shut him up..  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as waves of relief flowed through his shoulders out through his back and down to his very fingertips. She then leaned over and whispered in his leaf shaped ear.  
  
"How does that feel?" Victoria asked simply. The only response she received was a mumble of inaudible things. Her hands loosened out the knots in his back and shoulders.   
  
"Relax.." She murmured. Legolas unconsciously nodded his head in response and leaned into her massaging hands. Victoria was amazed at the power she felt under his shoulders and back. The lean muscle under the soft skin flexed in relief to her touch.  
  
"You seem to have worked some magic over me.." He murmured. Victoria shook the taint blush from her cheeks and continued to comb out his tensed limbs. She then halted when he suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a tender kiss. Victoria sucked in a breath as he turned her hand over to place gentle incredible kisses along her palm. Whilst he did that, Victoria's timid eyes looked to the silver cord that bound his golden hair into it's usual attire.   
  
With a soft smile Victoria felt it almost a sin, to gently pull the cord from his hair. Like silk, it fell from his hair instantly. The light-touched strands fell upon his shoulders in waves. He seemed to notice that she unbound his hair but took no heed to it.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful..." She murmured softly. Legolas grinned and then turned his head to look at her from the corner of his blue eyes.  
  
"Lle na vanima lirimaer..(you are beautiful lovely one)" He whispered. He watched as a blush formed in her cheeks. Ever since she had really become to know him well, she had learned to blush. Mostly it occurred around him.  
  
Victoria let her fingers run through his silken hair like a comb. Legolas let out a ghost of a frown appear on his lips as a heat poured through his head. The strange part was that it was comfortable.. But as she massaged his shoulders to comfort him, Legolas could feel the heat rising steaming through his blood boiling water. The sudden sense of dizziness filled his being.  
  
"I must go.." Legolas said suddenly, not being able to stand the undying heat anymore. Victoria looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?.." She asked putting her hands on her hips. Legolas just shook his head, his blond wisps slightly flying over his shoulder.  
  
"I know not.." Was all he said touching her cheek once more before sprinting off out of the room and disappeared down the corridor wanting nothing more then to dive in an ice cold lake to cool down. Victoria watched him leave and then noticed his hair cord was still in her hand. Falling into her pillows, Victoria grumbled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I hope all of you people liked that one. It was a little steamy LOL!! and i would like to thank Megan! You rock megan!  
  
namaarie!   
  
and why look at that! *does fake gasp* is that what i think it is!? why yes it is!! tis the review button!!! muhahaha 


	15. nude elvesagain? and arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything lord of the rings. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.   
  
Thanks so so so much for all the reviews!!!!!!!! You people are so nice.!!!!! and you peoples got to be patient with the romance. Love takes time. But love is soon. I think that since its almost gonna be the 40th chapter and there still no love that it would get annoying. So don't worry just hang in there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas hesitated as he stood outside of his father's chambers. He heard no signs of stirring nor talking from inside. Letting out a held in breath, Legolas finally gathered up his courage and knocked.   
  
"Enter!!" Came his fathers stern voice. Legolas considered the possibility of making a run for it, but then opened the door and straightened his posture. The king looked up upon seeing who entered his chambers and then glared dangerously when his son came into view.  
  
With a stiff wave of his hand, he motioned for the prince to sit down. Legolas slowly lowered himself into a chair that was a distance from his father in fear of his wrath.  
  
"Explain yourself.." The king said getting to his feet gracefully and stroke over to his son who downcast his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Those maidens are nothing but trouble to my mind...." Legolas whispered, shame in his soft voice. Thranduil's face formed a cold frown.  
  
"So you thought, why not wander off!?" The king yelled, his regal voice rising angrily. Legolas arose his blue eyes to meet his fathers.   
  
"Then you thought, why not fool around for a bit while in a damn linen closet!" The king roared folding his hands behind his back while he paced infront of Legolas.   
  
"I certainly was not! I am not the sort to fondle with women..especially in closets for Elbereth's sake." Legolas exclaimed with a hard facial expression. A light blush came to his pale white flawless cheeks upon the accusation. How can his father actually say this to his face just because well..him..and Victoria..happened to be in a closet. Well..it was a small closet indeed..Him and the girl were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, though he knew that he did not regret the whole experience either..  
  
Legolas shook his head to himself as he felt his fingers start to tingle as the remembrance of the feel of her skin came to him afresh.  
  
"Then you run off with the lady Victoria..I know she is a pleasant friend of yours but time is of the essence..You cannot simply dwell here in Mirkwood as prince forever..You will become King." Thranduil said reminding his son once more of his fate as being an heir to the throne. Legolas let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he raked his slender fingers roughly through his golden locks. He then remembered that Victoria had pulled the silver cord from his hair that bound it up.  
  
"Father, you need not remind me..." Legolas said burying his face in his hands.   
  
"I believe that I do have to remind you my young prince..You are forgetting exactly you are.." The king said gently. He then prepared for the worse, for he knew that statement had pushed through the lines of his son's temper. But no yelling came.  
  
"Father.." Was all that the prince murmured softly. He looked at his father with such sadness with such hurt in his eyes that the King had to turn away for a moment. He then held out his hands to his sides.  
  
"Am I a shame to our family?..Am I A disgrace to the throne?.." He asked, his voice in a whisper. The king's expression softened and he approached his tall elf son. Gently grabbing him by the shoulders, he gave him a soft gentle shake.  
  
"Legolas..A shame and a disgrace, you are not.." He then smiled as he saw so much of his wife's features in the face of his son.   
  
"I love you my son..I just hope that you will be a bit more responsible.." The king said with his mouth forming an affectionate grin.  
  
"I try to not disappoint you Ada, but it seems I have failed once again" Legolas confessed feeling somewhat disappointed with himself.   
  
"No matter, For I know that you are strong..You have such a determined sprit..Just like your mother." The king replied gently. Legolas smiled but then there was sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I miss her.." He confessed. Thranduil had a ghost of a smile upon his lips.  
  
"As I do my son.."  
  
"Now on different subjects, what is the lady Victoria to you?.." Thranduil asked suspiciously. His son's head literally did a double take and his brows raised a good few centimeters.  
  
"The lady is a very good friend of mine.." Legolas said with a grin, glad that his father had forgiven him for ditching the twin maidens. But this new subject of his feelings for Victoria was certainly something he had not been asked before.   
  
"Are you sure?.." The king asked, his eyes gleaming like he was in his young years again. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Well, yes I am sure.." Legolas said grinning before turning to leave the room to let his father sleep. As he closed the doors behind him, a frown marked itself into his lips.  
  
"I am sure.." He repeated to himself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria held Legolas' hair ribbon cord tightly in her hand to give it back to him. Yet she knew not where his room was. As she wandered down the hall, her thoughts overwhelmed her being. She had changed so much since she came to Mirkwood all those many months ago. She was so changed..Victoria knew she was now different then she was once was. Though her intentions and sprit were the same, her heart was different. Almost like the grinch of Christmas who's heart had grown three times it's size after learning about the joys of Christmas.  
  
But still, she did not give in to the calls of her heart and soul. She had stopped that a while ago. Yet she knew not, that she had already succumbed to it's will more times then she thought since she had come to the palace of the Greenwood. After all, one of it's four walls had already fallen. There was three more walls left.  
  
Victoria thought to herself about her new life. She had found out upon herself, that she was a pure healer.  
  
"And a damn good one at that!" She muttered to herself proudly.  
  
Victoria had met such undeniably good friends. Rialan who was always so sweet and carefree and who always looked to the brighter things in life. Ithen who was her chamber maid. A kind young hearted companion who could persuade you into doing the most bizarre things, like somehow or another getting Victoria in a dress. Isil who was sister to Ithlen and a stubborn yet is a good soul elf who enjoyed a good competition. Even the lord Thranduil and Mirkwood proved to be wise caring elves. Then Legolas..hell, he had probably come to know her by far anyone else. The very fair gentle elf proved to be a stubborn arrogant prince with there first meetings but then came to show what a beautiful soul he had. His eyes..those eyes..spoke to her in a way that left her haunted.  
  
Even Victoria had to admit that when he smiled at her, time would almost come to a complete halt. The feel of his warm arms and his touch would make her body sear with this incredible heat. His sweet voice was like an accustomed longfull ring in her head. But what touched her the most about him was his soul. The soul of a gentle loving kindhearted elf that loves his friends and would give up anything for them. He was also a fierce warrior and had a determined spirit. As Victoria thought these thoughts, she suddenly realized how close she had let him become to her.  
  
Glaring to herself, Victoria held her chin up haughtily. Her face formed it's old stone statue face. The face that had wore itself into her features for all those years. But as she dimmed her eyes, she felt somewhat uncomfortable. But she could not help but snort at the timid almost scared glances she got from passing elves. Her statue-like face always was able to do that..  
  
"She could not get all soft hearted. It was not in her too..yet she could not deny that she was not the same person she once was. That strong silent statue faced, neck cracking young girl. She was the same on the outside but inside was certainly a different layout by then. Though she enjoyed her old pastimes like cursing at people, putting her feet out in woman's path's to trip them and threatening, still still had changed in a way she could not understand.  
  
Victoria walked stiffly down the hall and then murmured to herself.  
  
"I must stay away from him..He will only be a trouble to me.." She murmured looking down at Legolas' hair ribbon before squeezing it tightly in a fist.   
  
Victoria found herself going up an old flight of stairs hoping that Legolas' chambers would be up there. She let out an annoyed groan upon just seeing an abandoned hallway with a few doors. The floor was dusty as she could tell.   
  
With frustration, Victoria kicked the closest wall to her. Upon seeing her foot make a dent, she looked away and whistled innocently.  
  
"Didn't do it.." She murmured to herself before wandering down the hall, soft creaks coming from the floor as she walked. Gathering up her courage, Victoria opened one of the doors to see nothing but an empty room. Letting out a relieved breath she then went to the second door..Curiosity always seem to win over her.  
  
Victoria's eyebrow knit with confusion. This next door was not a door to a room, but a vault door. Trying to open it, she found no avail in getting in. But as he fingers glided across the vault door for some sort of switch, she found her fingertips exploring the nooks and crannies of engraved letters... If she had known better, she could swear that the letters make the word 'Legolas'. Brushing away the thought, Victoria gave up and went for the last door.   
  
It opened with a creak and Victoria shaded her eyes as sunlight poured into her vision. There was a large clouded window that left a glare in the room.  
  
Victoria let her curious eyes search around her. It was some sort of bedroom...The columns in the room were gripped tightly with swirling green vines and flowers. The ceiling looked like that of a Michael Angelo painting. It was a masterpiece and every art critic's dream. At the end of the room was a large king size bed with shimmering white almost jeweled sheets. Flower petals lay upon the bed, floor and furniture which was a rich white wood. An old aura seemed to haze beautifully through the air.  
  
At one corner of the room, was stand which held up in straight posture, a wedding dress.  
  
Victoria went over to the dress, letting her fingers gently run over the jewel like beads that left a glimmer glass tinker to it. Who's ever wedding dress was of a rich white material and proved to belong to a wealthy being. The white fabric seemed to glow with it's own light. She then wrinkled her nose and looked away.  
  
"I shall never wear a wedding dress..I would have someone kill me before that could happen.." She said glaring dangerously at the dress. Yet it reflected a light to her face that almost laughed at her. Victoria stepped away from the dress and then toward another stand that was shimmering at her like the reflection of light on the surface of the water.  
  
It was a stand, not holding a dress but battle armor. This time Victoria did smile. The armor was made for a women with it's delicate curves and breast plate. Beside the dress, that lay upon a table were metal arm guards and tall boots. Who ever this outfit for battle belonged too, Victoria liked it. Elvish designs were made into the metal, fit for a queen.  
  
The ever more curious girl took a step away from the armor when as if feeling she had disturbed something after wiping a little bit of dust away from the breast plate to let the shine glint brightly in her eyes.  
  
Going to the dresser, Victoria let her hands glide across the smooth white wood. There was a small wooden head that held a silver beaded circlet. Victoria picked it up and fingered the fine jewels. Gently placing it upon her head, Victoria glanced at her reflection in the oval shaped mirror. It shimmered upon the crest of her forehead. Victoria then let her hands wander across the curves and shapes of the beautifully defined wood. Her fingers brushed across beads and even small vials. Gently opening one of the vials, A sweet aroma filled the pure healers nose.  
  
"Perfume.." She murmured with a small smile. The sweet scent tickled her nose and sent tingles through her skin. Gently applying some to her hands, she rubbed it down her arms and neck.  
  
Putting down the circlet and vial of perfume where it once was, Victoria decided that she would ask one of the patrolling guards who's room it belonged too later.   
  
An eerie silence fell over her as she looked around the room. Not wanting to be in the abandoned floor of the palace, she stepped out of the room and was starting to make her way to the flight of stairs that would lead her downstairs.  
  
But then the sound of voices came to her ears... Victoria looked around to of where the voices came from but found nor saw anything. It was only herself. She then cocked her head at one side upon looking down at the wooden dusty floor. There was a small hole. Wiping away the dust and letting her curiosity get the best of her, Victoria got down on her knees.  
  
She then leaned down and aligned her eye to the hole to see who or what the voice were coming from. She then gasped softly and unconsciously snorted.  
  
"I have all the luck with seeing the elf men in the nude.." Victoria murmured in her head. Indeed, there was once again nude elf men. The room under her was obviously a bathing room. A soft steam clouded Victoria's vision for a moment before letting her see again. She had to hold in the building laughter. It would be strange indeed to hear loud laughing from a small hole in the ceiling.  
  
The room itself was almost a large pool of steaming water, made for several occupants which it indeed had today.  
  
"Ohhh ricky ticky ticky.." She murmured out loud. It was just in her luck that she got to see the sight. She then froze upon hearing a familiar name being called.  
  
"Hey Legolas, what's this I hear about two maidens seeing you and the lady Victoria in a closet?." An elf asked with a lopsided grin. Victoria eyes trailed around the bath to see Legolas in the pool. Her eyes literally bulged to the point of sticking through the hole in the floor as she watched his swim over to his friends. The strong muscle in his back flexed as he did so.  
  
"Nothing like what you are thinking Esgaleth.." Legolas said with a grin. His friends just smirked at him. He then unconsciously lowered his voice, letting Victoria not hear him.  
  
"My relationship with her, I feel is getting more intimate.." Legolas said, almost in a whisper. He rolled his eyes when his friends let out whistles.   
  
"Is love in the air?.." Isil asked. Legolas literally froze at his statement. His eyes portrayed confusion and even bewilderment for a defining moment before he shook his head.  
  
"No.." He said softly. Isil and the others just exchanged smirks and expressions of doubt.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria was straining her ears, but found that all she could hear was there soft chatter.   
  
Victoria stood up from where she was sitting. She had heard enough to snarl to herself. How dare they ask such a thing, about her! How dare someone spread such a foolish rumor about her and Legolas having such an intimate act. Sure, the two of them were pretty personal, but nothing like that extreme. The thought itself sickened her to the stomach. Victoria clenched her fists intent on finding the she whore who was spreading rumors and then beat whoever it was to a pulp.  
  
"When I get my hands on the scum bag who spread such words, I shall have there ass hanging on a plaque in my chambers.." She whispered to herself with a snarl. She could not help but feel pity on Legolas as well as herself. As a prince, a rumor like that could really do something to your image. Not that Victoria cared what people cared about her, but him she did not know. A flame of anger lit itself into her green eyes. It burned like fresh embers.  
  
"I shall rip out there innards and keep them in jars.." She grumbled to herself.  
  
Victoria then grinned devilishly upon the idea of maybe gathering a pack of she-elves and leading them into the bathing room. Revenge was always something she loved. If one was to ask what her favorite taste was, it would have to be the sweetness of revenge.   
  
Getting to her feet, she stepped forward to leave but then halted when a loud creak came from under her foot. With wide eyes, Victoria slowly looked down and then gasped loudly. The wood under her foot was cracking..  
  
Before Victoria could jump off it and from danger, her foot with a loud noise crashed through the floor.   
  
"Fuck!" Victoria cried and then leaned down to attempt to pull her foot from the hole.  
  
"Aren't I just the luckiest ass in the world!?" Victoria grumbled to herself sarcastically.  
  
The elves who were below, with yelps looked up to the ceiling and grew bug eyed to see a flailing foot come through the ceiling. The small foot twisted itself quickly, intent on getting itself out of the floor but only succeeded in getting the boot to fall off. A now dainty white foot showed through the floor.  
  
One of the elf men swam over to the boot, his eyes still on the squirming foot above. He picked up the boot and almost smiled.  
  
"It's a woman's boot.." The elf said to his companions. They all looked up again.  
  
Victoria was well aware they had gone silent and looking at her even though it was only her foot showing. With a yelp, She twisted her foot again, gritting her teeth at the splinters getting into her foot. A loud creak suddenly came to her ears and then more cracking..alot more cracking..She looked up once more and cursed.  
  
.................  
  
Victoria let out a loud scream as the floor around her suddenly flew past her head as she fell through the floor. Landing with a loud ungraceful splash into the pool below, Victoria could see and feel nothing but hot water around her. Before the water could spill into her lungs, she then felt the back of her tunic being pulled up.  
  
She was lifted up from the water by the back of her tunic by a wide eyed Legolas. Victoria spit out a stream of hot water and blinked the moisture from her green eyes. But she was met with big blue ones.  
  
"Victoria?" Legolas squeaked. She grinned an innocent grin, as the male elves lowered themselves into the water. Water poured down her body yet the prince held held her up high enough, so that her feet were not touching the ground.  
  
"Were you spying on us..again?.." He asked through narrowed eyes. Victoria could do nothing but grin sweetly while nodding her head quite casually. He glared and then noticed that her eyes had traveled down.   
  
Victoria's eyes grew exceptionally wide and then blushed to the point of resembling a deep red tomato. Legolas took her chin in his hand.  
  
"Eyes up please" He commanded. He then looked to his friends who were watching the skeptical with growing interest. Legolas knew that his friend was known for getting into trouble..it seemed to fit her quite well..  
  
"Now could you please tell me why and how you are here!?.." He asked trying to remain calm. He lowered himself into the water until he sat down, nothing but his bare chest showing.  
  
"I..uh...came...er..to return your hair ribbon.." Victoria said proudly while holding up Legolas' hair cord. She flashed a grin trying to look convincible. Yet she knew her excuse was utterly lame. The elves who were sitting down in the pool, started to snigger. She hastily glared at them.  
  
"And you went all the way up to the forbidden halls and then decided to make your entrance by plummeting through the ceiling..?.. " Legolas asked with an amused smirk. Victoria nodded like it was utterly natural as she crossed her arms.   
  
"You know Victoria..I believe you would make quite good friends with a pair of two rebellious hobbit friends of mine.." The elf commented, mirth in his eyes. He then coughed and added.  
  
"Well then.. I believe that I have had enough of bathing. Especially when our little spy here takes pride in her talent." Legolas said with an unmissable grin before motioning for Victoria to turn around, still in the water while he jumped out and tied a long towel around his waist. His friends did the same.  
  
Victoria went over and extended the hair ribbon to Legolas. He leaned over and let his wet fingers clutch her own as he slowly took the ribbon from her hand. He never let his eye contact with her fall. The elves around were enjoying watching like an audience.  
  
"Thank you, but next time you wish to return something of mine, please just come to my chambers." The elf prince said with a cheeky grin. She nodded and then turned away while the elves were on there way walking out of the bathing room, wrapped with robes trying to hide there white skin away from her eyes.  
  
Victoria had to have her final say, so while they walked out, she grabbed a towel and began whipping it at there behinds emitting yelps whilst they scurried away. She snorted with laughter.   
  
"That's right! Run away! muhaha" She countered.   
  
But it was replaced with a grimace as she limped out of the bathing room. Legolas sighed and jogged over to her and draped a soft fluffy white robe around her wet shoulders while gently picking her up. Her large green eyes looked at him questionably with an agast expression.  
  
Legolas went over and placed her in a soft chair. He grabbed another while pulling it in front of her.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing?" She asked. He said nothing but pulled a needle out of his towel pocket. Before she could ask again what he as doing she gasped softly in pain, as he gently stuck it into her foot, trying to remove one of her many splinters. He looked up at her while he did so and smiled.   
  
"You had quite a fall.." He commented with a chuckle. Victoria glared at him.  
  
"So what did you mean, the forbidden halls?.." Victoria asked curiosity leaning in her voice. He stopped working at her foot for a moment before continuing.'  
  
"My mothers old chambers are up there..Ever since her departure from middle earth, my father found his pain too much so he had those halls strictly forbidden.." Legolas explained and then slowed down his pace of getting a very deep splinter out of her tender skin when she gasped in pain. Victoria looked up the young elf before her and could see an aura of sadness settle over him. Yet sorrow seemed to only make him more beautiful and innocent in a sense.  
  
Legolas then suddenly stopped. His eyes grew wide and his brows knit. Victoria looked to him with growing confusion. The prince closed his eyes and sniffed the air.  
  
"Pray tell..but what the hell are you doing?.." Victoria asked with a dazed expression. He then smiled and spoke softly.  
  
"Nana.." He murmured with a wistful smile. Victoria gazed with agonizing confusion. Holding her hands out at each side, she looked to him awaiting an answer.  
  
Legolas squeezed his eyelids shut as he was thrown into a stage of nostalgia once again..  
  
~~~~~flashback~~~~~  
  
Little Legolas Greenleaf laid upon his mothers bed a smile upon his face. His short legs only look up half of the large white jeweled bed. His beautiful blond mother was standing at her mirror, peering into her reflection a smile on her features. The young elfling looked up when a sweet aroma filled his small nose.  
  
"What is that prettyful smell Nana?..." The little elf asked looking to his loving mother. She turned to look at her son and approached him. She gently brought a small glass vial up to his nose. As soon as it tickled his nostrils, he let out a giggle.  
  
"It makes my nose tickle." The elfling said. The elf woman laughed and laid a kiss upon her son's forehead and then ruffled his golden locks making him laugh.  
  
"Yes, it does smell quite lovely..Tis my favorite.." She whispered as if keeping a secret.   
  
"No wonder Ada loves you so much. He loves the scent" The elfling observed while flippantly swinging his short thin legs off the side of the large bed. His curious blue eyes searched the room. His mothers old bedroom was one of his favorite rooms. His beloved mother would spend hours going through the things of her childhood and other relics. She would often bring her little son up with her and place his small form on the bed to watch her.   
  
"Look Nana! I am a warrior!" The small prince chirped wanting his mothers attention. She turned to him and laughed as her little son had pulled on her breast plate, the bottom of it reaching his stubby toes. He waddled across the room making a soft bang as he walked.   
  
"Yes, my son..You shall be the greatest archer in all of Mirkwood.." The queen said, her eyes glittering with love. The prince's identical blue eyes twinkled immensely and she could almost see the stars form in them.  
  
"You think so Nana?..me the greatest archer in all the Mirkwood?.." He asked with a hopeful expression. She softly pulled her armor off of him. Her husband had given it to her as a gift. There had been a war years ago. She wanted to fight, for she was a fierce warrior but Thranduil refused for the risk of her safety. He would have died of heartbreak, had something happened to her. So, he awarded her with the armor.  
  
"Yes, my young Greenleaf..You shall be the greatest archer of all Middle earth.." The queen said picking her son up and kissing his soft cheek.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~  
  
Legolas flashed back to reality when Victoria was on her feet, shaking his shoulders rather roughly. While he did so, he leaned over and smelled her skin. It was indeed his mothers perfume that he smelled.  
  
"My mother's perfume.." Legolas whispered to her. Victoria froze and locked her large eyes with his blazing ones.  
  
"You are wearing it.." He murmured, stating it more then a question. Victoria got up from her chair. She did not know that the room had belonged to his mothers. Legolas got up from his chair as well. Such an emotion was in her eyes..She had never seen it before..  
  
"How dare you.." He whispered in a dangerously low tone. Victoria gulped and started to back away. He started in on her slowly. He looked fit to kill..he had gone from a caring friend to a slowly angering elf prince.  
  
"I..I had no idea.." Victoria began trying to explain. She could hear his erratic breaths.  
  
"You should have known better then have just intruded up there and touched her things.." He hissed edging closer to her until grabbing her arm fiercely. She tried stepping back with a whimper but he only gripped her arm tighter.It was only perfume that she was wearing..Sure, it belong to the elf princes long missed mother but still.. Victoria growled under her breath. No one..and she meant no one, not even her elf friends could do something like this and get away with it. She followed no one..She was the leader of herself..the boss of herself..no one else..  
  
"Unhand me!" Victoria cried. She then glared and growled louder before raising her hand and smacking the elf prince across the face. He turned away and held his stinging cheek where a soft red mark was forming. It was like the imprint of her hand was branded into his flawless skin. Victoria had her fists clenched at each side if her body while she glared at him. He seemed to have snapped out of a wild trance. He looked at her with hurt eyes. The slap had so surely snapped him out of his crazed state.  
  
"Forgive me..I know not what came over me.." He murmured trying to take her hand. She just snatched it away and turned away from him. Victoria had crossed her arms stubbornly. She was absolutely fuming. Half for what he did and half of why he was forgiving her so fast and so suddenly..  
  
"Victoria..Ever since my mothers leaving..I felt so overprotected of her remembrance..I felt that no one should disturb what was left for me and my memories.." He explained trying to come around to face her. Victoria only turned away. He let out a sad sigh, her actions hurting him. They had become good friends. He wished not to have them be fighting again.  
  
"If you cannot except, then I can do nothing but hope you will forgive me.." He said finally, raising his chin.  
  
"You are special to me Victoria..but I will not plead for you to forgive me when it is you who does not understand.." He said almost defiantly. How could she possibly understand the pain of his mothers passing to the undying lands?..She had no parents after all.. There were hints of anger yet sadness in his dominating tone. Victoria whipped around and looked at him hard. Legolas squirmed under her gaze of fire. She walked over to him, not blinking even for a split moment.  
  
"Don't understand!?..Sure I would not understand.. I mean, how could I understand being lonely and protective?..I only grew up alone..I only had myself to be with..But really, what would I understand?.." She snapped mockingly, her voice cold as ice. Legolas almost cringed and then realized what he had said. It was true..  
  
She did understand..  
  
Victoria's eyes set him ablaze once more before turning around to storm away down the hall, when he ran up behind her and enveloped her into his arms. Victoria was stiff and he could feel her anger pulsating like waves of heat from her body. Her arms were around her waist from behind and rested softly upon her hips.  
  
"Once more, I have learned so much about you..Yet I have but more to know..." He said into her ear before letting go and walked away down the hall to sort out his troubled thoughts. Victoria watched him leave before walking over to a nearby wall and started to repeatedly bang her head against it in hope that enough brain cells would be destroyed so that what happened was nothing but an absurd dream..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rialan and Victoria were chatting to each other when one of his other companions had told him what had happened earlier that day. A group of elves were speaking to each other over dinner in the dining hall. Victoria nearly spit out her sip of wine when they mentioned her fall through the ceiling.   
  
"You mad girl." Rialan exclaimed through his laughter. She only stuck her nose up and huffed. She then became silent when Legolas sat himself across from her to begin eating. He smiled to her and then him. She unexpectantly turned away from him, a deep flush in her usually pale cheeks.  
  
"What ale's you Victoria?..You act as if you have seen Legolas in the nude" Rialan commented with a grin, not knowing how close he was to the truth. Much to his delight, she froze. Her mouth had opened with her eyes looking fit to fly from her eyes like released cannon balls. The whole table could not help but burst out in happy laughter. Tis only Legolas and Victoria who downcast there eyes to the table to hide there blushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Finally i was able to update!! I will not update that much much to my dismay!! oh how i wish i was able to update really soon like i used to do. If you want someone to blame for me not updating quickly then blame my dad!!  
  
namaarie and i hope you liked that chapter. R&R!!!!! 


	16. shakesphere and forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and ithlen. I also do not own any of the lines of romeo and juliet. It strictly belongs to william shakespeare.  
  
OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! over a thousand reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never thought my story would get so many!!! I luv each and every one of yous!!!!! you must know how happy you have made me with all these reviews!!!!!!! YOU PEEPS ROCK MY DAMN FRIGGIN WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long do you intend to avoid him Vic?" Rialan asked using his new nickname for Victoria as he spoke to her. She sat across him sipping her cup of tea and then set it slowly down upon the elven table. She then characteristically set her feet up on the table surface and crossed her arms.  
  
"As long as I have to.." She retorted stubbornly. Her eyes darkened upon remembering what had happened almost a week ago. The way he grabbed her out of his selfish fit of anger and screamed at her when all she did was put on some of his mothers perfume, when not knowing it was the queen's to begin with. But Victoria did understand how the subject of his mother can wound him so deeply. The elf prince was still scarred from her leaving. He needed to be mended.  
  
"Holding grudges are pointless.." Rialan commented leaning back in his chair. The two of them were sitting in the dining hall having a quiet lunch. Victoria who sat across from him, now narrowed her majestic green eyes and tilted her head to one side as if questioned.  
  
Victoria had been avoiding Legolas for almost a week now. Though the elf apologized countless times, she would only shut him out. Not a soul knew that her shutting him out was bringing him to be pained. If the beautiful pure healer would pass through the corridor, she would not acknowledge him. At dinner, she ignored him nor made eye contact. At training Victoria would spar a good distance away from him. But this show of avoidance did not unnoticed by all. Legolas was saddened by her actions, the swarm of hurt that tumbled through his intense blue eyes.  
  
"Pointless?..You now what's pointless? The way he keeps trying to apologize like I'm just going to accept it...Now that's what I call pointless.." Victoria countered snorting under her breath. Victoria looked down at her lap, as she could not help but feel a bit remorse..he had after all apologized..But she could not forgive him just yet. She needed time and for him to show that he was truly sorry.  
  
"Victoria why must you be so cold hearted?" Rialan asked leaning over the table to study her in the eyes. He knew deep inside the layer of ice chilled around her heart was slowly melting away. But at times, he believed that maybe it was constantly working it's way to freeze itself again. As if wanting it..  
  
"And why must everyone ask me that?" She snapped. Rialan cringed at her tone but remained neutral nonetheless. She then got up from her chair and looked to the window with a sigh. He gazed at her. Wind swept in through the open window brushing across her face, fluttering her long eyelashes. Her tresses of dark hair blew up like rippling flags around her troubled face. Something indeed was bothering her..   
  
"Rialan..er..I stay away from him for more reasons then just my anger.." Victoria whispered when finally gathering up enough of her courage. This reply from her however had caught Rialan's attention. He eagerly turned his chair around to face her and leaned over as if getting ready to hear a tale.  
  
"Pray tell Vic.." He urged. Victoria turned her ever searching reluctant gaze away from the large window. Opening her mouth, she found that her words had died away upon viewing his rather devilish expression. Her mouth opened in horror upon that. Flailing her arms around Victoria shouted.  
  
"I know that expression anywhere! Don't you dare even go to thinking that!" She shouted, her voice slightly echoing upon the high arched walls of the dining hall. Rialan began to chuckle which only made her madder.  
  
"So, then why else do you avoid him?.." Rialan finally was able to ask through his laughter. She appeared to be almost disturbed in a sense as she fingered the fabric of the white tablecloth.  
  
"I know deep down my friend, you are not as hard as you make yourself out to be...You are soft and gentle..and I think behind that stone fortress forever surrounding your heart, is a soul needing to be seen." Rialan said much to her utter surprise.   
  
"My soul, needing to be seen..HA! never would anyone see me..It's a load of crap as much as I know.." She answered, her voice dangerously low. She stamped one of her feet to make her comment stand true. He let his silver orbs follow her movements.   
  
"Vic, you cannot possibly still hold anger toward him.. After all, he did apologize after his actions." Rialan explained, wanting the elf prince and the pure healers to be friends once more. He could definitely see this infinite bond between those two. It was something that stood up and out of all her friendships with the elves of Mirkwood. Their friendship in question, could indeed even be more..   
  
"Well,?.." He asked ever more, the curiosity eating him alive. Victoria bit down on her lip nervously as she studied his awaiting face. His lips then curved up into another grin. He seemed to know something she did not.   
  
"You are feeling for Legolas?.." He asked with high eyebrows and a grin that took up the most of the volume of his fair face. This was a relevant question in which he desired answers. Victoria gulped and a flabbergasted expression formed onto her features.  
  
"Hell no.." She said finally after a moment. Rialan sensed her immediate hesitation in answer, therefore not believing her words for even a second. Pondering his new thoughts, he could not help but start chuckling. Only did he come back to realize Victoria was still with him when a small loaf of bread had been thrown at his head. She stood across the table from him, her hand still up from throwing the carbohydrate at the weaponsmith.  
  
"You shall feel more then that to the head, if you do not tell me what you think is so amusing Mr. weaponsmith!" Victoria countered. He smiled amusingly at this.  
  
"Your threats are ill to me Vic..but nonetheless, I cannot imagine you and the prince as lovers..perhaps since you always make yourself out to be someone who does not love.." He said and then dodged a large turkey leg as it almost knocked him in the head like a football. Victoria was standing high with a glare on her face, a large cooked turkey in her arms, a wing readied in her raised arm.   
  
"There is no such word as lovers in my every day vocabulary!" She retorted and then threw the crisp golden cooked wing, sending it sailing through the air like a boomerang. It nearly hitting him in the chest, Rialan was able to slip off his chair and onto the floor to take cover. She was obviously not threw yet, for she was now atop the table, a spoon in her hand. Like a slingshot, she bent back the spoon sending it's condiments across the room and to hit the floor a mere few inches away from him. Getting ready to start a food fight, Victoria grabbed a large silver platter and held it in front of her like a battle shield. The two of them only stopped upon voices on the other side of the dining hall door.  
  
"I have ill news my lord.." Said a voice.   
  
Rialan stopped, mid throw when hearing the voice. Victoria had halted as well and cocked her head to one side, her eyes to the ceiling as she strained to listen. The weaponsmith climbed out from his hiding spot under the table and silently strode over to the closed door. Placing his leaf shaped ear to the wood, he could make out the voices of a messenger and The king himself. With an abrupt motion of his hand, he beckoned Victoria to join him at the door to listen.  
  
Like a snake, she managed to get to the door without making a sound. Placing her ear against the door frame, she strained her hearing to listen. She almost snorted. Eavesdropping was one of her specialties and she knew it.  
  
"A party you say?..How many?.." The king asked rubbing his chin whilst he listened intently to the brown haired messenger beside him. The elf man had just come back to Mirkwood after spending a few nights out in the wilderness with a few other of there elf kin. It seems that the elf fleet had stumbled upon some orcs while out there. The elf messenger who was still dressed from his travel, was speaking rapidly.  
  
The messenger seemed reluctant to answer but cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"There was at least a good sixty at that camp..But we for sure, that many more of there campsites lay nearby hidden in the foliage of the deep wood.." The messenger said grimly. The king closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.  
  
"We were to dispose of them, but we managed to get some information." He said with a gulp. Thranduil looked up from his attempt of rubbing the stress from his forehead. He was not one to usually stress, for it was not very common amongst his kind, but he found that he was experiencing it lately.  
  
"Speak" The king of Mirkwood instructed softly. The messenger studied his king for a moment before speaking.  
  
"We managed to find out from one of the beasts, that they intend to make Mirkwood there own..." He began..  
  
"Revenge for the destruction of Sauron.." Thranduil said filling in the blanks with knit eyebrows. The messenger then took in a deep breath, ready to continue to relay the message.  
  
"There hosts are increasing by the number, and they will not stop at nothing to bring death to the elves of the Greenwood.." He said gravely before set his eyes downcast and bowed.  
  
"Is the time of battle known?.." The king then asked.   
  
"Nay my lord, but I expect not soon..They are but showing us a taste of the terror they will unleash.." He replied still looking to the floor.  
  
"Thank you..now you may depart..well done.." Thranduil replied patting the elf's shoulder and then dismissed then dismissed him.. The king of Mirkwood suddenly felt himself be lost within his thoughts..  
  
What would become of Greenwood the great?..Would the elves of Mirkwood fall to the terrors of death and torment?..Know, he did not. He knew that his time would come to an end before he must take leaves of the woods he called home. After this final battle and when his beloved son was happily married, then he would follow the call of the sea and reunite with his beloved wife. But would Legolas even survive this?..He had fought many wars indeed. The message that the orcs had run across the walls of his home..written in the blood of his woodland kin.  
  
The blood of the elves shall flow through the river running....  
  
The king of Mirkwood looked to the ceiling and raised a silent prayer. He needed to lead his people to victory..They could not fall. They have not done in the past and he would let them come to fail anytime soon. Not while he still drew breath. Heaving a sigh, Thranduil walked confidently down the corridor his air of grace, wisdom and power ever stronger..  
  
Meanwhile Victoria and Rialan who had been eavesdropping at the door had paled upon what they overheard. The two of them gazed at each other wondering if they were going to survive..would death part them..would death part Victoria from everything she had come to love.  
  
One thing was for sure..The Elven kingdom was going to war..But how soon?.. An hour from then?..A day?..A week?...Months?.....or maybe even years...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched her steadily, his eyes sparkling like finely polished sapphires in the afternoon light. Victoria was sitting at the table in one of the book filled dens, scribbling furiously in what looked like some sort of journal. Her ink well was moving rapidly, but a wisp of a beautiful smile was slowly lighting her features. He found it contagious for he could not help but smile widely as he gazed at her. He was determined..  
  
Determined to get the pure healer who sat but a few foot away from him to forgive him..Legolas felt his heart thumping in his chest as he took in a deep breath. His hope was gathered up to the core of him this time. Hope that the cold grudge she had so taken against him had finally been drowned away.   
  
"Please let her forgive me.." He pleaded. Puffing out his chest confidently, Legolas strode out of his dark shadowed hiding spot and approached her. Sitting down across from her rather loudly, He awaited for her to speak. She looked up for a split moment before turning her attention back to her journal.  
  
"Good morning my friend.." He began strongly. She just snorted at the word friend. Victoria tossed a wafer into her mouth and munched flippantly. Legolas let out a sigh knowing she would do everything in her will to make this difficult for him. Leaning over, her gently took her hand in his. Yet, he knew not what the affect of his touch did to her.  
  
"Victoria.."He whispered softly. She only brought her journal in front of her face as if reading. Letting out a breath he had no idea that he had been holding in, he gently brought a long slender finger of his own on the top of the journal so that he saw her eyes. The eyes he had come to love and yearn to look into..  
  
"Please do not shut me out..Please.." He pleaded ever so softly, making her almost scream in desperation, yet she showed no sign of facial expression as she pretended to read from her notebook. Oh how sincere he sounded. She wanted to just throw her arms around him right then and there and hug him fiercely but she brushed away the thought. His expression and voice reminded her that day when she held him whilst wept upon the news of his father's injury. That stroke of voice caused her to look up at him.  
  
"So, you forgive me?.." The elf prince asked an unmissable hope in his eyes. They gleamed like fresh diamonds in the light piercing her to her deep stone core. Victoria felt a sudden tremble in her heart. It pulsed warm signals throughout her body as if relaying in a marathon all the way down the the finish line at the tip of her toes. Out of the four walls surrounding her heart, one had already fallen that many night ago in Lomens. Now the second wall was starting to shake. It continued as the elf before her, began to smile warmly. Snapping out of her inner thoughts and emotions, Victoria crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"Forgive you?..hm..let me think really hard about that one..hm...um..NO!" She countered. The radiance of hope that she had so found in his eyes shattered immediately. He then looked away, hiding his hurt. But we was not about to give up yet.  
  
"What are you doing?.." He asked attempting to make conversation. She only shoved her notebook into his hands. Squinting his beautiful eyes, Legolas read the fine print.  
  
"Shakespeare..Romeo and Juliet." Legolas read. Meanwhile while he was reading some of the poetry, he came to find himself utterly speechless at the beauty of the poetry. Victoria was gazing at him unconsciously smiling softly at his reading expression.  
  
Legolas could feel Victoria smile and therefore looked up for a split moment to smile in return. When she took notice of him knowing, she turned stubbornly and coughed uncomfortably. The elf found joy in the words he read..It was not a novel but quotes from the story. The soul filled words intrigued him. The race of men would forever have him wondering. Such short a life they have, yet they had the power to write in ways elves could not even come to cope with.   
  
Victoria then suddenly arose to her feet. She shuffled a few things together rather at a quick pace. She was doing it again..She was leaving him.  
  
"Where are you going?.." He asked curiously. Between her nervous shuffling, she mumbled something about having to meet with someone.   
  
"You have forgiven me right?.." He asked trying to get her eyes to fall into sync with his own. But she avoided all eye contact. She then looked up at him at his question before turning and practically fleeing down the hall. That's when Legolas noticed..  
  
Her notebook had been left behind. The elf opened his mouth to call her about it when he suddenly halted. Lowering himself back into a chair he slowly leafed through it, and was struck with an idea. She liked poetry..He would certainly give her some poetry tonight..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elf prince of Mirkwood sprinted across the grass of his father's kingdom. His dark green cape bellowed out as he ran like a glimmering banner. No one saw him..All souls were asleep in the kingdom of Mirkwood on the special night..Well all except Legolas of course. His long slender legs let him almost glide across palace grounds, unseen and unheard by patrolling eyes. His golden hair had not the chance to bask in the moonlight for it was hidden away with his face under his hooded cape.   
  
Victoria Watson was in for a special time tonight..Either that or she would never forgive him..That was certainly something Legolas never wanted. His pace slowed as he neared her high balcony...  
  
Standing at the foot of the balcony, he looked up to where her glass doors were firmly shut. There was no light in the room letting him know that she was asleep. Gathering a small handful of pebbles, the elf prince raised his arm and threw a pebble to the window. When nothing happened, he threw a good few more.  
  
Only did Legolas stop when he saw a candle flicker on from inside her bedroom. Still hooded, he stepped back to be in view and swore that he could almost hear her cursing loudly from her chambers. One of the glass doors opened, and there she came out.  
  
Legolas was taken aback by the sight. She was dressed in dark green silks that accentuated the delicate curves of her slender body. Through the wind, the silks blew past her like a cloak along with wisps of her dark obsidian hair.   
  
(a/n: if you want to know what the dress looks like, think the blue silk dress Arwen wore in the Two towers in Aragorn's dream. But only imagine it dark green)  
  
Her beauty silently put him on the spot, the words already sealed into his head like embroidery, now lost as he gazed upon her. Only when, her eyes fell upon him, did he remember why he was there.  
  
"Who are you!?" She retorted dangerously. Legolas grinned from under his hood. Even in the beautiful night dress, she was still maintaining her daring stamina and could look threatening. Ever so slowly, Legolas brought the hood away from his face. He could see from where he stood, that her eyes darkened upon the sight of him.  
  
"Oh it's you.." She said emphasizing the word 'you'. yet she could not take her eyes off him. He was dresses in dark colors ready for exploring the night. When his hood fell away, it was as if the moonlight suddenly clung to him. His appearance so so angelic and made her heart unconsciously beat faster..oh so faster..  
  
Crossing her arms while suddenly blushing, she knew what she was wearing was night wear, but she felt as if naked under his gaze. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she then nervously set her hands down upon the balcony.  
  
"Why has it, that you disturbed my sleep?..Did you wish only to look at me?.." She hissed feeling somewhat impatient. He then smiled.  
  
"The sight of you is a joy that could not only bring light to my heart lothamin (my flower).." He murmured up to her. She blushed and turned away, Legolas delighting in the way he could make her cheeks change color so fast. The moonlight captured the blush in her cheeks making her more beautiful to him then ever.   
  
Taking a step forward he sucked in a breath and began to speak. Slowly and strongly his words came from him in the poetic rhythm that made her stand astonished.  
  
(A/N: I played winter light by Sarah Brightman when i wrote this scene and it made it so romantic..mayeb u should listen to it to. I know that the song had alredy been mentioned in a recent story, but I had planned to use that song and this idea for some time now. )  
  
"He jests at scars that never felt a wound..But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Legolas murmured to her from the foot of her balcony, the words coming from him in a flawless motion. Victoria gasped. He was speaking the words of shakespeare..He must have read her notebook she had left in one of the reading dens that early morning. She came closer to the balcony wanting to hear the sweet soul filled words come from his mouth.  
  
"It is the East, and Victoria is the sun!..Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair then she.." Legolas continued and then grinned as he used Victoria's name in the versus. His idea of doing all of this was certainly working for she was starting to smile softly. Seeing that, he bellowed out powerfully, his words through the friendship and emotions he felt for her.  
  
"Be not her maid, since she is envious. her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, oh, it is my love!..Oh, that she knew she were!" He said, the words of the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet. The elf prince could no longer remember the words, but they came out through his mouth perfectly whilst he drank in the sight of her with a warm smile.  
  
"She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? her eyes discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return." He said up to her, the wind blowing up his cape and hair.  
  
"What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness pf her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Legolas finished the verse but then grinned when she continued.  
  
"Aye me!" Victoria replied, putting a hand to her brow like she had seen them do in drama class. She let out rich laughter, at her over dramatic play. Legolas, through his laughing as well, continued.  
  
"She speaks.." He whispered, putting a hand to his ear as if listening.  
  
"Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as if a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing cloud and sails upon the bosom of the air.." He said more softly, lost in her gaze as he slowly made his way under her balcony. Never had he felt this way in his life. It was like this incredible heart and soul warming had enveloped him like a comforting blanket. Placing the tip of his leather boot into a nook in a tree, he gracefully hauled himself up into it, not stopping the words from coming out of his mouth. She was leaning over the balcony watching for him.  
  
"Oh Legolas, Legolas, wherefore art thou Legolas?..Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a pure healer.." Victoria murmured to him. Legolas jumped up onto the balcony, his long cape billowing out.   
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?.." He asked and then placed a hand to her cheek as she spoke the final words.  
  
"Tis but thy name that is my enemy.." She finished, her voice fading and then smiled up at him.. He was smiling ear to ear now, her hand then brought itself to his cheek as well. He could not help but close his eyes and lean into her touch.   
  
"I forgive you.." She whispered, lost into the depths of his eyes. He smiled and then pulled her close to him. Victoria shivered. Never had she felt..so..so..not herself..She suddenly felt like this flower, in which Legolas was her sunlight..  
  
He then pulled back, not letting his embrace on her body go. It was like some sort of uncompelled force had driven him to ask his next question.  
  
"May I kiss you?.." The elf whispered in his sincere tone, feeling nothing but the warmth in her eyes and body. Victoria's eyes widened but then became dim and appeared to be bathed in light.  
  
"Yes.." Was the only thing she whispered, not knowing or caring anymore about what come out of her mouth. He smiled almost against her cheek. Gently, he reached up letting his hand entangle with her hair while the other strayed upon her hands which was resting on his soft cheek.  
  
Would she really let him do this?..Would Victoria really let a male let alone a male elf go to somewhere no make had ever gone before?...would she allow the crowned elf prince of Mirkwood brush his lips across her in a sweet kiss, for she knew his kiss could never be anything but the most exquisite taste though she never did feel his silk ones upon hers..  
  
Legolas was about to close his mouth over hers, when if by fate, Victoria's door swung open loudly and a bed ridden Ithlen ran in with a candle. The elf jumped away from Victoria and thanks to his dark clothes was able to hide in the shadows where silently cursed. Once more, they had been interrupted..  
  
"Ithen!? what are you doing here?.." Victoria asked glancing at Legolas who was hiding while she cursed every so loudly in her mind. Her chamber maids eyes were wide.  
  
"I had heard some commotion from your room a little while ago, and I heard someone climb to your balcony.." Ithen said stepping past Victoria to look over the balcony edge for any intruders. Meanwhile the pure healer backed up a bit until resting against Legolas in every attempt of hiding him.   
  
If she was to discover Legolas, she knew rumors would start once more..Ithen looked once more to the balcony before returning to her own chambers. Victoria let out a sigh before steeping away, letting The prince come out. He was grinning widely before jumping off the side of the balcony into the tree. He propped his elbows onto the balconies edge and gazed up at her with a soft smile.  
  
"I hope, that we shall not fight anymore.." Legolas murmured. Victoria nodded and then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned like a wild man before jumping down from the tree.   
  
"Goodnight my fair Juliet.." Legolas murmured to her before sprinting off across the lawns.  
Victoria watched him disappear before going back into her chambers and falling into the blankets. Laying down on her stomach, she muffled her scream into her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas ran like the wind across palace grounds. His cheek still tingled immensely where her lips had been. As he ran he could not help but blush.  
  
"I cannot believe I asked her if I may kiss her!" He exclaimed to himself with an exasperated sigh. He knew not what had come over him. Confusion was something he hated and it seemed to overwhelm him..  
  
When he came to a stop, he began to think about her again. That's when his heart began to beat at a wild pace. Legolas set a hand over his chest, knowing somehow that the rate of his rapid heart beat was because of that pure healer..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ARG!! that chapter sucked!!!! I'm sorry but I seriously don't like it! and you people probably think im evil postioning them to to kiss and then it gets interupted.. LOL!! I really like romeo and juliet so thats why i used it though i strictly put a disclaimer on it.  
  
R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
namaarie 


	17. training part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
Thanks to all of you for all of these fabulous reviews i give kudos to all of you!!!!!!! never would i have thought that this story would go this far!!! and sorry i have not updated in so long!!! this whole week was full of exams! every single day this week i had an exam!! which sucks! and i have been a little under the weather as well so i have to apologize for this long wait! and i got a review saying that my last chapter and that middle earth does not have romeo and juliet and Shakespeare. well i know that. if you read carefully, Victoria had a journal with alot of quotes from romeo and juliet. remember in my chapter, it said she had left it behind by accident and Legolas took it with him. thats how he said all that shakespeare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria squinted the rays of sunlight as they clouded her vision. Letting a soft moan escape her lips from being so tired, she sat up and let her fingers rub across her features dispersing the drowsiness.  
  
Trudging out of her large bed, her silk night wear billowed out at her stiff legs. Sitting in front of her vanity, Victoria felt her self grin like she had won the lottery. Every morning since those weeks before when the elf prince of Mirkwood came to her balcony, things had certainly changed for the pure healer.. A smile could be found on her face now a days..An aura of almost joy could be sensed in her presence. But no one could miss that newly lit sparkle in her brightly shining eyes. It was like this glint that glimmered with all of hope, faith and purity..  
  
Victoria whipped her head upon seeing her door open and Ithlen stride in. An almost dreamy expression was burning in her face. cocking an eyebrow, Victoria cleared her throat.  
  
"What are you so happy about?..You smile like you just won the nobel prize.." She commented with curious features. Her chamber maid looked up at her with such light of happiness that Victoria blinked reapeativly for a few moments as if a streak of light had hit in her straight in the eye.  
  
"Oh Victoria..It's simply..." Ithen began but then shut her mouth but just to open it and let out a rather loud squeal. Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes with a dazed face. The chamber maid was busy swirling around in happy circles while having an almost glow, off her body.  
  
"It's just..." She began again but only stopped to squeeze her fists together near her face and screech in joy. Finally not being able to take it anymore, Victoria grabbed the rejoicing elf and shook her.  
  
"Will you tell me what the hell is going on or shall I shake it out of you!?" Victoria exclaimed before letting out an exasperating sigh. Sitting down on the bed and pulling Ithlen next to her, she turned to her and awaited with an expectant look.  
  
"Well?..." She asked shaking her head slightly as if waiting. Ithlen grinned and then was beginning to turn a light shade of rosy pink. Victoria groaned and was ready to throw the elf maid out of her room when she finally spoke.  
  
"I like Rialan" Ithlen blurted out. Victoria froze and she was a mere statue for a moment before a large Cheshire cat grin snaked it's way onto her features. Wriggling her eyebrows up and down, she began to laugh softly until came to laughing out loud. Ithlen was attempting to her hide her flushed cheeks but failed miserably as Victoria was hooting beside her. When the pure healer finally regained her composure, she could not help but grin at her friend next to her.   
  
Ithen had this happiness that Victoria had not seen before..She had become silent as thoughts overwhelmed her. What did it feel like to realize that you have feelings for someone?..was it some sort of sense, or maybe it was just knowing..As Victoria went on with these rambling thoughts, she could not help but let a warm image of Legolas come freshly into her mind. His smile..His eyes which pierced her in a way no one was able to do..  
  
"Victoria?" Ithen asked with an abrupt tone when she realized Victoria had fallen deep into her own world of thoughts and daydreams. Her head snapped back into Ithlen's direction with a surprised expression.  
  
"So you like Rialan?" Victoria asked with a large grin. She grinned fiercely in return while bobbing up and down in an excited manner.   
  
"At first as it seemed, I had thought that I only had what you call a crush?..on him. But as I got to know him better, I am getting deeper then this crush as you describe.." Ithlen explained all the while smiling as she thought of the golden haired weaponsmith. Victoria was grinning ear to ear. The maid softly closed her eyes. Rialan..He had hair of gleaming light while his eyes shinned like burning silver. With soft skin and a lithe lean body, he was certainly an admired elf.   
  
The weaponsmith was different from the other male elves Ithlen knew. Rialan was soft and gentle with a determined sprit. He was known for always having that rich grin on his face while always looking to the lighter things in life, even when in great peril and sadness.  
  
"You must think I am but a foolish chamber maid.." Ithlen said softly while fingering Victoria's bed linen. The pure healer just laughed.  
  
"I don't think your foolish Ithlen, just...well I know this will sound awfully corny..but er follow your um.. heart.." Victoria said and then almost winced at her words. Saying things that meant to the heart was something she was not used to in the least. But it seemed to have enlightened Ithlen's hope for she looked up at her with gleaming eyes anew.  
  
"You think so Victoria?.." She asked clamping her hands together while stars were in her expression. Victoria sighed and nodded. Uttering a snort, she thought about how she would make fun of her male friend. Ithlen was now fidgeting quickly, feeling a sudden unwanted uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. It was like this strange sensation as if butterflies were wandering through her belly.  
  
Ithlen and Victoria were so preoccupied with eachothers different thoughts. Ithlen with her fancy for the weaponsmith and warrior of Mirkwood named Rialan and Victoria's thoughts of what made people come to actually love.. it was such a complicated idea..It seemed almost idealistic in a way that she could not comprehend.  
  
That's when the blearing of clear horns were heard. Victoria jumped up from the bed, her eyes wide expecting someone to scream orc attack but only heard more horns. Ithlen laughed at Victoria's crazed expression.  
  
"Calm yourself my friend..Tis only the soldiers meeting for training.." She explained striding over to the window to open them while sweeping the silk curtains out of the way. Rays of light seeped in through the glass causing Victoria to shield her eyes as if being a vampire touched by day light to turn into a fiery oblivion.  
  
Finally gaining back her vision, she approached her glass doors and opened them. A warm breeze flew in at her like a new force. It was a beautiful very warm day in the kingdom of the Elves of the Greenwood.  
  
"It is so beautiful this grand morning.." Ithlen commented letting her hand glide across the marble of the balcony while her eyes searched below and ahead on palace grounds for the number of soldiers that were lined up ready to train. Meanwhile Victoria's green eyes had settled upon the one elf who stood at the front of the line. He wore a long Elven green silver cloak which flowed out like a rippling banner in the wind. His silver tunic and leather jerkin were designed of a rich fabric that was worn on his lithe muscle lined body perfectly. His tresses of golden hair of light blew up around his face along with the shimmer of his blue eyes. His high defined cheekbones were set regally and an air of royalty hovered about him.   
  
"Yes..He is beautiful..." Victoria murmured. She only realized that she said the wrong word when Ithlen turned and stared at her with both confusion and amusement. A sudden smirk found it's way on the maid's fair features.  
  
"I beg your pardon?.." Ithlen asked innocently.   
  
"I mean..yes! it is a beautiful morning.." Victoria said attempting to wave off what had flown from her mouth as she cast once more glance at the elf prince before stalking back into her chambers. Ithlen smiled after seeing her friend eye the prince from where she stood. It was not very hard to see a burn in her cheeks.   
  
Victoria was readying her clothes and then cupped her hands while bringing water from her bathtub to her face. Anything to make the color of her cheeks fade. Ithlen excused herself after bidding Victoria farewell. Stripping of her night gown, Victoria sunk under the hot water while thinking to herself. From her bath, she could hear the clashing of metal. The elves were really training hard.   
  
Finally cleaning herself, Victoria stepped out from the warm water and dressed in a tunic of hers that with the help of her dagger and Ithlen, she was able to construct it into a tank top. Slipping it on, was followed by a dark silver tunic that went all the way down to her knees almost like a skirt yet was warrior clothing. Tying a leather belt tightly around her waist, she secured her sword while slipping her daggers into her matching silver Elven boots.   
  
(A/N: this outfit I just described looks like the elven clothing that are worn by haldir and the sentinels (guards) of Lothlorien. They show what those outfits look like from the fellowship of the ring when the fellowship first come into Lothlorien.)  
  
Victoria took a glimmering elf dragonfly clip and held it in her hair along with ribbon to bind it up. Casting one more glance at her appearance, Victoria sprinted from her chambers, closing the door behind her. Her destination was the training yards..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked down the line of erect standing elves. They all stared ahead with serious regal expressions. There expressions reminded him all too much of the woodland kin of Lorien elves in the battle of Helms deep. Striding back and forth like a king, the elf prince was busying himself checking that each of his men was well equipped for a hard to be training lesson.   
  
"Today we shall run some drills! Sparring, hand to hand combat and sprinting!" Legolas explained as he walked the line up and down expecting the respect. He was about to continue speaking when the sight of a familiar someone caught his eye. Victoria was standing at the end of the line, her face like a statue. She stood proud and tall with her mouth set in a firm straight line. Legolas halted.  
  
"Victoria!? By Elbereth, what are you doing here?" He asked standing before her. Her nose was in the air stiffly and her expression never faltered from his.  
  
"I report for duty sir!" She barked and then with a snort, she saluted him before standing straight again. Some of soldiers began to snigger immensely. Legolas threw them a silencing look before turning back to his friend.  
  
"Victoria." He began softly.  
  
"As much as I love your company, I will have to ask that you leave for these are imperative matters.." Leglas explained scratching his ear nervously while biting down on his lower lip somewhat hard. He almost sighed when he saw a flash of emotion go through her eyes. What was it? calmness?, acceptance?.. or anger?..  
  
"I have come to train." She said dryly while still remaining a regal stamina. He heaved a sigh.  
  
"Victoria.. please.." Legolas said. But she did not budge. Letting out a held in breath, He nodded his head before turning his attention back to the elf fleet aligned before him. They cast glances to Victoria before coming to the decision to just ignore her. Legolas found it best that he just give in to her for she had some sort of gift over him at receiving the way she wanted things.  
  
"Pick your target! Take up the practice of either archery, spear throwing or dagger throwing! Now to to work!" Legolas commanded. There were choruses of 'yes' before the elf men jogged off to line up at the target fields. Victoria stood still for a moment before sprinted off to join them. Coming to a target, Victoria stood her ground and watched them.  
  
They took out assortments of different styles of bows. Like the masters they were, they notched arrows and let go to see there arrows hit the target like an orc. Of course, they were not as great in the spot as Legolas, son of the king.  
  
She let her eyes stretch over them for a while before bending over to remove the twin daggers from her boots. Each of the clean metal caught a ray of light and let the streak run across it's surface. Victoria held up her almost infatuated gaze from her dagger and it's twin and to the target a few feet away from her. As she studied it, a smirk came to her soft lips as an idea struck her through the top of her head and ran down to the toes.   
  
Walking over to what looked like a bird bath, Victoria peered in and to her lucky stars, found what looked like the red wax, the archers used to make the bulls eye. digging her hands into the hot substance, it instantly warming her fingers and seeping into her palm. She grabbed the junk full and ran over to the target. Instead of making a bulls eye, she drew a large body outline of a tall almost bulky man. Some of the elf archers halted in there archery to watch curiously.  
  
Victoria wiped her hands on a handkerchief she carried in her pocket before running back to the line. A bright almost amused grin was on her face. Drawing her dagger and extending it back to throw, she squinted one of her large green eyes and aimed.  
Throwing the dagger, it sailed through the air singing in it's metallic voice. She pumped her fist when it landed right where she wanted.  
  
The dagger had pinned itself deep between the legs of her male drawing. An almost menacing laugh came from her throat, her hands on her hips. The elf men that were watching had let there eyes bulge where her dagger landed. They turned there heads away, squinting there eyes with there mouths forming tight pursed circles.  
  
Victoria had noticed there reaction and like from the exorcist movie, she stiffly turned her head in there direction, an evil grin on her face while she cackled. They literally grimaced and took a rather large step out of her distance. Victoria laughed to herself like a child that had just received candy. Taking her twin dagger, she threw it and to her delight it embedded itself right next to it's other in the groin of her drawing.   
  
Pumping her fist in triumph, she ran over and drew back her daggers which almost seemed to laugh mockingly at the men at it's achievement. Victoria strode over to the line once again and aimed one of them with complete concentration. Throwing it, it landed once more in the place where it had been only moments before. The elves who were watching sucked in nervous breaths reminding themselves never to challenge her in a duel.   
  
Legolas who was walking slowly down the line inspecting his men's work when he was aware that some of them had stopped to watch Victoria who was standing at the end of the line throwing a pair of her own twin daggers. When finally becoming very curious Legolas jogged over in her direction, his long LothLorien bow strapped expertly to his back. His long blond strands of vibrant hair lifted in the wind as he ran, the fabric of his tunic and cloak also billowing like a whip of a rippling flag in the air.  
  
The prince's eyebrows were drawn together in curiosity until coming to the front of the pack of his woodland kin. Victoria was indeed throwing her daggers. Legolas' intense blue eyes followed the dagger as it sailed through the air like an arrow but then almost gasped when it landed in the groin of a drawing Victoria had so obviously drawn on the large target instead of a red bulls eye.   
  
The elf prince grimaced as he approached, his gaze not faltering from the target board that had the two blades deeply embedded in.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria had stopped when a soft voice spoke from beside her.  
  
"Well,...That is certainly um..intriguing.." Legolas said somewhat with a distorted voice while tugging at the collar of his tunic. The elf fleet flashed him washed up expressions. Isil who was among them had stepped forward, his fingers drumming across his bow.  
  
"Victoria.. you are a little monster" He said with a playful grin. Victoria just shook her hips at him, her nose in facing the sky above. She then ran over to the target and grabbed back her blades and settled once of them back in her boot. She made her way back to the line and then mockingly lunged toward the pack of elf men as if going to throw her dagger in the same place as her target. Like she suspected, they jumped back with yelps. Victoria put the dagger away and then started to laugh.  
  
"Some of you elves are such wimps!" She commented with a cheeky grin before swiping her finger across her neck while letting out a loud hiss as if slitting a throat.  
  
"Well, soldiers, let us do some sprinting.." Legolas said leading the large fleet over to large dirt path. Victoria followed from the back of them. Each elf man lined up next to eachother and slowly placed one foot in front of there other and bent down. Victoria did the same but not until after she leaned back to get a good glimpse of there elf butts. Smirking to herself, Victoria then bent down and got ready to start running.  
  
Legolas went to the head of the line aside and then readied his bow. Aiming for the far other end of the dirt path, he slowly let the arrow go. It zoomed through the air with a whoosh and as soon as it landed on the ground marking the finish line, the elves set off.  
  
Victoria lunged from where she was kneeling and took off sprinting. A large grin on her face as she ran. Her hair was flying past her as she passed by elves watching. Her long arms were moving in sync back and forth and her Elven boots were making a soft pitter patter on the dirt path rising a small dark cloud. She could not help but curse softly upon seeing the elves further then she was. It was obvious for elves were incredibly fast runners and as graceful as swans. All Victoria could see were flashes of blond hair as they zoomed by like gold metal Olympic runners.  
  
Knowing that Legolas would never let her live this one down, Victoria bent her head down and ran as fast as her long legs could possibly take her. Only did she realize that she had tripped one of the elves upon running when she saw one of them disappear from her sight and into the cloud of dust that rose up from the steady pound of feet as they sailed by. Victoria then smirked to herself as she ran faster.  
  
Coming up to Isil who was running undeniably faster then she was, Victoria stuck her foot out in his path sending him to topple over her foot and onto his back. She could hear him yell her name while cursing. She was laughing now while doing the same to another elf sprinter next to her. He landed softly in the grass nearby.  
  
Legolas smacked a hand to his forehead. Him and a few other observers could clearly see the pure healer of the name Victoria running at top speed while tripping any competitor she comes in within range of. She would run up close next to an elf and let swiftly stick her foot in-between the elves legs and send them either on there backs in a heap or rolling into the grass aside the dirt path.  
  
He could hear her distinct laugher from behind the cloud of dust. The elf prince could not help but start to laugh to himself. She would always be a surprise to him. Always... When the cloud of dust disappeared, he let his eyes follow her. A grin of sheer joy was on her lips and lit her face with it's own vibrant light. Her hair was like waves in the air as she ran. She truly looked like an elf in the clothing she wore. Victoria enraptured him in a way he did not yet understand. She had the immense ways of being able to dazzle him with her grandeur traits.  
  
Legolas put a hand to his chest when he suddenly felt his heart swell..   
  
Meanwhile Victoria was almost to the top of the line, the fastest runners still pulling ahead of her. When she was finally able to stick her leg in between his strong muscled one, he yelped and then fell into a heap in the dust with wide eyes.   
  
Victoria pumped her hands in the air when she ran past Legolas' arrow marking the finish line. There was laughter from the sidelines along with cheering. She was grinning as if she just escaped a psychiatric center. The sound of the runners from, where they lay on the ground were letting out groans. She just stood there, her arms up at each side.   
  
Victoria suddenly began to beat her fists against her chest like a crazed gorilla while screaming.  
  
"I AM VICTORIA!!! HEAR ME ROAR!!!" She shouted. Some of the elves who were picking there distorted selves from the ground were starting to snort. Never could anyone think of such a strange individual then that of Victoria Watson.  
  
Isil suddenly came from out of no where and grabbed her playfully in a headlock.   
  
"You little devil! You cheated!" He said to her with a grin. She was just leaning against him still laughing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone regained there composure, it had been called for time for hand to hand combat. It was important that an elf would know how to defend themselves if ever loosing contact with there weapon. Victoria was busying herself, shedding the dust from her Elven garments. Gently tucking loose strands of hair away behind her ears, she made her way to follow the group. She stood alone at the end of the pack just watching for a few minutes until they started to group in pairs and begin almost wrestling. She wanted to await to see if anyone wanted to fight with her.   
  
"So! Does anyone want to fight me!?" Victoria asked the soldiers. They froze and looked at her mortified.  
  
"Victoria..To lay hands upon a woman in combat is absurd." Isil exclaimed with wide eyes. Victoria just snorted.  
  
"Oh give me a break..I am not some little elf maiden that has the I.Q. of a toaster oven.." Victoria said with an exasperated tone but then just waved her hand when she was met with some rather confused looks.  
  
"I know well indeed what you are capable of..We all know.." Isil said with a sheepish grin before walking away to join in hand combat. Victoria's face drew into a pout before she went to a nearby tree and kicked it through her anger. She hated when she was compared. She hated it oh so much. Had the world always been so male dominated?.. Had men always looked to the women as inferior and weak. Sometimes she kept thinking to herself is she should ask if there was any amazon tribes in middle earth.  
  
Victoria looked once more to the men before walking over to them.  
  
"I wish to challenge someone!" Victoria announced. They once more halted in there combat to look at her as if her brain had somehow broke in half. She then stuck her arm up and a slender finger pointed to the crowd.  
  
"I wish to challenge you!" She shouted with a smirk. Every elf stepped away from the direction to which her finger to see whom she wished to face. Only one lone elf stood there and a smirk on his perfectly shaped lips. He then crossed his arms without a care in the world.  
  
"Oh really?.. Lle lakwenien? (are you joking?).." Legolas asked his face forming an oh so cheeky grin. She slowly walked past the elf audience and crossed her arms in the same matter as the elf prince had done.  
  
"Hell yea..I want some enlightenment. I may be a woman, but that does not mean I can't kick the ass of a blond prince." Victoria retorted. The elves merrily sniggered rudely at her comment.   
  
"Lle tela? (are you finished?)" He asked as if this whole situation was some sort of big joke. Victoria let her hands come down to her hips.  
  
"Amin naa tela (I am finished)" Victoria replied and then dared to approach closer and then thank herself silently for being able to speak some elvish.   
  
"Come on Legs.." Victoria said and then raised her arms in stance. Legolas felt taken aback. She actually desired to fight him?..This was something he had never experienced. Why Elbereth would a young woman want to have hand to hand combat with a man?.. It was simply mad!   
  
"No, Victoria I shall have to decline. To lay my hands upon you in such a way would be very mad indeed." He said calmly. Victoria just snorted not ready to give up. With a fast motion, she had ducked to the ground and swiped her leg under his. No sooner had Legolas found himself on his back. His eyes traveled up to her, surprise masked onto his face. His companions were beyond laughing, more like howling really.  
  
Victoria loomed over him, an amused smirk on her features.   
  
"I always get my way..You know that elf boy." She replied. Legolas growled softly under his breath before extending his arm up for her to help him up. With a snigger she grabbed his hand but only to be pulled down onto the ground and tumbled over onto her back.  
  
Victoria was laying on the ground with an opened mouth behind Legolas shoulder. But somehow the elf prince had managed to do it quite softly. He rolled away from beside her and got to his feet. Victoria did not waste time upon getting up. With a snarl, she scrambled to her feet, red faced. She hated to be embarrassed. Ever since she came to Middle earth, it was something she learned and loathed.  
  
"Why you little scrawny pig headed moron!" Victoria cried. Gasps erupted from the crowd and everyone became completely silent. All mouths except Victoria's were wide open in shock of the words that were just thrown at their prince. All eyes turned to him... Legolas' eyes had grown almost bug eyed and seemed to twitch. His intense eyes then narrowed as he closed in on her.   
  
"You ungrateful little fungus!." Legolas countered. Victoria gasped. I mean, the girl had just been called a fungus! and by a prince!!  
  
"A fungus am I!?" She asked bumping her chest against his with a snarl. As much as she hated to admit, she quite enjoyed having these arguments with Legolas. It was exhilarating..Legolas leaned his face down next to hers, his hands balled into fists. Like her, he gently bumped his chest against hers, there noses almost touching.  
  
"Indeed you are a little fungus my young rebel." Legolas said, his face braking into a grin. Victoria said nothing but give him a hard push, once more the elf fell onto his back. This time Victoria placed her foot victoriously onto his chest to hold him there. She laughed mockingly down at him.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen.." She sneered. The elf prince then glared to the rather large audience that was watching. With that look, they turned away to do combat all the while keeping there keen Elven ears open to eavesdrop.   
  
"I should chain you to a tree..then maybe you would not find yourself in trouble..Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle (don't look for trouble, it will come to you)." Legolas retorted. She just placed her slender hands to her hips.  
  
"Amin n' nowa ikotane (I don't think so)!" She replied with that all too familiar tone of hers. She let her foot off of Legolas' chest. But she did not expect him to jump to his feet like a karate black belt.  
(Basically I meant that Legolas did that thing where the professionals in movie get to there feet from lying on there back. When they snap there feet up allowing the body to automatically come up. Jackie chan does it a lot. LOL it looks cool.)  
  
He lunged to her, an ever so mischievous grin on his lips. Victoria jumped away barely missing his eager hands as they tried to grab at her. With a whoop, she headed to the closest place..The forest..  
  
Victoria fled away from him, a laugh pouring from her laugh. Legolas was hot on her trail. If she had time to think her actions of running in the forest with the elf chasing her, she would have slapped herself silly. But nothing came to her mind like that. The only thing she could hear was her hard breaths and the beat of her running steps. Legolas did not make a sound with his graceful feet though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas tightly gripped the long white paddle. Ever since Victoria fled into the woods not to long ago, he had been fresh on her trail. Along the way, he borrowed a small Elven canoe. He was know sitting softly upon his knees on the hard white wood of the inside of the small boat. The muscles in his archer arms flexed powerfully as he dipped the paddle into the water with long strides. The elf princes petal lips were curved into a smile. He knew Victoria was close.. Ever since he became close to her heart, he found that a connection had found it's way to his mind. Of where she was..Of what she might do..but the only thing he could not find himself connected to was what she was feeling..her emotions..  
  
Meanwhile Victoria was jumping from tree to tree to the best of her abilities. Having spent so much time among the elves, a bit of what she saw had rubbed off on her. Her leather boots made a silent patter against the branches of the large leafy trees. Long fingers grasped the branches as she passed, wisps of her dark hair bouncing almost excitingly.  
  
Observant green eyes searched through the massive green of the tree and to the river aside. Legolas was sitting peacefully in an Elven boat. He was beautiful as the sun reflected off his hair like the water while his eyes sparkled like fine gems. He casually turned his head slowly from side to side, his lips parted ever so slightly. She knew he was looking for her.   
  
Victoria was so busy in her staring that she did not notice that her foot did not land upon the branch she intended too. With a scream, Victoria hurled down from the tree but only to soar through the air when her hands shot out some of the essence of Naroom. The vine sprung out and tied itself firmly to the branch. Legolas had come aware of her presence when she let out the ear piercing scream.   
  
The elf prince ducked in the boat as a flash of a girl swinging from a vine whizzed by like an arrow. Looking up in bewilderment, Legolas started to laugh upon seeing Victoria swinging from a vine from branch to branch like a wild ape. She was screaming with delight at the adrenaline.  
  
Her legs were curled up as if she was kneeling while her hands were grasping the vine tightly and then she let out a whoop upon letting another vine out to another branch. The air whipped at her face, scenery passing by as if she was riding a horse. Her body sailed through the air like an elf, gliding over the ground and then soaring over the face of the water. As she turned mid swing, she lowered her legs letting her feet glide across the surface of the water like skiing. A small wave followed her feet. Victoria's toes hovered in the surface the tickling sensation filling her skin making her laugh. Legolas who was watching with wide eyes nearby, had his mouth hanging open in astonishment.  
  
Her eyes were shining with joy and then suddenly a thought came to her head causing her to snort. Though Legolas was shouting things up to her, Victoria began to sing. After all, swinging from a vine came to the occasion of the song.  
  
"Spiderman, Spiderman  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size  
Catches thieves, just like flies  
Look out! Here comes the Spiderman!!" Victoria bellowed out with a grin. Unfortunately for her, she was cut short when the vine suddenly snapped from the rest of it's length that now hung limply on one of the branches. She hurled toward the water with a loud scream. She thought for a split moment how she would hit the water like a pancake against a sizzling frying pan.   
  
Legolas looked down at Victoria who was in his arms, her eyes squeezed shut as she had prepared to hit the water. The elf chuckled softly. One of her eyes peeped open and she then sat up and looked to him. His raised a questioned eyebrow.  
  
"Spider man?" The elf asked. She only sniggered as she got herself into a sitting position in the boat.  
  
"Don't even get me started." Victoria said with a grin.  
  
TBC! 


	18. boats and swims part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithen so hands off!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE TAKING MY STORY TO THE STARS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV ALL OF YA!!!  
  
and sorry that the last chapter was unfished!. You see the way it works is that I write all of a chapter in an email box since my computer does not have microsoft word so that explains my grammer and spelling errors sometimes! and so anyway that damn email box had a limit to what i could write and unfortunate for me that was all i was able to write!! so.. heres the continuation!  
  
and as of late i receive a review from someone....  
  
im sorry you were dissapointed with the chapter but saying that it should only takes me 5 minutes to update?! I have to write the whole thing from scratch for each chapter. and im serious! my dad has cut my internet time alot! im not trying to get sympathy but since my whole family says im going through depression, he thinks that the internet is the source of it. so thats why he is stopping my time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas only appeared to be puzzled when Victoria told him about this mysterious Spiderman. She was laughing softly to herself upon his confusion expression. She then let her large green eyes look around. It was already late in the afternoon. Days seemed to have no beginning and no ending when with the elves..Each time she spent was another enthrallment and joy to her life.  
  
Victoria jumped a little when the boat began to move. Legolas had picked up his paddle and began to row powerfully. A smile was upon his lips as he watched her. Her soft cheeks had a flushed glow and her dark brown hair seemed to have light streaks of dark reddish gold. When the boat soared through the water, Victoria could only imagine there boat flying through space through the stars. The glows of the stars would catch in Legolas' eyes and if not had already did. Victoria's arms would be raised as if gliding through the air like an airplane. An lightbulb suddenly went off her in her head. With a rather loud snort,  
  
Victoria got to her unsteady feet and walked to the head of the boat. Legolas watched curiously. Placing her foot on the very front, Victoria spread her arms out like a bird and started to snort before using her most dramatic tone.  
  
"I'm flying Legolas! I'm flying!" Victoria shouted using her most over dramatic tone. That line was ever so famous from the movie Titanic. Victoria remembered snorting to herself when people began to cry in the theaters. Sure she had thought the movie sad, but when complete strangers began to sob next to her, Victoria nearly ran up to the movie screen and punched a hole through it.  
  
Legolas was chuckling to himself. Victoria was busy shouting things until the boat soared through a curtain of willow threads. Her yelling had died off...  
  
It looked like they had entered some magical rainforest..Trees stood in there infinite glory every corner looked..Mists of golden ethereal mists flew from flowers and trees which looked to be like the beautiful mallorn trees which only grew in the angelic forests of Lorien.. Victoria slumped down in the front of the boat completely taken with the beauty before her.. The light of the late sun shined down upon them in gentle caressing rays. the pure healer closed her eyes..Then looking into the water, she let her fingers astray to glide across it's surface, the waters so clear.  
  
Seeing her reflection, Victoria smiled and then looked around again. Legolas was rowing with his eyes peacefully closed as if in a deep slumber, yet his arms worked swiftly. A sudden sadness then loomed over Victoria and a steel hand took her heart in a vice iron grip. When all the elves left middle earth..  
  
All once beautiful and green would be gone.. Mankind would make it as if none of this existed..Fires and buildings shall cut through these trees like an ax killing everything in it's path. Man would pull apart what the elves had so gingerly left as marks to leave behind to remain forever part of their home. Victoria only could imagine if this place would still be here or nothing but a memory..An image of mortals milling through the forests, sky scrapers towering above there heads..and all that there would be was an occasional faded image of an elf maiden running through the forests, long golden hair flying past her head and pointed ears while her aura danced happily around her body..  
  
Legolas noticed that Victoria had become unearthly silent. Stopping his rowing when coming into a beautiful part of the forest, he leaned forward with his head tilted slightly to one side.  
  
"You have become quite lothamin (my flower).." Legolas commented. She jumped softly at his voice. Turning to him she managed a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry Legolas..It's just I was thinking about things.." Victoria confessed, though not wanting to get into the subject. Legolas, sensing her hesitance just nodded his head accepting her answer, though he wanted to know what brought a frown upon her lips. Picking up the paddle, he leaned forward and dipped it into the water once more. Victoria then turned herself around to sit and face him. Legolas locked his eyes with hers.  
  
Victoria felt herself slowly loosing herself with those eyes..His eyes...It was like..when she looked into the elf prince's eyes, she would loose herself in a space. A space that somehow she felt at home in. Complete..Alive..The sensation of really living..Victoria at the moment for her life for the first time felt her soul awake. It began to warm and melt away a protective ice layer that was only one of the many layers of frozen coldness around the depths of her heart.   
  
He was a breeze..sweeping across the grass like a tide against a sand bank..Slowly weathering it down in a process of erosion..Victoria lifted her hands and softly brought them over Legolas' rowing hands. Her fingers curled around them and her arms moved in sync with his, rowing. His eyes looked softly down at her hands upon his, a touch of fire spreading through him. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he smile ever so gently. Victoria unconsciously smiled back and felt nothing but the impact of warmth and magic of his smile, eyes and skin. It was a beautiful feeling vamping through her in waves, that was simply indescribable..  
  
One flip..two flips..and even three flips went Legolas' heart..One slow flip...and then a second flip went Victoria's heart..In unison there hearts flipped and beated in sync. The two sat in a comfortable silence. Then in vain, Victoria pulled her gaze away from his..  
  
Legolas sighed softly..For that whole time that their eyes had been locked, he somehow forgot to breathe. Now as he regained his needed breath, he felt a twang of disappointment. Just when he thought he would finally see in through the stone to her heart and soul, she pulled back into her shell.  
  
"Sorry I pulled you away from training.." Victoria then said softly with large eyes. Legolas just smiled.  
  
"Worry not..These elves had trained for as much years as you have been alive..And well I need not say more for me as well." He explained with a light grin. The elf eyes of the prince then turned past her and a devilish grin snaked it's way onto his face. Victoria noticed this and gazed at him sheepishly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked him. His attention returned to her. Only one word came from his lips..  
  
"Waterfall.." He murmured with a smile. Victoria raised an eyebrow not understanding. Only when she did realize, when she heard the sound of rushing water and rapids. Whipping around, Victoria gasped when seeing that both her and Legolas were heading into a rapid course. Looking to the Elven prince, she nearly lost her mind to insanity to see him grinning wildly.  
  
"Why are you grinning?! We are about to be womped!" Victoria exclaimed contemplating over the possibility of taking his paddle and smacking it over his head a good few times. He simply took his paddle and began to row faster into the rapids. She gasped at this.  
  
"Now for some enjoyment..Hold on.." He warned. Victoria clung to the boat like a preserver, her eyes wide. The Elven canoe took a large dip down a waterfall, Legolas shouting excitingly while he steered the boat. Victoria looked to be having a heart attack while her hands clung to the boat, her knuckles turning white.  
  
His paddle sped to the left and right side of the boat at a quick pace, his blond hair flying up in the wild wind. An oh so big grin was on his lips as there boat sped and soared down another waterfall, a light spray of mist cooling his face. Victoria's scream was blocked out by the loud sound of rushing water along with the princes delighted cries.   
  
Meanwhile she had stopped screaming after the first few waterfalls. As the boat flew past a riverbend, she leaned up in the boat, water softly spraying her face. A sudden burst of excitement flowed through her veins. Sitting up proudly, Victoria let out a whoop when there boat flew over a wet rock and back into the rapids again. The small canoe seemed to be indestructible against the mighty waters.  
  
Seeing a paddle on the bottom of the boat, Victoria picked up as if drawing a mighty staff and dipped it swiftly into the water wanting to go ever faster. Legolas was doing the same, grinning happily. Their boat thrashed around like a wild arrow, Victoria just laughing as she almost felt herself fall out. The elf prince who sat behind her then began to laugh and lean back.   
  
They soared past a dam and then into a cawing flock of seagulls. The mix of white wings and spray made the adventure all the more exciting. Traveling otters jumped aside them like excited dolphins, the sun gleaming against their coats.   
  
"Paddle baby paddle!!" Victoria shouted to herself and then gasped with a loud muhahaha when she she saw the rather large waterfall. She leaned deeper, awaiting there big dip. As the boat soared it's horizontal journey down the waterfall, Victoria raised her arms above her head as if flying like an eagle. Flashes of blond and dark hair flew up in the air along with unison screams. Passing in through a rainbow, their eyes rose to the sky, grinning with pleasure.  
  
When the rapids slowed down to a steady river, the two of them sat there attempting to regain their breath whilst they laughed in joy.  
  
"Now that is what I like to call fun!" Victoria exclaimed putting a hand to her chest, when she felt it a bit hard to breathe. Legales was leaning back in the boat breathing softly with a breathless grin. The pure healer then turned herself to face him, pushing some damp strands of her hair out of the way. A Cheshire cat smile curled onto her lips and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I have the feeling you have done that before." She commented and then leaned back on her seat as Legales began to paddle again.   
  
"As a matter of fact my friend, yes I have." The elf said looking into the sun, bathing in the light. She slightly leaned over curiously.  
  
"Pray tell Legs.." Victoria replied.  
  
"Well, when I was but an elfling, my father thought it his duty to teach me how to swim. So we used to bring out a canoe similar to this. Well, one rather extraordinary day, my father was in the lake swimming while I was settled in the boat. The boat had caught a current and I was pulled into this very rapid course." Legolas explained an amused smile on his features upon thinking of that day. Victoria snorted while nodding him to continue.  
  
"So when I was pulled into that rapid course, I nearly drowned. My father found me laying on the bank a few bends down. The strange thing is, he found me laughing. I remember thinking despite how scared I had been, it had been one of the most enjoyable times of my life. Now every summer in the kingdom of Mirkwood, I canoe down this very course." Legolas said proudly, his face lighting. He then looked to Victoria with a soft expression.  
  
"This year, I enjoyed it ever more because I experienced it with a close companion.." He said to her. Victoria bit on her lower lip while hoping that the cool mist of the water flowing down on them would somehow burn out the deep flush in her cheeks. Lamely, she could only give him a weak thumbs up sign. He then reached for his paddle once more.  
  
"We have but one stop I wish to attend too..You do not mind?" He asked with those gentle eyes that could win over anyone's heart. She could only nod and sit in front of him.  
  
Victoria let her quiet gaze rise to the sky. It was already late with the sun going down. Stars were ready to be seen. Time went by so fast that it seemed almost impossible to keep up with anymore. But now she was an immortal like the being who sat rowing in front of her, she realized that time was no longer an issue in her life. It was something she would not have to keep up with any longer. With that thought in mind, Victoria smiled softly.  
  
Legolas opened all of his senses..The steady sound of bird chirping, frog throat blows, and the gentle sound of fluttering insect wings, along with the sigh of the river pacing beside their boat. His eyes sweeped across the horizon scanning ever more. Stars tinkered in the nightlit sky. Clouds of cream floated so high above there heads and His nostrils picked up the whiff of what he hoped to smell. The scent of willow threads.  
  
(A/N: I call the curtain from the willow tree willow threads)  
  
The princes fingers drummed across his Elven paddle exploring the long leaf shape. He could almost taste the air that night, it was so crisp and warm..  
  
Meanwhile Victoria sat numbly on the boat bench with dim eyes. As the twilight's awoke from there starlit beds, while ever glowing brightly, they seemed to also sing. As the distant echoes of the elvish came to her rounded ears, she smiled. Legolas noticed the singing as well and smiled to himself. An assortment of colors flew up around her head. Twas the color of soft flying leaves. An ethereal sparkle seemed to follow the leaves like pollen.  
  
(A/N: The elvish singing sounds like the elvish from the LOTR fellowship of the ring movie frodo and sam hear while in the woods when they see the elves pass by on there way to the grey havens. you can see that footage in the extended cut.)  
  
"Tis a shame you do not know elvish very well..." Legolas said and then almost grinned when he saw that their destination was but a few paces ahead. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why?" She asked. He then leaned forward while rowing as they entered his desired destination.  
  
"I would like it very much to hear you sing in my native tongue.." He answered and then did grin as the expected blush came to her cheeks once more. Her eyes then became wide. The curious gaze of Victoria explored her surroundings...  
  
The boat had become hidden as it entered through the curtain of a large weeping willow. The curtain of willow threads closed once more as they entered, shutting out the evening sunlight.. Victoria had become strictly silent as she gazed. There boat slowly and silently glided through the water under the old willow. As they passed, wind blew ever so gently at there hair, softly blowing music as the wind brushed through pipe like branches of the tree like a flute. This beautiful mystery was like a hidden lagoon..  
  
Legolas rowed slowly, smiling as a sense of tranquility fell over him. The girl who sat in front of him had been captured by it's beauty yet bathing in her own beauty. She was curious as a kitten as she gazed upon each detail of what be around them. The gentle growing ripples of the water..The soft steady chirp of an occasional bird..And the soft swish of the leaves as then about in magic. Words were not needed for this moment of their lives..Victoria noticed how incredibly clear the water was..the way it shimmered like a blanket of jewels as if touched by the light of Elbereth. It lit a glimmer across her flushed cheeks. The sound of the elves was all to perfect for the setting as if by fate.   
  
Meanwhile Victoria had her breath stolen away.. Her and the elf prince had entered under a rather large weeping willow tree, it providing a romantic curtain away from all eyes. Their boat was traveling oh so slowly around the tree taking care to go at it's pace so that not a detail did not go unseen by her or Legolas' eyes.  
  
It was like a hidden mermaid lagoon.. Legolas who sat rowing in front of her was smiling softly marveling at their surroundings. The pure healer could not think upon the thought of how she always ended up somehow becoming alone with this elf prince..It was as if the Gods themselves were making it their fate to become this close not only in person, but in heart..and that was what she feared...  
  
She feared to be close in heart for that was where the stone barricades were forever to be..  
  
As a new breeze settled in through the willow threads, they once more spew their music from the pipe like branches. It seemed almost to be planned out with the way musical wind came to their ears. Gentle blowing, like on the top of chug bottles. Or a soft pleasant whistle or twigs being hit in rhythm against the shell of a turtle like a drum.  
  
Legolas was aware of the sort of music and felt his heart beat oh so faster. A smile found it's way upon his face as he let his eyelids close slowly. His hands no longer guiding the boat, the water like gentle arms pushed the boat forward so they simply glided through the water. The elf princes fingertips then left the paddle to stray forward. They reached and took a pair of soft hands in his.  
  
Green eyes met with the blue ones across from her with a soft yet powerful impact. Sounds of nature mixed with the music of the elves combined to form a melodic call..It rung in their ears to be remembered whilst they looked in through eachothers eyes. All senses and heart beats moved in sync to perform a motion of emotion.   
  
Legolas could not keep in check what rambled in his minds for nothing mattered.. as long as he could drown forever in her eyes..Victoria's eyes..The orbs were like a home to him in which he felt ever welcomed and free..As his hands took hers, his fingers curled warmly around her small dainty slender hands inclosing them in protection as if claiming them for himself.  
  
Never had he felt this way before..In her presence he could suddenly feel as if soaring through the night's sky into the stars then through the mighty heavens..Or that he could somehow just blow away in the wind to brush the grass which was her..But in the darkness, that he finds himself to wallow in anew grief, she was but the source of light that brought him forth away from despair..She was his light in the bitterness..and he could only realize this with but a sudden heart beat increasement..  
  
The heart which was beating uncontrollably inside of the elf princes chest was now pumping to such an extent that pain just could not be felt. He was too much lost in her gaze to notice such a feeling..Both persons did not blink..even for a moment..  
Meanwhile emotions swarmed through Victoria and pulsated out through her gaze. She knew not how long they had been staring into eachothers eyes but she cared not in the least. His gaze was such a pierce that it felt like but a scratch compared to cupids arrow.. Legolas' hands were caressing hers, sending warm impulses and burning sensations throughout her body in jolts. Was it possible for someone to touch her and have this same feeling?..  
  
For a reason unknown, Victoria knew that no one else would ever be able..  
  
The Elven boat in which they sat in was turning in slow circles..The elvish songs around were but cloaking them in a communion that could not be broken..As fish occasionally jumped from the water beside the water, they seemed to start singing in a chorus along with the hum and voice of the leading. Fire flies seemed to form a crown of light up in the branches of the willow along with the flute like music. Victoria and Legolas raised both their gazed up to the tree with smiles.  
  
It was like being encased within the inside of a magic Christmas tree..All of these sounds mixed together to combine a simply stunning piece of music. The two that occupied the boat closed their eyes to listen to the song as if being lured into it. To suddenly start dancing together upon the surface of the water like a Fae would do in people's dreams..  
  
It was like being under a spell..  
  
But it was in that moment that the boat caught a slight current that made it softly bump into the small shore ground still hidden within the willow. Both Victoria and Legolas broke their eyes away from eachother, a bit shooke up inside. The two shivered unconsciously for a moment before regaining feeling back in their limbs.  
  
Legolas quietly stepped out of the boat, slightly shaky. He then turned and looked down upon the girl he been so utterly infatuated with only a moment ago. Her eyes were dim as if sleeping. The elf extended a friendly hand to her. Victoria slowly placed her hand in his, his long fingers curling ever so warmly around her own.  
  
Pulling him to her, she stepped out feeling a bit on the dizzy side. The two were still silent as he lead her over to a large branch that looked a great deal like a bridge. The pure healer and elf walked hand in hand, a comfortable silence looming between them.  
  
Legolas had gracefully sat himself down upon the bridge like branch, pulling Victoria down with him. She sat beside the prince and watched as he unlaced his fine Elven boots. When a soft pale white foot was bear, he slipped it into the water. Ripples bloomed from where his feet had dipped themselves in the water. Victoria soon did the same, merrily swishing her legs back and forth in the cool water.   
  
"You hear them singing?.." Legolas asked, though he still faced forward. She gently tilted her head and listened with a smile. She could indeed still hear the steady melodic and certainly enchanting song of the elves.  
  
"Yes..What do they sing about?.." She asked him and grinned to herself when both their toes brushed against each other.  
  
"They sing of the sea..and how they shall leave these shores soon.." Legolas said a soft shadow clouding his beautiful features. She glanced at him curiously.  
  
"Will you leave?.." She then asked with almost sad eyes, yet they held a hard coldness to it. His head whipped in her direction.  
  
"Of course not..I could not ever abandon my kin nor my friends..I stick with them to the end..and besides my name is bound with the throne of Mirkwood.." Legolas explained, having a distinct distaste at the mention of himself becoming king.   
  
"And you lothamin?.." He asked, loving the way his nickname for her felt to say. She had an almost distant expression as her hands glided across the smooth non-rough bark of this special tree.  
  
"I know not for what I long for.." Victoria confessed all too softly. He then smiled at her. A smile of affection. He carefully leaned forward and slipped his hand under his chin to hold her gaze firmly. Her eyes widened as she could not turn away..His gaze was intoxicating..  
  
'No...Not those eyes...' She thought in her mind.  
  
"When the time comes, you shall pass away far from these shores..Alone you shall not remain, for there is always something to long for.." He murmured. Just when she was about to force her chin away from his grip, no sooner was he already up and on his feet.  
  
The girl watched as the elf sprinted down the branch like a squirrel. When he halted on the bank of the small shore, Victoria found her eyes begin to widen.. She nearly had gasped when Legolas reached up and began to open the claps of his tunic. Jumping down from the branch on the shore a few feet away from him, she felt her fingers tighten.  
  
"UH Legolas?....What are you um doing?.." Victoria asked with a nervous laugh, though she could not rip her eyes away from him. Her eyes followed as the tunic slowly fell away from his shoulders like silk against marble. His chest was all too perfect..His eyes found hers, and amused glint in his expression.  
  
"What does it look like I am doing?..I am going to swim..You do swim do you not?" The prince asked before unlacing the other boot he had on. As he was bending over to too this, he could feel a pair of strong eyes beaded on him. Turning, he caught of a glimpse of Victoria staring before turning away.  
  
"Like what you see?.." Legolas asked oh so mischievously. Victoria then straightened her posture and replied boldly,  
  
"Well, I must say but you are quite a delicious site.." She said a matter of factly. The elf blushed a deep shade of red before turning away. Wadding into the clear river, she watched as he disappeared under the surface. The girl stubbornly crossed her arms and stood her grounds. When he emerged from under, he gracefully shook the water from his hair. The droplets fell from his hair like tears of light. Mirth was in his voice as he spoke.  
  
"Are you not going to come in?" He asked. She just stuck her nose up and shook her head in protest. "No..." She replied all too much like a stubborn mule. He tilted his head softly and laughed.  
  
"Oh come now, you need not to miss the splendor of these waters.." Legolas said in his tempting voice. She just shook her head.   
  
"But you have been to work all day..do you not think that you need to wash?" The prince asked raising his eyebrows. She dropped her hands to her hips with a glare.  
  
"Are you implying that I smell?" Victoria asked with pursed lips. He shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! I have not implyed..It's just-" He began but what cut off when Victoria removed one of her arm guards and set them down next to her boots. Legolas grew silent and just watched from where he floated in the clear river under the weepy willow.  
  
Victoria had turned around and was unbuttoning her tunic silently grumbling about how elves were so annoying. She slipped her tunic off and looked down at her cut tanktop like made other underneath tunic. He let his eyes roam over her ever so slightly tanned smooth arms. She was beautiful... Victoria folded her tunic and set it neatly atop her boots. She then turned to see Legolas watching her. Attempting to ignore him, she ran and jumped in. As her body made contact with the cool pure refreshed feeling of the water, her angers and worries seemed to wash right off of her. Dimly opening her eyes underwater, she spread her arms swiftly in front of her. Her lips were squeezed shut as she swam near the bottom of the lake. Her hair spread in all directions making her look like a mermaid. Joy spread through her she she kicked her legs, swimming at a fast pace.   
  
When coming up for water, she found Legolas catching his breath as well. The both of them went down in unison. The elf prince, through the water beckoned her to follow. She swam behind him, watching as his blond hair flowed behind him in wild beautiful waves. She felt the need for air and her prayer was answered when she saw legolas heading for the surface.  
  
"This place is amazing!" Victoria cried when regaining her breath. Legolas was grinning while he rubbed the moisture from his eyesight. She then asked him a question.  
  
"How did you know about this whole place?" She asked billowing her feet out to keep her afloat. He smiled softly.  
  
"Under this large weeping willow lagoon, did my Ada and Atara meet.."The elf said with a grin with gentle eyes. His friend before him smiled before taking in a deep gulp of air and diving under. Legolas followed in pursuit. Her body moved like a dolphin as she swam. Her long legs kicked in great strides and her arms spread before her in sync. With a grin under water, Legolas swam under her. She noticed this and began to swim further. He only followed until the both of them moved in unison, twisting and turning gracefully like silk scarves swirling in the water.  
  
When they swam back to the place from which they laid their clothes, they stood waist deep in the water. Legolas was staring down at her and then noticed a dark bruise on her left shoulder. With knitted eyebrows he softly touched it causing her body to rack with to shudders at the mere touch.  
  
"I suppose me and you were a bit rough while water rafting.." He said referring to the mark before leaning down and tenderly kissed the bruise. Victoria literally sucked in a hard breath at the feel of his lips against her wet skin. Tensing immediately, her eyes were wide. Only did she snap out of it when Legolas stepped out of the water and was drying himself off. She did not notice that he was blushing silently at his own actions.  
  
Victoria watched in an unabashed manner before coming out as well to dry herself off and then slip her outer tunic back on. That was certainly a surprise filled day.. Then Legolas peered out through the curtain of the willow threads to see it well into the night.   
  
Legolas hopped into the boat and settled comfortably down. Victoria did the same. The two sat peacefully for a few minutes before Victoria stifled a yawn and rested on the edge of the boat. Drowsiness was slowly overwhelming her. As Legolas watched her, he could not help but think of the past.  
  
When he first saw her..the first argument...When he became her friend..So much to remember..  
  
"You know my friend, I used to loathe being with you.." He confessed softly. Victoria snorted in reply. But what he said after, had awoken her back to reality.  
  
"But now...I love being with you.." He murmured so sincerely. Victoria gazed at him with an astonished expression. Words so sweet usually were not thought to come from a males mouth..But Victoria almost felt the urge to hit herself when she found herself smiling fondly to him. Her pair of curious green eyes widened once more when he held his arms open to her, they looked so inviting..But she knew that she must refrain herself.  
  
'I will not give in to him!' He said defiantly in her mind.  
  
"Tula Sinome Lothamin (come here my flower)" He said.  
  
TBC!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: once more I ran out of room in the email text box so i have to continue this chapter in the next! and sorry i did not post the rest! its 3:45 am and i have already fallen asleep sitting up at the computer about 3 times LOL!! 


	19. peace sleeping and battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. ONly Victoria, Ithlen, Rialan, Isil.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! but im still not sure if i should continue it under broken or not. I want to leave it under broken though, so maybe i'll just do that. But to warn. its gonna be mad long!  
  
and to say, this chapter is not the actual war. its just an attack. The actual long awaited war is near the end of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tula sinome Lothamin.." Legolas said to her.   
  
"Holy hobbit, Victoria you really have one hell of a knack for getting yourself into these problems.." Victoria said to her herself in her reeling mind.  
  
The girl sat stiffly in front of him for a moment before reluctantly crawling over to the elf. The boat gently swayed under their combined weight. He drew his hand and let it move to her waist.   
  
Legolas softly pulled the surprised girl to him. She did not pull away nor flinch, which surprised him to a great deal, though he was very pleased.. Victoria gently and hesitantly settled against him. After a moment, she lay her head down upon his chest like a pillow. She could feel his heart beating fast. Her legs settled down next to his, her toes curling up. The elf prince sighed against her, marveling how perfectly she fit there in his arms. Like she was molded to fit in place.  
  
"I just want to feel close to you.." He whispered into her hair. Legolas closed his arm tightly around her waist, a sense of protectiveness for her coming over him. His fingers were stroking her hair with the utmost care and his other hand was gliding up and down her back. He knew not, that soon he would feel so bare without her settled within his touch.  
  
Meanwhile, Victoria could scarcely believe she had allowed herself so willingly to do what took place. But as that familiar wave of warmth filled her head, she could not help but close her heavy eyes. Suddenly feeling deprived of heat, The only warmth was him. Seeming to sense this, Legolas wrapped his arm more tightly providing a blanket of warmth. She was ice-cream, slowly melting away so close to him. As her nose took in that oh too familiar beautiful scent of his body, she smiled softly. The smell flowed through her nostrils making her lightheaded as if like a drug.   
  
Even Legolas had to confess to himself that he felt weary. Resting his golden head upon her dark one, the scent of her bought an oh so dreamy smile to his lips.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria's eyes had bulged as she was thrown into having an outside image again. It was in that moment of time that she could see both her and Legolas' expression. And then she took a deep plunging peer into her heart. The rumbling began..Like the process of weathering, the second wall began to break down..The wall seemed to roar in protest but nonetheless in slow motion it plummeted to the ground in eroded ruins. Each little speck, each little pebble from the wall faded away into nothing. As Victoria saw this outside image, she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face deeper into Legolas' chest. She knew it now..She was breaking..only two more walls and she would be vulnerable to the heart..Would someone find how unprotected she would be, and then claim her heart as their own?..  
  
'This cannot be happening!!' She screamed in her thoughts.   
  
Before the thoughts could ramble ever more in her pained mind, The maiden had fallen into a deep slumber.. Legolas then gently looked down upon her peaceful features. Soft skin, he loved so much to touch..Long silky wave like hair, he loved to feel between his fingers, Those green eyes that he would forever love..Full lips....The elf ran his finger over her features at a ginger pace.  
  
His index finger first caressed over the bridge of her small nose and then over each closed eyelid, careful not wake her. His touch was so light and feathery..  
  
His exploring caress then went across her soft forehead and then down each pale cheek.. Only did his eyes search very intensively when his finger stopped on her lips. They were perfect..He could not help but wonder if she had been kissed on the lips before..How would those petal shaped lips feel across his?..Soft and tender? He felt the fresh desire to find out for himself but knew that it would be very space invading, especially with a warrior like Victoria who was sleeping so soundly. Not to mention, first kisses had to be special..with love and sweetness..He then wondered with slightly dark dim eyes if Victoria would ever experience this..Who would she let into the stone?..  
  
The elf prince let his own soft lips trail across her forehead with soft delightful kisses. If he could only savor each moment. If she had been awake, he could only imagine her expression. Now as he lay with his arms enveloping her, he found a lost peace finally be settled within his heart and soul..  
  
Like that, he looked once more at her tranquil face while moving a stray tendril of hair to behind her ear, then he finally fell under the deep spell of slumber..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria awoke with a small yawn. Only did she realize she was laying upon someone when she felt strong arms cased securely around her. Looking down, she was met with a pair of those beautiful blue eyes. They looked aside her with a glassy appearance. He was still asleep. Victoria almost gasped in surprise.. She had slept almost on top of him the whole night, and now it could have looked like they were kissing or making love. With that blushing thought in mind, she tried to wriggle herself from his arms.   
  
An expression of dismay crossed her face as his warm arms closed even tighter around her, stopping her movement. She could feel his heart beat from under her. Victoria could not help but let her hand go to his soft cheek. Thoughts wavered through her mind. How could the skin of a man be so soft?..  
  
Letting her fingers softly close his eyelids, she just gazed at him, her face so close to his. He was so perfect.. The most beautiful creature she had ever seen..Legolas had the features of a glowing angel. Giving up on attempting to get out of his tight embrace, she silently let her hands glide down across the column of his neck and down to his chest where she drew small circles with her finger across the fabric of his tunic. Only did she snap her head up when she felt him softly stir from under her.. His eyes fluttered open slowly. Upon settling on her face, a gentle smile curled onto his lips.  
  
"To what do I owe to see the face of such a beauty when I awake?.." He asked softly. Victoria could not help but smile. Sweet..He was so sweet to her that some found it very difficult that they once loathed eachother..A silent question soared through her mind as she looked upon him. What did she do to deserve affection from these elves when she had treated them so poorly during first acquaintances?..But maybe somehow, these were the people that would always be there for her. To give her their love and tender care..At the thought of love, Victoria almost scowled.  
  
She would always be hard to read. At times she was there being the friend that she had become to the elves a long while ago, but at other times, she pulled back into her cold shell.  
  
Victoria then had squirmed slightly. Legolas noticed that he had her in a strong embrace and then with a blush let her go. He could not help but shiver as an almost cold chill enveloped him at the loss of her warmth. She sat up in the boat and yawned while stretching her arms above her head. Her limbs were stiff yet she climbed out of the boat wand was greeted with streams of sunlight as they seeped in through the willow curtain. Legolas followed her steps while gathering their things. They had a small journey back to Mirkwood grounds, so they had best start soon.  
  
Once the two had gathered their things, the twosome climbed into the Elven boat and once more were traveling down the river. The two close friends talked in soft pleasant conversation, like the good friends they were.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria's mind was simply reeling. How did she end up sleeping the whole night in the arms of a male!? Not too long ago, she would have flinched at the through but now she welcomed it. She could not deny that she felt utterly complete in his embrace...and when she looked upon him..There were no words that could describe the intoxicating swept up feeling...  
  
The two had returned the Elven boat to an elf fisherman and were now sprinting through the forest side by side. Legolas had his Lorien bow strapped to his back, it slightly bobbing up and down as he ran. Somehow the prince would not stop to rest. He knew Victoria was tired but he did not stop. He could feel it..Evil was afoot...  
  
"Hey uh Legolas! Could we like stop for a sec!?" Victoria asked him as she tried to run beside him. She was breathing heavily but Legolas looked as if not breaking a sweat. Her arms moved side by side in sync as she sprinted while a light throb ran through her legs.  
  
"We cannot! We are being followed!" Legolas replied to her sternly, gently tugging on her arm to move faster. She looked behind but saw nothing. Thinking that perhaps he elf sprinting next to her was loosing his mind, she slowed down. The pure healer required rest.. She needed nourishment..Only did she jolt forward in a fast run, when she heard the distinct ear haunting howl of an orc.  
  
"Orcs!.." She muttered to herself with narrowed eyes. Legolas was leading the way through the maze like forests. He became well aware that the orcs were gaining on them. His Elven ears picked up at least twenty to twenty-five pairs of heavy orc boots, signifying that the orcs were indeed running after them on there trail. But he knew that orcs traveled in heavy packs and that there would be indeed more. The prince of Mirkwood could only hope that the elves of his home would sense the approaching sinister force, and come to their rescue.  
  
Legolas felt a sudden burst of cold fear. The fear of Victoria's safety. His blue eyes scanned the area for any site of the foul beast. His orbs then glanced hurriedly down to the woman sprinting at his side. He knew that she needed rest desperately. After all, they had been running for more then an hour. Her sword glowed in the sunlight from where it was held, strapped to her back. It caught dancing gleaming rays of light as it moved in sync with her movement. Legolas knew that she would have to use her sword that afternoon.. War drew closer to his home.. He then could only hope that when it finally did happen, that the elves would still stand once more in victory.   
  
Removing the bow from his back, Legolas gripped it tightly, his eyes exploring the deep horizons of the murky forests. His dark eyebrows were drawn together with a regal and hard expression. Victoria saw him ready himself for an attack, so she drew her sword, it flashing like burning silver.  
  
The battle hardened warriors quickened their already soaring speed on their legs through the rather rough terrain's of the forest floor. Legolas nearly flew over the ground, his feet not making a sound. Victoria, from her many lessons with Rialan, had learned to be a bit more softer in foot, therefore just making a silent pitter patter with her boots. She gave a surprised yelp when a dark blade flew past her face like a boomerang and into a nearby tree, ready to hack her head off. They jumped away as orc screeches filled the air. Legolas had notched an arrow before Victoria could see what was happening and had embedded it deep into the neck of one of the many beasts.  
  
The two of them managed to hide in some nearby bushes with ran along a river so that their smell could not be known to the orcs, for they had the malicious ability to smell any kind of flesh. Victoria let relief flood over her as they stopped to regain their needed breath. But through the small gaps in the bush, they could see the orcs circling around the clearing, their scaly noses held to the air for there were the smallest hints of the scent of elf flesh.  
  
Legolas was murmuring to himself in erratic Elvish. Victoria jabbed in the ribs to quit it. He looked to her, a distinct emotion flashing through his eyes.   
  
"What do we do?.." Victoria leaned over and whispered in his ear. He leaned over, never taking his eyes off of the foul monsters.  
  
"We must use the element of surprise.." Legolas whispered in response. Victoria studied the orcs, silent pondering for an idea. The elf beside her did the same. Then an idea came to her.   
  
"Legolas what we need is some bait.." She whispered. He glanced at her, surprise masking his face. He was clearly surprised that it was she that came up with such a good idea.  
  
"I have an idea.." She then murmured to him and moved to crawl away to devise in her plan but Legolas softly pulled her arm back and placed a hand to her cheek. His eyes were gentle. Victoria forgot for a moment about the task at hand as his eyes stared into hers.  
  
"Be carefull.." He whispered. She smiled into his touch and nodded her head before crawling away silently, his eyes watching her protectively. He knew not what her idea of bait was, but he vowed to himself to let nothing happen to the girl. He then let gaze falter from her and to the orcs that were growing restless.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria almost snorted to herself and she quietly climbed a large tree. The orcs did not see her, but were becoming routy for food. Secretly, she knew deep inside her plan would be a success. Leaves brushed across her hands as she gripped the branches tightly, them being her only support. When she finally was high above the ground and in the high branches, she took in a shuddered breath as she prepared herself for her plan. It was like going out to perform a play in front of an audience. Below she could see Legolas huddled low in the bushes. Stepping out from her cover in the leafy canopy, she walked slowly onto a large branch so that she could be seen by the orcs. She was going to hand them the bait.  
  
"HELLO DOWN THERE!" Victoria shouted, cupping her hands down to them. The orcs turned and looked up. Upon seeing the nymph like girl in the trees, evil devilish grins snaked onto their horrid faces. She glanced at Legolas for a split second to see him staring at her with bulging eyes. Victoria was using herself as bait!  
  
"Hi there! You look kinda hungry!" Victoria said in her most feminine tone. They gave her certainly hungry expressions while howling up at her like a wolf on the moon. Victoria smirked.  
  
"I'm sure, you would like some flesh just about now.." She shouted down to them in a seductive tone. Meanwhile Legolas raked his fingers through his hair nearly driving himself to insanity. He could not believe she was doing this..The orcs would do anything to get to her.   
  
It was slow torture to the orcs that were circling the tree, licking their lips and grinding their teeth together. Such fowl desire ran through them in black waves.   
  
Legolas was slowly edging out of his hiding spot, his eyes never leaving the girl he so cared about in the trees above.  
  
"Yeah!? You want some of this!?" Victoria asked the orcs with a smirk as she placed a hand to the side of her thighs. They nodded almost like crazed boy teenagers, going through the rough intense stages of hormones. She knew the actions that she was doing was working successfully. But in reality, she thought it to be disgusting. She could just gag at the thought of doing that as if it were her nature, but since in fact she was only acting.   
  
She proved to be a good actress by the way the monsters below were responding.   
  
"Why don't you come down here!? You look mighty tasty!" One of them grunted up to her, a foul ring in his tone. Victoria nearly shivered. What horrid beasts..But nonetheless, Victoria flashed them a grin while swaying her hips back and forth while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. She knew she looked like a ditzy airhead, but that was the point.   
  
"Come down tree nymph! we will try to be gentle while we ravish you, but we are not promising anything!" One shouted up to her. Victoria nearly vomited there and then at the thought of them touching her.   
  
"A tree nymph am I!? No, what if I said that I was an elf?!.." Victoria asked in her most over exaggerated tone. They roared in response.  
  
"Yes, I know you boys just love elf flesh...So you want some of this flesh!?" She continued to ask them, stalling for as long as possible, while Legolas crawled out of the bushes behind them like a frisky kitten. Victoria could not help but like to mess around with such brainless creatures. Their minds were in a vulnerable state. They sort of reminded her of some of the boys at her high school.   
  
Legolas who had been silently tiptoeing, quiet as a mouse was momentarily distracted by Victoria's little show. Almost dropping his bow in the process, he watched her for a split moment before falling flat back into reality and began to sneak again while slowly taking an arrow from the quiver at his back.  
  
She watched the elf abruptly from the treetop but then suddenly yelped when she felt the branch from which she was perched, begin to shake. Grasping helplessly to the body of the tree, the orcs below uttered grunts and growls as they shook the tree with all their build up might. Hunger was at their peak..Hardened determination grew in them, as they shook and shook. They would not stop until they could at last sink their fangs into her tender skin.  
  
Legolas knew it was time for the plan to go into action, so with great agility, the elf prince notched an arrow. No sooner was it thrusted deeply into the body of an orc. It fell dead in a loud heap. Before the others could turn, a bombard of powerful arrows took the life from their bodies along with their last breath. Among the chaos, a sudden whiz of metal flashed by.  
  
Victoria had climbed down into the lower branches and then with great stealth, jumped from the infinite tree and into the brawl below. Like a beam of light her body sailed down, her sword reared like a spear. Only did she land on her feet when he trusted blade had struck the flesh of an orc. Wasting no time, the two companions slew through their enemies. Legolas moved like a quickly shifting golden flame as his alacrity won over him. His loyal Elven blade moved like spinning batons as they diced through black scaly skin.  
  
Victoria had silently thanked Rialan for he always had took up a chance to train her ever more in the eager skill of the blade. Now as her sword whizzed through the air singing, she could not help but think bitterly for this was but a taste of the terror of the war.   
  
Her eyes landed on the elf prince. He was a stature of awe. He moved with such legerity, that it could have put even the enemy on the spot with stilled wonder. Victoria then drew the daggers from her Elven boots and like her well training only yesterday that morning, she drove it through the groin of an orc. With a snort, she could have swore that the creature crossed it's black beady eyes in pain before keeling over. Driving her sword into the cold bleak desolate heart, she charged into her enemies once more.  
  
But fear seized her momentarily when more orcs burst in through the clearing like ants on an ant hill. Her hair whipped up around her face as she blocked a blow. Grabbing the fierce elf prince by the arm, she dragged him into a run out of the clearing and back onto the path to palace grounds.   
  
"What are you doing?! Why do we run from battle?" Legolas cried, wrestling his arm free while he ran beside her.  
  
"That would explain it sir elf." Victoria said still running while jabbing a finger behind her shoulder. His blue eyes followed behind them to see the orcs on their trail, their numbers building with every moment. It seemed that the two friends always found themselves in a squabble.   
  
"We need help, and quick" Victoria hissed to him. Her prayer was answered when at that moment as they both ran for their lives, a stream of arrows sailed through the air like a rainfall and struck the beats dead. Like a wave of light, a pack of Mirkwood elves sprinted down the hill like the dam being released from Isenguard. As they ran with great lithe speed, their large curved bows and blades glimmered like the relit hope that burst into the hearts of Legolas and Victoria.   
  
"It appears that you needed some help!" Rialan yelled to them as he ran gracefully by, and then with a big grin drove his blade into the first orc. Victoria smiled widely and then took forth her weapon out. Legolas, like lightning whipped his knives between his fingers like chop sticks before slamming it clean through one of the creatures skull.  
  
The fighting pure healer, could not help but stare in wonder at them. They moved in great unison as if in dance, with such graceful movements as if in a ballet. Their blades sliced through the enemy with a clean sound before taking on the next herd of orcs that dared to approach these beautiful assassins. There boots made no sound as they almost floated across the ground. Only did Victoria snap back to reality when she felt thick arms close around her. A rather large orc closed it's dirty arms tightly around her body.  
  
Victoria screamed angrily, but before she could stomp on it's foot to release it's hold around her, a twin orc had lifted her legs up, so that she was being carried away.  
  
"Let me go! you stupid pieces of shit!" Victoria screamed, her body thrashing wildly trying to escape their hold. They growled between devilish laughing while they proceeded to carry her away. Fear grew in her heart, as they wrestled her sword free and threw it carelessly to the ground. It fell with a loud clammer but her cries were almost lost among the sound of battle. She was whimpering now. She was so scared. Scarred that they would touch her..scared that they would hurt her...and worst of all, scared that they would kill her...  
  
She snarled and twisted her body around, making it difficult for them to carry her. She would do anything to stall. Anything to prolong until they killed her.  
  
Victoria then screamed one name. The only name that came to her mind. The name she screamed and wanted to hear before she could ever die.  
  
"Legolas!!!!" She screamed, her voice cutting over the sounds of death, and metal.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had just pulled back his blade from the heart of an orc when it seemed like time had somehow stopped..Orcs froze in place, their black red beady eyes completely blank. Her knew somehow, that this strange fatigue feeling was only revolving around him. His woodland kin was certainly still moving. Small beads of sweat fell down their foreheads like a slow drip of a faucet. Golden blond hair seemed like burning light next to the dreary darkness of the orcs. Only did the elf prince came out of this dazed dejavu, when he heard his name being screamed. Her voice called to his heart, bathed in fear. He immediately knew whom so called his name.  
  
Still in the lost time space, he turned toward the direction of the scream and his eyes grew wide. Victoria was at the edge of the battlefield, being carried away by the orcs. One held her upper body while two others had firm hold of her feet and legs. Her body was thrashing wildly in protest. Her eyes met his and everything collided.  
  
A snarl formed on his lips. How dare they touch her! Anger quickly mixed with fear. She would die if he did not save her. He already knew of the horrid fate that awaited her if he was too late. The thought of her dead pained him so much that as he began to run to her, his heart began to ache. He slashed through the creatures that dared to come into his path of wrath. The elf became a blaze of anger as he drove through the enemy.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria had a hand forced over her mouth to muffle a scream. Following her instincts, she bit as hard as she could into the tough skin. The orc howled in pain, nearly dropping her in the process. Her eyes were narrowed but squeezed shut when he gave her a backhand slap to the face. Pain racked her vision but nonetheless twisted her body stubbornly.  
  
The battle around was drawing to a close but she knew, that the orcs carrying her would be too far out of site in hope of being slued. Victoria knew not that Legolas was picking up speed as he ran to her.  
  
Anyway, Rialan slew down his enemy when he felt someone nearly knock him over. He whipped his head up to see Legolas like a flash of brilliant light as he ran by faster then he had ever seen into the direction of the battlefield. Following his gaze, in the near distance, he could see a few wild orcs cruelly hauling Victoria away from battle.  
  
Fear meshed down upon his thoughts for his good friend. Like a twin, he followed behind Legolas. The orcs were either fleeing into the deepest of the forest or in the steady process of being slaughtered.  
  
Legolas could hear Victoria's muffled shouts and screams and before long, with a great scream of fury, he severed the head of the orc in one fluid motion. Victoria fell in a heap upon the ground but looked up as the elf prince worked. Her eyes were wide. He was like a killing machine as he diced through the orcs until the black blood lay in pools upon the forest floor, staining the green grass. He bared his grit teeth, wild blond hair flying up in waves. At last, what was left of the creatures that were to haul her away, lay on the ground forever dead.  
  
Victoria lay numbly on the ground trembling at the realization of what would happen if Legolas did not save her. The elf prince turned from his fallen enemy to see the pure healer laying dimly with glazed eyes. He rushed to her side and gently gathered her in his arms. His eyes searched hers.  
  
"Are you allright lothamin?" Legolas asked in a whisper. Her wide eyes found hers and she just nodded. The elf prince let his fingers graze softly over the red mark on her face from getting hit. His forehead met hers as he whispered softly in elvish to calm the trembling girl. He momentarily looked up when Rialan ran into the clearing, catching his breath. The weaponsmith approached them, his eyes falling on the in shock girl.  
  
"Is she allright?" Rialan asked curiously for her welfare. The prince nodded and then returned his attention to Victoria. Gently taking her hands in his, he lifted the mute girl to her unstable feet. She was silent as she regained her footing..  
  
The elf prince of Mirkwood simply could not explain the anger that had vamped through him. It was like he was lost in a wasteland, his rage and fury making the grass burn to a crisp black as he passed by. The sky had turned red with the blood of slaying taking place. But now that she was allright, the anger seemed to melt away. He was not accustomed to feeling such worrying emotions of one's safety. Sure he worried, but not until the point that it pained his heart to see her hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria emerged from the water, gentle waves lapping against her skin. She stood in her bathtub, washing the dirt from her tired body. It was about two hours ago that they returned to Mirkwood, the Elven soldiers tired from fighting. She had to admit that she felt shooken up inside. Sure she knew that she was indeed a warrior and not some little maiden, but still she could be on the vulnerable side because she was a woman. It proved only a small while ago. A stubborn scowl formed deeply on her features.   
  
"I shall not have it! I am no house woman!" She said defiantly. Getting out of her bathtub and wrapping herself tightly with a fluffy robe, she sat on her bed. Because she was a woman and because of what happened today, she might be treated differently now. Anger threaded through her body. Jumping up from her bed and bringing a clenched fist to her heart, she made her vows.  
  
"I shall go down in history..As one of the greatest woman warriors of all time. I will not fear death nor pain. Shall I get glory from death, I care not. For my valor will live forever.." Victoria nodded to herself with a proud grin. She knew she sounded a bit arrogant, she did not care at that moment. Little did she know, that her vows would come true. She stood tall and when it came to her goals and ambitions, she followed them to the end. Victoria then felt a little bit better but her eyes immediately darkened.  
  
She could no longer deny that she felt something when around the crowned prince of Mirkwood. It was something that could not be bluntly ignored, and something that would chew her up inside. With those horrid fearful thoughts in mind, it quickly dispersed the fearless confidence she felt only moments ago. Ringing her fingers through her wet stringy hair she went over and sat on her floor. she gently brought her knees to her chest.  
  
I front of her, was a mirror. Her body length mirror. Victoria's reflection starred back at her as she leaned her head against the Elven wood chest that was next to her. Taking in a breath, she sang.  
Look at me   
You may think you see   
Who I really am   
But you'll never know me   
Every day   
It's as if I play a part   
Now I see   
If I wear a mask   
I can fool the world   
But I cannot fool my heart   
  
Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside  
  
I am now   
In a world where I   
Have to hide my heart   
And what I believe in   
But somehow   
I will show the world   
What's inside my heart   
And be loved for who I am   
  
Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me   
Why is my reflection   
Someone I don't know  
Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else   
For all time   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside   
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly   
That burns with a need to know the reason why   
  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think   
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else   
For all time   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside   
  
(A/N: The lyrics were really important in character with Victoria. I am not really the biggest fan to Christina Aguilera but i really like this song. this song was called reflections)  
  
She took a deep breath in when done with her song, and then buried her face in her arms before falling asleep..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: OMG!! so sorry about that long wait!!!!!!!! I have so much school crap!!! but im sorry if this chapter sucked. anyways got to go and do homework.   
  
next chapter should be..well im not sure actually..  
  
namaarie R&R! 


	20. agents and dreams

disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen  
  
ugh....I don't feel really that well today. I'm having one of my infamous migraines, and I would think that I was used to them after I get a few migraines every week.  
  
nothing can describe how thankful I am for all these reviews!!!!!! I luv all you!!!!  
and some serious romance is starting!! muhahaha! oh and i wrote a one chapter sad fic, called always yours. if you want, you could go to my profile and find it.  
  
and as of now I really don't care if people think Victoria is a Mary-Sue anymore. I really don't care. I happen to know she does have qualities of a Mary-Sue but she also does not. and I have read all the descriptions of a Mary-Sue, and I find it rather hard for one to not be a Mary-Sue anymore. Every one has one quality that fits it.  
  
and of now.. holy crap I never knew my story would start so much chaos..I appreciate that people stick up for me when they defend my story for getting flamed but please don't go the flamers' story and give them a flame. Not only does it start problems between my story and people, but it also starts problems between different authors. and I know that I can't control anyone either.  
  
and screw Victoria being from England. I obviously had no idea what I was talking about so as of now Victoria comes from where I come from, New York :-D. I hope that at least calms down some people about that matter.  
  
thank you Megan for grammar fixing this chapter!!!!! :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very mischievous pure healer snuck around the corner of a stone corridor, her large eyes glittering with anticipation and scheme. The dark colors of her tunic helped her blend in rather well to the grayness of the stone palace. Victoria's quiet footsteps went unheard to the residents of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Victoria's hand strayed closely to her pocket to grab the chunk of uneaten bread. But instead of placing it into her mouth, she brought it near her smiling lips. Using it like a walky talky, she whispered to herself with a snort.  
  
"I see the target in sight.." She murmured to herself. Up ahead turning around the bend was Rialan, a glowing she-elf on his arm. Ithlen had to do everything in her utter most will to keep from squealing with happiness. She had finished tidying up Victoria's chamber earlier that morning, when the weaponsmith walked up to her in hope of taking a midday stroll with her. The chamber maid agreed with great ecstatic joy.  
  
Victoria remembered following them after they were out of sight. Now she took it in her power to make sure she was Ms. Matchmaker today. She would not stop until her two friends were happily together. Today for this special day, she was undercover.  
  
Scrambling out of her hiding spot, Victoria slithered down the hall, like a secret detective on the hunt for an escaped convict. Her dark terraces of brown hair bobbed up in an excited manner as she tiptoed down the rather quiet corridor, the only voices coming from the two elves. They were already a distance away as their voices were but quiet laughter and whispers to her ears.  
  
As Victoria ran wildly down the hall, every other moment hiding behind a wall, she started to hum the mission impossible theme song. She stuffed a hand over her mouth to stop the mirth that wished to be released loudly from her throat. Still humming the famous tune, she sprinted down the corridor. In that day, she could not help but feel strangely happy and energetic.  
  
Meanwhile Rialan looked at the she-elf beside him, unaware that their friend was indeed following them. His silver eyes scanned over her. She was a good few inches smaller then himself with cascades of golden hair. Her eyes were of a brilliant blue and went perfectly with the simple Elven dress she wore. She glowed in his presence and was a radiant beauty indeed. The weaponsmith could not deny that he was both attracted to her physical features and the person she was on the inside. He desired to know how it felt to give possession of his heart to someone.  
  
The elf remembered of the first time they met. Many years ago..   
  
~~~~memory~~~~  
  
He had been working nonstop all day in his weapon hut. He had cuts on his slender hands from the blades he had been working on, when the door suddenly burst open. The weaponsmith looked up to see a beautiful blond walk in, wonder in her eyes. In her arms was a pile of supplies.  
  
"Mae govannen heruamin (well met my lord)," She said with a blush and curtsey, though it came out rather clumsy since her arms were full.  
  
"Ai, arwenamin (my lady)," Rialan replied with a soft smile. He took a cloth from his working table and wiped the sweat from his face, feeling shamed of his appearance. Then he gave one comb of his fingers to his hair with his clean hand when removing his gloves. But she just smiled at him.  
  
"Y- you had requested these supplies.." She stuttered. She gulped but then her eyes fell upon his arms and hands. They were covered with cuts and scabs. A gasp arose from her throat.  
  
"My lord, you are hurt!" She exclaimed with wide flashing blue eyes. He chuckled.  
  
"Tis my weapon making that causes it. You need not worry my lady." He assured. She just shook her head at him and took a handkerchief and applied some poultice from her apron pocket. He hissed in pain softly when it came in contact with his raw skin. She dabbed the cloth along his muscled arm, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Rialan gazed down at her with a smile. She looked up back at him and met his grin.   
  
When she was finally done, she shone with accomplishment. Rialan took a step closer to her, himself taller. Taking her hand, he closed his eyes and brought it to his lips. Ithlen's cheeks burned a scarlet red and she fought back the girlish giggle that wished to come from her mouth.  
  
"Amin naa Rialan..Saesa omentien lle."(I am Rialan, pleasure meeting you) He said softly. She bit down on her lower lip with a large smile.  
  
"Amin naa Ithlen..Mae govannen,"(I am Ithlen, well met) She replied. She then remembered she had to be somewhere else.   
  
" Aiya!, amin Hiraetha heru Rialan...I must go..Lissenen ar' maska' lalaith tenna' lye omentuva..(Oh! I am sorry lord Rialan- Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.)She said, walking to the door.  
  
"Tenna' san. (Untill then)." He said softly. She then stopped at his doorway and pointed to his work bench.  
  
"Tira ten' rashwe sii'! (Be careful now!)" She warned. Rialan nodded with a laugh.  
  
~~~~memory~~~~  
  
The same thoughts rambled through the girl beside him. Ithlen was eying the thoughtful weaponsmith as she walked peacefully through the dim corridors. His blond hair was so beautiful in the sunlight, like the glimmer of the sun off of the surface of the water. His lithe body moved gracefully as if floating as it is accustomed for elves to move as so. Ithlen could make out well defined muscles under the thin fabric of his silver tunic which blended with his silver eyes. Those eyes..as they looked into hers at that moment, she could not remember ever feeling as light and real before..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mission Weaponsmith Boy is going well... over." Victoria said into the bread-like walky talky. Putting it back into her pocket, she resumed in following the couple. The couple walked arm in arm, looking deeply at each other. She was so busy with spying on her mission targets that she did not hear her other friends jog up to her.  
  
"Quel amrun Victoria! (good morning)" Legolas said rather loudly. Victoria wasted no time pulling the two elves down into the bushes next to her and shoving a hand over their mouths to shut them up. A mumble of inaudible things came from Isil's blocked mouth. She silenced him with a glare and then pointed to the Elven couple who much to the pure healers' joy did not hear them.  
  
The elf prince and soldier just gave her a confused look. Victoria put a finger to her lips motioning them to be quiet and then slowly took her hand away from both their mouths. She then pointed again through the bushes to Rialan and Ithlen. Legolas looked confused for a moment longer before a grin snaked its way onto his lips.  
  
Victoria took the bread from her pocket and then surely and slowly brought it to her face much to Isil's and Legolas' amusement.   
  
"This is Alpha One, here with Agent Barbie Boy and Agent Dude. The subjects are sighted and the progress of my mission is proceeding well. If Agent Barbie Boy and Agent Dude will be quiet then my mission shall be completed secretly and easily." She hissed to both herself, Legolas and Isil who was giving her quizzical expressions. The girl was talking to a small piece of bread after all..  
  
"Are you trying to get those two together?" Isil leaned over and asked her in her ear. She hastily nodded before turning her undivided attention back to Rialan and Ithlen. Isil could not help but narrow his eyes. The young she-elf who was whispering softly into Rialan's ear was after all his younger sister. He would not let anyone and he meant anyone, hurt her in any way. Even if the weaponsmith was one of his good friends. The matter of the heart was very serious and was too be handled preciously.  
  
For Victoria, she had already had a few of her goals of the matter, settled. She had already let a note at Rialan's talan early that morning, so that he would visit her. But as planned, she hid behind a wall, a little ways from her chamber and awaited for him to arrive. He had come only to find no Victoria but Ithlen instead. There began the plan.  
  
"Perhaps, you should let them be." Legolas murmured to Victoria. She just shook her head without turning to look at them. But the elf prince had to hand it to her. She was a girl who refused to love and let anyone simply past all the stone walls of her heart yet here she was, stopping at nothing to see two of his woodland kin in love with each other. It was almost like an oxymoron. Letting his eyes explore the girl huddled in the bush before him, he smiled softly to himself.  
  
Victoria let her green orbs travel over her task at hand. Any minute they would walk right by her hiding spot. Glowing faith burned brightly inside of her. Gently pushing Isil and Legolas away, Victoria crawled over to the end of the bush. Rialan was once more leading a giggling Ithlen down the path.   
  
She muttered a curse, when realizing that her foot had stuck out. Though she would have jumped to the chance of tripping someone, the two elves were her friends. But it was too late. Rialan found himself laying on his back, a blushing she-elf on top of him.  
  
"Well that happened better then I expected." Victoria thought in her mind with a wide smirk. Isil looked dismayed while Legolas was laughing silently at the scene. Rialan laying flat on his back, his golden hair in a pool around his head while a nervous blushing blond lie on top of him. Ithlen looked closely into the depths of the elf she was now so close to. He looked back at her, forgetting about their rather embarrassing situation.  
  
"Lle naa vanima ten'oio..(You are beautiful forever..)," Rialan murmured, brushing a few wild strands away from her soft face. Ithlen blushed not only under his penetrating gaze but also the compliment. She had never really been called beautiful, well except her family of course.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria and Legolas were holding back a fuming Isil who kept muttering while smoke poured forth from his Elven ears.  
  
"Let me at him, let me at him." He muttered.  
  
The chambermaid got off of the weaponsmith who got to his feet and extended a friendly hand down to her. Taking her small pale hand into his larger ones, he pulled her to her feet, her body slightly closer to his then expected. Eye contact had not even broke. An unearthly silence wrapped itself around them. A pin drop would be like the shattering of glass against this loud silence.  
  
Victoria was watching with wide eyes. Legolas was holding down a bulge-eyed Isil who looked ready to spring from the bushes to start whacking Rialan with a stick.   
  
Rialan leaned down and gently brought his forehead to meet hers. Noses gently tickled against each other with soft smiles. He felt a surge of energy hum through his body as he looked into the soul of this she-elf. She was beautiful inside and out..and she had let him in...She allowed him entry to see her heart and soul.  
  
Victoria had to hold back the urge to gag when Rialan briefly brushed his lips over Ithlen's, who melted like butter against him. Sure, he had thought he loved before, but now those past loves seemed so incredulously foolish. Such folly until now. Until her.   
  
Isil watched with alarmed narrowed eyes as his young sister responded to the kiss. Protectiveness flared up inside of him, but nonetheless he turned and stormed away down the path and in the direction of his talan. An assortment of elvish curses flew from his mouth, rage building like caged beasts within his heart.  
  
Victoria finally whipped out her small chunk of bread and glanced at Legolas who had turned his back respectfully away from the two elves who were sitting upon a stone bench, Rialan's hands cradling Ithlen's face whilst he kissed her.  
  
"This is Alpha One with Agent Barbie Boy. It seems, Agent Dude bailed out but we are heading back to headquarters, mission Weaponsmith Boy is completed..My job here is done..over and out." Victoria whispered before popping the bread into her mouth. She then crawled away from her hiding spot and then when getting to her feet she looked to the prince who was watching curiously.   
  
She brought her hands up to her chest in the shape of a gun and then winked at Legolas.  
  
"Victoria?" Legolas asked. She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"The name's Watson..Victoria Watson." She said in her 007 secret agent voice, before turning and striding down the path out of sight, leaving the elf prince to scratch his head in confusion. Whilst she strolled away, she once more hummed the mission impossible theme song. What a strange girl indeed...  
  
(A/N: LOL I know that whole scene was kinda stupid but we needed some Victoria mischief! also I don't want people to think that Rialan and Ithlen have only known each other for a little while. Actually they have known each other for a long time.. just wanted to point that out)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A single bead of perspiration slowly made it's way down the curves of Legolas's face, it's origin was his forehead. His long slender legs thrashed softly under the massive layers of his bed sheets. His long fingers were clenched tightly into fists, his short nails digging into the tender flesh of his palm. At last, he came to his destination and everything went silent..  
  
~~~~Legolas' dream~~~~  
  
A single eye slowly peeped open.. Blinking back the sunlight, he brought a slightly shaky hand to shield his vision. Opening his other heavy eye, the elf slowly but surely sat up. He brought his hand to his chest where he took in a deep breath. His heart was racing..not with fear, but with excitement?..The elven prince of Eryn Lasgalen then for the first time from when he awoke, looked around at his surroundings.  
  
He was in some sort of flower grove. He lay upon a single bed in the middle of the meadow, the scent of roses coming to his nostrils. He unconsciously smiled. 'Twas a beautiful feeling from where he sat. The trees around him were not the ancient murky trees of his home but mallorn trees of Lorien. But there was something indeed different. The flower that bloomed from the tree was a flower of essence of Naroom.  
  
Legolas found no power in his legs to remove himself from the bed but nonetheless leaned over to touch the bud. He gasped softly when it responded to his touch. In a slow magical motion, the petals opened and bloomed the flower. He smiled softly but could not help but wonder where he was. As he looked up upon the sky, half the universe above him was sunlight while the other was the moon and stars. They seemed to be fighting against each other.  
  
"Where am I?" Legolas murmured aloud. That's when a flash of light caught his attention. Looking to the foot of the stretching bed, a single slither of light was forming a shape. Suddenly wishing he had a weapon to defend himself, he watched the moving light with fierce narrowed eyes.   
  
The cloud of light swirled in erratic shapes of white light until at last it settled into one solid form. It was a person...a woman  
  
The woman's back was turned to him so the only part of her that was visible was that of her long dark hair. It was in that moment, as Legolas looked upon her, that she turned around.   
  
"Victoria.." The prince whispered. She looked back at him, a soft smile slowly curling onto her lips. He watched with wonder as she slowly came up to him. Her movements were slow and graceful and the gown she wore silently billowed at her small feet. They accentuated her delicate curves. She then gently held her hand out to him. His eyes fell down upon her hand and then timidly placed his hand in hers.   
  
It was in that brief touch that Legolas found her to be his restorative. The elf got up from the bed and to his feet. He towered a good few inches over her head therefore, he looked down at her face which studied him.  
  
"This is a dream is it not?" He asked. She nodded her head and then spoke.  
  
"Hello prince..Indeed this is a dream.." She said softly. Legolas tilted his head curiously. When did she ever call him prince? That's when the struck of realization hit him. This woman before him was not Victoria..  
  
He had come to notice that as his relationship grew with the pure healer, we was able to sense her presence near by. Her aura would meld into his causing a communion of emotions and feelings. Now as he stood before this look alike, he felt something else. A sense, he had never felt before.  
  
The elf prince took a step back and pursed his lips together.  
  
"You are not Victoria." He murmured, a shadow dimming his face. She then let out a rich melodious laugh. Such a rich laugh it was, that it almost caused Legolas to grin, but he kept his face plagued of all emotion.   
  
"Indeed I am not the Victoria you know, But I go deeper then that..." She said mysteriously, mirth dancing in her eyes. She reminded him of Gandalf in the way they both spoke in ways of making one wonder and be confused.  
  
"You speak in riddles mysterious one." He said truthfully. She then took a step closer to him. She softly placed a dainty hand upon his chest. The supposed pure healer said words that surprised him.  
  
"I am Victoria's heart." She murmured. Legolas' lips parted as he stared upon her with an expression of pureness and curiosity. She took her hand from his chest and then leaned up to touch his cheek. His eyes were soft, full of question. Her eyebrows wrinkled as her fingers explored his face.  
  
"How did you do it?" She asked suddenly.   
  
"Mani? (What)" he asked.  
  
"How is it that you broke down two of the walls surrounding me? I feel so vulnerable and it frightens me to a great deal." Victoria's heart confessed. The prince's eyes widened with shock. Did that mean that Victoria was letting him in?..Was he really breaking this cold stone faced girl down?..Those questions swarmed wildly through his thoughts like the wind itself.  
  
He put a hand to his forehead. He was not supposed to be confused. Elves were not accustomed to such a feeling nor was he. Confusion was but a distraction from life that kept one from knowing what they desired to know. It was something he did not like. One other emotion he was not wanting to feel was that of jealousy. The prince had yet to find and feel that emotion.  
  
"My mind is..is..so.." Legolas began, but his sentence floated in the air. She chuckled.  
  
"Confused?" She finished. He just nodded, a sour expression on his face.  
  
"You need not feel confused..Just listen to your heart." She said softly. But then a shadow filled her eyes.  
  
"Now, if only Victoria would listen to me! She can be so foolish!" her heart hissed with a baffled expression while scolding her bearer. The elf grinned.  
  
"Now prince, you must wonder why I beckoned you in your dreams." She finally replied in an amused tone. He nodded sheepishly with raised eyebrows. The woman turned away and inclined her head forward down the path. Legolas came forward and offered his arm. Her hand fit on his forearm, and his skin began to tingle at the contact.  
  
"Walk with me prince." She said looking to the golden prince. She felt troubled and knew only he could bring her to peace. She felt so lamentable. Surrounding her heart was the four sided wall. Cold as ice, hard as indestructible stone. Almost like the fortress of Helm's Deep, but even that had been knocked down. The layer outside of the wall was loneliness. Made of years of getting neglected, deprived of understanding, and never knowing how it was to give yourself to someone. After that frosted layer was the last one which was ignorance. Ignorant to ignore the calls of the heart and to shut them out. But she was the one to create all of it.  
  
They walked in a silence, Legolas still patiently awaiting her to speak. Her eyes were filled with pain. Perhaps Victoria was deeper then the girl she made herself out to be. What a mystery, he thought to himself.  
  
The prince felt himself drown in a state of nostalgia and a heavy storm of thoughts. Being of the age of almost three thousand years has let him file through his emotions. What a calamity! But in this particular time of his life, he could not seem to clarify what he was indeed feeling. One helpful thought entered through his brain but flushed right out of his mind. One after the other. Victoria's heart sensed his discomfort and stopped walking.  
  
"You are troubled as well fair one." She stated, not even a hint of a question.  
"Uma (Yes)." He confessed. Her eyes downcast to the plush ground. A sudden expression formed on her features. One that was a child that had stars grow in their eyes. She grabbed both his hands and brought them up. Placing each one of his hands on both sides of her face, she smiled softly with intuition.  
  
"I know what to do now." She whispered. She brought her hands away from his, his fingers still framing her face tenderly.   
  
"See me.."   
  
"What?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
She did not answer him. She only showed him.  
  
The Elven prince's eyes grew wide.  
  
He stared not only into her green eyes..but for the first time..into her soul..  
  
Images flashed before him..  
  
A girl standing quiet and still under the stars, tracing the constellation of Pegasus.  
  
"Horse of hope..." The elf whispered with glazed eyes. Victoria watching her father with a glare of disgust as he rose a bottle of liquor to his lips, before he threw it into a nearby wall. Her mother screaming recklessly into a younger Victoria's face for breaking a vase by accident. An image of her sitting in a dark corner, rocking back and forth while her fingers raked harshly through her own hair as if blocking out something. So much of these images flashed before Legolas' eyes like a film reel, branding them into his mind.   
  
He heard her cries, he felt her tears, he felt the pain. They were flowing at him, being unlocked from years of captivity. He could feel everything she was feeling. If it be joy of having friends, mirth in seeing her actions make a table of elf nobles fall into laughter, loneliness of not being wanted by others company, anger in seeing two elf children being captured by orcs, hatred in those who harmed her, curiosity of two lovers sharing a kiss...All of these emotions had weld to become one pact of universal energy as it flashed before his blue eyes.  
  
The elf prince could see and feel everything she was feeling. It was a wonderful sensation, something he had never experienced in all the ages of his life. One of her memories led to another, the elf seeing them all. He could see her slowly growing up. To become the young woman she was to that day. Every strength..every weakness..Legolas now knew them..He could know what she was good at..or what she was at fault with.. He knew what kind of person she was, on the inside and out..and it was breathtaking..Her soul was now known by him..and him only..  
  
His eyes were wide, not blinking for one moment. His mouth was parted with astonishment..Victoria's heart slowly smiled. Soft gasps came from his mouth as he attempting to regain his breathing. One lone tear came from his eyes..  
  
She then cradled his shocked face in her hands and guided his eye to hers. They swarmed with questions.   
  
"I feel free..But Legolas you must teach her..teach me.." She said softly. A shaky smile curled onto his perfect lips and he nodded his head.   
  
"Tha-thank you.." He stuttered with a grin. She just bowed her head softly. But as he looked into her eyes, and he could feel everything Victoria was feeling, he did something she did not expect.  
T  
he elf leaned down and covered her lips with his own. A sharp gasp came from her. Victoria had never been kissed. Though this was only a dream, Legolas felt it real. What he saw and felt was real..  
  
And then she disappeared..  
  
Legolas' eyes looked everywhere but she was gone. A light enveloped him..  
  
~~~~~end of dream~~~~~   
  
Legolas shot up in his bed, sweat lining his face. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest..fresh with realization..He then whispered words that he came to know.  
  
"I love her.." He whispered with wide eyes..  
  
The prince now knew everything about her.. He had seen her soul..down to her very weakness....  
  
"Her weakness is..is me..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: HOLY CRAP I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS DAMN STUPID CHAPTER!!!!!! arg! finally it's out! he loves her! *throws up confetti* but I know, it seemed sorta kind that Legolas had a dream where he meets Victoria's organ, but it was strictly saying form her heart's perspective. anywho, got to go!!  
  
namaarie! and thanks again for the reviews! luv ya people! 


	21. hiding and new burdens part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings Tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
OMG!!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!! I'm so glad you people thought that last chapter was funny!!  
  
Currently listening: Angel theme song, by Apocalyptica. Holy crap this song is awesome! Though its only music and no words, if you have watched the show angel, its the theme music muhahaha *hums along*  
  
arg, I'm sick today. I can hardly be on the computer without running to the bathroom to retch every 5 minutes ick!  
  
Thanks so much megan for doing my spelling and grammer check for me for this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pssst!," the coast is clear..." Victoria muttered to the two elves beside her. Ithlen and Rialan exchanged looks of doubt but nonetheless, stepped from out behind the cover of the large oak and out into the open. Their keen elven eyes strayed down the paths to be clear that a very fuming Isil was not within sight.  
  
"I swear, he will be the death of me..." Ithlen hissed, touching her forehead with a shaking hand. Rialan softly took away the hand from her forehead, and replaced it with his lips. Gathering her into his arms, he kept her locked within his safe warm embrace, not desiring to let her out into the bitterness of the world around them.  
  
The chambermaid and the weapon smith had been strolling about that morning, when they were caught under the raging, assaulting gaze of Isil. He now has been following them for the past half-hour. It was as if some uncompelled force within that mind of his, drove him to near madness upon seeing his sister in love. Such folly! Such absurdity!  
  
"Isil can be really shallow..." Victoria commented under her breath, as she kept a watchful eye upon the two lovers. She had been composing herself as a watchman that afternoon. Gently crossing her arms out in front of her, she turned away with an idle, annoyed sigh when her weapon smith friend took claim of her chamber maid's lips. The fact that she agreed to make sure Isil wasn't nearby was all right to handle. But to be in a front row position as audience to their public display of affection?! It was almost enough to make her want to retch. But perhaps, Victoria would know better had she known the meaning of the love that was between the two elves before her.  
  
"Break it up you two, for my sake please..." She grumbled with aligned eyebrows. Rialan slowly broke away from his lover, his eyes still closed. Ithlen was trapped on cloud nine. But she slowly felt herself float back down upon Victoria's suggestion that they stop. Rialan muttered a soft apology and secretly winked at Ithlen. She giggled softly. The pure healer rolled her eyes and turned to look back down the path. Her eyes suddenly bulged, without wasting time she pushed at Rialan and Ithlen to run down the opposite path. Ithlen muttered a gasp, as she could almost sense her brother close by. Clearly that was who Victoria had just seen.  
  
"Hurry, I will create a distraction." She hissed in command to them. Rialan nodded hastily and pulled Ithlen away.   
  
Victoria positioned herself in front of the path to block the fuming elf coming up the dirt path, his anger seeming to melt the ground as he passed. When he went by Victoria, not much as saying a word to her, she ran up to run beside him.  
  
"Hey Isil! Uh-where are you going?" She asked, striving to run in front of him. He simply gave her a death glare and continued on forward. She frowned deeply at his rude gesture toward her.  
  
"Well, someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." She said breezily, her hair flying past her shoulders in the wind. He fixed her with yet another hard expression.  
  
"Listen Isil, lets go take a load off and go to the bar. I'm sure I can get you a pretty good drink? Perhaps Berdruskan dark?..." She asked nervously.   
  
"Not now Victoria!" He quipped, pushing her aside and storming away. She heaved an annoyed sigh and ran after him.  
  
Meanwhile with Rialan and Ithlen...  
  
This was simply barbaric. Why should he and Ithlen only be together secretly? Flaring his nostrils briefly in agitation, he looked at his silent lover speed walking beside him. Her face was all but serene calmness that usually filled her face. Her mouth seemed to be almost twitching with controlled anger, her eyes flashing angrily. Yet, she still had that adorable stamina.  
  
Lacing her hand in his, he gave her a reassuring smile. She managed a forced weak smile. Seeing this, he stopped and pulled her behind a large tree. Its branches seemed to almost wrap around them like arms, protecting them from unfriendly, unwanted eyes.   
  
"My love, let me face him. Why must we run from this?" Rialan asked softly, looking into her eyes. She looked around the tree for a moment before turning back to him. His eyes were drowned with curiosity. Softly putting a hand to his cheek, she looked at him squarely.  
  
"Rialan, my brother will not accept this. We must give him time, for he is too stubborn." She said gently. He seemed to ponder this for a moment before reluctantly nodding. In the distance he could hear Victoria chattering away, most likely trying to distract Isil in any way possible. Shutting out doubtful thoughts, he bent his head down and captured her lips. He would cherish any moment they could have alone, even though it would have to be hidden from Isil. Every touch, every kiss and every whisper, he would savor. Ithlen's hands reached up, and buried themselves in his silky blond hair behind his neck. His skillful hands found there way to her waist.  
  
"Ithlen!" Isil's beyond angry voice sliced through the air like a knife. The two elves broke away, Ithlen trying to bury herself into Rialan's chest as if hiding. She let out a heavy sigh. The angry storm had found her once more.  
  
"Ithlen, may I have a word with you alone?" He hissed, in a dangerously low voice. Ithlen but signed again and for a moment, looked to Victoria for help. She stood behind her brother, a nervous frown upon her lips. It was clear, that the distraction she had hoped would work, had oh so failed. Wringing her fingers nervously, she prepared herself in case something became out of hand. Though it lacked to show with words more then actions, something had indeed already became out of hand.  
  
"Sister, where have you been?" Isil asked, though his eyes narrowed, piercing directly into Rialan's silver eyes. The weapon smith only looked back. Ithlen stood her grounds before him, looking to the ground like a child receiving a scolding.  
  
"I have been out with Rialan." She said softly. Expecting a series of screams, she only felt her brother slip his hand under her chin and force her to look at him. Though his face was composed of a rather washed up expression, his eyes flamed with inner fire.  
  
"Has he harmed you?" He asked gently yet sternly. Isil gently tipped her head over, expecting her skin for any marks. At that question, Rialan surged forward, his teeth grit. How dare his own friend accuse him of such a thing! How dare that elf ask if he had harmed his own love! Victoria grabbed fiercely onto his arm, forcing him back. His hands clenched into fists and then unclenched again.  
  
Ithlen saw this and shook her head at him, a silent question for him to stand down. Rialan's eyes softened and he calmed.   
  
"No brother he would never harm me..." She replied, looking up at him. Isil glared to Rialan again but only for a moment before raised his eyebrows expectantly. Then, he held out his arm to her.  
  
"Come, my sister, we will be late for our light luncheon." Isil remarked, his voice commanding yet soft. Reluctantly, his sister set her hand onto his forearm and let him lead her away from Rialan and Victoria. She twisted her head back and locked eyes with her lover. An apology and words of unquestionable love went with that gaze.   
  
He caught it and smiled softly, before kissing the palm of his hand and brought it away in her direction. She grinned timidly at that, before Isil pulled her away from the gardens and to the palace. When they disappeared from sight, Rialan slumped against a nearby tree and sunk to the ground slowly.  
  
Victoria approached the elf and gave a squeeze to his shoulder affectionately. He managed a weak smile. It was rather strange to see the weapon smith of Eryn Lasgallen in such low depressed spirits. The frown seemed to wear down on his fair features, making lines form on his foreheads, much like the elders. His friend slumped down beside him, her fingers grasping at the green shards of grass.   
  
"Damn elf...curse him..." Rialan whispered with wrinkled eyebrows. Victoria pursed her lips smack together, and she let out a soft sigh. Love... such a complicated emotion. To her opinion, it was all just a waste of precious time. Time that could have been used to training, or maybe playing a prank upon others. With that thought in mind, Victoria cackled to herself.   
  
"Eh, just forget about that party pooper... That was pretty rude what he said about you..."   
  
"Yes, twas not like him at all..." Rialan said sourly. He then looked up as an elf ran up to them. Victoria glanced at the new elf questioningly. Between breaths, which showed that, he had been running about for a while.  
  
"My lord, my lady, have you seen the prince?" The elf asked urgently. The both of them shook their heads in unison.   
  
"What be the reason of his whereabouts?" Rialan asked with a curious gaze and tilted his golden head. The Harold briefly ran his fingers threw his own blond hair in frustration before regaining his proper composure. He had not the time to answer questions let alone be on a wild goose chase looking for the elven prince. But his attendance was urgent and important.  
  
"He is needed in the great hall. It is imperative that he be there, by the orders of the king." The elf said solemnly and in a much formal tone before bowing respectfully. He looked at Victoria briefly.  
  
"Good day my lord and lady" He said before turning and striding down the path, his back straight with posture. The pure healer pondered his words for a moment, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Rialan looked to be doing the same.  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder what that was about..." The weapon smith replied. Victoria suddenly grinned that cheeky grin of hers.  
  
"Perhaps, he is in for a royal scolding... or a royal ass whooping..." She said, her shoulders shaking with no doubt, mischievous mirth. Rialan grinned to himself but got to his graceful feet and pulled her up after him.   
  
"Come, let us go to the great hall. I could only guess that the whole kingdom will be attending as well." He said, inclining his head forward in suggestion to the direction of the palace. She nodded eagerly and raced down the path, her elf friend following close behind her.  
  
Thus, they headed to the great hall ever more wondering what was to happen to the prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas timidly entered the stone corridors of his home. Giving his large bow of the Galadhrim to a maid to set in his chambers, he slowly made his way to the grand hall. A feeling of dread weigh heavily upon his broad shoulders. He knew not why he had been called to the great hall, but he could only guess that had to be of important matter. The prince took time making each step, for it felt as if some force made each step so entirely heavy and impossible. A burden was to be put forth that day.  
  
The elf turned a bend leading through an intersection of corridors. The maze was sowed into his memory, each hall not a secret from him. Very much unnatural for an elf, Legolas kept his eyes down to the ground as he walked that day. What was to happen to him today? He felt as if some sort of revelation was waiting for him to step into the grand hall. Perhaps, today was to be made up of bad omens for times to come. But these dismal thoughts melted away when Victoria came to his mind.   
  
The image of her face was like his only restorative causing him to bring his head up high as he walked, proud and confidant. If only he could leave behind his princely royal duties to spend but a simple afternoon within her presence. To somehow lock his heart with hers and never let it go. That was his dream, his goal. To be one with the pure healer. Soon, sometime soon would he confess the torments of his soul and sacrifice the hiding in which he held the secrets that made up his entire being.   
  
"Arwenamin, melamin, Victoria (my lady, my love, Victoria)..." Legolas sung those words softly to himself, but they quickly faded away into the air when the grand double doors of the great hall. Those beautiful doors were somewhat intimidating to who knows what awaited him. The intricate beauty betrayed what he was to be told.  
  
Stopping in front of the door, he laid his palm soft upon the hard wood and sucked in a shaky breath. He closed his azure eyes and focused his attention on his breathing, which had suddenly become quite difficult. That was the same sort of feeling that took over him after running mile after mile over the plains of Rohan. When looking for the two captured hobbits of the broken fellowship.  
  
"You must be brave green leaf." He murmured to himself, his chest heaving softly with anticipation. Finally gathering his strength and courage, he pushed open the double doors. They opened with a clean creak, light blurring his vision for a second...  
  
The eyes of the prince bulged for a moment and the color drained from his face.  
  
All the residents of Eryn Lasgallen stood before him. They all had become quiet upon his arrival. Pairs beyond pairs of keen elven eyes bore into him as he stood in the doorway of the great hall. Legolas slowly looked around, his breaths unquestioningly loud over the split desolate silence of the room. At the end of the hall stood his father, standing at the foot of his throne, his crown of leaves and berries seemingly glowing upon his angelic head. Dark green robes were worn across his lithe body. His face was fresh with wisps of a smile upon his lips.   
  
He could feel all their eyes. Like needles pricking all at once to his tender skin. His usually pale white skin felt oh so flustered and fretful. Slowly gulping, his throat so undeniably dry as if no liquid had been through his mouth in years. The corners of his mouth twitched for a moment, before he slowly and surely began making his way down the corridor which was made by the row of elves that stood. They nodded their heads in respect in unison.   
  
As Legolas passed, there was one pair of majestic discerning eyes that seemed to pin point him out of all. He knew they were her eyes. Those eyes in which he yearned to forever drown in. Victoria stood next to Rialan next to the royal pavilion in which the grand throne of Mirkwood was set upon. Thranduil's chair was adorned with jewels, clearly portraying his love for treasures. Legolas could remember the way the king's eyes shined when he talked about the Arkenstone, the lost jewel of the dwarves. It now rested upon the grave of Thorin, of the lonely mountain. But the prince did not inherit the fancying for jewels and treasures as much as the king.  
  
Each elf stared at the handsome golden prince as he passed, feeling a wave of awe come over each and every one of them. He would serve as a prosperous king in the future indeed. Victoria bit down furiously upon her bottom lip to keep the smile from curling onto her lips. She now knew of what the ceremony was all about. It was very important, just as the Harold had said. Now as Legolas passed her, she once more drank in the beautiful sight of this very stature of magnificence. His Inner Light seemed to go out and touch her as he passed, as if reaching out to join as one with her.  
  
Legolas slowly and silently made his way up the marble steps of the pavilion, glowing light clinging to him. The elven light reminded him much of the light that was Caras Galadhon. His fathers blue eyes stared back at him, his gaze soft yet powerful. Legolas bent down on one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"My lord, my king." He said softly. Though his king was also his father, he would always show him the proper respect. Thranduil smiled gently down at his offspring and slipped his hand under the strong chin. Two pairs of identical blue eyes met and shared a silent communication.  
  
"Stand up my son, my prince." Thranduil said. The young elf did as he was told and awaited for what was to happen. The whole kingdom was indeed still there but they were silent as if a plague had struck about them and stole the voices within.  
  
"Young Greenleaf, I ask you to come forth today before all of Eryn Lasgallen." He began softly.   
  
"Peril has long come to my kingdom and the time has come for all to unite once more and put it to an eternal rest."   
  
Legolas nodded solemnly, his eyes shining with determination. Some of the elven soldiers that stood tall and proud amongst the crowd bought fists to their hearts, the inner warrior longing for the truth and justice that they wished to bring forth once more.   
  
"Young Greenleaf, you stand before this king as the prince of Eryn Lasgallen. Great courage and hope have you showed all of us in these past years. But we speak not of the past, but the present."  
  
As the king continued on, each elf that stood in this great hall listening intently. Emotions floated above their heads in a haze, great fear mixing with strong clouds of valor and splendor. Each being's thoughts had weld to become one that day, each mind, each heart desiring the freedom of safety and carefree spirits. That was not to come until the ever-spreading evil could be put at last down to rest. The elves were weary folk at times. Day after the next, one truly not knowing what it might be like to suffer the gift of men. Or should the elves call it, the suffering and fate of the world of men? Though their appearances would forever be an image of gold and twilight, their hearts grew old in a sense of living. Until at last, they could leave the shores they had once called home to the lands, which would always await them.  
  
Many of these thoughts were brought together in a sync of a communion between the beings which stood next to each other, but the voice of the king brought all back to reality once more.  
  
"Legolas for as long as I have sat upon this throne and been king of this realm have I lead my people as commander in war. But I think to myself, should I be the one to do such this time?" The king preached, his voice floating questioningly in the air. The prince tilted his head, his eyebrows arched with confusion. Once more he suffered from that ridiculing emotion of confusion.  
  
"My son... I wish for you to be commander in war..." The king said finally. Gasps of shock erupted from the crowd. Legolas' azure eyes widened and he looked down, his lips parted. How could his father ask such a thing from him?! He was but a prince. He was no leader! He was no king! Not yet anyway. The elf looked almost desperately to his father. He had to fight the urge to grab the elder by his broad shoulders and give him a good shake. A shake to wake him up and to realize what he had just asked his son to do. How could this be? Him? Commander in war?  
  
"Me?... Why me?." Legolas whispered with a wrinkled forehead whilst he attempted to comprehend what exactly was happening. Perhaps, he did not hear right. Maybe his ears were deceived.  
  
"It is your time. Your destiny to become the great leader of these people. Your people." Thranduil said with wisps of a smile. He knew this was hard to bring upon the young elf but it was to come. The he turned his son to face the eyes, which watched him with great awe. Legolas felt as if the very hand of Sauron had just reached out and striped him of his courage and transformed him into a mere insect. An insect that was to be crushed.  
  
"You were meant for great things Legolas. People of Eryn Lasgallen, I give you your king to be, your leader in battle." The king bellowed and then stepped back and raised his hands to his head. Legolas sucked in a shuddering breath when his father slowly took off the crown, which rested upon the crest of his forehead. The berries seemed to glow with a ruddy young red, glowing everlasting. The leaves were held like jewels and glimmered in the sun like the droplets of water in the morning off of a plant. The elves watched in utter shock.   
  
"Ada no..." Legolas murmured. Thranduil slowly shook his golden head with a small smile before he leaned forward and placed the crown upon his son's head. It nestled itself perfectly along the strands of the angelic strands of light. It glowed like Earendil  
  
itself, the most beloved star of middle earth.   
  
They watched... the young elf stood tall, once a prince but in their eyes was now a king. An elven Odysseus, great warrior and leader of the people. He was their leader in war now. It was up to him to lead them to a victory of trust and peace. He was transformed, not in appearance but in stature. But Legolas despite this air of wonder that now loomed over everyone, downcast his blue eyes to the ground. Who was he to accept such an honor? Instead of feeling the crown of light, nature and power upon his head, he felt the bitterness of a burden. It weighed down past his head and spilled over on his shoulders. Such responsibility... Though he was not yet king, he was now commander in war.  
  
He was supposed to be the image of his father. A lord of elves, riding bareback upon a horse of a glowing white mane, a great royal bow notched powerfully in his skilled mastered hands. He was supposed to have an army of green and brown clad elves, weapons at the ready while they soared down the hills toward the enemy. But could he possibly accomplish such? Could he do this?  
  
The king watched his son with a soft frown of compassion. Indeed it was difficult what he had so suddenly dropped upon his son to withstand. But it was to be done. Fate had to play itself out. Deep within the sanctity of his head, he knew what he had done was the right thing to do. The prince looked almost ashamed as he stared at his feet like a child, yet the crown twinkled upon his majestic forehead.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria had a hand casually covering her mouth while she watched Legolas silently. All the more beautiful with the crown of his father bore so proudly upon his head. But a look of sorrow was to be found within his eyes which made him like an innocence, very much betrayed for the heart of a fierce warrior that flamed in his being. Rialan drew his eyes to the ground respectfully. Almost as if he was conducting a prayer. Victoria suddenly felt like bowing to Legolas. He stood before all of them like the king he was to be. She would not be surprised to see him dressed in long dark robes, a great staff or scepter in his hands. Then he would sit in his mighty throne, a dainty elven queen sitting at his side.  
  
At the thought of Legolas, a giggling elven maiden in his arms, her eyes darkened into green flames. She could imagine it now. Legolas, his arms around a small slim blond, those perfect petal shaped lips of his pressed into those of the maiden. Jealously!? When did she ever start to have that emotion!? She was not supposed to know what it fell like. Especially when it had to do with her stupid crush on the prince. How foolish she was turning out to be!  
  
"You ninny! Who cares is the prince ever found his love! It's probably going to be a little maiden, who's only words, her brain can handle is 'giggle giggle', 'as if' and 'whatever'." She said within her thoughts. But she could not shrug off the new unfamiliar stirring in her heart.  
  
Meanwhile everyone had his or her eyes set on the figure of a prince.   
  
Could he really do this? Could Legolas really become this leader was destined to be? Oh how Legolas wished that Aragorn was there. Surely the king of men and loyal friend could have gave him advice of what to do. He fought the urge to throw the crown aside and run from the great hall, but a warrior must never walk away from their problems. This was fate, and he would not be the one to fight it yet.  
  
Legolas turned to his father and once again set himself down on his knee.  
  
"I am honored to serve you my lord." He whispered finally. The king grinned. Then pulling the elf back up, he brought his son's hand up in the air as if he had just won a boxing match.  
  
"I give you your leader! " Thranduil cried victoriously. Cheers and thunderous applause erupted like a burst of joy. Cries of elvish prayers and rejoice wavered through the air causing Legolas to finally smile. These people. These beautiful wonderful folk. They were behind him all the way. His woodland kin was there to defend each other to the end. They each fulfilled the oath they had sworn with both trust and honesty.  
  
This time Legolas raised both his hands over his head, a large grin on his face. He was now truly a leader.   
  
"Long live prince Legolas!" One of them cried. With that, it chorused throughout the hall in a loud chant. The prince stood above this frenzy of hope and uniting.  
  
After a moment, the hall grew silent. One by one, each elf got down on one knee and bowed their head. He watched this with parted lips. Like a row of people at a baseball game, then swept down into low bows of respect and honor. There would always be honor to be found among the elves.  
  
Turning his head, the elf faced the pure healer. Their eyes met and locked each other. Then slowly a small smile curled onto her lips. Never breaking eye contact, Victoria slowly bent down into a bow. He smiled back at her, wishing more then ever she could be up there at his side. His love, his maiden, his soul. For a split moment, his heart reached out and touched hers. A moment of sheer bliss passed through him. Such lightness and being so real. That he treasured beyond any crown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria sighed as she watched crowd form around Legolas. The crown was now back upon his father's head, until the time would come, and he would take the throne. Now everyone congratulated him as commander in war. Her eyes darkened. She knew that she would stop at nothing till she was marching beside all of the elven soldiers, her sword at the ready. She knew that there was a large chance she could die. Victoria knew she was not invincible. Truly, no one was. But everyday would she train harder, harder to become that warrior she wanted to be.  
  
But, after the ceremony, had she occupied herself with training. But, Victoria seemed to lose her interest of training for the day. Tomorrow, she would be refreshed again. Now that she had some time on her hands and no friend to keep her company, she had to find something to take up the spare time she had on hand.   
  
Victoria gaze wandered across the lawn and on a small pack of elflings. They had neither toys nor games. The only thing that they did to amuse themselves were climbing trees and jumping over sticks.   
  
"Poor little squirts..." She murmured. Letting her eyes wander once more, upon the splendor of the elves, she looked to her right to see an elf sprint over to a nearby tree a large basket in his hands. He set it down at his booted feet and then walked away, but not before throwing a rather large coil of rope, over the tree branch. Victoria stared at his back as he walked away. That's when a very amused smirk formed on her face. Well... she certainly knew what to do now on how to end her boredom.  
  
Getting to her feet, she walked quickly over to the branch and snatched the rope from where it was perched. Then, running away to go find the elflings, she left the branch bear.  
  
A moment later the elf returned. His face screwed up in a washed up expression of confusion.   
  
"Where is my rope?" He said softly, whilst pondering.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OMG! I ran out of room to write more in the email box! I'll post the second half of the story in the next chapter. Hope u people liked this one.   
  
OMG I am still so sick... so bear with me...  
  
Namaarie! 


	22. jumping and archery

disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings Tolkien world. Only Victoria, Ithlen, Isil, and Rialan.  
  
Omg thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! You people rock!!!!!! But I am seriously thinking over the idea about placing the other half of the story of broken under a new title.  
  
Broken chapters 1-51 would be about Victoria's coming to middle earth, signs of war and the breaking down of her stone walls. Then chapters 52- when it ends, would be about the war and how Victoria comes to finally love. But again, it's just a thought.  
  
Thank you all so much for the people who wished me to get better from being sick. It made me feel much better to just read that from people hehehehe.  
  
LOL! i was watching my saved file of my favorite two towers trailer and for some odd reason i always get really squeaky and happy when i watch it. So i watched it a little while ago and i got so excited and happy that now I have a headache... LOL!!  
  
HEY! On Monday i am taking a school trip to Virginia! MUHAHAHA! its going to be so fun! It's only for our grade and we stay there until Thursday.  
  
oh and i was thinking that if anyone of my readers wanted to check out some of my artwork, then here is the address to the site:  
  
and I'm sorry, but i was really raced to do this chapter, so sorry if it was abit screwy. And don't ask what provoked me to do this kind of chapter. But i saw a commercial with these stunt people doing jump roping really good and i had gotten the idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria piled the large length of white elven rope in her arms and sprinted across the lawn, her eyes twinkling in an array of playfulness. She had an idea. And, what a grand idea it was indeed. To Victoria, coming from earth defiantly made her the person she was today. But now in this society of class, grace and royalty, it very much clashed together. But to her, the mixture of her customs and their customs made it all the more fun.  
  
"Hey children! Come over here!" She yelled over to the elf lings when they ran past her. They halted in a little pack of golden heads, each one with twinkling eyes. They formed a tight circle around her like little ones around a story teller.  
  
"I have this game you see... It's called jump rope. Would you like to play?" Victoria asked chuckling to herself. Each child eyed her curiously with smiles, and nodded their wispy blond heads.  
  
"Do as I say ok?" She said. Once more she got an agreement from them. Slowly, Victoria handed the other end of the long rope to the tallest of them. Commanding the young elf to run across the lawn, the rope was stretched out. Victoria then gave the other end to an elf girl and while she did this, she explained the directions to jump roping.  
  
"Allright little ones. When I tell you, start to swing the rope around. Watch my feet to learn what to do." She said loudly. Victoria walked over to the middle of the stretched rope and stepped next to the right side of it. Laughing softly to herself, her green eyes shined. Long had it been since she jump roped. Her classmates never let her play with them in elementary so she taught herself. Now not only was she teaching someone else how to jump rope, but she also had people to do it with. Curious children that could pass this game to their own offspring they would have.  
  
The pure healer gave her cue and at once, the two elves started to swing the rope over her head at a nice quick pace. As soon as it came to her feet, she jumped over it, only to jump over it again as it came hurling down and under. The elf children immediately began to laugh joyously as Victoria jumped over the rope in a repetitive motion, her long hair flying up and down like the ears of a white jack rabbit whilst it hopped. The beat of her boots on the ground, as the rope came down over and under again made it sound almost as if it was a dance with song.  
  
Victoria let out a rich laugh when the eager elf children waited not a moment longer, before running into the line, jumping in the same rhythm she had going. Victoria was in the front of the jumping line, then with a small line of happy elf lings behind her. She was spice, added with the sugar of these youthful kids. As they jumped in unison, the two elves that held the ends of the rope, that they swung, laughed joyously.  
  
Then Victoria picked up on some old jump rope chants that she once knew.  
  
"Bubblegum, bubblegum, Penny a packet, first you chew it, and then you crack it! Then you stick it in your jacket. Then your parents kick up a racquet. Bubble gum, bubble gum, penny a packet!" Victoria said, going through the chant slowly yet loudly.  
  
The children were laughing but, as she went through the verse again, they joined in. The loud chorused rhyme rung through the fields catching some attention. Various elves looked up from their work and chores to observe curiously. Once more, a cloud of question hovered in the air.  
  
Victoria stopped jumping, as elves came over to watch and then took holds of one end of the rope and swung for the child who held it before. A slowly growing crowd of wood elves grew around the jumping elf lings, like a pandemonium of fans at a concert. Now as she, and the other brought the rope up and around, the children jumped in a straight line, happy grins upon there glowing faces. But a deep frown wore down on her lips as she caught sight of Isil and Rialan approaching.  
  
Meanwhile in their situation ~*~*~*  
  
"Why hello Isil, how is Ithlen?" Rialan asked with a smirk as he stared upon his current enemy. Isil's lips broke into a smirk as well as he watched Victoria and the others jump under a rope being swung. Certainly a mystery, how she manages to capture our people, and place them in this bizarre turn of events, the elf thought to himself.  
  
"My sister is good...great in fact..." Isil replied in an oh so casual tone. The weapon smith ground his teeth together, in an attempt to stay serene. The brother of Rialans lover seemed to notice this and grinned with an arched eyebrow. He could not help but admit to himself, that seeing the anger of this elf was pleasurable.  
  
"Well, then where is she?" He asked softly. Isil did not make a motion to show him. With a sigh, the weapon smith let his eyes search out the growing crowd for any signs of his lover. He spotted her standing at the edge of the crowd, watching Victoria and the children jump rope. She let out a rich musical laugh causing Rialan to let out a dreamy sigh again, and stand there to study her. Ithlen seemed to sense his gaze and turned her head to face that direction. Her eyes locked with his, and her face lit up with joy.  
  
Rialan winked mischievously, causing a grin and a silent giggle to escape her. But the happy smile crumpled down in a dry frown, when she spotted her shadow of a brother lurking behind the weapon smith. His flaming orbs caught hers in its trap like a net. Even the eye of Sauron could not contend with the flaming ovals of this elf. With that gaze went a warning.  
  
Rialan who had watched the silent communication between the siblings, wrinkled his eyebrows. Then, grabbing Isil fiercely by the arm, in a vice grip, he shook him. Isil slowly looked down at the gripping hand and was about to shove him away, but Rialan already was pulling him away and out of sight from Ithlen.  
  
"Unhand me weapon smith!" Isil cried. But Rialan had not been listening and continued to pull the protesting elf through the crowd. What a dullard! Was it possible for an elf to be this cruel of heart, mind and soul?  
  
Meanwhile, Victoria smirked as she caught sign of the two angry elves slowly making their way to the jumping line. But, she looked back at the jump rope. It was being swung around and over in a repetitive motion. A loud laugh came from her throat. The few children under and jumping, were now joined by curious grown adults. Even in their long robes, they jumped up and down in unison. Long locks of hair mingled with those of another. It was certainly a sight! Victoria knew that like the other memories she had acquired, this one would be forever remembered...  
  
She then laughed to herself as an image of Legolas jump roping came to mind. She then wondered, where he was. Where was that rogue of an elf?! But her senses led her over through the maze of a crowd to see the golden prince, like the others, watching the jumping line. A grin was on his face.  
  
It was in that moment that he turned and gazed at her. It was as if by fate, that something inside of him said that she was staring upon him. His stare broke through somewhere as he slowly smiled. Even though her arm still swung the rope, she could not tear her eyes away. He seemed to be enjoying looking right through into her soul, like a sword being rapped against the now pliable stone of her heart. Then like a phantom, he suddenly appeared behind her. Victoria unconsciously gasped. She could feel his breath on her neck and she forced her nervous eyes, back to the jump rope. Laughter and joy rung out through the air. The prince of Eryn Lasgallen then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Meet me for an archery lesson tonight. Hmm?..." He asked softly. She wanted to say no. She wanted to make a witty remark to leave his request floating in the air, but her heart yearned to say yes.  
  
"Well, I don't know... I might be busy. After all, look at this new game I have started..." She replied quickly. Yes, that was it. She would weasel her way out. But, Legolas could feel her nervousness. It stirred in his heart, for he knew every emotion she was feeling at that moment. He would not let her go. His love could not escape her forever. Two more walls, he reminded himself.  
  
"Oh come now, a little archery won't harm you, now would it?" He asked, with a carefree grin. He wasn't about to let her get out of this offer. She turned her head away from him and continued to swing the rope. A light blush was in her cheeks. He wanted to run his fingers down that cheek, but he fought back the urge. Legolas put his hand upon her shoulder, and let his thumb lightly caress over it. Victoria gulped and faked a cough.  
  
"Well, I...I, you know archery really isn't my strong points. I could definitely have someone dead, by accident if I tried..." She stuttered. The elf laughed but then leaned down low to her ear.  
  
"Please?...Victoria?..." He whispered her name oh so tenderly. Victoria she bit down hard, on her somewhat trembling lip and then reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Well, well, well...You certainly got yourself in one hell of a mess, you moron!" A voice from her head said. But a distant voice from somewhere else grew louder within her being.  
  
"Oh hush up! It's time that Victoria gives her heart to Legolas! You know you want too..." The voice from her heart said is a tempting honey filled tone.  
  
"What do you know!? If Victoria was to give her heart to the golden prince, then she would be weak and vulnerable! And don't forget that he would only leave her broken hearted!" The voice from the mind countered.  
  
"Rubbish!!! A load of bull, I tell you! Legolas is the only one who can set her free!" The voice from her heart replied. Victoria went glassy eyed as they voices within her battled. It was like, the angel had flown out of her and sat upon one shoulder while the devil within sat upon the other shoulder. The both of them looked identical to her and continued to whisper their arguments in her ear. The pure healer looked to be in a trance but the prince still behind her, shivered in pure joy when she said yes to his humble request.  
  
The prince secretly grinned widely, and his eyes sparkled. He was about to lean over and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, but two familiar, angry elves caught his attention. They looked fit to kill. Fit to kill each other...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where may I ask, are you so rudely taking me?" Isil hissed. But Rialan stayed silent and pulled the angering elf further into the crowd, his face hard, like a grey slab of stone. Then suddenly, the elf was let go, from the vice grip, in front of the jump rope which was being swung. Isil looked on with bewilderment.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" Rialan asked with a hard frown. Isil's eyes softened for a moment, before flaming again.  
  
"I will not let my sister get harmed in the hands of an older elf. An elf, she has not known long enough to even give herself to." Isil replied, his hands shaking. He could not! Will not let this happen! But he could not help but feel a prick of remorse for his friend. He did love his sister, but was it enough to love her forever? That was an answer; he would have to wait for, to find out.  
  
Rialan heaved an exasperated sigh and then put a hand to his forehead. Was it possible for an elf to get a headache? Was it possible to be this utterly angry with someone?! His eyes then opened and looked to the jumping line before him. The adults had sat down from jumping and were now resting. An idea molded his mind.  
  
"Isil, what do you say to a contest?..." He asked his question, very much mysterious. The brother of his lover turned to him with a questionable expression. Rialan inclined his head toward the jumping rope in suggestion. A new glint sparkled in his silver eyes. It was competitive spirit. Isil glanced at the rope, contemplating if he was to agree or not. Finally after a moment of wishful pondering, he pursed his lips and nodded dryly. The elf opposite him smirked, and leaned one of his long legs in stance, to prepare to jump into the line. Isil did the same and actually grinned.  
  
"My sister will be ashamed to see you lose..." Isil said confidently. Rialan only sniggered.  
  
"No, I think you will be the one to lose Isil. As Victoria would say, bring it."  
  
Isil glanced at the weapon smith when he said that, and then laughed, almost amusingly.  
  
"Oh, it's already been brought...I believe, Victoria would say that in reply hmm?..." Isil questioned.  
  
Speaking of the pure healer, who was very much aware of what was happening, between the two battling elves, she let another adult elf swing the rope instead. She cleared the line so that the only jumpers would be Isil and Rialan. This was a face off! She could sense the competition in the air like a cloud. The sense was fresh, and definitely real.  
  
Approaching both elves, she stood between them like a referee.  
  
"Too bad, I don't have a black and white striped tunic..." Victoria thought in her mind with a grin. Dismissing her rather flippant thoughts, she brought her hands up between the two of them. Their hard gazes were set on the moving rope. Then like a stroke of lightning, an idea flashed through her. She almost laughed aloud. Grabbing her dagger out of her boot, she took the long rope and cut it in half.  
  
She then handed both part of the rope to each holder and explained the directions of double Dutch jump rope to them. Each contender nodded their heads eagerly. With her arm held high, as if she was reaching to the sky to catch a star, Victoria held her breath in.  
  
"GO!" Victoria thundered. Like race cars, Rialan and Isil jumped into the line and in the craziness of double Dutch, they hopped on both legs. Blond hair bobbed up and down, and there were only the slightest sounds of their elven boots on the ground beneath them. Victoria watched excitingly, secretly placing bets on who was to win. It was like being at a horse race track, placing money on which speed horse was to win. Legolas who was still behind her, watched in enjoyment as he watched the buzzing competition. It seemed this relationship between Rialan and Ithlen was not approved by Isil and was the cause of this absurd conflict.  
  
He then looked back down at Victoria. She stood in front of him, her back to his view. But he took that opportunity, to step closer to her body, his arms desiring to come out and encircle her to him. His face leaned down slightly, secretly taking in the scent of her skin. The sweetness of Lavender filled his nostrils like a drug. He knew if she had only turned around to see his actions, he knew a good slap or punch in the face was in order.  
  
"Tonight...Tonight I can finally be alone with her..." He whispered in his mind. His heart soared, and he grinned to himself. An escape from his sudden burdens, which had only been brought down, so heavily upon him that morning. Him...commander in war... The feel of the crown of his father, still lingered upon the crest of his golden head. But his mind slipped from these rather dismal thoughts when her laugh rung in his leaf shaped ears. Bitterness was swept away and replaced by elation. Finally, the prince focused on the contest at hand.  
  
Victoria walked away from the sidelines, secretly much to the prince's disappointment and to the jumping line. Rialan was jumping in front of Isil, the two of them facing each other. Each elf did not blink nor smile at each other. This was no contest. This was personal... After a moment, the weapon smith thought it best to raise the competition to another level.'  
  
"What thoughts render your mind when I do this Isil?" Rialan countered and then in the blink of an eye, he had done a front flip in between the two twirling ropes. Isil looked bewildered for a moment, before regaining his stamina. Then like a clone, he did the same. Victoria let out a loud howl of excitement from the sidelines, egging them on. The two competitors worked like professional acrobats, soaring through the rings of a circus. Ithlen watched close by, her hands clasped together in excitement as she slightly rocked from side to side. The civilians of Eryn Lasgallen let out elvish cheers.  
  
But who was to win? Ithlen gasped when her lover did a fast back flip, it almost appearing impossible, to even elven eyes. This was getting very much more senseless and abnormal by the minute. The chamber maid looked on with wide eyes. There was fire. burning fire between these two elves, and it was all because of her. Rialan, who was always of light spirit, was now like a raged competitor because the two of them were lovers. Then Isil, her beloved brother, a usually strict yet gentle sibling, now, a flaming image of what he usually was like this just because he was trying to protect her. This was all her fault! She was to blame. With these horrid blameful thoughts, Ithlen turned and fled away from the crowd, tears springing to her eyes. But the elf maiden went unseen to the eyes of civilians.  
  
Two pair of long slim legs continued to effortlessly jump up and down. The soft almost inexistent sound of the boots, on the ground went in sync with the claps of the sidelines, and the snap of the rope against the ground, as it was swung. Rialan and Isil moved as if in an exotic dance, the two of them moving like dancers upon a stage. Victoria snapped her fingers in rhythm, a happy, glorious smile playing across her features. Her green eyes glimmered with anticipation. Her two friends were really going at it, she thought to herself. Never could anyone imagine an elf doing such a thing. Until now.  
  
"You look exhausted Rialan!" Isil snapped with a smirk, his hands up at both sides as he jumped.  
  
"Nonsense! I believe you are the one who looks exhausted..." The weapon smith hissed.  
  
Different elves from the sidelines chanted the names of both the competitors, eager eyes watching. But then before anyone knew what was happening, Victoria had jumped right into the line in between Isil and Rialan, a third spotlight being lit for her arrival. the two elves looked startled for a moment, almost loosing their footing, but they regained their composure. Now, dark brown hair mingled and swayed with the two heads of blonds. Three double dutching folk of middle earth, moved in unison, twitsting and turning. Finally, before the ropes came down to rest, the three of them jumped out and bowed after their rather spectacular performance.  
  
Rialan bowed once more and with a grin, his eyes searched out for the face of his beloved Ithlen. Faces, so many faces, but where was she? His heart reached out to find her but only sorrow loomed over him. He had to find her. Before anyone could compliment him on the contest, he had raced away down the path and in search of her talan. Nothing was going right!  
  
Victoria watched him go and sighed. She was worried about him. The love that had blossomed between the two elves was already on the rocks...  
  
"I have said it before and I will say it again...Love bites..." Victoria whispered quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long, slender fingers drummed across the pale white surface, of an elven bow. They moved across the intricate designs with growing anticipation. She would be there any moment. Azure ocean blue eyes swept across the distance, then looking up to the stars. He could somewhat make out her constellation. But now it was their constellation. The Pegasus... A smile curled at the corners of his perfectly shaped lips, his features seemingly glowing. But how could he not?  
  
She was late, Legolas thought to himself as he sighed. He could feel was she was feeling. It was nervousness, fearing doubt. He wanted her to not feel that way around him, but alas it could not be helped. She was on her way to the archery fields, he knew that. The elven prince could feel her close by. Gently taking the bow of the galadhrim from his broad shoulder, Legolas tapped his foot uneasily. She was planning her escape. But, he would not let her. A determined soul flared inside of his heart like a torch.  
  
His elves ears picked up a light sound nearby. His heart grew incredibly warm as he felt her behind him. It was a sense he had acquired when looking into her soul. Without turning around, the elf spoke softy.  
  
"Lle ab-dollen lothamin...(your late my flower)" He whispered with wisps of a smile with tranquil eyes. Turning around, he came to face her. The elf prince silently drank in the sight of her as if sipping water.  
  
She stood there, a good few feet in front of him. Her silver tunic glowed in the high moonlight, giving her a soft glow. One of her legs was resting in front of the other one, as if she was about to take another step forward. The pure healer stood there uneasily, her eyes flashing with uncertainty. Her rather shaky hands were wringing at the folds of her tunic, and for a moment, she wiped her sweaty palms upon the sides of her breeches. She was very nervous no doubt. But it made her look all the more provoking and enchanting to him.  
  
"Victoria?..." Legolas asked gently. She seemed to be trapped within a daze. The sound of his voice quickly brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oh sorry..." She mumbled, looking to the ground. The male opposite her laughed softly.  
  
"No need, but I am glad you obliged to my asking, that you meet me here." He replied.  
  
Victoria just nodded and took the bow from her shoulder, along with a dark brown feathered arrow. She would get through this, one way or another. So what if they were alone?...at night...But it mattered not! She would be taught proper archery by her friend, and then leave and everything would be as it should be. Oh how she hoped that would happen. The prince was studying her, standing beautiful and serene as he always did. What exactly was storming in those azure eyes? It was something she had never seen before in his intoxicating eyes. A new emotion...  
  
Wind brushed at the two of them, silently pushing them closer together like soft hands. Even Mother Nature seemed to be making them closer in any way. The stars formed crowns upon their heads, and clouds like wisps of floating cream traveled through the sky. A perfect night it was to be dancing to the heavens. Somewhere along the way, Legolas had taken her hand in his, his fingers lacing in between hers. Her hand was smaller then his but it fit rather well incased in his warmth. Yielding waves of light and warmth ran from his touch to her. Victoria momentarily looked down at their joined hands and found that she enjoyed the feeling very much. Maybe too much?  
  
"That jump roping this afternoon was very entertaining...How was it, that you learned such a game?" Legolas asked. She smiled gently and glanced at him for a moment.  
  
"The other girls in my old school used to play it. I wanted to join them, but I was not permitted. So, I taught it to myself. That elf's elven rope worked a lot better then regular jump rope, I must say..." Victoria replied, laughing mischievously with high eyebrows. The prince chuckled at her playfulness, and he could feel, that she relaxed more since she arrived to the archery fields.  
  
"You seem to enjoy bringing all of your customs of your old world here in with our folk..." He commented, as he titled his head to grin down at her. She chuckled at this, and nodded her head.  
  
"I like bringing out the party animal in everyone. Elves are such quiet serene and graceful people. But, when mixed me with me, ultimate chaos..." She said, laughing menacingly again. Legolas shook his head in amusement. When arriving to the borders of the fields, Legolas took his great bow and notched an arrow effortlessly. Victoria stood by and watched his every movement. He worked fast yet slow and the movements were strong yet gentle. Everything he did seem to have two sides. His golden blond hair rested behind his arched shoulder as he pulled back the strong with no difficulty. Legolas' face was composed as solemn and very much that of a warrior. The elf made it look oh so easy. Then in the blink of an eye, he let the arrow go and it planted itself in the bull's eye target. The pure healer's lips parted.  
  
He then turned to her and met her gaze. A look of awe was drawn across her features.  
  
"Impressed?..." He asked. She snorted and breezed past him.  
  
"Don't hold your breath." She said with a hidden smile. He grinned and then turned to watch her try to notch an arrow. With her eyebrows aligned with concentration, her nervous hands held up the bow in a low form. Very clumsily, she attempted to nock the arrow in between the thin string but had no avail. She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Curse this bow..." She murmured making the prince chuckle silently and he approached slowly, looming over her.  
  
She was so oblivious. Anyone could have seen how much he loved her. It was plain as the stars were in the sky. He wanted her to love him in return. The thought of her not, suddenly tore at his heart like a dagger. Love at times could be dangerous game. He was not only playing this fateful game, but he was also determined to win it. She was his. He knew she was. From the moment he looked into the sheer universes of her heart and soul, he knew she was the one. His other half...Legolas thought this over, as the once he cherished, still was at it attempting to nock an arrow. The elf could not help but laugh softly. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're laughing at me." She commented with a growing smile. His face twitched with a grin but he shook his golden head.  
  
"Well, Mr. Greenleaf Greenleaf, take a fine look at this!" She exclaimed and then notched and arrow and pulled as hard as she could on the string. It strained her arm but she let the string go. Much to her utter dismay, the arrow just landed, flat on the ground, a few feet in front of her. She cursed loudly and then turned to Legolas.  
  
He had his lips tightly pursed together. His eye was twitching immensely with held back mirth. She placed her hands on her hips and waited. Legolas attempted to swallow back the laughter but could not. Whilst he laughed, the pure healer picked up the astray arrow and gripped it in her hand.  
  
"Yup! Laugh at me why don't you?!" She countered with a grin. She did have to admit that was pathetic. When he regained his composure, he came up behind her. Close... Much to close for her liking.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Victoria almost gasped at his offer. Gathering her wits back, she replied,  
  
"Fat chance..." She replied with a huff. He only ignored her protest and took the bow from her hands. Then much to Victoria's surprise, he took her hands and softly guided them to certain places upon the bow. Though his eyes were not set on her, she could almost feel as if he was gazing down at her. His nimble fingers danced across her own, delighting pulses of warmth flowing through not only her body but his own. These were feelings he dreamed of.  
  
After adjusting her hands and fingers to certain places to straighten the position of the bow, he worked upon her posture. Victoria was slouching very slightly, but it was enough to set the arrow off course. Almost making a gasp escape her, much to his knowing, Legolas moved his hands to her hips and guided the young girl to lean straight against him. Her back rested against his chest, and he placed his hands upon hers again. It was like two bodies in one were guiding the bow.  
  
"Hold it like this; don't let it go now..." He whispered softly. Victoria could only mutely nod. His touch was like fire to her skin. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the way her body felt against him. It was as if the Gods had molded her to fit perfectly within his arms. The elf felt like a doll that was now reunited with an arm that had been pulled off. Leaning down, his blond hair brushing across her neck, he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Relax my friend..."  
  
Victoria gulped with a very dry throat. His hands' touching her was like the caress of a God. Though he was only helping her with archery, it was so much more intimate. He certainly had skillful hands. Secretly, the pure healer had succumbed and surrendered to him, and that feeling almost undid both him and her.  
  
The princes' slender hands swept back her hair out of the way, his long fingers brushing across her cheek and shoulder. Was he doing this on purpose!? Did he know the effect of what his touch had on her? These questions rambled on through her almost desperately, although the prince knew very much of what his touch did to her. She hummed like a harp in his arms.  
  
Legolas took the arrow and let her fingers nock it. Then with both her force and his, they pulled back the bow string. Victoria took her attention away from the elf and to the bow. It felt weird, but she knew that this was the right way to handle a bow. Then, they let go. The arrow soared through the air and planted itself through the target.  
  
"Oh wow! I did it! we did it!" Victoria cried and then turned to the elf and was about to throw her arms around him in a hug but stopped herself. He grinned and nodded his moonlight filled face as he gazed at the target.  
  
"You see?! You can do archery, and! You did not harm anyone." He reminded.  
  
"Well, I know that I will never be able to actually be good at archery, but at least, I had help to actually do it." Victoria said up to him. Legolas could only nod as he handed the bow back to her.  
  
"Try again, without me this time."  
  
She nodded and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Slowly and surely, like Legolas guided her to do, she notched an arrow. The girl was still helplessly clumsy but she was able to do it. Straightening her back, she slowly pulled back on the tight string. Victoria's arm was already aching with the new sport but she aimed nonetheless. Then with a gasp, she let it go. Legoas watched as the arrow flew through the air and hit a tree, but as if, guided by a sweep of wind, the arrow recoiled back and hit the very bottom of the target. Half of the broken arrow dangled off and fell to the grass.  
  
Victoria simply snorted while the elven prince grinned.  
  
"At least, your arrow has struck the target..." He offered. She turned to him and snorted again.  
  
"Yeah, in a demented deranged kind of way..." She muttered with a small smile. The elf then looked up the moon. By its position in the sky, he would have to say that it was at least midnight. The prince had a busy day tomorrow. With an unhappy sigh he turned back to Victoria who was still watching the target.  
  
"Victoria, I must take my leave now." He said softly, while his heart screamed in protest. If he could only stay their under the moon and stars, having her resting in his eternal embrace. That was an image he often dreamed about. Then, she asked the one question that made his heart jump.  
  
"Why?..." She asked her voice soft and tender. His blue eyes locked with her green eyes, and he told her of how much he loved her. Then he looked to a rose bush next to her. Legolas' eyes widened briefly. White roses. They were her favorite flower. Gently picking one from the bush, he offered it to her. Victoria grinned and accepted it. Leaning over, he closed his eyes and set his lips against her cheek. He lingered there for a moment, taking in the feeling of her skin and the scent of her hair. The prince wanted to forever remember this moment.  
  
When he pulled away, his face glowing happily, he could not miss the distinct smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She was gazing into his eyes, her cheek burning, as she fingered the white rose. He smiled once and bowed before turning and disappearing down the path. She looked after him, a squeaky sigh escaping her. Upon hearing herself, she gasped and frowned.  
  
No! This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to feel this way. Or was she? Looking down at the rose in her hands, she glared at it. It reminded her of him. Rearing her arm up, Victoria prepared herself to throw it with force to the ground, and step on it. But as she told herself to throw it, her shaky hand could not. Instead, it brought the rose back up to her nose, to take in the lovely smell. She bit down on her bottom lip, as a great stirring exploded from the stone walls. Looking down at the rose, she sang. (a/n: Victoria will be moving around while she sings so anything she sings will be in "" . the song ends with ~~~~~~)  
  
~~~~beginning of song~~~ (A/N: it's sorta confusing for people to comprehend this song because in the movie there are the muses that sing the parts where they say she is in love. )  
  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that."  
  
"No man is worth the aggravation., that's ancient history, been there done that"  
  
Victoria turned away from the archery fields, an image of him and her holding each other while shooting with the bow, coming to her eyes.  
  
"Who'd you think you're kidding; he's the earth and heaven to you,  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl ya, can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feeling  
Who your thinking of!..."  
  
Victoria pushed any thought of him. Of his smile, of his laugh, of his kiss.With a glare she stalked across the lawns under the midnight moon, the stars laughing at her.  
  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh"  
  
"It's to cliché; I won't say I'm in love.."  
  
"I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming gets a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Ohhh."  
  
As Victoria ran down next to the edge of a lake, Legolas suddenly appeared in front of her. He was smiling softly and held out his arms for her. So inviting. She ran to him and into his embrace, but stumbled for the image of him disappeared.  
  
"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up,  
When your gonna own up that you  
Got got got it bad"  
  
Victoria raked her wild fingers through her long dark hair, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"No chance! No way! I won't say it no no"  
  
"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love"  
  
"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love"  
  
He appeared out of thin air again, his eyes soft and caring. She ran as fast as she could to him, but the image wavered and disappeared. Halting, and crossing her arms stubbornly, she put her nose up, and closed her eyes in frustration, as she sang.  
  
"Your doing flips, read our lips, your in love!"  
  
"Your way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!"  
  
"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok you're in love."  
  
She slumped down next to the river and peered in. She saw him. His reflection mirrored off the water and looked back up at her. The moonlight shimmered on his smile like an angel. With the glimmering white rose in one hand, Victoria touched the water, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at his face as if looking into the mirror of Galadriel..  
  
"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.."  
  
~~~~~~~ end of song~~~~~~~  
  
The defeated pure healer sung her last note and sighed gently. But before she could touch his face on the water again, it disappeared and sent Victoria tumbling in off the bank. She came up, a fountain of water shooting out of her mouth, and her soaking wet hair plastered across her face.  
  
"Curse that elf" She muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh GOD! That chapter was so corny with the song! (I was laughing to myself when making her sing that song because it's like she's having split personality like Gollum!! )That song by the way is from the movie Hercules, the song that Meg sings. I love the lyrics and it fit Victoria so much.  
  
Namaarie!! 


	23. jealousy and late stories

disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings, tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
HI!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! LOV U PEOPLE!! u know, i never thought any of my stories could have got this far... I really never thought about it. Just wanted to tell al of you, that all your reviews and support mean alot to me.  
  
~~~ once again, i have a migraine, will these headaches ever stop!!??  
  
oh yea!! thanx for the people wishing me well on my regents. i hate to say it, but i think i still bombed on my science regents :-/ hmmm I graduated today, the ceremony was so boring that I thought my brain was filling with cotton. and thus starts my summer vacation...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone chambermaid slowly opened a large elven door, her nimble fingers curving around the door knob. A neatly folded pile of fresh white sheets rested under her arms, as she opened the door to Victoria's chamber. As the door softly creaked open, sunlight poured into the dark corridor, like the spilling of water. There was a definite change of mood floating about in the air, Ithlen thought to herself. Advice, counsel, was what her heavy heart needed. A friend that could understand the depth of her problems. That, was the person she hoped to talk to that morning.  
  
"Victoria?" Ithlen timidly called from the doorway.  
  
"Come on in." Victoria said cheerfully. Her chambermaid and friend stepped in, and closed the heavy door behind her. She blinked back the sunlight, as if opening her eyes for the very first time. Eryn Lasgallen had always been under ground. Like a hobbit hole, one could say. Though the wood elves spent a good time outdoors under the sweet rays of Anor, she herself still had to adjust the light to her eyes. From what she could see, the pure healer was laying on her bed in a carefree position. Victoria was already dressed, and laid flat on her stomach, but she swung her legs back and forth while playing leisurely with something in her hand. The young woman was but a shadow from what she used to be. Memories of their first meeting drowned in her head. The haunted pure healer, a quiet, unblinking loner... Though she never lost her daring, quite mischievous personality, she was a radiantly gleaming star, who now had friends. She had learned to accept people as that.  
  
"You are certainly cheery today" Ithlen commented with a grin. Victoria stayed silent, but the smile remained dancing across her face. She could almost still feel his hands and arms around her. It was like being held within the embrace of a beautiful God. The feeling of his petal shaped, silken lips still lingered upon her cheek. She could remember the affect of his touch on her. It was as if, she was the ice cream, and he was the golden sun. Quickly melting it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the slowly warming, desolate depths of her heart, she ached for him. She wanted to be encased within the sanctity of his strong arms, as he would hold her against his chest. Within his embrace, the prince could protect her from the harsh, bitterness; middle earth was slowly turning into. This longing was something, she had promised to never feel. Victoria thought over that night, when she and Legolas did archery. How could she forget? The pure healers fingers curved around the white rose he had given her that night. She had been gazing at the flower all morning with a smile. Had she had the chance, to look down at her actions, she would have retched. Though she did not change in personality, for she still enjoyed the things she liked most. Like causing mischief, getting her friends in heaps of trouble, and a good fight, was what she called a good way to spend the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But she dismissed that thought. That thought urged to be brought back to the storm of her head, but was quickly pushed to the very back with the others. Legolas' eyes. There was something stirring within those azure heavens. It was something that was reflected only when he looked upon her. What was that emotion? What a wonder, Victoria thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
around you  
  
does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around the prince of Eryn Lasgallen, she felt naked. Stripped of the walls that kept her from the vast vulnerability of the heart. She always thought, that letting her heart free would lead to a life of pain and regret. But he diminished these thoughts. He could do that, with a simple smile. Even without words, he kept her safe. He was leading her on to believe, that loving someone was not such a bad thing. He was her teacher.The elf was teaching her how to love.How to love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
around you  
  
does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
and I can't hide  
  
you're gonna see right through, baby.~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/n: that was 'naked' by avril lavigne. OK, I really don't like avril at all, but thanks to the readers of Broken, they have persuaded me to look at her lyrics. And much to my surprise, these lyrics fitted Victoria so well, I almost screamed with joy! So I thank the readers :-D.)  
  
Looking down at the rose that rest in the palm of her hand, she smiled at it fondly. She could remember when he gave it to her that night in the archery fields. The way his perfectly molded lips, brushed across her cheek in a tender kiss.  
  
She fingered the white rose softly. That's when a question struck her brain. How was it, that Legolas had known the white rose was her favorite flower? The pure healers' majestic leaf green eyes narrowed in confusion, causing her forehead to wrinkle much like an elders. The question that had been brought to afloat in her mind was shattered, when the sound of Ithlen's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Victoria? Are you listening to me?" Ithlen asked her hands on her hips. The chambermaid had obviously been talking to her, though not receiving Victoria's undivided attention. That girl! Her head has been floating about in the clouds lately, Ithlen thought to herself.  
  
"Not really...I'm sorry, I am a bit preoccupied today..." She confessed, rather sheepishly. Ithlen sighed, and shook her blond head to herself. Dark blue eyes fell back upon her friend who lay upon the large bed. A light smile played across Victoria's features. There was something hidden behind that smile... Something Ithlen could realize was on her own face, when in the presence of Rialan. A fresh emotion gleamed and sparkled amidst the healers eyes. A different air and aura seemed to hover around her like a pestering cloud. But it seemed almost blissful and glorious. There was definite irrepressible elation, which twinkled like Earendil nestled under its blanket of diamond-like stars. That's when the elf maiden noticed a flower, in the possession of the girl laying upon the bed. It was a white rose in the palm of her hand.  
  
"A white rose, flower of purity..." Ithlen thought to herself. She was about to start her tidying, when her gaze fell upon Victoria again. That's when it struck her... Realization flooded through her system, causing a deep smirk to curl about on her mouth. It was very extraordinary; that the thought had not came to her mind in an earlier state. But it seemed that Victoria knew how to wrap a very tight cocoon of defense and secretive protection around her self. Then without hesitation, the chambermaid spoke words that made Victoria's blood freeze.  
  
"You're in love!" Ithlen exclaimed. Words like those were something Victoria certainly did not hear everyday.  
  
"What!?" Snapped, Victoria who almost dropped her rose in surprise. Was it provocation or the pleasure that cause the elves to say things of that sort? They were too curious for there own good.  
  
"I cannot believe I did not see it before... You are in love..." She said again. Victoria sat up on the bed, a frown on her sour face. Only a moment before did a serene, tranquil expression rest upon her face. Now it seemed to disappear, as if being struck by the magic of an Istar. Her face formed a vex frown.  
  
"Am not! That is crazy talk!" Victoria protested and pursed her suddenly dry lips. No! She would let no one know, that she had so accidentally, let Legolas go further then any male. She would be the known stone wall that the elves of Eryn Lasgallen could recognize. The stone wall that could not be broken.  
  
"Rubbish my friend. You are in love, though you loathe admitting it. So, who is it? Who is the one, who has claimed your heart for their own?" Ithlen persisted. Anger built up in the pure healer. Could she let her friend just say all of that?! Come on, where was all the witty remarks waiting to be let loose from her sometimes rude mouth. Unable to contain herself, Victoria thrust her middle finger to the air in Ithlen's direction. But as if being hit with wind, her friend only gave a cheeky grin.  
  
"ill actions Victoria...You are only but attempting to hide from your emotions... Besides, I can only see that the prince feels the same for you...its quite obvious, you know..." A loud, sharp gasp escaped Victoria. Never, did the thought of Legolas feeling the same for her pass through her head. It was simply a thought that had been closed off and sealed. A washed up expression rose on her face, and her green eyes went glassy. No, it was nothing but foolishness! It was only a merry thought, to settle her own wanton longings.  
  
A great wave of water suddenly crashed down on the fire burning within her. Victoria slowly sunk down onto the softness of her bed sheets and heaved a sigh of defeat. Her lips trembled for a moment, before she snapped a joint in her neck back in place. Ithlen smiled fondly down at the young girl and sat down beside her. She was no elf, Ithlen thought to herself. Nor was she any mortal... She was simply just her own being. That must be what attracted the prince in the first place, the chamber maid thought. Draping a friendly arm around the shagging shoulders of Victoria, Ithlen gave her a gentle squeeze. Such folly, to do, what this pure healer worked so hard too accomplish. Finding your other half was something that was to be rejoiced upon. Something that was to be shouted up to the sea of stars, proclaiming endless love. To not want any of that?! Well, that was just peculiar.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn? Why can you not, just free yourself from this prison that you so carefully locked yourself within?..." Ithlen asked. Victoria looked up at those truthful words. Truth, sometimes a thing, she did not like to hear. It was an unacquainted feeling to hear the truth from someone else's mouth. But it was true. She had done this to herself. She had imprisoned herself from all others. Now that Legolas was slowly twisting the key, she sought to lock it again. Nay, for she could not. Above all, she could not let him know.  
  
"I don't know Ithlen...I am so confused with my life right now..." Victoria murmured forlornly. She suddenly felt lost. The white rose slowly fell from her fingers and onto the floor. Even after so long of being plucked from the bush by Legolas, the rose seemingly was immortal itself. The lost girl within her slowly crept back into the shadows of her cooling heart. She wanted to hide from all of this. To just push it all away, and remain the person she wanted to be. Set her free? Free from what?!, Victoria thought to herself with honeyed bitterness.  
  
"Do not fear yourself, or the person that you want to be. Let him set you free... Love is not a weakness! It is a gift! A gift you must cherish!" The young elf said, sternly yet gently. Green eyes met with keen elven eyes. Could she be right?  
  
"Here we go again, with these bloody stupid thoughts again! Just remember...love equals weakness! Do not listen to this blond fool!" Said that angry voice, that egged on her stone wall side.  
  
"Oh be quiet you! Do you ever shut up?!" The voice telling her to love Legolas, piped up.  
  
"Kiss my ass!" The stone voice replied.  
  
"You don't have an ass! You are simply one very annoying side of Victoria's conscious."  
  
"..........So are you!"  
  
"HA! I got you there!!!" The voice, telling her to love countered.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Victoria screamed aloud to herself, shooting up from the bed. She briefly forgot that Ithlen was in the room, and started to smack her forehead a good few times, as if a pestering insect had landed there. Only did seeing her elf friend in the corner of her wild eyes, did Victoria fall back to reality. Ithlen sat there, her eyes wide, in a very much disturbed expression.  
  
"Uh yeah...so anyway..." She muttered with a sheepish face, trying to brush off her sudden outburst. Sitting back down beside her friend, Victoria jabbed the elf in the ribs with a deep smirk. Enough talking about her...It was time to switch the subject to bigger and better things. Weaseling herself out of conversations like this, proved to be a talent for her.  
  
"So how have things been going with Rialan?" She asked with an impish grin. Ithlen looked completely baffled for a moment, before a slow smile crept back on her face. Victoria began to hoot with un-lady like laughter, continuing to jab her friend playfully in the ribs, while wriggling her eyebrows. The mortal like girl, gave the elf that "Yes! I know you two are very serious, and I want details" look. Ithlen only offered a sly grin, while clasping her hands together dreamily.  
  
"Is there wedding bells in the air?..." Victoria asked with a mischievous laugh. She blocked her face, as a series of swats came from her grinning chambermaid.  
  
"Foolish girl! The thought had not even crossed my mind..." Her scolding sentence floated in the air, smoothly and pawky. Victoria only crossed her arms flat over her chest and tilted her head with that look, which very much said "HA! Yeah, like I am going to believe that!"  
  
"Well, that orc I call brother, has not dared to show his cowardly face for the past week, after that scolding he received from me...I can't say that we are of good terms as of the moment..." She said thoughtfully. "He would receive a fine whipping to his behind, had he dared to come between me and Rialan again." Ithlen thought in her mind with a rather devilish smirk. Soon, soon she hoped that her brother could accept the elf that she loved. If not, then she would make sure force was to be put in. Meanwhile, Victoria watched the silently thinking elf woman and could immediately see the similarities between Isil and her. Isil, a tall, very fair of face warrior, who was strict yet gentle. He knew when to set his foot down on a matter. Ithlen, fair of face, very gentle and quiet yet when provoked, the flame of her brother came out of her. The Balrog inside of her, definitely would rear its ugly head when angry.  
  
Victoria often wondered what it was like, in the love of having a sibling. What was it like, to have a person that was always there with you for your entire life? Perhaps that is why Isil acted so barbarically... Being with her his entire life, he learned to be protective of her welfare. They were flesh and blood. With that went feelings that could only be felt between siblings. The relation between Isil and Ithlen was indeed strong. It looked like sooner or later, Isil would have to accept Rialan into the chain of family.  
  
"Be sure to tell me when you two are going to get married. I'll be sure to send out the invitations..." Victoria said biting on her lower lip with a grin. The pure healer laughed, as the elf pushed her out of the room yelling things in elvish.  
  
"Be gone with you Victoria! I have to tidy up your chamber anyway." Ithlen cried with a laugh. Sweet melodious laughter rung out through the many dark corridors, of the hobbit hole like palace. Two friendships bonded, to become even closer. Two young women, not only friends, but also companions, allies and comrades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pale, slender, and very much nimble fingers of an archer drummed across the cold surface of the table. A deep exasperated sigh, escaped from the silken parted lips of a very bored prince. His patience proved to be perforce that day within the underground palace. The elf's thoughts sprinted from his head, and floated about in the air, for he wished not to pay attention. Letting out another sigh, he almost jumped up from his chair at the sudden sound of his fathers, rather booming voice.  
  
"What am I saying that puts you to sleep prince?" The king asked with hints of a smile. Legolas very much reminded him of himself as a young elf. Always one to rather be outside hunting through the murky forest, then underground listening to the dreary counsel. The elven prince massaged his forehead with a groan and inclined his head to the door wistfully. At that, Thranduil laughed. This was definitely his son whom he was speaking too. Always the one more then eager to leave his studies and lectures. The azure eyes of the prince of Eryn Lasgallen held many years, storming with wisdom and courage. But he also was that young elf ling that he had raised. The elf whose eyes sparkled brilliantly, as if being handed a bow for the very first time.  
  
"Is there something, or perhaps someone waiting outside for you? Maybe it is a certain she?..." The king said in sing song tone. Legolas arched an eyebrow, but his eyes glittered for it was obvious that the king spoke of his beloved. The prince slowly lifted himself from his chair and leaned against the table frame. The desire to look upon her face again was as keen as his eyesight was. Soon.Very soon, would his heart be free with the prison that kept his secret hidden. But would the nearing war be in the way of his release? No orc would stop him.  
  
"Ada, I have heard all of these plans before, we need not go through them again." Legolas persisted, crossing his arms. The king approached him, and crossed his arms in the same manner as his son before him. A rather amusing smirk was set upon his fair features. That look could have immediately told anyone, that the elf before him was his son. They both shared the same expressions. The similarity between their faces was very much captivating. This alone, could show that Legolas would look a great deal like his father someday. The next Thranduil was in waiting. The former member of the fellowship of the ring was following in his fathers footsteps.  
  
"Indeed, there is no need to go through them again. Maybe perhaps, I only like to see the suffering upon your face whilst you listen to my droning on." Thranduil remarked. Legolas groaned and let out a mumble of inaudible elvish. The king laughed and gave his son a good squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"I be only jesting prince. Go to her."  
  
Legolas glanced at his father with a relieved grin and then bowed respectfully. But as he rose from the bow, his blue eyes were captured on the seemingly glowing crown upon the crest of his fathers head. One day, that crown would be his. One day, all that was before them would be his. But that knowing did not settle well in the pits of his stomach. He wished not to be king. But a sudden image of Victoria, sitting upon a throne beside him, flashed in his head. She would sit next to him, dressed in the richest of gowns. Legolas uttered a snort, at the thought of someone trying to force Victoria into a dress.  
  
A dazzling circlet of silver and green jewels would rest upon her dark head. The crown of his mother. The crown of Eryn Lasgallen. He would craft a great staff for her. A relic that would be adorned with emeralds and gold. She would sit beside him, her small hand resting upon his arm. His queen, his wife. A shaky, dreamy grin formed on Legolas' face as he walked blindly through the corridors of his home. His wife. One day, he would ask her to be his queen. To be his forever, only his. The prince silently scolded himself for thinking so foolishly. He had not even told her of his feelings, and he was already thinking about the possibility of her being his queen.  
  
But the image that had flashed before his eyes, settled very much well within his heart. His ambition, his goal. One day, he would strive to make that happen. Sighing contently, Legolas pushed through a pair of heavy double doors, and for a moment, shielded his vision from the waterfall of sunlight that cascaded upon him. Refreshing his keen eyes, the prince passed by elves milling about. They bowed respectfully, much to his annoyance, though he nodded his head with appreciation. One day when he was king, he would tell them. All of them, that there was no need to bow in the presence of their king. To be Equal, was something he greatly desired for the people of his home.  
  
A soft chatter of Sindarin filled the air along with laughter. This bought a smile to his face. It was rare through these past days. Each day was made up of grueling training that could tire out even an elf. Not a soul knew when war would be dropped upon their laps. Legolas walked among the people, looking around. It was a beautiful autumn day. The chill of winter would not be too far off, for a rather chilly breeze passed by. Though it did not affect him or the other elves, it would soon affect the woodland realm. The chill of winter was what the army needed. The season of winter would be a very much a good aid, for it would be more difficult for orcs to travel with snow, while the elves walk atop and across it. War strategies often floated about in his head during those past few weeks. He was now commander in war, was he not? It was his job to do so. Legolas silently cursed for reminding himself of that burden. He chose to ignore it, but it seemed to haunt him, every now and then.  
  
The elven prince suddenly felt his heart tingle. His eyes lit up and a secret grin curved at the corners of his lips. She was nearby. He could feel her. Legolas sought for that feeling and relished in it. Victoria was his nourishment.Today she was happy and very full of energy. Placing a hand over his heart, he let the feeling come over him and lead him through the crowd and over the lawns. The feeling was like a detector and got stronger as he neared. His heart grew warm and soft and began to beat faster and faster. This was the feeling he enjoyed above all else. The feeling of his love for her. Never could it be thrown down and defeated. Turning around a corner, the grin immediately fell off his face, and his eyes lost their luster as the sight before him took place. The sparkle in his eyes diminished, as if never starting in the first place and was replaced with dark, flaming, obsidian orbs. His hands sought for something to grab, and found the bark of the tree he was hiding behind. His fingers flexed in anger and nearly broke through the tough skin of the old tree.  
  
Victoria's laughter would have made his heart soar, if it had not been for the little predicament, the prince found himself gazing upon. Legolas' eyes darkened to a deadly ice blue, as he stared at the elf that stood but a foot away from her. Could his eyes be cheated? No, this was very much real. So real, that his heart began to ache. There she was. The woman he loved above all things. Above all else. She was sitting upon a tree trunk, swinging her legs back and forth like a happy child. The pure healer wore a dark green tunic with matching leggings. A brown elven belt was wrapped around her slender waist. Victoria's hair was fastened with a clip to stay out of her eyes, while it tumbled down her shoulders. How he would dream, about running his fingers through that hair. Teleri, her black horse, stood next to her, eating the oats from the bag that was wrapped around his mouth. But it was neither her nor the horse that angered him, rather the elf she was talking with.  
  
Anglor, a wood elf and healer. He was also a warrior. Tall and fair, he was a noble elf. But the prince' eyes watched him dangerously; whilst he chatted in a very flirty manner with the woman he loved. She was grinning wonderfully, but at that healer. One of his eyes twitched with rage, when she reached out and touched the elf's arm softly. He was saying something to her while laughing. What could have been so funny to make laughter come out of her mouth?, Legolas thought to himself. He watched, a steady blaze radiating from his soft skin. That's when he suddenly realized the bitterness; he was feeling at that moment. Jealousy.. An emotion he sought and thought to never feel. But here it was, flooding through him, knives tearing up his heart. His father warned him of this emotion. That and confusion, for it was the two feelings that elves did not wish to have. How could he be so jealous? They were just talking, well flirting actually. It was not like Victoria was having some sort of relationship with that elf, could she? Legolas clutched on to the feeling in his heart. It was her, he felt. She was happy and very amused that day. Could he distinguish if there was any love in her heart, the prince could not tell.  
  
"You are jumping to conclusions, you dullard!" The elf yelled in his thoughts. But the jealously would not lessen. He did not like the feeling, he did not like it at all. It was dark and cold and very uncomfortable. It ate at his heart, like sharp fangs, digging into its core. It made his spirit feel heavy and somewhat tired. Legolas turned away from the sight and leaned heavily against the tree for stability. He leaned his face toward the white creamy clouds and closed his blue eyes. The elf felt shut out from her heart, and it pained him greatly.  
  
He was being deprived of her soul. His restorative.  
  
"Melamin.. (My love)" He whispered softly. The gleaming luster that was usually found in his eyes was all but lost. Heart break, no he was not suffering from heart break for he knew not if she had found another. There was no real proof. But that could not take away the hurt and disappointment from the depths of his being. Gathering back his wits, he found the courage to turn toward the sight again, taking cover under the shady colors of the tree leaves. Greens and browns helped provide a good source of camouflage, for it blended in with the common colors of Eryn Lasgallen. Legolas' eyes darted back to the two figures. They were still talking, that was obvious. Even with his keen hearing, he could not make out what they were speaking of.  
  
While she talked, her hand stroked the silken back of Teleri's coat. One day, the two of them would ride out over the plains together. Silly, love sick elf, he said to himself quietly. But he could not hide the rather goofy grin that spread across his face. With that grin, the flame was rekindled in his eyes. So what if he was!? He wanted to whole world to know that he loved her. Legolas could imagine it now. Taking her hand and leading her to the highest point in Middle earth. There he would sing up to the stars and Valar of the woman who had captured his heart and soul! His undying love for her had grown the wings on his back to let him be joyous and free. This was what it was all about.  
  
Something mentally snapped within the mind of the prince when he saw Anglor lean over and place a chaste kiss upon Victoria's cheek. He could almost feel the burn from her cheeks when he did that to her. The healer had gone to far. Stalking out of his hiding spot, rather loudly, Legolas stormed over to them. When Victoria saw him, a smile graced her features, causing his anger to melt away for a moment like the wax of a candle. But it was quickly molded again when Anglor smiled to him.  
  
"Hey Barbie boy, I've been looking for you." She said with a faint grin. The elven prince positioned himself between them, smiling delightfully at her.  
  
"Ai, Victoria, I have been looking for you as well. Why good afternoon Anglor." Legolas hissed smoothly, his voice deadly as ice. Anglor smiled and bowed his head, though his eyes fell back to Victoria. There was an indistinguishable sparkle floating amidst in the elven healer's dark blue eyes. A sparkle, which the prince was not all to peachy about.  
  
"Quel re' taren Legolas (good day prince)" Anglor said with a carefree smile.  
  
"Amin naa quel. (I am good)" He answered through grit teeth. Victoria watched their elvish greetings in wonder, attempting to comprehend what was being said. At times, she wished she could speak in the elven tongue. It was a language that very much fit the people who spoke it. Beautiful and melodious. Elvish sounded all the more awe inspiring while spoken in song. It was a far cry from the language, of the world of men. As the pure healer looked upon the two elves, she could not help but feel like some sort of cloud of emotion from Legolas. He seemed sort of angry at that time. Victoria could almost feel his anger and rage, and that is what troubled her.  
  
There was a moment of brief, awkward silence between the trio, before Legolas cleared his throat, and decided to break it with a question that had been nagging at his mind.  
  
"What are you two speaking of?..." He asked. Though it was none of his business, he was making it his business. A nosy little prince, he turned out today. But Victoria seemed not to notice. A clear laugh of friendly mirth escaped from her mouth. Anglor smiled at that. She then gave the elf a high five.  
  
"Well, since we are both healers, we were talking about the situation; we will find our selves in during war. Not that the war is at all amusing, but we were just jesting a bit." Victoria insured. The other healer beside her nodded and smiled. The prince could only mutely nod. Maybe there was nothing going on between them, but best not keep his guard down. So, he let his anger get the best of him. But he could not help but feel as if he had just got beaten at his own game. Bitter sweet that's what it felt like. Like a taste that would not leave his mouth.  
  
"Lord Anglor, the lady and I have somewhere else to be.So, we will just be on our merry way." The elf prince finally said. The pure healer tilted her head in confusion and opened her mouth. Anglor looked utterly dismayed to the prince's remark.  
  
"We do?" Victoria asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh yes. Now come, we have somewhere else to be, and not a minute of time should be put to waste." Legolas said, as if preaching to a little child. Then, softly taking her arm in his, he began to lead her away from the aghast elf healer, who looked as if being slapped in the face. Victoria turned and mouthed the elf a farewell, which brought the smile back to his fair face. She turned back in the direction they were walking in, curious where the rogue of an elf, was leading her off to. Perhaps he was taking her away into the unknown.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas caught their silent farewell and while Victoria had her face turned in the direction they were heading in, he looked back at Anglor. A cross between a smirk of victory, and a glare twisted upon his face. The elven healer's mouth parted, as he caught that expression, wondering to himself why the prince seemed to be angry with him. Could it be because of the lady? Anglor smiled to himself. Yes, perhaps Victoria was the person rumored to have captured his heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dude! We have been running around doing errands all day! Did you possibly just drag me away from Anglor, just so I get a taste of the torture?" Victoria asked with an exasperated sigh. Legolas heaved a breath but managed a cheeky smile. Even while doing some work, the girl had managed to find some fun purposely tripping elf maidens, who passed by that afternoon.  
  
"Perhaps I did.." He said, his sentence floating above them. Victoria stopped in the corridor they were standing in and looked around. The racing chariot of Varda had already flown across the sky, stretching her blanket of night and stars. The air was crisp and somewhat warm, unusual for late autumn. But the weather caught the wood elves in a good mood. If you listened close enough, you could have heard them singing stories in the depths of the forest. But the prince wished to not bring her out into the forest circles. He would rather find somewhere secluded, for it was night and he was determined to make this night memorable. His lady walked beside him, trying to comprehend where they were, in the underground palace.  
  
"So, where are we off to now?" She asked with expectant eyes as she clasped and rubbed her hands together. The elf prince looked to have pondered for a moment, though he knew very well where he was planning on taking her. Lacing his hand with her, he led her down the dark corridor, him being her eyes in the blackness that swallowed them both in, like a mouth. She was about to ask him again, but he silenced her softly. She sealed her lips shut and just nodded her head to him to lead her. He shall always be a body of mystery, Victoria said in her mind. But tingles of excitement rushed through her. What did this prince have in plan for the night? He led her through the darkness of the palace, her hand grasping tightly to his, for she could see nothing but a faint glow of gleaming blond hair. The only sound was the soft pitter of her elven boots on the marble, stone floor. Two secret agents, creeping silently and together through the night, like dark phantoms ready to begin a journey through the darkness.  
  
Legolas wrapped a warm and a very inviting arm around her waist, as he helped her up the stair case. He silently cursed the guards for not flaming the torches again, though he could not argue with the fact that he enjoyed touching her. For an odd reason, she did not flinch nor pull away, from the tender touch like she usually did.  
  
"Careful now.." He whispered almost against her ear, making her shiver. The elf's silky blond hair brushed across her neck, and she unconsciously leaned against him. After making there way up the staircase, he once more led her down another corridor and into darkness. Then coming to a familiar door, Legolas opened it slowly and inclined his head forward to go in.  
  
"Go on lothamin" He said. Victoria stepped past him, his eyes following her every movement. Yes, she had been there before. The library. A sanctuary from the tedious reality of the real world, into the sheer universes of the imagination. Her eyebrows knit with confusion. The library? Hmmm.I have said it before, and I will say it again. That elf is a wonder!, Victoria said in her mind with a smile. Taking her hand again, he pulled her over to a comfortable fire place, the warm flame already burning brightly. Embers sparked like glitter and the steady sound of crackling came to her ears. The place was secluded, very much abandoned at that time of night. Most elves were rejoicing with the splendors of fine elven wine, deep within the forests while singing around campfires. So why was this wood elf not out there?  
  
"Come near the fire, the night is late and I shall read you a story." Legolas said, lowering himself to the floor in front of the fire. Victoria watched him with a baffled expression, her green eyes puzzled. The fire reflected off her orbs, like a mirror showing her soul, though to no one else but him. A story? Was he kidding her? The elf could have sworn, he saw her eyebrow raise a foot from her eye. Reading her defiant, blatant expression, he laughed and patted the floor next to him.  
  
"I promise you my friend. This is no bed time story. Tis the tragic tale of Luthien and Beren." This however caught her attention. It sounded familiar, and with her curiosity getting the best of her, Victoria approached him. Legolas lay upon his chest, propped up on his elbows while holding a large book. She stretched herself out next to him, looking to him with attention. This would certainly be alluring and enthralling. The prince gazed at her for a moment, as if studying her. With the fire cloaking them with warmth, and with its blaze being the only light in the room, it set a mysterious and yet homey atmosphere. Definitely inviting. Alone, the two of them were very much alone.  
  
Legolas began the tale, saying with an enthusiastic spirit. He told it, his heart and soul poured out into each word. The tale was sad. The tragic story of the fairest elf of middle earth, daughter of Thingol and Melian of the vastness of Beleriand. The account of how she had come to meet across the mortal Beren, a great man who held the ring of Barahir. The prince of Eryn Lasgallen left not a detail out. To the time when Luthien escaped on the back of Huor, to the capturing of a Silmaril from the very crown of Morgoth.  
  
By the time Legolas had finished, he felt tears come to his eyes. For a moment, his thoughts strayed to the fair reincarnation of Luthien, who was now wedded to the Telcontar of Gondor. One day, the evenstar shall have to face the same fate as the fair Luthien did. The bitterness of mortality. The gift of men.  
  
Victoria was awed beyond belief. A story of great passion and sacrifice. Never had she heard such a memorizing tale of love, adventure and evil. Legolas looked to be wiping silent trickles of tears away from his eyes. He laughed softly under his breath. He cursed himself softly. Such a sad tale, affected him almost as much as the tale of Nimrodel. That story like that of Luthien was a tragic tale of love. Nimrodel, a fair elf of Lorien who had her love for Amroth, lord of lorien.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry), the story has a great effect on me.my mother used to read it to me at my bedside, when I was little.." The prince said looking at her. Victoria grinned, and her thoughts went to the queen. She must have been very fair, to have given birth to such a beautiful son. Though he looked a great deal like Thranduil, there were features about him that must have belonged to his mother. She studied the prince, as he flipped through some of the pages of the book with a carefree smile. Even during times of war, these miraculous creatures acted natural. He seemed to feel her strong gaze on him and looked up. The beautiful intensity within his eyes almost made her gasp.  
  
"Is there something upon my face?" He asked slowly with narrowed eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip, and shook her head quickly. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, much to his hidden joy. Victoria turned to the fire place, as Legolas leaned over and placed another log into the swallowing blaze. Her eyes followed his every movement, with a smile dancing across her lips. The way he leaned over, and the way the muscles in his back flexed as he did so. Also, how he would brush a few array strands of hair out of his eyes, and tuck it behind his leaf shaped ear. Then, how the flames of the fire were reflected off his blue eyes like fire balls. Her staring was interrupted when the prince began to softly sing in elvish. While he sung, he looked deeply into her eyes. The impact of the communion, made her feel dizzy. Taking her hands in his, the words rolled off his tongue in a sweet, enchanting song.  
  
But Victoria did not understand the words. They were powerful, and filled with such a passion that her heart cried out. Little did she know that the words were of his love for her. A far cry from feelings they once shared. Legolas wished that she understood him. He wanted her to know, what she meant to him. He sung of their first meeting, and their arguments. He sung of the night, he realized he loved her. But, he also sung of what was hidden in the depths of her heart and soul. A soul that only he knew..  
  
The pure healer smiled, as he sung in the tongue that memorized her. There was something about the way he looked into her eyes, while he sung, that made her know that the song was endearing. What did he sing of? Victoria gently titled her head to one side, her green orbs gleaming with wonder. He smiled while singing, a glow on his face. Was it the fire? No, it was something from deep inside of him. Something she would soon know. Legolas felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath them. The two of them were floating in the skies, sheer miles of universes surrounding them. The stars formed crowns around the crests of their foreheads, and the clouds wisped around them like silver white ribbon. Two quickly beating hearts pumped in a harmonic rhythm.  
  
"Mela en' coiamin, amin merna tess lle ten'oio..." (love of my life.I want to hold you forever)" He sung sweetly. Taking in his breath, he motioned her to come closer to him. His eyes gleamed almost playfully. She looked scared for a moment, before reluctantly crawling over to him. He would do just about anything to make that distinct fear in her eyes, just disappear, as if never existing. Then much to her surprise, he guided her to lean against his chest, his head resting on the top of her head. All the while, he kept singing. Singing, and at the same time, setting his heart free in song. If only she knew. Legolas inhaled the scent of her hair, Victoria closing her eyes. This was all too weird to be real. Never in a million years, would she even think about doing, what she was doing at the moment. She fit somewhat perfectly against his chest and this feeling almost un-did her. To feel comfort in a man's arms, was something almost illegal to her.  
  
"You are not supposed to be getting so cozy. But why does being in his arms feel so good, and so right?..." She asked in her mind. Her eyes paced remorsefully, looking for some way to escape, and weasel her way out of this comfortable predicament. But she found that she could not. He had worked some sort of spell over her, and she could not help but welcome it. The protesting side that told her this was all wrong had been pushed to the back and down to her very toes, where it cannot be heard. And a celebration had rung out throughout her heart, egging her on. Telling her to give in and be his forever.  
  
Legolas sung the last of his song and gently let her go. She almost immediately scrambled away, and out of his arms with slightly wide eyes. The elf had to grin, for her nervousness has been all to clear to feel from her. The song itself, even without understanding, was endearing to her. But he knew she did not want to feel it. She settled herself in front of the fireplace, casually brushing some strands of hair out of her face not daring to meet his penetrating eye. But he reached over, and tucked the hair behind her ears. He loved to touch her. He loved to feel her skin under his fingertips. She watched him as he caressed her face fondly. His hands were wonderful. She twisted over until she was lying upon her back, her hands folded behind her head. Victoria briefly closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She could still feel him watching her. Turning her head, she faced him. He lay next to her on one side, his head propped up by his elbow. His other arm rested next to him.  
  
"Hey Legolas, do you think that Eryn Lasgallen will pull through this?..." She asked finally. Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. War seemed to have been coming up in most conversation lately, between citizens.  
  
"I know we will lothamin. (My flower)" It was the truth. Someway or somehow, he would make sure he led the people to a victory.  
  
Victoria relished in the sweet endearment. She always wondered why he called her that. She was no flower, she knew that. With that a thought, she laughed softly to herself. She was merely the opposite of things like that. Her thoughts were interrupted by Legolas' voice.  
  
"Victoria?" Legolas asked. She turned toward him. His sweet voice, a sound she often yearned to hear in her dreams.  
  
"Hmmm?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering tiredly.  
  
"Do you believe that I would make a fine commander?" The golden prince asked, his eyes gleaming with hope. She smiled and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Hell you would Legolas. if I have learned anything about you; it would be that you are a great leader." She said with a small smile. Legolas tilted his head with a somewhat goofy grin, and then blushed softly. Parting his lips, he then asked her.  
  
"You really think so?" He asked softly.  
  
"I know so." She replied and then sat up from the floor, still looking down at him. Her thoughts strayed to the tale that the prince had told her. She had heard mention of another sad tale, not long ago. What was it called? It was about an elf of lorien, she knew that. Who was that elf maiden? She often heard the songs about her. A maiden who fell in love with the king of lorien of old.  
  
"Barbie boy, what's the name of that elf maiden who fell in love with the first king of Lorien? Before Galadriel and Celeborn?..." She asked. Legolas looked at her with slightly wide eyes for a moment. How strange, that he had only been thinking about such a tale. He silently wondered who had told her it.  
  
"Her name was Nimrodel, a maiden of Lorien. Would you like to hear the story?" He asked. Victoria nodded eagerly, forgetting about the mentions of war. She scooted closer to the elf and he smiled warmly at that. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, the tale coming to his mind once more. His father had told him the story long ago, and his heart had not forgotten it.  
  
"Amroth son of Amdir, the first king of Lorien, ruled the realm before the lord and lady. He was to not marry, but alas his heart was captured by the fair Nimrodel, a maiden of Lorien. They loved each other, but could not wed, for Nimrodel was a Nandor. A nandor is the first Silvan elves of Lorien."He started to explain, his eyes twinkling in the dark room. She leaned forward, getting sucked within the story, which would be long remembered, even after the passing of the elves.  
  
"The Nandor held regret about coming to the elves of Beleriand, for they believed, it was those elves that brought the evil of Morgoth to the peaceful lands. Nimrodel lived near the stream that bared her name, even until now. But, when the orcs took control over Dwarrodelf, which would explain its ruin, she fled to the south. Amroth who loved her dearly, went after her." At the mention of dear love, he looked right into her eyes. Legolas then continued his story.  
  
"He did find her at Fangorn, and it was there that Amroth asked for her hand. The fair maiden agreed, but only if they could find somewhere out of the clutches of evil. Somewhere that they could live without fear of death. The lord of Lorien suggested the west, which is now the far, eternal land of my people. After the passing of Morgoth, the Valar opened the passage to the west for every elf. Amroth decided to head to the bay of Belfalas, which held an elven harbor. Tragically and mysteriously they were separated." The azure heavens of the prince grew soft as the story went on. Victoria could almost feel the depression of the story. But nonetheless he continued.  
  
"He looked for her, but found her not. Continuing on to the sea, Amroth traveled in hope that she would do the same. At the shore, he waited for her. But the fair Nimrodel never did come.After many seasons of waiting, he began to loose hope. When a storm broke the anchor of his ship, he went into his cabin for cover. In the early fingertips of dawn, he discovered the shores of Middle earth far into the east. Crying out the name of Nimrodel, the king dove into the depths of the ocean, and began swimming to shore. That was the last time Amroth was seen. The both of them were lost forever. Thus ends the tail of Amroth and Nimrodel." The prince concluded with a deep breath. Victoria just stared at him with glazed over eyes, as the last details of the story, came from his mouth. Her hands were folded very tightly in her lap. The both of them remained silent for a moment before snapping out of the world of dreams and looked at each other.  
  
"Wow.. I don't know what to say. That story was beautiful." She murmured with a soft expression. Legolas smiled gently and nodded his head as the song of Nimrodel filled his head. Looking to the cold floor, he began to sing it softly under his breath.  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
  
A shining star by day:  
  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
  
Her shoes of silver-grey." He began. Victoria's head snapped up and leaned forward, listening intently to the words.  
  
"A star was bound upon her brows,  
  
A loght was on her hair  
  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
  
In Lórien the fair." "Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
  
And fair she was and free;  
  
And in the wind she went as light  
  
As leaf of linden-tree." The prince's voice sung it loud and clear, the distant tale pouring into his mind like molten gold, ready to be molded. He could almost still hear the beauty of Nimrodel's song, and the bubbling of her stream.  
  
"Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
  
By water clear and cool,  
  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
  
Into the shining pool."  
  
"Where now she wanders none can tell,  
  
In sunlight or in shade;  
  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
  
And in the mountains strayed."  
  
"The elven-ship in haven grey  
  
beneath the mountain-lee  
  
Awaited her for many a day  
  
beside the roaring sea."  
  
"A wind by night in Northern lands  
  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
  
Across the streaming tide."  
  
"When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
  
The mountains sinking grey  
  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
  
Their plumes of blinding spray."  
  
"Amroth beheld the fading shore  
  
Now low beyond the swell,  
  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
  
Him far from Nimrodel."  
  
"Of old he was an Elven-king,  
  
A lord of tree and glen,  
  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
  
In fair Lothlórien."  
  
"From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
  
As arrow from the string,  
  
And dive into water deep,  
  
As mew upon the wing."  
  
"The wind was in his flowing hair,  
  
The foam about him shone;  
  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
  
Go riding like a swan."  
  
"But from the West has come no word,  
  
And on the Hither Shore  
  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
  
Of Amroth evermore."  
  
The two had fallen, deep into a silence. Victoria's mind reeled with the memory of his song. Were Amroth and Nimrodel still out there? Did the two elves of old still in a hidden secret? She was not to know for like in the song, no tiding had come of them.  
  
"That was beautiful Legolas.." She whispered softly. He looked up, escaping his thoughts, and smiled at her compliment. The song of Nimrodel was very emotional. Usually a song that was only sung in deep sorrow. The elf glanced at her. She had her fingers clasped together, wringing together thoughtfully. Her eyes were swarming with unanswered questions, desiring to find what ended her curiosity. Leaning over, he took her hand in his. She suddenly jerked, as if just waking up for she was not expecting the contact. Her action made Legolas stifle a laugh. She put a hand to her forehead, and snorted. Obviously she was not expecting herself, to do that as well.   
  
"Clearly the story of Amroth and Nimrodel has given you much thought." He said with a soft laugh. She nodded and then remarked.  
  
"It makes you wonder, you know.Who knows if they might still be out there. Maybe they wanted to hide away from all evil like in the story.you think its possible Barbie boy?" She asked, looking to the fire. Victoria brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
"Anything is possible lirimaer" He replied. Who did know? Perhaps the two lovers still existed.Maybe they still lived in middle earth, protected from all eyes to see and away from the clutches of any evil that wished to overcome. That was a question that would have to go unanswered. At the endearment, the pure healer looked to him with a grin, and her eyes twinkled mischievously, as if discovering a new adventure to head out into.  
  
"All that elvish. Could you teach me some?" She asked; hope sparkling like newly polished diamonds on her eyes. Elvish, a language she heard daily though never took much heed too. Ithlen had offered to teach her a while back, but Victoria declined of the suggestion for she thought it pointless. Flunking the language of Spanish seemed to have an immediate influence upon her. With the thought of herself attempting to speak the musical gentle language, she snorted under her breath.  
  
"Victoria speaking elvish.This should be enlightening." Legolas said, his sentence floating about them with a playful, youth about his fair face. She arched an eyebrow and just stuck her nose in the air. It seemed now that she wanted to lean elvish, no one would teach her. Or be serious about it anyway. Suddenly having an idea, Legolas took both her hands in his and brought them against his chest.  
  
"Anoramin, runamin, annunamin. (My sun, my sunrise, my sunset)" he said softly with an unmistakable grin. She smiled, despite not knowing neither what he meant, nor knowing that he was being serious. Her eyes narrowed into confused slits as he said a jumble of quick elvish, the prince speaking as if he was talking to another elf. So much for lessons, she thought to herself. And so much for learning how to curse in elvish. Victoria then thought in her mind with a menacing laugh.  
  
"What did that mean?" She asked him. Legolas raised both of his unusually dark eyebrows and his lips parted. Oh how he wished that she knew what he had said. But, the words would not come in the common tongue. His tongue fell limp in his mouth. Perhaps it was not time for her to know his true feelings. He looked to the floor for a moment, still clasping her hands in his, his heart searching for hers. Finally regaining his stamina, he answered her question.  
  
"Now that would be telling." He countered. She let out an exasperated breath, and rolled her eyes with a sigh and grin. Some teacher he is, she thought silently. Victoria could not help but wonder, what he had said in the common tongue of the elves. It was endearing and meaningful, she knew that. The gleam and depth in his eyes told her that, for it did not lie.  
  
"Lle naa estelamin Victoria. ( You are my hope)" He said softly. With the mention of her name in the same sentence, her head perked up expectantly. Her eyes searched his for answers, but he simply offered a cheeky grin, that said "Fat chance, if you think I am going to tell you" Sighing again, she took her hands from his. A tired yawn escaped from deep within her throat.  
  
"You are tired" He said. Victoria turned to him and placed her hands at her hips.  
  
"Now, you decide to talk to me in English." She remarked with a somewhat dazed expression. He nodded with a grin, much to her dismay. Heaving a huff, she rubbed her hands frustratingly over her tired eyes. She stopped when she felt a soft finger upon her lips. Victoria's hands dropped away from her face and fell limply at her sides. The prince was looking at her, his eyes in an all-encompassing intensity, as ever before. She was about to speak, but stopped, as he shook his golden head slowly. A sudden image of the prince's lips on top of hers flashed in her mind. What would it feel like; to have his petal shaped lips pressed intimately against her own, while his fingers would knead through her hair with uncontrolled passion. With those thoughts, went several images that made a deep scarlet blush pour into her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
  
"Migul.. To kiss" He murmured and translated at the same time. Her eyes shone with confusion and kitten curiosity. Then a bolt of fear lit her face. The elf's blue eyes studied her. This was it. Dare to go beyond what was capable. He could almost hear a cheering chant that said to do it. Leaning forward, he gently brushed a feathery light kiss over her mouth, his lips barely touching her own. But that was enough to make shudders rack both their bodies. Victoria stumbled away from him, alarm in her orbs. The two walls surrounding her heart had shook and rumbled, as if an earthquake had attempted to destroy them. Her first kiss! Legolas kissed her!? Victoria's eyebrows drew together, as if she had just been slapped in the face by an orc.  
  
Though his heart took a momentary leap into the heavens, when his lips touched hers, he also knew that a part of there relationship was not ready. He crossed into a winner's circle, which did not even exist yet. The fear and anxiety that shone in her features told him that she was not ready. Guilt flooded through him.  
  
"Victoria. I."He began, but found that no words were coming. His eyes turned glassy as he watched her. Her burning lips trembled, as she ever so slowly backed away from him. Then getting to her feet, so slowly backed her way out the door, and into the shadows. The darkness cloaked her, much like the cape of Luthien, which he told her about earlier that evening. Legolas watched her go, and knew he would never forget what he saw in her eyes. It would haunt him. Like a ghost against people, who moved into its home. Slamming an angry fist onto the floor, the fire suddenly burned out and turned to nothing but crackling embers and ash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: DUDES!!! I think this may have been my longest chapter yet! And he finally kissed her! It wasn't the one that was passionate, but that's soon muhahahah!!! Anyway, hoped u liked that chapter, sorry it took me SOO!! Long.. arg! I was sick this morning. I had woken up and made 3 dashes to the bathroom to throw up. ICK!!  
  
Namaarie!!! 


	24. Don't speak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings, Tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Ithlen and Isil.  
  
OMG! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. U see, I went on vacation to California for nearly the whole month and just came back on the 29 of July. But now that im back from that horrid hell of a vacation, I'm back to writing.  
  
Btw, I could not imagine how much reviews I could get from that last chapter of mine when legolas kissed her. I really had hoped people liked that one. And omg! I GOT OVER THE 2000 LIMIT!!!!! AHHH!!!! *throws up confetti* I want to thank each and every one of you. And to people that ask me questions, please send me any question that u might have in an email. I find it very difficult to answer people's questions when I receive them in reviews because after a lot of reviews I tend to forget. So any questions, feel free to email me! Just make sure to post the word ff.net in the subject box so that I know its not junk mail.  
  
And to tell, I was rereading the first chapter and never realized how truly horrible it was! So I took some time in between and re did the whole first chapter! Hopefully u will all like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small dainty hand tightened on the fistful of the bed comforter, which was clenched in her fist. Beneath the cave of massive sheets came a small muffled groan. Victoria heaved a rather heavy sigh from under her large fluffy pillow, willing herself to believe it all a terrible dream. More of a nightmare really... To the young pure healer, last night could not have possibly happened. She did not go deep into the shadow invaded corridors of Eryn Lasgallen with a certain elf. She did not spend a secluded late evening, in front of the warm fireplace whilst a soft voice read and sung to her. But, Victoria certainly did not get kissed upon the lips by a certain blond prince, who at that moment remained un-named. Or did she?.....  
  
Throwing back the heavy dark green blankets, a bedraggled dark head emerged. Victoria gazed tiredly and ever so grumpily around her elven designed chamber. Drawing her knees to her chest, she toyed with the material of her night gown, her eyes glazed over with misty confusion. How did it happen? One moment he was speaking gently in the native tongue of the elves, and then another moment he had kissed her softly, causing her to flee from the library, running blindly back to her chambers. He kissed her... Just the thought made anger pulse through her, a deep scarlet running through her cheeks. Her lips began to tingle from where his had lightly brushed over. A kiss, never had she been kissed. Nor had she imagined she would. Highly preposterous, Victoria thought to herself bitterly. Did she expect it? Of course not. Did she enjoy it?..... Well, that was something she was not quite sure of herself.  
  
Crawling out of the large bed, she slowly walked to the bathtub. Perhaps the water shall wash away her troubles, but somehow, it seemed that would not be nearly enough. As she began to fill the tub with the hot water that Ithlen had left her, she sighed. Even the color of the water reminded her of his eyes. The azure heavens that made a rather cozy home to look into, but also a piercing penetrating gaze that could break through the strongest of walls. Walls that once stood proud and tall within a dark mist in her being. Looking away from the bathtub she was filling, she gently untied the back of her nightgown. It slipped silently to the ground. Her limps felt uncannily like lead, due to the fact that she had stayed up more then half the night panicking upon what had happened. She could freshly remember it. His eyes had filled with such a passion, just as he had said "Migul...to kiss..." and then he had done it. He had leaned over, guided those soft lips, and brushed them across hers. She could almost again feel that distinct rush of wondrous sensations that thrilled through her. But that wonder had come to a shattering misery and was replaced with a sickening fear. How could she, above all people, let him do that?! But, then why did he kiss her in the first place?! Perhaps he had not meant too. Kissing all too much cramped her style, she thought to herself.  
  
"Look at what he's turning you into!" Victoria said, looking at her reflection in the nearby mirror. Scowling sourly, she submerged under the hot water, hoping she could somehow drown herself and the thoughts that were now haunting her. Coming up for air, she leaned her aching head upon the hard ledge of the tub. Victoria's eyes strayed to the ceiling, quickly followed by yet another sigh. What had that kiss meant to her? She was scared of course, but did she regret it? More questions, which she could not yet answer nor understand. But she did know one thing, there was no way she could face him. Not the prince, not Legolas...  
  
Slowly washing herself, Victoria gazed numbly around her chamber. Hiding from problems was not the way of the warrior, she said to herself. But this was something unlike she had ever faced before. She was confirmed true. Feelings did always get in the way. This was no doubt, stopping her from the person she had maintained to be. But then why was she so scared? Why was she so frightened of facing but the elf? Perhaps, maybe it was because he was the one that filled her thoughts more often then others. Or maybe it was because he was the one, who could catch her thoughts in such a way... Victoria could almost feel her chances of being in the Eryn Lasgallen army, slipping away through her slender fingers.  
  
"What's wrong with me?....." She asked softly, while sinking deeply back into the tub. The aroma of roses filled her nostrils, the waves of warm water lapping against her skin. The pure healers eyelids felt rather heavy as lay her head back. Whilst sleep slowly started to overcome her, a haze of steam filled the small bathing room. Losing to the battle of slumber, her impossibly heavy eyelids dropped close. It was in the bathtub that she dreamed many things.  
  
She was in clouds of colors, glittering rain falling in endless streams from the sky. Victoria was floating, a warmth spreading through her body. Where was she, she thought to herself. Feeling suddenly returned to her feet as she crashed into a heap on the ground. Getting up, she looked down at her and gasped in joy. A gleaming breast plate fitted snugly and lightly over her torso. Intricate designs of the elves flourished upon the metal. Her arms seemed to be covered in a light beautiful metal, along with matching wrist guards and dark gloves. Her long slender legs of course, were also covered with armor, high boots reaching her knees. Her empty scabbard seemed to glow at her side, the sword already unsheathed and in her hand at the ready. The last thing was a helm that fit tightly on her head, the front part of it drooping down slightly between her eyes. Elven Armor... Her armor...  
  
All around her was the sounds of war. The foul stench of blood and severed flesh wavered in the air like a dark cloud. Victoria could hear the familiar roars of many orcs, and the fierce battle cries of the elven race. This was her time, her moment. It was time to fight. Just like she had always dreamed and hoped for. Raising her sword, she surged forward. Her metal blanketed legs pumped into a fast run, her blade gleaming like a torch in her gripping hand. It was time for war, time for justice.  
  
A loud cry of fury leapt from her throat, as she delivered a blow to the first orc that walked into her path. The flesh was sliced cleanly like the chopping of a vegetable. Her prey fell into a heap at her feet, but she had not the time to look upon it, as she already made for the next beast. It felt so right, for this was what she was meant to do. To be a warrior and troop along side the elves as an equal, and fight for victory. A victory for her also meant respect. She would not let anything or anyone take that away from her. As she ran along side her fellow soldiers, they seemed to sweep across the hills, assassinating the dark enemy. Blades and elven arrows sung as they sliced and soared through the air. Victoria felt all of this at once, but it was in that moment that the battlefield seemed to stretch away from her. The elf troops were getting farther and farther away, until they became but insects in the distance. The healer ran, her sword flashing at her side. They could not leave without her. She was part of the army, part of this war. She was a woman, but that did not put her down. Victoria was a fighter.  
  
"Come back! I want to fight! I must help the elves win the war!" She called out, still running to the battlefield. The hand that was gripping her sword had suddenly grabbed nothing but dry air. Looking down at her empty shaking hand, a startled cry came from her lips. No sword, no weapon. Her only way to slay the evil was gone... The elves and the battle all but disappeared, and she was surrounded by only darkness. But still she ran, pants coming from her lungs. She could not let her dreams fade away; they were only to take flight. But doubt was rising in her heart. Dreams or no dreams, they were only slipping farther away from her.  
  
"Please! I don't want to be left behind!" Victoria shouted out. But all sounds of war were lost. She was only met with the low echo of her own voice, in her own world. Her own universe. Stopping, she fell hard on her knees, her eyes blurring. She suddenly felt no reassuring metal on her skin. The armor had vanished. Everything had gone and left her. There she was... Alone...afraid...and hopeless. The truth was that she was left behind. Her hopes of becoming a heroine were all but vanquished. Taken, stolen, and pulled away. But yet, there was something that would not fade from her heart. Did she like it? She was not too sure. It was very warm, and it seemed to be the only light in the dismal darkness. When all other light had gone out, it was this light that remained. It could not be stolen or taken away. It could not disappear nor fade. Getting up from her trembling knees, she started to walk to it. Her mind did not lead her, it was her heart. Her legs began to gain speed, and soon she was galloping and streaking through the darkness like a free spirit, taking her higher and higher. Nothing could stop her now. But, as she flew through gates of light, her lungs forgot all air...  
  
Victoria awoke, her lungs quickly filling with water. With a jerk, her head emerged from underneath the water. A stream of bath water shot from her mouth, quickly followed by coughs and gasps for breaths. She had fallen asleep? How long had it been? The bath water was very cold and she shivered slightly. She must have slipped underneath the surface of the water when falling asleep. The memory of her dream washed over her. The battlefield had been taken from her... Victoria's green eyes narrowed into angry slits as she willed the strength back into her muscles and pulled her self out of the cold water. But what was that feeling that had enveloped her? It was beautiful yet terrifying...  
  
She had felt like a bird, perhaps a great eagle? She had been soaring, as if mighty wings sprouted from her back and took her up into the stars. What was that light that took her away from the eternal desolate darkness? As Victoria squeezed beads of water out of her long hair and into the tub, she thought about it. The dream was very strange, a cross between a nightmare and a dream. One moment, she had been living her hopes and ambitions to fight along side as a soldier and fight in the war. Then suddenly, it was wrenched away from her, sending the young woman into a warp of darkness. Victoria knew she had been lost. Lost within a universe all her own. But that light, it had saved her. It was there all along... No darkness could make it neither fade nor disappear. But what had it been?  
  
Throwing open her closet door with a heavy sigh, her hand slowly drifted across the clothes that hung there. Picking out a dark green tunic with brown breeches, she closed the door and threw the outfit onto the bed. What was she to do today? Maybe if she crept onto her balcony and climbed down the tree, she could make a quick dash to the forest and hide there for the day. Staying in the forest could hide her from him... From Legolas. After last night, she could never face him again... She could never look into his eyes, for she feared what she would see in those depths. She feared that she might be weakened in his presence. Weakened to the contemptuous, dishonorable feelings of love and desire... Weakened just like all those other maidens. It was they that should be with him. It was any of they that he should have kissed. But fate had a complex way of choosing a person. It was almost baneful and portentous.  
  
Victoria reached over to the soft robe hanging next to the bathtub and slipped it around her bare shoulders. Her wet hair hung in drenched strings down her back. Murmuring to herself, she had barely tied the bathrobe around her shivering body when the door slammed open. Uttering a shriek of surprise, she whipped around, ready to throw the ugliest curses she could muster. But her foul words were interrupted by a hallow scream that arose deep from her throat. Quickly swallowing the scream, her eyes filled with anger as they met with a pair of wide azure blue eyes. They watched her, stripping her of every thought, every emotion except anger. Balling her hands into quaking fists, she finally spoke.  
  
"You! Get out of my room!" She screamed at Legolas in a cold tone. His eyes softened and he slowly shook his head. The elf was a torch in the dim light of the elven chamber. An angel with hidden wings stood before her. But the anger would not lessen. He crossed too far last night! He took a violation of Victoria! The elf drew a knife through her rule book.  
  
"I will decline of your command" He simply said. This made her all the angrier.  
  
"I demand that you leave my chambers at once!" She shouted, a shaking finger pointing to the open door. He only stepped closer to her, as if a challenge. A warrior advancing in on its prey. She wanted to step back, to get away from him. Him only... But she stood her ground. No fear, Victoria thought to herself. She repeated these words in her mind. This was of no time to fear this elf! Sure he was prince and could probably have her thrown into a dungeon, but to fear her own friend? It was just abnormal! Perhaps he was the only one she could fear. But that was proved wrong. She did not only fear him, but also herself.  
  
"And if I don't?....." He asked, his eyes narrowing, catching hers in a piercing gaze. Gathering her wits, she was the next one to step closer. The prince seemed surprised himself, but his face was plagued of all emotion. Unknown to her, there was so much that he wanted to tell her, wanted to show her. Even after last night. She was so oblivious for his love for her. It had only grown stronger. Those last two walls were going down. He would defeat them himself. She leaned over, her nose almost touching his. She regretted bringing her lips that close to his in fear of contact, but spoke nonetheless.  
  
"Then I will remove you from my chambers myself..." Victoria hissed with her hands on her hips. Swirls of pulsating anger clouded her green eyes. Had she ever felt this mad before? She was not too sure. She wanted to grab the front of his tunic and throw him out but she was afraid to touch him. She was afraid to touch this male, this elf. Victoria momentarily remembered that she stood before him in nothing but a bathrobe and blushed. Shaking it away, she looked him dead in the eye, her mouth tightened into a thin line. He leaned closer to her, his eyes narrowed. She could feel his warm breath on her face like a tickling feather.  
  
"I do not believe you will..." He hissed. She opened her mouth to speak, her brows meeting with anger. Was he provoking her to react? Perhaps, lash out or take action? But before a word could escape her parted mouth, he slipped a finger over her lips. She became silent under his touch. That simple finger on her face made a rush come over her. A rush she liked, though loathed admitting. His eyes became soft once more. This was exactly what he had done right before he kissed her. The same motion, the same eyes filled with passion. Slowly Legolas took his finger away from her lips.  
  
"We need to speak about what took place last night..." He began gently. The flame returned to her leaf green orbs.  
  
"There is nothing to speak about... Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to get dressed." She replied coolly, her tone menacing. He did not flinch at her words nor blink. He simply stood there watching her. Wondering silently if he had heard her, Victoria spoke again.  
  
"Did you hear me? I want to get dressed, so get out!" She shouted, once more pointing to the large elven door. This time the elf blinked and then turned toward the direction of the door. Slowly striding over to it, the healer let out a sigh of relief when it seemed he was going to listen to her. But the sigh turned into a sharp gasp when the elf locked the door. Legolas turned back to her, his eyes piercing hers. Surely he was not doing this. Victoria reached up to rub her eyes. Nay, they were not cheated by any spell or hallucination. Why her? She thought to herself. It was only his voice that pounded down her thoughts and captured her attention. She could not remember when it was last, that she heard him use such a voice in her presence.  
  
"We are going to talk. You will not shut me out again." He whispered, his tone demanding. His lips almost breathed against her own. Fear shone in her eyes. The fire of Eryn Lasgallen returned in the burning orbs of the prince. He was royalty, and it was of no use to turn his command down. He walked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers even for a moment. He did not even need the crown of the realm on his head to look like the cold regal form of his father, Thranduil. The urge to drop in a low bow had descended over her. To bow at his royal booted feet. That's the power he had over everyone. For a fleeting moment, Victoria dropped her eyes to the ground. She could not bear to look into those powerful tantalizing heavens no longer.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas knew he had frightened her. He had a special gift to achieve that. Even with some of his fathers counsel members. A single hard gaze from him could silence a room. Even the trees were beckoned and plagued into quiet. He looked all the more beautiful yet dangerous. Now, as he looked upon his loved one, he wished not to have to look at her in such a way. He wished last night did not happen. Too early did he have the pleasures of tasting her lips. Approaching her, he held her defiant chin in his hand and guided her eyes to his slowly softening ones. The spell had been broken.  
  
"Please. Hear me out." Legolas whispered finally. She did not respond, too which he expected. Stepping away from her in fear of violating her personal space any longer, he turned and looked upward to the ceiling. What was their really to say, none other then apologize? The bothered and befuddled prince looked to her for a moment. Victoria seemed to looking at the floor, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. But he could not blame her. After last night, she probably never wanted to look him in the eye again.  
  
"Foolish folly of an elf! How can you have been so completely absurd?!" Legolas screamed in his thoughts. Well, scolding himself would not sort out his aimless problems. That is one thing he would have to do all on his own. But where to begin? As the elf's thoughts argued their cases, it seemed Victoria had retrieved her voice.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to finally start speaking?" She murmured while wringing the outer folds of the fuzzy bathrobe she wore. The pure healer's wet hair seemed to form a curtain about her fair face, whilst she trained her eyes on the seemingly interesting floor. Letting out a breath, he nodded his blond head. Looking to her yet again, he gave a mild cough. Never had talking to her been so completely complicated! Everything seemed to be mixing, twisting and turning. His insides felt almost sick in a way. Like Butterflies swooping like small eagles in the pits of his stomach. But elves did not get sick; he normally did not ever feel like this before. Maybe it was confusion? An emotion he both feared and loathed. Well here goes nothing, he would have to start one way or another.  
  
"About last night." He began. Well, that's an awful start, Legolas said to himself. Swallowing a dry mouthful of air, he started again.  
  
"It was a mistake..." The prince almost growled under his breath at his slightly shaky voice. Victoria looked up at that, silently realizing that he was as nervous as she was. But through grit teeth, she replied,  
  
"Hell yeah, it was a mistake." When she said this, he slightly cursed in elvish. Just talking to her looked perplexing. Yes, he was definitely just as scared as she was.  
  
"Please, do not interrupt. This is very difficult enough." She crossed her arms when he said that and leaned back against her bed post. Her lips had tightened into an impatient line while her eyebrows rose, expecting him to speak on.  
  
"Frankly, I did not mean for anything like that to happen. I know it should not have happened because I know you... you Victoria." Legolas murmured while all the while rambling. She gazed at him with a fathomless expression while he said this all too quickly. So, he did not mean it. It was all some huge mistake. Was that what she was to him? A mistake?..... Somehow, she could not find what part of her self was happy about this, and what part of her was upset. Victoria searched desperately deep inside her heart for the reasons why she was almost saddened by his explanation. Sad? How could she be anywhere near sad? Her heart was supposed to be flipping with unconcealed joy at the fact that this was all some misunderstanding. She was supposed to be utterly elated that everything happened by accident. But, she felt some part of her just then burn with ardent feeling. Burn ardently like a piece of paper being held over a flame.  
  
"Why am I not happy with this?..... It was all a mistake. It should not have happened..." The pure healers' eyes glazed with uncertainness. Her arms had weakened and uncrossed to grasp impetuously and almost desperately at her bed post. If she was so upset about this, then why had she run from him last night? Why hadn't she stayed their in his strong inviting arms? It was because of her. He did not want her, and she was not supposed to want him. She did not want him. Or did she? This was all too confusing. Way too much at this one time. Process overload, a voice seemed to shrill in her mind. Legolas was still watching her with soft questionable eyes. The bedpost that heaved her weight seemed to disappear, as she stood suspended in the air with her back slightly hunched, as if receiving a physical blow. After a few moments, she managed to push the more feverish thoughts away so that she might speak. Victoria sought comprehension.  
  
"I still do not quite understand." She whispered in an embarrassing manner. The prince almost winced. It was hard enough to say it once. How was he to say that she meant nothing more to him then a friend? The kiss was a mistake, no doubt, but not his feelings. Far from it. A universe away from that. She was not yet ready to know the sheer depths of his heart and soul. He looked into her troubled eyes. There was grief there in her eyes. Sadness and sorrow. As if she was facing an inner hidden turmoil. Why would she be forlorn? Was this not what she wanted? To know that what happened, was nothing more then a stroke of the moment. He wanted to ask these questions to her. But alas! He could not. He sought for that feeling of her, which he was given when looking into her soul. He could feel the sinking of her heart. The walls wanted to be rebuilt. But he would not let them. But how to say these things to her?..... Gulping quickly, he fought for the right words. But it seemed the gods only gave him words that caused more damage then good.  
  
"It was a mistake. I should not have kissed you. I regret it. I'm sorry Victoria." He said at last, feeling as though he needed to flee from the room. To not look at her. But there she was, looking into his eyes with an unreadable expression. She suddenly looked so young and innocent. So untouchable, so forbidden. Perhaps even illegal? The barriers rose from under the roots of the earth and seemed to shield him from her. He wanted to break down those barriers again, but he feared hurting her. The prince gazed upon Victoria and then felt it. She was shutting herself from him again. No! She could not do this to him again! He could not bear to have the girl creep back into her shell.  
  
Victoria then took a step forward.  
  
"Please leave my room." She said softly. He shook his head hastily, his eyes alarmed. Raising a hand, he reached for her.  
  
"Get out! I wish no more to speak with you." With that she gave him a push to the chest in the direction of the doorway. Rushing past him, she wrenched open the heavy elven door and pushed him out. She needed to be alone. She needed to get away from him, and only him. Victoria could not bear to see him and those eyes again. Get away! Her head screamed. Be gone and leave me alone! She screamed on the inside.  
  
"Victoria, I..." Legolas began loudly. It was happening again. He felt himself falling. Falling far away from her, Victoria pushing him. The door closed behind him. Beating a fist down on the door, he yelled an assortment of elvish. He had hurt her and did not know how. Confusion, anger and love formed into one rainbow of colors and emotions to plunge down upon him. What does she want from me?! Legolas' mind screamed to him. Did she want that kiss or not?! Through the infernal screaming of his head, he suddenly heard her speak to him through the thick wood of the door.  
  
"Go away Barbie boy. I just want to be alone..." She whispered through the door. From inside the room, she leaned against the back of the door and slid down to the floor. The prince of Eryn Lasgallen did something all the more similar on the other side. He had given her what she wanted to hear. He had said that he cared about her nothing more then a friend, just like she wanted to hear. Then why could he not shake off the distinct feeling that that was something she herself did not want to hear after all. He wanted out. Out of there. To sort to all out. Picking himself off from the ground, he stormed away down the hall grinding his perfect teeth together. A sweeping blanket of both anger and sadness descended upon him.  
  
"I shall not ever understand women!" He yelled with a glare as he turned the bend of the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together always  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Our memories  
  
Well, they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me; I can see us dying...are we?  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak,  
  
don't speak,  
  
don't speak,  
  
oh I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you're good,  
  
I know you're good,  
  
I know you're real good  
  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts (Don't speak, by No doubt) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A deafening silence filled the volume of Lomen as the front door slammed open. A tall young girl walked in, a vex frown imprinted on her face. Elven eyes glanced in her direction as Victoria stumbled in. A troubled cloud followed her steps as she made her way a cross the merry bar, her mood as dull and as sad as a deflating balloon. Brushing her long hair out of her bothered green eyes, she slumped down on the first empty seat in front of the bar counter. The tender stood behind it, his nimble fingers holding a cloth while cleaning a small glass.  
  
Victoria became aware that people were watching her curiously. Anger swelled within her. She had been in this bar before. That night when she sung and dance upon the very counter she sat at. Then later that very dazzling evening, she had shared but one dance with a certain golden haired prince. A certain romantic dance that made her feel as if floating in his arms and drowning in his eyes. A dance which took down one of the first walls. A dance she looked back on, and wished she had never done. How could she have been so foolish and let her guard down? It was because of him that she becoming so vulnerable. It was because of him that she was there in that very bar again. The thought of him. Scowling, Victoria turned around in her seat to face the elves that stared curiously at her. Her face contorted into a hard glare that made them silently turn away and go back to their business.  
  
"That's more like it." She muttered to herself. The bar tender was gazing at her sympathetically; seemingly understanding that she had a very rough day. A day filled with confusion and depression. He put down the whiskey glass that he had been polishing, and walked over to her. He had long sandy blond hair, common like most wood elves. Green eyes looked down at her. Victoria sat, hunched over, burying her face in her arms, and trying to drown out her pursuing thoughts and unanswered questions. Placing a timid large hand on her hunched shoulder, he spoke gently.  
  
"What could I get for you my lady?" He asked gently. He remembered the first time this peculiar female visited his homely bar. She had stopped a brawl from continuing between two of his elven kin. Then, she had started to sing like an entertainer upon his countertop, bringing in more customers then ever before. It had been a glorious night, filled with strange song, wild and unearthly dancing, and everlasting merriment. He himself could not forget that night. But now this girl seemed a shadow of her former self. She set on a chair before him, her leaf green eyes filled with sorrow and perhaps pain? He heard about her when she first came to Eryn Lasgallen long ago. The seemingly mortal young girl came in from the forest, her hands bound while being lead to their king by some of the noblest warriors. Very strange lass she was. She was now looking up at him with a scowl, as if being woken up.  
  
"You got anything good?....." She asked softly. He smiled and then bowed low.  
  
"Only the finest wine, of both native and from Esgaroth." He said proudly. She snorted in reply before answering.  
  
"I want something strong. Got any suggestions?..." Victoria asked, her eyes trailing around the room. She had almost forgotten what Lomen had looked like. Pale arched ceilings with what seemed like a rooftop of branches. Male elves lounged about, both giddy and rowdy. It was a fact that wood elves fancied the delights of drinking. It seemed to be the very definition of merry making. If only she could be happy that evening but no she could not. She had hid from Legolas for the remainder of the day, making sure to creep secretly down the corridors. She had spoke with no one that day. Turning back to the tender, she listened as he suggested a number of alcohols. At last, she chose a rather heavy wine. She watched as he poured the shimmering blood red liquid into a small glass and set it down in front of her.  
  
"Here you are my lady. I can only hope that you will fancy this wine." He said politely. Nodding curtly, Victoria bought the glass to her lips and poured it into her mouth. A rich explosion erupted in her mouth. A great imploding seemed to be occurring as she swallowed the wine. A big grin slowly crept on to her lips for the first time that day. How sweet the flavor was! Candy could not even compare with what she just tasted. The tender seemed to be reading her joyous thoughts and grinned.  
  
"Would you care for more?" He asked. Nodding again, Victoria seized her glass and handed it back to him. No wonder the elven race was infatuated with the wonders of wine, Victoria thought to herself.  
  
As Victoria drowned down another glass, she leaned her head down on the counter, her thoughts moving in clouds around her. Her mind strayed back to the prince once more. He had more important things then her to worry about. Perhaps he would just stop speaking to her all together, and she could just forget about ever facing him personally again. A Legolas free zone, she thought silently. The elf was to be commander in war. He was a leader of people. There were probably so many more important things on his mind, then some impudent girl whom he kissed. By accident. Surely he would forget about what had happened and Victoria would remain nothing but an old aquatinted girl. Yes, that would be awfully easy if he could just forget all about her.  
  
"Good thinking Vic." She said dully to herself, reaching over to the bottle of the wine that the tender had left there. Bringing it back to her lips, the liquid slipped easily down her throat. The alcohol burned all the way down, its bitterness making her smile rather cheekily to herself. Anyway, so what if Legolas would no longer be her friend?..... It mattered not, right?..... She had been alone most of her life and could afford to loose yet another person. Even if that person was dear to her. Even if that person lived in not only her thoughts, but in her slowly lighting heart. But, it was him to have lit that light. It was Legolas who kept rekindling that flame and making it burn fiercer and brighter. It was him all along. With that realization, she quickly brought the bottle back up to her lips and took a long swig, her eyes closed. Wiping the corners of her mouth messily on her sleeve, Victoria closed her eyes as a light tingle buzzed in her insides. The laughter around her all too much sounded like distant bells.  
  
But no. She did not need him as a friend anymore.  
  
"At least I still got you, ol' friend." She murmured, looking down at the wine bottle fondly. Drawing small circles on the counter top, Victoria hummed softly to herself. Her eyes dropped silently and slowly as a great burst of hot air seemed to have erupted in her head. The pure healer gave a small shake to her head and tiredly took up another swig, the delightful flavor swelling throughout the contours of her mouth. An elf that sat next to her gave the young girl a puzzled look as she let out a rather random laugh. A short bond seemed to have grown between her and the red wine. Blinking repeatedly, she looked down at her arm and gave a soft, almost inaudible squeal of joy.  
  
"Hey dude. Look. I have got a hand. isn't that great?" She cried softly, tugging on the tunic of the elf next to her and showing him her hand with a lopsided grin on her face. The blond haired elf tilted his face in confusion, his brow arched. Looking to the bottle in her other hand, he seemed to have realized that the alcohol overcame her. He shook his head gently to himself before muttering something in elvish. Victoria turned away from him with a loud snort and took another long swig from her befriended bottle. A soft buzzing ran through her skin, making her shiver gently. I feel kinda weird., she thought to herself. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, the feeling of a great wave rushed over her making her head spin. With a squeaky laugh, she fell away from the counter, the bottle still in hand. The elf beside her heaved an arm under her, Victoria's head lolling on his shoulder. To keep the disgruntled girl from crashing off her chair, he mounted her hunching shoulders on the counter. Looking to him, she gave him a cheeky thumb up sigh.  
  
"Thanks dude." She said with a goofy grin. He smiled weakly and nodded. Well, some company he is, she thought to herself dully. The buzzing in her skin steadily grew stronger, making her hands quiver as if just slamming her sword to a metal pole. Never had she felt like this. Any movement in her eyes seemed to be sort of gliding by, making a soft laugh escape her lips again. Elves around her seemed to be great blobs with brilliantly blinding blond hair. Cradling the wine bottle to her chest, she could make out a shape by the door. This one stood out, but she could not tell exactly why. Her vision focused for a moment and the figure looked familiar. Over the laughter and rowdy hoots she heard a faint voice.  
  
"Vendui Legolas! Sut na lle?!" (Greetings! How are you?) Asked an elf, saluting to the prince as he walked into the homely bar. Victoria froze and whipped away from the sight of him, growling under her breath. No, he could not be there now... She could not face him after last night and this morning. This was all too much. Her head gave a great spin again, causing her to grab the counter. How had he found her? Why could she not get a bloody moment alone?! She remembered the little episode that happened only that dreadful morning. The shouting, the piercing eyes, and most of all, the feelings.  
  
"Curse him. Curse him." She hissed under her breath. But as she took another long swig, the anger seemed to melt away. Colors flashed brilliantly before her eyes, and a spasm of joy washed over her anew causing the girl to forget about the prince. Wow, this stuff tastes so damn good, she quietly said aloud, gazing down at the bottle. Raising it to her lips again, she titled her head back, ready to expecting more wine to fill into her system. But nothing came into her mouth as she waited. With a grunt, she leaned against the counter and moved the bottle near her eye. Peeping inside, she almost gave a startled cry. It was empty. A few last droplets of blood red liquid sat at the dark bottom, causing her to take the bottle and receive them. Pushing it away, she eyed the tender.  
  
He was talking to another elf, fast yet beautiful elvish pouring out of his mouth. A strong desire for more settled within her. She wanted all feeling to be free from within her aching insides. Victoria wanted to be healed of the anger toward the elf that sat amongst companions near the back of the intriguing bar. Rising unsteadily in her seat, Victoria leaned forward.  
  
"Hey dude," she called, before leaning farther in her seat. "Do you got anymore?....." She asked with a rather shaky voice. Hiccupping softly, she looked to the tender waiting. He turned away from his current customer to look over her. She seemed to have changed in all wells time. No anger loomed in her eyes like it had only before. Wine certainly was a life preserver. Now, as she sat there holding up an empty wine bottle as if it were some great magic staff, he approached her.  
  
"Are you well?....." He asked, tilting his head only slightly. She blinked slowly, before nodding quickly causing her to clap a hand to her forehead. Victoria waited till her vision was restored before nodding again.  
  
"Hell I am dude... Just a bit on the tipsy side..." She admitted with an expression that could have been either sheepish or amused. The tender glanced over her again before taking out an identical bottle to the one Victoria cradled to herself like a babe from under his counter. His green eyes watched as her orbs filled with joy. The sort of joy that a child had when receiving a present. Taking a small glass, he filled it to the top and slowly moved it to her. Her leaf green eyes gleamed as she took up the glass with a victorious cry and poured the liquid in a swift motion down her throat. A rush of heat flushed over her face, causing her to scrunch her eyes together. The tender was staring at her, keeping a custodial elven eye on the young one. Reaching over as to take the bottle away, he spoke softly.  
  
"Sorry Lass, I am cutting you off this one. You have had quite enough" He said, referring to the wine. Alarm and anger shone in her eye. Weakly grabbing on the collar of his tunic, she pulled him down to her eyelevel.  
  
"Cutting me off? I'll tell you dude.," She stopped for a second, her eyes lolling before continuing. "When I have had enough." Victoria finished, seizing the bottle from the tender. He sighed and shook his head to himself then went to the other waiting elves. Victoria glowered at the back of the bar tender before it melted away into a lopsided grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Victoria turned around as an elf sitting near Legolas rose from his seat to clap his hands for attention. Watching with a dazed expression, her near blind eyes falling ever a moment on Legolas again, she heard an elvish toast ring out. It was for the prince no doubt. He raised his glass too, his expression hard to read.  
  
"To Legolas!" She could hear them shout out. Raising her bottle, Victoria spoke on top of the voices.  
  
"Hear, hear!" She agreed with the toast, waving the bottle about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~* minutes ago*~*~  
  
Legolas stalked in a rather un-princely matter across the long grasses of the ground. His bow certainly could not free his anger or his sorrow. Now, as he walked, he knew that a good drink would do well for his mind. His blond hair rippled in the chilled wind like a golden flag, his eyes flashing. The prince's mind felt so full, and a dull pounding could be felt within his forehead. Looking up to the darkening skies, he closed his brilliant blue eyes for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, willing himself to calm.  
  
Jogging up the small steps of Lomen, he pushed the door open. He was at once greeted by a wave of joyous laugher, the clink of glasses and music. He needed to get away. He needed to get away from his father and his counsels. He needed to get away from nonstop training and being head commander in war. But lastly, he needed to get away from his feelings. After that morning, he had neither the strength nor the will to try speaking with Victoria again. He was quite sure that if he tried, he would have landed right outside her door again. As if he was some dog that was to be out outside. Legolas scowled to himself, clenching his fists into balls at his sides. He felt many eyes turn toward him as he entered Lomen.  
  
One of the soldiers greeted him, holding a large mug of wine. He was grinning widely, very much giddy from the liquid that sloshed about in his cup. Legolas gave a half smile, his heart not into it. He could not think of much that would change his foul mood. Accepting an invitation to join one of there tables, he sat down, sipping his wine silently. The elves around him talked eagerly and enthusiastically while his passive aura seemed to get the best of him. The elf became ever so slightly jealous as they lounged around, talking as if not a care in the world.  
  
But they were not facing the burdens of royalty. They were not facing the ever remindful burdens of being head commander, leader. Legolas could distinctly remember all the excessive lectures he received from his father about responsibility and his duties. He very well knew his duties. It was very difficult not knowing them when people made it their personal business to repeatedly remind him. The prince knew that the king's council members did not believe he could lead the realm into victory. Scowling, he could almost hear their voices as they sat in protest with their lord.  
  
"Please sire, he is but a child." They would say. He was no child! Though he was no elder either, he could hardly believe the members of the counsel would have the nerve to disrespect the king's decision. Surely, Thranduil would not choose Legolas as head commander had he known the young elf could not take up the responsibility to make noble and wise decisions. He had yet to prove them. He would prove to them all. He was no child! I am the prince of Eryn Lasgallen and no one shall take sheer disadvantage and disrespect over me, Legolas told himself silently. Suddenly feeling proud with himself, he merrily drank his wine feeling slightly better.  
  
As autumn drew to an end, talk of war seemed to increase. Legolas looked down at his lap, his brows slightly twitching with stress again. Who knew when the vast army of dark beasts would attack? For all he knew, they could be lining up around the borders of the realm that very second. The elf could imagine it now. The orcs would be swept across the plains, like ants on an ant hill. They would hold their dark poisoned blades at the ready, ghostly armor covering their scaly ominous bodies. He could almost hear their fiendish roars and sinister growls as there desire for dead elf flesh grew stronger. Shuddering gently, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening again. How the prince missed his freedom. He used to be free to roam over the lands of his home, the bow always in his hand. He used to have the pleasures of enjoying a fine end of autumn day, just as that day was and just relax and have not a care in middle earth. Time usually meant nothing to elves. But now, he could actually feel that they had only a certain time. Time was not for the elves to know or feel. That was left for the world of men for they were affected by the passing of time. They were made and died by time.  
  
Legolas' eyes had glazed over, his mind caught in a hallow warp of thoughts. Only did he snap out of it, when he felt someone clap him on the shoulder hard. With a shake of surprise, he looked up to see the same elf who had greeted him at the door. He had a grin on his content face still.  
  
"May I propose a toast for you my lord?" He asked, shaking his wine glass happily. The prince was about to say no politely but the others around him had already poured more alcohol eagerly into their glasses. Heaving a sigh and contemplating a moment, he reluctantly nodded his head. The elf then rose his glass and asked for attention. The elven prince lowered himself considerably low in his chair, wishing he had just hid in his chambers all day. As the elf spoke in elvish, giving him a blessing and luck for being commander, he smiled gently.  
  
A great cheer rung out through the crowd as they drunk to their prince. But it was the voice that yelled above all others that made Legolas freeze.  
  
"Hear, Hear!" Squawked a familiar female voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was sure that the air left his lungs as he spotted a rather familiar pure healer sitting at the counter, waving a bottle about. When did she get there? Had he really been blind enough to not only spot her but also feel her presence within his heart? Well of course. Not only his mind, but his heart had been clouded by anger and pain. He gazed at Victoria from across the bar, his mouth slightly open. Her long hair was lightly disheveled and there were small stains of red wine on her tunic. Letting his eyes flow over her, he could see the bottle she held fondly in her hand. Some of the elves looked on curiously as he made his way slowly over to her.  
  
"What is up dude?! I have been missing you, lover boy!" She exclaimed, lifting her shaky hand in a high five when he stopped in front of her. Legolas could smell the heavy alcohol on her breath and this concerned him. Narrowing his eyes he looked at her closely. How fast had she forgotten about that very morning? Did Victoria forget about the fact that he kissed her in a secluded library, violated and upset her, and then yell and scream at him that morning? Clearly the wine had gotten very far with her.  
  
"Victoria, how much have you been drinking?..." He asked, his hand slipping onto her shoulder. She eyed his hand wearily, as if suddenly remembering she was supposed to be angry with him. But she only then let out another random laugh, deep squeaky giggles coming from her throat. The prince winced and took the accursed bottle out of her hand and giving it back to the tender to dispose with. She cried out softy after a moment as the realization that the bottle was no longer in her hand took place. Legolas was about to sit her down and ask the question again, but she started to speak.  
  
"I have been waiting for you lover boy. You left me hanging this morning, after that little thing. thing that happened last night." She wobbled slightly for a moment, her eyes glazed. Legolas had never seen her like this and it frightened him to a great deal. At the mention of last night, he felt his cheeks burn. Why was she calling him lover boy, asked the prince in his confused mind? She seemed to be attempting to speak again, but only a stutter escaped her lips. Victoria went silent for a moment, her brows in fury before she grinned goofily despite herself. The elf looked bewildered for a moment before pushing very gently on her shoulders so that she sat down.  
  
"Did you know that the sky is blue?..." She asked Legolas, her eyes wide in amazement. The elf that had been sitting next to her gave a chuckle as he overheard the question. Legolas gave a warning look, making the elf turn away again. Forgetting his anger towards her for a moment, he softly seized her face into his large hands, his fingers curling around the frame of her face. Her eyes looked at him from under heavy lids and he could see the growing blood shot lines filling her eye.  
  
"Now, look what you have done to yourself. Did you do this because of this morning?..." he asked gently. Victoria only gazed at him with a confused expression. Prying his hands away from her face, Victoria got to her unsteady legs again and poked at his chest.  
  
"Now listen here lover boy. I may like you,. b-but did you know that the grass is green?" She suddenly asked him, her sentence switching to yet another question of complete randomness. The drunken, yet very much giddy pure healer slumped down on her seat in utter wonder.  
  
"Its amazing aint it? Who knew, that grass could actually be green?!" She shrieked. Some of the nearby elves could not help but over hear what she was saying and laughed under their breaths.  
  
"Victoria, I believe that you need bed rest." Legolas began. Victoria suddenly clamped an unceremonious hand tightly over his mouth, causing some of the elves to gaze at the predicament. She shook her head at him, her eyes slightly wider then usual.  
  
"Ya know Lover boy, I always liked ya lots." Legolas' eyes widened while her hand lay still tightly over his muffled mouth. Speaking loudly, she was not too aware that they had a large and attentive audience listening to every wood. Victoria began to toy with his blond hair, a large grin on her face. Man, his hair is like really soft, she thought in her mind.  
  
"But then again, what female around her doesn't like you?... You are pretty sexy, if I do say so myself. But don't tell anyone I said that, dude. Especially Victoria. She will go and tell everyone, I'm sure of it." Victoria continued to holler, playing with the small tight braids of the elven prince's hair. Legolas gulped slowly, his eyes filled with alarm. He could all too hear the sniggers coming from around him. His friend would never live this one down. He had to get her out of here before she did something totally mad! Victoria seemed to have been reading his mind because she suddenly got to her feet. Swaying for a moment, she grabbed onto the closest elf and got her balance. She took a short glance to this random elf and with a smirk, winked.  
  
"To show the love I got for you lover boy, I'm going to s-sing a special song. Just for you!" Victoria exclaimed, pointing down at Legolas with glassy eyes. A look of utter horror passed over the elf's face as he took this in. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed onto Victoria's arm and began to lead her away. But she wrestled her arm out of his grip and looked disbelieving at him. She leaned onto a table next to it, causing the table to crash ungracefully to the floor. But the girl was unaffected as she got up again.  
  
"Where do you think your going dude? You got to hear my song. But wait! You must tell me what stylist does your hair! It looks so fabulous! Is it a special shampoo, or conditioner that you use to make it so soft? I would just love some hair care tips." Legolas looked as though someone had just hit him upside the head as he stared upon Victoria with almost frightened azure eyes. She seemed to take none of this in, the fuzziness in her limbs was so intense that she forgot how to walk for a moment. For once in her life, the thoughts in her head disappeared. The cloud had faded.  
  
"You know not what you speak Victoria! Come with me." He hissed, reaching for her arm again. The young girl knew not that she was already humiliated. He knew Victoria desired respect above a lot of things in her life. Did she not know that any respect she may have gained from these people was slowly slipping away? Her efforts were going to waste. About to heave her over his shoulder and carry her out himself, Legolas was interrupted by her hand as it grabbed a fistful of his tunic. She gave him a slight push, making him slump into a chair.  
  
"Don't be leaving lover boy." She said before striding clumsily over to the counter and grabbed an empty bottle. Nearly tripping, she climbed up onto the counter, her hair flying about as she almost fell. Legolas realized what was happening and bought a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Oh dear Valar." He murmured to himself.  
  
"Tonight, I would like to dedicate a little song to my blond elf over there, which by the way, he has really fabulous hair. Just look at the way it shines!" Victoria shrieked, pointing at the prince. Every head turned toward Legolas with grins. Silently wishing he would sink to the floor, he sunk his face into his hands as she begun her drunken song.  
  
"You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I wanna hold you so much.  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank god I'm alive  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you.." Victoria sang all of this, her voice shaking uncontrollably. Legolas looked up, his mouth open slightly. He could not believe this was happening. More then happy would he be, if she was singing those words to him but not drunk. Nearly twice she lost her balance, her eyes glazing over. She would stop in mid sentence, nearly forgetting that she was singing in the first place. But alas, she continued with her song. "Pardon the way that I stare  
  
There's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
  
There are no words left to speak  
  
But if you feel like I feel  
  
Please let me know that it's real  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you!!!" Victoria shrieked, some of the elves wincing at her suddenly high pitched voice. They were all too sure that somehow the windows would shatter under the usually high magnitude of her drunken singing.  
  
"I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
  
I love you baby Trust in me when I say:  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
  
And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby" She screamed, pointing to Legolas in the most endear way she could attempt while drunk. One of her green eyes was bulging very unceremoniously, her arms flailing at her sides as if trying to fly. The prince looked ready to have a heart attack, his eyes very wide. "I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
  
I love you baby  
  
Trust in me when I say:  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray...." Victoria's voice suddenly faded, sweat dotting her brow. Her eyes began to droop, heavy breaths coming from her mouth. The wine bottle dropped from her shaking hand and shattered on the counter top. Her confused eyes looked around as the laughing grew louder. They were laughing at her, not with her, she silently realized. The world began to spin as the laughter surrounded every inch of her head. Her eyes met with Legolas' sympathetic eyes before she slowly sunk down on the counter, squeezing her eyes shut. Meanwhile Legolas was pushing his way through the crowd, hardly believing his kin was still laughing. He pulled the dazed young girl off the countertop and slowly pulled her away from them. The tender caught his eyes for a moment, an apology in his orbs. The prince nodded and heaved her out of Lomen. As the door closed behind them, the laughter and hoots faded. Victoria was having a hard time walking as he pulled her along across the grass. But then suddenly she wrenched herself out of his grip and dropped next to the bushes, retching. Kneeling down next to her, he pulled her hair back, his other hand slowly rubbing her hunching back. He whispered comforting words in elvish. She slowly crawled away from the bush, clutching her throbbing head. She then looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured. All Legolas could do was look deeply into her eyes, his hands clutching hers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: sorry for such a long wait folks! And thanks to all the reviewing hoping that I had gotten better. But then of course I have another migraine right now hehehe. That chapter didn't come as great as I hoped it would, but it will do for now. Those lyrics are "your just too good to be true by well first elvis, Lauren hill. Go take a look at my redone first chapter if u want Namaarie! 


	25. bad reputation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Ithlen, Isil, ithlen and Anglor.  
  
Thanks so so so so so much for all the reviews!!! You people rock my socks!!!!! Anyway to clear up a little mistake in my last chapter, the song Victoria sung was first done by Frankie vallie and the 4 seasons, which happen to be a great old band. Anyway, the BIG chapter is coming up very soon, very very soon...perhaps the next chapter?  
  
OH YEAH!! GO CHECK OUT MY REDONE BEGINNING CHAPTERS! THEY ARE SO MUCH IMPROVED THEN THE ORIGINAL ONES!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ithlen's brows were wrinkled with worry as she held the small goblet to Victoria's lips. A small moan of pain escaped through the pure healers parted lips as liquid ran down her chin. Her green eyes were squeezed shut, pain coursing through her head as if someone were banging a large drum with her skull. The warm liquid filled the contours of her mouth and spilled down her unusually dry throat. Through the pounding ring that echoed in her ears, she could hear Ithlen softly scolding her in elvish. Opening her blurry eyes, she could see the silhouette of her chambermaid in the light. Victoria let out a groan and turned her eyes into her pillow, mumbling inaudible curses under her breath.  
  
"Hangover..." She whispered, barely moving her lips. Victoria could almost feel the sympathetic expression that passed onto her elf friends face. The taste of bile arose in her mouth, causing Victoria to throw her head over the side of her bed and retch into the bowl Ithlen set there. Wincing, she fell back onto her mound of pillows and clutched her head. The distinct feeling that her heart had settled into her head and was beating there came over her. She pulled one of the pillows out from under her and hugged it over her face as memories flooded back to her. Images of Lomen and the sound of laughing crashed into Victoria's mind. She really could not have gone to Lomen last night, did she? Had she really drowned herself in the delights of wine, and had become drunk? She could not have turned to alcohol so that she could forget about that magnanimous, unforgettable kiss.  
  
"What has happened, my friend?" Ithlen softly asked, placing a hand on her shoulder while pulling the comforter of her sheets to her chin. Victoria mutely opened her eyes again, anger and grief mixed into a whirlwind joining. The chambermaid silently wondered what had happened to see such an emotion appear in the healer's eyes. Victoria's green eyes usually burned fiercely with confidence and irrevocable strength. Now that was all but diminished from her orbs, and was replaced with bitter shame and regret. She turned away from the elf and buried her face into her blankets. Had Ithlen not heard about what happened at Lomen yet? She could remember it all now. Any respect she may have gained from the soldiers of Eryn Lasgallen was gone. It was wrenched away from her like the sword that was taken in the depths of her nightmares. She could only imagine what they thought of the young girl now. Slipping all over a bar countertop, shrieking a poor excuse of a song to that certain blond elf.  
  
Victoria could not even begin to think of what he thought of her now. Was she the same person in those azure eyes of his? What was he to think of her now that she had made an utter complete fool out of herself? How could this have happened? Why did it have to happen to me, she thought to herself. Her hands tightened on her comforter once more, her fingers barely feeling the fabric beneath her clammy skin. Nausea flared in the pits of her stomach while her head seemed to swirl about in a spinning dance. Did she really drink that much? How was it that a woman like herself could consume that much and not faint? She could almost taste the sweet wine filling her mouth again. As her stomach churned wildly, Victoria squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered softly.  
  
"Aiya, I believe this is not a possibly good time to question you... I will return later. You get some rest now Victoria..." Ithlen said gently, the tone of her voice rather motherly. Victoria never had someone look after her like this elf did. Her 'parent' was not exactly the definition of a good mother. The pure healer could clearly remember the times in elementary school when opening her lunch box to find it empty. Or to wait outside of school on a rainy day for the ride home that would never come. And also the times on her forgotten birthday where she would sit alone in the dark house. Not a very good childhood, that is, Victoria thought to herself. But, now to have someone watch over you, and take care of you when you're sick. It was not only like having a friend, but also a mother. Mothers were the ones to take care of their children. Mothers were the ones to protect you and make sure you're all right. Mothers were the ones to love you and watch you grow up. Victoria thought all of this to herself bitterly, for she was deprived of those things. She looked up at Ithlen again who was fixing her sheets and fluffing her pillows. Opening her cracked lips, a wisp of a smile met her lips.  
  
"Thank you Ithlen..." Victoria said softly. The chambermaid looked up, her eyes gentle. She blinked for a moment before she smiled warmly. It was smiles like that that she would remember always. It was like having an everlasting photo though with no camera.  
  
"Lle creoso Victoria (Your welcome)" She replied. Then smiling once more, she turned and left the room to let the girl rest until her hangover passed. Victoria gazed up at the ceiling and sighed under her breath. She wondered what was happening at that moment on palace grounds. Would people go about their daily business and forget all about her? Would they not even think of that befuddled healer who slipped over table tops, shrieking like a mad woman who had just cracked? A sudden image of Legolas' almost embarrassed face came freshly to her mind. Scowling again, she swallowed slowly as she remembered the look of dread that passed over his fair features as she announced her song for him. If only the large bed which she lay disheveled and hung over in would somehow swallow her alive, she thought to herself miserably. Die, I should die right now, she grumbled.  
  
But she could not let the burning embarrassment keep her hidden away in her chambers forever. There was training to be done. There was fighting to be practiced and perfected. She could not simply wallow there in bed feeling completely sorry for her self, no matter what she did the night before. Besides, how could she stay hidden in that one room forever? There was a whole world out there and just knowing it was there while she stayed tucked away would do no good. Sniffing softly, she moaned gently as she carefully lifted herself from the massive fluffy pillows. Victoria's head lolled onto her shoulder as her vision seemed to spin madly before her. The room shook and twirled as if being thrown about in an earthquake. Whimpering audibly, she clumsily swung her legs over the side of the bed. The hit of cold that met with her toes was shocking. She shivered violently as her skin made contact with the frozen floor. Winter was almost there no doubt. Soon the great forests of Eryn Lasgallen would be covered with a vast blanket of fluffy white snow. To fight in situations such as those, she would have to train. And that meant leaving the room and to face everyone. She never feared it before. There was no reason to start doing so now.  
  
Willing any strength into her raw limbs, she lifted herself from the soft pleasures of her bed and wavered. She no longer could feel her feet from beneath her. The healer felt as though it was replaced with some sort of rubber, bending and waving unceremoniously. Victoria took another dip onto the roller coaster vision that was being led by her eyes. Her fingers groped for the long bed post, her arms curling around it like a life preserver. How was she to move around when she felt as though she were falling helplessly into an inescapable space? She grunted frustration and determination flooding through her. If only could push back the hands of time and stop what she did. Then of course she would not be in such a horrible position. When the room finally came back into focus, she took a baby step forward. Big mistake, she mumbled to herself as she slowly sunk down onto the cold floor. Her two slender and slightly shaking hands clasped against her painful head.  
  
"You stupid fool..." She whispered to herself, her eyes still closed. Opening her eyes, her reflection from her mirror stared back at her. The image of her self seemed to have gotten up though while she still sat, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Get up you!" Her reflection barked at her. Victoria blinked and arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless stayed there rooted to the ground. Yes, she had definitely drunk too much last night. The mirror image of her self glared dangerously. Looking remotely stupefied, she could only stare back into the mirror.  
  
"Did you, or did you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? Get up, you stupid worthless girl!" It screamed again. This time, the pure healer growled under her breath, wishing her conscience would just go away. But it never did go away. It was always there, ordering her around like a soldier in the worst of times. But it was the conscience that she needed at that time. The time when she was weakest most. A time when her backbone needed its spunk and wit rekindled.  
  
"All right, all right... Sheesh..." Mumbling incoherently, she clumsily lifted herself from the floor, her hands and arms grasping the bed post. Her reflection was smirking with victory, her arms crossed. Yes, sometimes her conscience could be very well demanding.  
  
"You see what you have done to yourself," The image scolded. "Do you even realize how hard you are going to have to train to earn that respect back? Did those damn thoughts ever occur to you when you were at Lomen wasting yourself away?" The reflection asked all of this very fast, making Victoria wince as her head spun. The pure healer shook her head stubbornly and glared again at her reflection. Once more she was receiving a scolding from the little voices that plagues her mind. She indeed had gone absurdly mad.  
  
"Didn't think so... Well, come on! Get dressed! The hangover will pass soon. You get your poor excuse or an arse down on training grounds and train yourself! Who knows when war is going to start?" Victoria glanced at her reflection with a baffled expression. Very true... Who knew when war would start? For all they knew, the orc army could be approaching at that very moment. They could be lining up in packs across the plains, their foul, deranged noses searching for the scent of elf flesh. Why waste her time in her chambers when she could be out there fighting for honor. That thought made a very pleasant smile pass on her face. Her reflection suddenly grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed, and go out there and prove yourself again!" It screamed, shaking a fist in the air. To this Victoria grinned and saluted, shaking the spinning out of her head. It would take a little while for the hangover to pass, but nothing that a good breakfast couldn't handle. Half walking, half stumbling, she made her way to the closet, puffing out her chest in confidence. She would show them. She would show them all. Especially him... Oh, would she prove to him that she was still that person willing to go headfirst into battle. Grabbing clumsily at the handle of her closet, she wrenched it open. Picking out a dark navy blue tunic, she pulled out matching breeches, a black leather jerkin and a small belt. Smiling down at the manly outfit and then glaring at a lone dress in the very back of her closet, she slammed the door shut while nearly tripping in the process. One step at a time dear, her conscience said to her.  
  
Pulling off her nightgown, she slipped into her outfit, and then quickly pulled on her boots. It felt good to wear clothing of men, she often thought to herself. It made her feel almost stronger inside. Ignoring the nausea in her stomach, she slumped down in front of the mirror and began to pull a hair brush through the cloud of knots and tangles. Victoria had a hard expression as she gazed at the girl staring back. She had slight shadows under her eyes probably from the lack of sleep. There was determination in the green eyes. Would it last whence she head onto training grounds? Only one way to find out, she mumbled wistfully aloud. Finally fastening the belt tightly around her waist, she looked at her reflection again  
  
"Looking good, Vic!" Her reflection hollered while raising her hand in a thumb up. Smiling gleefully, she then looked over to the small table at the wall where her sword rested. It called her name, tempting and teasing. Its sirens call told her to let it sing in battle. Letting a hand caress the blade fondly and delicately, she let her fingers close slowly around the hilt. An exciting electric shock ran through her hand and up her arm warmly. Lifting the feather like weapon from the table, a tendril of light danced across the wall as light caught the blade.  
  
"Hello, my friend..." Victoria whispered. The sword was truly her friend. It was there when she needed it. It helped her in times of peril and toil. It was also saved her countless times. It was those things that made something or someone a friend.  
  
Smiling with elation, she returned the blade to its sheath and flipped the strap of the sheath around her shoulder and fastened the clip. The weight of her trusty sword felt very good on her back, she noticed almost immediately. Well, this was it. She was going out to face the world, face the elves. Was she ready? Ready as she would ever be. Her chest heaved slightly as she took in a few ambivalent, uncertain breaths. Then with a surge of speed, forgetting about her slowly diminishing hangover, she wrenched her door open. It flew open, hitting the wall with the strength she had used. Closing it behind her, she sprinted down the dark corridor, allowing her feet to fly there freely.  
  
What would they think? What would they do? Would she be treated differently? Like an Alien from another foreign planet? Flying past bends and intersections of the corridors, she galloped through the double doors of the kitchen. Cooks and servants looked up as she grabbed a nearby plate and began loading her dish with heaps of food. They paid her not to much heed, for she had become rather accustomed to coming into the kitchens and stealing a late breakfast. Brushing past white clothed elves, she left the kitchen, popping bread and eggs into her hungry mouth. She knew she should not be eating as much as she was doing since there lay a dormant nausea in her stomach from the alcohol. Brushing past the feeling, she ate her breakfast as fast as she could. Wiping her hands on her breeches in a matter that would give an elven lady a heart attack, Victoria finished up the last remnants of her late meal.  
  
Victoria flippantly dropped her empty plate into the hands of an elf entering the kitchen doors while she brushed crumbs away from her mouth. Then surging forward, she made for her next destination... The training yards. She could almost hear the charismatic cries of combat and dueling. She could almost make out the sounds of metal coming in contact with metal and the whoosh of an arrow gliding through the air. Welcoming these familiar sounds, she pushed through a set of double doors and was enveloped into the light of Anor. Her reputation was about to make a big step either back or forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squinting her leaf green eyes, she cupped a hand over her forehead while shielding herself away from the warm, blinding sunlight. Victoria opened her senses to the nature around her, taking in every smell, every noise. Finally adjusting to the sunlight, she walked in a steady, slightly nervous step. Elvish came around her in a flurry about her mind as she made for the training grounds. She could almost sense the fury and determination in the elves training. It made her all the more excited and lightened her mood.  
  
"Time to do some major whomping." She said in her mind devilishly. Her hand strayed to the hilt of her sword and gave it an almost affectionate squeeze. It had been somewhat long since she last practiced. It was time she remembered the feel of the cool, smooth metal beneath her palm. It was time to train for what she had spent so long waiting for. With a confidant smirk, which was rather familiar, she continued her way. Victoria could see them in the distance. A tremor ran through her stomach, a million butterflies seemingly swooping about like eagles in the pit. She hated feeling like this. She never usually did feel like this.  
  
"I'll be my regular self in no time." She said to her reassuringly. Flashes of brilliant blond hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, hitting them like gods whilst they moved in graceful strides. There long, slender legs pumped quickly, signs of muscles from underneath the thin fabric of there breeches. The smallest, almost faintest signs of sweat glowed on their fair heads. Glittering metal swished through the air, joined by the passing of golden feathered arrows. Yes, it was all very familiar to her, and rather comforting, she added silently.  
  
Victoria turned away, her face shining with a brilliant scarlet when the sight of him came into view. Abruptly ignoring the commander, she raced over to the small rally, where a small line of elves stood. There faces were hard to read, eyes like stone. The soldiers' strong cheekbones seemed to be very tight from what she could see. Sneaking around the back, she made her way to the very end of the line hoping to go unnoticed. The elf standing tall and proud next to her gave her a quizzical eyebrow. But he remained silent nonetheless. Victoria sighed audibly under her breath in relief, and then looked to Legolas. He stood regal and grim, his handsome face hard with concentration. He was talking in elvish to them, not noticing the young woman at the very end of the line. The commander in war seemed to be giving them a rally speech, ordering and giving them commands.  
  
Victoria listened, though she did not understand what was being said. Watching him made her think of her unpleasant night before. She could remember how he looked that night outside Lomen whilst he held her hands tightly, looking deeply into her eyes when she apologized. She had apologized like some small child who had just broke her mother's prized, antique vase. The pure healer knew that they would be close friends again, but there was a dormant argument that still lies between them. But she had no intention of awakening it.  
  
"Now! We will run some drills and then report-..." Legolas stoped mid sentence. The hand that had been making motions as he spoke halted and seemed to float in the air. Victoria felt her blood freeze as his eyes locked onto her. The prince's sudden stop in speech must have caught their attention because now they turned to where his eyes lay upon. She could feel the change of air and mood. She could feel the appearance of smirks that passed onto some of there angelic faces. That urge of wanting to sink through the ground came over her. Victoria let out a breath as their eyes raped her, and stared at her as if she were some scientific specimen. Legolas looked very surprised with his lips gently open. The rest of them were either gazing at her curiously or smirking and coughing back elvish mutterings.  
  
Feeling some rekindled courage flow through her, her eyes lifted from where they were set on the ground. Her eyes were caught with those impossibly blue trademark eyes.  
  
"Victoria? What brings you to these grounds so early this morning?..." Legolas asked, with his hands folded behind his back while he ever so slowly approached her. She continued to stare at him, her fingers fighting to grab at the sides of her long tunic. Victoria could almost feel the sweat forming in between the lines and creases on her hands. But the lion reared its strong head in her heart and roared.  
  
"I have come here to train, for I intend to survive this war." She answered briskly, her voice sharp. She could have sworn that he smiled. Did Legolas just smile, she asked herself. His eyes were twinkling with a familiar glint and she could have sworn that he had smiled very gently, almost faintly. All traces of it were gone though, his face composed of a pale, emotionless fighter. But as she finished her words, Victoria felt herself burn as snorts of derisive laughter came from the rally. Legolas who nodded abruptly at her answer and was about to turn away to address the line again of the commands, but halted. A sneering, cold voice spoke quietly from somewhere in the middle of the line.  
  
"The prince and the girl are sharing a moment... How novel..." Said the voice. Both Victoria's and Legolas' head turned sharply to face the outspoken elf. He stood in the center of the line, his handsome lips turned into a rather cold smirk. The smirk however, disappeared rather quickly as the elven prince turned to look at him. Legolas, who was taller and bigger in built towered over the young, arrogant elf and glared dangerously down at him. The once smirking elf seemed to cower away from him, folding his hands to his chest in protection. Would the prince ever perform an assault? She highly doubted it, but that did not take away her doubts of the elf not receiving a well deserved punishment.  
  
"Were you given permission to speak, soldier?" The prince asked his voice low. The elf apparently looked as though he regretted speaking immediately. Who would dare speak over a royal and commander?  
  
"No, sire... But-." The elf answered, shaking his head quickly but was cut off by Legolas. Victoria watched all of this, a victorious grin on her lips. No one could talk to her and get away with it. He was still her friend and on her side. Perhaps no one would taunt her. Not to her face anyway.  
  
"Silence! I will not have a soldier of my army making childish remarks under their breath when not supposed to be speaking." He bellowed, standing tall with those blazing, almost frightening azure orbs. The pure healer gazed on at the elf that was now trembling audibly. The other elves of the rally were standing tall and completely rigid, their eyes not even daring to blink. It was obvious that they wished not to have the same discussion that was taking place with one of their comrades. The soldiers all seemed to be identical, sharing the same fear and anxiety. Legolas was definitely a fire of the realm. A sweet, serene and caring man, but who could turn into an ultimate killing machine. He was spicy and sweet at the same time. A spiciness Victoria could almost taste.  
  
"These times are perilous, and you are to be very cautious. I shall not hear any more rubbish from any of you, is that clear?" Legolas asked, turning away from the scarred elf and looking to the rest of the line. Rubbish. Yes, she had to call it rubbish. Any form of talk that might concern her and the elf prince was rubbish. Was it not? They were not together, that was obvious. But, there was something that was there that she could not blatantly ignore. Something that seemed to be coming back to her thoughts more often then ever.  
  
"Now, partner up and combat until you hear the horn. Be off!" Legolas commanded. Victoria gave a silent sigh and her shoulders heaved gently. She turned to find a partner, elves brushing past her to find someone to fight. No one seemed to be taking notice of her, ignoring her like a small incompetent insect upon the ground. But the girl felt herself freeze when she felt a warm hand give her shoulder a squeeze. Turning her head, she was met with the sight of the prince's profile. A soft smile graced his features, his eyes staring off into the distance. He stood there for a moment, his warm hand impossibly hot on her shoulder. Then without a word, he let go and walked away. Victoria stared after him for a minute or two before she began to walk the edges f the training grounds looking for a partner willing to combat with her. The sword at her waist seemed to grow impatient, urges to be put to use spreading through it.  
  
Finally, she spotted a lone blond elf standing near a group of trees, his back facing her. An elven blade was in his hand, twirling rather expertly between his long, slender fingers. He was standing alone, watching two of his other kin dueling. Taking in an encouraging breath, she strode across the grass toward him, her boots making a soft noise on the cushiony grass. Leaning over, she tapped him sharply on the back. He turned around, his blade nearly hacking off her arm. Victoria suddenly wished she had not tapped this stranger elf when he turned around. Her eyes narrowed fiercely as the remnants of a sneer began to grow on his face.  
  
"Are you done sharing that utmost sentimental moment with the prince?" He asked, his arms crossing in front of his lithe chest. His ice blue eyes stared down at her, leering, joking. It was a look that she herself hated to see reflected at her. Balling her fists into balls, she took a step forward, her eyes glaring into his. He arched a rather annoying eyebrow, waiting for her to respond. Once more, Victoria wondered what it was that provoked an elf to make her life a living hell.  
  
"I'm done, but it seems the prince settled that for you..." Victoria answered, a smirk playing across her mouth. She could see that his cheekbones tightened as he remembered that the prince scolded him only moments ago for his worthless comment. His pale fingers went an unnatural white as he griped his forearms. Victoria knew that was a blow to him. Crossing her arms delicately, she like him, waited to be answered. But she was not yet ready for what he was to say.  
  
"You know, I heard about your rather amusing performance at Lomen last night. I'm surprised you and your big head are still not laying in bed suffering a hangover." He snarled, his eyes twinkling almost devilishly. Victoria's green eyes met his with sweet fury, slithering into narrow slits. Well, she was right. Someone did obviously remember that night before and heard about it. Like she thought, taunts were being given to her. She was about to remark but he did not let her.  
  
"A shame, really, that I missed it..." The elf said wistfully. He continued, urged on by the alarmed look in her eyes.  
  
"I heard all about your little heartfelt song for prince Legolas. It sounded quite sweet..." He went on, sarcasm rolling on the tip of his tongue. Victoria was beyond words. How could she have allowed this elf to go that far as to be sarcastic? When did elves become sarcastic anyway? Her fists were shaking now, her mouth in a thin line. Her fears were coming alive as she knew it. Her reputation was at stake, the respect she long wished for now quivering between the urge of staying and disappearing.  
  
"You think you're something big, do you?" She asked, her voice slightly stuttering. He smirked cheekily and rocked back and forth on the balls of his booted heels. He said nothing, only gazed down at her with that maddening expression.  
  
"What goes on between Legolas or anyone else is strictly MY business. Unless you don't want a mouthful of broken teeth, I would suggest that you shut up, pretty boy..." Victoria hissed. He arched a questionable eyebrow, his head slightly tilting to one side. This elf was as if feeding on the negative energy she was releasing to continue his ranting. His hand then went to the long curved hilt of his blade. Drawing it with a clean hiss, he let it get stroked by the rays of the sun. Victoria could already smell a challenge rising in the air. Her hand instinctively went to her waist where her own weapon was being held.  
  
"Well, I would not want a mouth of broken teeth, would I?... But your suggestion is rather ill. Why not partner up, since it seems that is why you took the care to approach me this good afternoon. Though, it does strike me odd why a woman is on these fields." He said all of this is what sounded like one inhale of breath. Victoria's nostrils flared in indignation. Stupid pig, she screamed at him over and over again in her head. She suddenly felt like a great volcano, spilling over with smoldering lava. He had gone too far. This elf that still was unnamed to her had just cut through something that meant a lot to her. And that was woman's rights. Were men always the ones considered to do the fighting and protecting? Were the men the only ones allowed to wield a weapon? Not in my book, Victoria thought to herself with acrimony. Her eager fingers grasped desperately at the hilt of her blade and with a swift motion, she pulled it free from its prison.  
  
"Why would a woman be on these fields," She asked incredulously. "I am here because I want to fight. I want to fight in this war. And most of wall, I want respect. If you won't give it to me or any other woman, then I'll just have to force it out of you." Victoria said a matter-of-factly. His eyebrows rose very high as if surprised with her answer. But as quickly as it formed on his fair face, it already disappeared and was replaced with that all together mocking smile. Stepping away from the tree he had been standing next too, he edged away from her while lifting his blade. Reaching over, he held out his hand for a fighting handshake. Glowering sourly at his hand as if it were some snake, the healer placed her hand into his. His fingers curled tightly around hers, squeezing. She glared at him as he crushed her hand but showed no sign of pain. She was not about to show him anything but the flash of her sword.  
  
"My name is Orophin by the way. You, would be?..." He asked, his sentence floating away. Narrowing her eyes again, she adjusted her feet into nooks and crannies in the ground so she could keep her footing. Tossing her sword lightly from hand to hand so that she could flex out her fingers, she finally answered.  
  
"Victoria, that's all you got to know." Victoria replied dryly. He nodded and bent his knees slightly in stance. Orophin held his blade in two hands, a pleasant almost comfortable smile on his lips. This angered her more. The towering rage inside of her was reaching its highest peak. An explosion burst in the back of her eyes. Bending a bit, she raised her blade and waited for him to make his move. He seemed genuinely surprised that she was allowing him first move.  
  
"Oh, after you my lady... After all, ladies first..." The elf coaxed, his voice like running honey. Shaking her head stubbornly, she waited. He gazed at her for a moment and shrugged. Then in the blink of an eye, his blade was crashing down on hers. A jolt traveled from the metal of his sword down through hers like a current, her hands quivering at the blow. Wow, he's fast, she thought to herself suddenly. Barely being able to defend the blow, she gathered the strength back and took a swift swing at him. He blocked it quite easily, his feet barely needing to move. She could not let him be stronger then she was, even if he was. She had to overpower him, one way or another. Even for just one second. Ignoring another tremor that ran through her at his strong force, she attacked.  
  
A small cloud of dust rose up from the ground as there feet moved about as if in a dance. Metal clashed as joined, hilts nearly crashing together. Victoria kept her face plagued of emotion though a headache was already forming in her head. She could tell he was using a good amount of strength, but somehow it seemed he was letting her off easy. That's when realization flooded through her. He pitied her. He did not believe she could beat him. Arrogant, sexist bastard! She screamed in her head. The small pores in her forehead seemed to be opening and creating small beads of sweat as she defended another blow, surging forward and giving him her own. They were moving in quick circles, Victoria using her other hand to steady herself from falling to the ground. Perhaps she acted too quickly from that hangover, she silently thought to herself. No! She would not let him create doubt in her. Rialan was a great teacher to her. He taught her how to be a winner. That's what she was going to be.  
  
"No need to hold back!" She countered, glaring at him from there crossed weapons. He only arched a questionable eyebrow. Give me all you got, elf, she silently told him.  
  
Ducking under his arm, she twirled her sword around and gave a great stroke with her sword. His eyes widened for a moment before he blocked her. Victoria's sword was heavy upon his, the girl slightly bearing her teeth as she put all her strength into her trusty blade. Orophin wrinkled his nose in concentration as he continued to fight. He seemed to take a new perspective and did not hold back anymore. A cry worked its way up into her throat as he plowed down on her. His blond hair was flying in frenzy behind his broad shoulders, the muscles in his arms taut and strong. Perhaps he was going to beat her. Wait, she could not think that now. It was too late to let those thoughts pester her mind like a cloud.  
  
Her thoughts seemed to have laughed evilly at her as Victoria's heel caught a small inclination in the dirt of the ground. Before she could tumble onto her back, Orophin had her arms pinned behind her back, her sword pointing down on the ground. A sharp pain spread in her upper arm, his fingers grasping tightly. She could feel the beating heart from within his chest. Damn fool, she said to herself. It could not be over already. They had barely begun. Or had they?  
  
"Caught like an insect in a spider web. A rather weak and fragile opponent you are, Victoria. Then again, Women were never meant to wield swords..." He whispered slowly into her ear. Flames splintered before her very eyes, the inner balrog rearing its ugly head. I know he did not just say that, she said in her mind. Oh yes he did, her conscience spoke from the heavy darkness. The sharp pain in her arm began to fade as he very slowly began to let her go away, lost and defeated. Before he could let out another breath, she rammed her back into his chest and pulled her arms free. Distracted, he fell onto the ground with a soft thud, his blond hair lying in a pool around his head. The elf's ice blue eyes were squeezed shut as a cloud of dust wavered in the ground. Gentle coughs filled the air but quickly subsided as he felt cold metal against his neck. Opening his eyes, he could make out the silhouette of a young woman towering over him, her eyes flaming with unconcealed anger. The fingers holding her sword were trembling.  
  
"If I ever hear you utter such words like that again, then I shall quickly replace my blade from your neck to in between your legs..." She whispered somewhat huskily. Orophin felt his cheeks burn softly, his mouth pursing together tightly. Not wanting to lose a fight he started, he kicked away her sword and jumped back on his feet. Victoria dived to the ground for her fallen sword as he bought down his blade cleanly. It hit the ground beside her, while she rolled away, caking herself in dry dust and dirt. Their weapons met strongly again, the female slightly quivering under his strength. He was about to stroke the air with his sword again and reclaim his victory when a hand grasped his fist and pulled his blade away. Whipping around, he looked up to meet those intense blue eyes again. Dropping his sword to the ground with a loud clatter, he immediately bowed his head.  
  
Victoria looked on in bewilderment as Legolas seemed to have immerged and saved her from defeat. What? No one was supposed to interfere. She could win on her own. The healer found that her arms were shaking silently as the last tremors of fighting rang through her. It felt good to battle again but not against someone as arrogant and fool headed as that elf. Legolas was speaking to him in fast elvish, his eyes rather wide. Sheathing her trusty sword, she came up beside the prince. Orophin glanced at her and then back into the face of his commander.  
  
"Barbie boy, what's going on? Orophin and I were busy settling something." Victoria said, indicating at the elf with a cornering glare. Legolas turned to look at her, the fire diminishing from his orbs. He was silent for a moment as if still thinking deeply to himself.  
  
"When I let my kin to practice, I meant practice, and just that. The way you two were battling was barbaric. Someone could have been fatally injured." He spoke quietly as to not distract the others combating nearby but loud enough to sound firm. Victoria looked down at her boots for a moment before nodding. Wiping the sweat from her brow she finally turned to Orophin. His eyes narrowed slowly. Thick headed, she thought to herself. It seemed to some blonds lived up to the expectation, she mumbled in her mind with a snort.  
  
"Have I gained your respect now?... Let us shake on it?" She asked while holding out her hand. He looked down at her hand in disbelief before he smirked so wide that she thought his face might stretch.  
  
"Respect? You have gained nothing more then becoming a pestering thought to my head." Orophin huffed, ignoring her hand. She could have gasped. A gasp certainly had arisen from her throat, but it was lost in the growl that came out instead. She was all lost. She had not a reputation to leave the training grounds with. Legolas, who had heard what he said to his secret loved one, was shaking his head in hard disapproval. Surging forward, her hands balling into tight fists, Victoria made a shot toward the stubborn elf. He will pay dearly, she said quietly. Even after a battle he did not gain any different thoughts of her. It was all for nothing. Legolas who had been standing beside her seemed to have sensed her actions and grabbed her arms, forcing her back. Meanwhile, Orophin just smirked slightly, thought it was more of a frown.  
  
"You stupid, slimy, no good bastard. Just remember, pretty boy, you were almost beaten by a woman! You were almost beaten by me!" Victoria hollered, shaking a fist at him. The elf's tranquil features quickly turned to that of rage as he glowered at her. Legolas' hold on her arms tightened.  
  
"That's enough, Victoria..." He said in a gentle yet definite firm tone. Victoria stopped and looked at the prince in utter amazement. There was no anger in her eyes, only wonder.  
  
"I can't Legolas. I just can't. I can't just stand here when most of the male population of middle earth dominates in everything a woman could do. A woman could do anything as good as a man can. Its people like me that are the ones trying to prove it. Then, you let him diss me..." Victoria said somewhat loudly. The elven prince of Eryn Lasgallen stared at her for a moment. How unique and odd she was. A young woman who stood up for what she believed in strongly. Legolas had the feeling she would make great companionship with the lady Eowyn of Rohan. She was once a shield maiden for Rohan, strong in the belief that woman could wield weapons and fight in war. Though the lady was married to the Faramir, steward of Gondor and no longer took up a sword, her beliefs no doubt were the same. Yes, they would make great friends. Victoria was staring distantly out into the woods. There was a moment of silence before she broke it.  
  
"Listen, I got to get out of here for a while. Don't wait up." She mumbled. Before he could say anything, she had run off, her sheath swinging next to her. The prince watched her go, his brows meeting in frustration. Throwing another disappointed expression at Orophin, he left to go check on the other soldiers, a few whom had been watching with interest.  
  
Victoria stalked off away from the training grounds, promptly ignoring some sniggers that went her way. She needed to fly through the dense forest, letting her troubles be brushed off into the chilling wind. Her boots were loud and ungraceful as she ran to the stables. How dare an elf say that to her. How was a male like that supposed to get a woman when thinking things like that. For a moment she silently wondered why a woman was created the way she was. Was they always created to be weak and always second in line? The revolution of woman's rights was another world away from her now. But it was people like her in this world that had to become the next Susan B. Anthony. Throwing open the door to the stables; she was met with the stench of hay and dung. She could hear the grunt of the horses as they stirred in there stalls.  
  
Stalking madly down the line, her eyes searched out each animal. Finally coming to the familiar jet black coat of Teleri, she opened the stall quietly. The horse was facing her, blinking softly. Smiling with a breath of relief she pulled a brush from a pail at his feet and ran it through his soft coat. The large body of the horse shone in the sunlight, the small diamond of white on his forehead radiating like a jewel. He seemed happy to see her, the steed nuzzling her back with its large head while she turned to fetch a carrot. Laughing softly she stroked his moist nose and sighed again. A good ride could take her mind off the troubles of the world. The troubles of men, war, and last night at the bar. Sensing her discomfort, the horse grunted gently.  
  
"I really don't understand men sometimes, Teleri... No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, they will always remain an utter mystery." The pure healer explained, petting the horse with thought. A rather annoying mystery, they are, she added. Teleri was listening, she knew that. Her foster mother always used to tell her that men were animals. They are always in there little world of armpit farts and belching, she would always say to her while looking in disgust at her foster dad.  
  
"I mean, don't they understand that without us men would not even exist? It's all mad." Victoria huffed, her mouth forming a thin line. A sudden image of herself lying on a bed having a baby came to her mind. His eyes would be purest blue, or perhaps green like hers. He would also have the glimmering blond hair, like his father. If she had blushed so red before, then it was just a light pink compared to the deep scarlet that filled her cheeks now. It traveled down her neck heatedly. Uttering a hacking cough, she tried to push those images away, ramming her fist scolding into the side of her skull. Cursing under her breath, she hissed like an angry snake,  
  
"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" She hissed to herself. Teleri was gazing at her with an almost sheepish expression, grunting with laughter. Snorting under her breath, she willed those images out of her head intent on never having them again. Suddenly disgusted with herself, Victoria reached up and swung one leg over Teleri's back. His tail flicked excitingly, apparently happy that he would be able to fly like a free spirit through the dense forest. Leaning down to suggest an apple near his mouth, the horse took it in appreciation while slowly walking out of the stall. Her heels barely touched his side, he already had set off.  
  
"Let's get out of here. I'm sure you feel just as trapped as I do..."  
  
The two galloped away out of the stables, nearly colliding with a familiar elf of the name Isil. He was about to call out to her in greeting but she already flew away toward the forest. Looking at her back as her form grew smaller and smaller in the distance, he made a dash to the stables. The elf knew that she was upset. Wanting to talk with her and do some riding of his own, he gracefully ran into the stall of his white horse and led it out. No sooner, he had already swung himself lightly upon its back and galloped away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isil let out the softest of sighs, his hair rippling like a flag in the piercing wind. Victoria was a mere dot in the distance, his horse still working to catch up with them. The chilled wind of a close winter blew like a knife at his pale blue eyes. While the haunting, tall trees passed by him, his thoughts went to his days events. He had heard a rather exciting announcement by the king that afternoon. In a few weeks, almost a month's time, there would be a ball. It would be held in honor of the soldiers who would be fighting. After all of the realms constant and utmost grueling training sessions, he needed some merriment. He silently wished for the return of the summer and spring. It was in those two seasons that all elves could go deep in the forest and dance and drink the night away. But in the chill of autumn and winter, most elves kept to the insides. Elves were not affected by the temperature change but the nature surrounding them did. Merrymaking in the forest would no do well when the ground was frozen in snow and the trees bare.  
  
He could make out Victoria's dark hair as she continued to ride away on the back of Teleri as if trying to escape. She seemed to be running from something, or someone. Whispering soft elvish in the ear of his white horse, he beckoned the beautiful beast to catch up with his friend. He had heard about the night before. The elf pitied her. He himself had gotten drunk for elves were known for there merry habits of drinking. But never had he jumped onto a bar counter and sung to the prince of the elvendom. Did she really feel anything for Legolas, he wondered. Perhaps it was just the alcohol but doubt on that swelled within him. Smiling softly, he thought about all the times he had caught his friend staring upon the lady. More of a warrior, Isil said to himself. The pounding hooves of her horse rung in his ears as he pulled himself from behind her to riding beside her. A weak, forced smile slowly came to her features as he caught her eye.  
  
"What brings you out here, blonde boy?" She asked. Isil chuckled deeply at the nickname. Tilting his head slightly, he answered,  
  
"It was the forlorn expression on your face." The elf replied truthfully. Victoria seemed surprised that he had known her mood. But it was probably written all across her face. Clutching the reins of her steed, so turned away from his eyes. Teleri slowed down a considerable amount, grunting at Isil's horse as if in conversation. The two rode side by side, the elf waiting her to speak. There was an awkward yet comfortable silence in the air. But it was thick enough for him to feel it. The girl seemed reluctant to speak. As if she was scared.. He gave her once over as she contemplated to speak or not. Her green eyes had bitterness in them that disturbed him. She was repetitively biting lightly down on her lower lip, her brows crinkled in thought. The delicate fingers grasping the reins of the black beauty were nervous as they switched the leather from hand to hand. Finally bidding her horse to stop, he leaned over and placed his large hand over her fidgeting ones. She looked up at him.  
  
"Will you not speak?" Isil asked, his fingers curling around in a friendly embrace around her hand.  
  
He could hear her heave a great sigh, the wind blowing up there hair. Fair locks mingled with dark locks. Victoria looked to be arguing with herself. Indeed she is troubled, he said to himself. He missed the real Victoria. He missed that mischievous pure healer who snuck around corridors, sniggering and planning her next scheme. He missed the girl who was as fierce as any man; perhaps even more for the thirst to prove her self was strong within her. No doubt he was gazing at the same Victoria, his friend. But something was happening to her. Something that not only could he see, but feel it as well. She was lost, needing to be found again. Compassion swelled in his eyes as he tightened his hold on her hand. She looked up at him. Victoria was someone who was always new to be cared about, comforted and even loved. It was nor only surprising for her, but also the person who cared about her.  
  
"What has happened to you, my friend? You are here before me, yet you are also not..." Isil questioned, his eyes soft yet demanding answers. The elf watched as she bit the inside of her cheek, very obvious that she was contemplating to tell him or not. Whatever had happened to her he wanted to know. The girl was hiding away from her problems. But also was he. He was hiding away from the eyes of his beloved sister. He could not face her. He was going to accept the weapon smith, but how to admit defeat when his protection over her was still so strong? Isil could not help but feel that way. He was trying to ignore it, but it haunted him day and night like a constant prickle in the back of his neck.  
  
"A warrior should not ever run from his or her problems." He said. Victoria whipped her head up to look at him, wonder in her eyes. She slowly nodded, her face frozen in what looked like amazement. Suddenly she was squeezing his hand with hers gently, a smile forming on her features. That all too familiar illustrious glint returned to her eyes, sparkling and glimmering like a star in the velvet sky. That elated and rebellious grin spread onto her features, making her seem young and innocent.  
  
"Your right, Isil. I have been so worried about what everyone would think of me after last night. I was afraid that I would be nothing more then a mere woman in there eyes. A person who could not possibly fight in the war. I made an utter fool out of myself at Lomen. I turned to alcohol to escape my problems but only increased them..." She explained, realization filling her dazing face. Isil listened closely, his lips parted ever so slightly. But how could she think that? Sure, there were some now that doubted what she was capable of, there was always that person in the crowd. But there were also the people that stood behind her, knowing indeed that there was someone garishly strong. So what, she may have feelings for the prince. That was no ones business except those two. But Isil could not help but let a rather boyish smirk slither onto his face. What exactly was going on between his two friends?  
  
Victoria was never one to fall in love with someone, let alone the prince of his kingdom. They had met and hated each other immensely, almost dangerously. The duo was constantly at each others throats, a single war between them. But, now everything was so entirely different. It was almost overwhelming in a sense. They came to one another's defense, spending more time together then anyone she had ever met. It was noticeable yet it did not stand out. Of course, when she did sing that song to him the night before, no doubt were they words of love. Had she meant them, he did not know. Questions started to fly. Was that maiden with the sword silently feeling for Legolas Thranduillion?  
  
"I hope everything will work its way out in the end, Victoria," The elf began, still squeezing her hand with comfort. She nodded though it seemed she was still high and bothered. "And everything is alright between you and Legolas?" He asked bravely. The healer let out a hacking cough, almost choking on her sudden, sharp intake of air. She merrily laughed it very quickly. Too quickly, he noticed.  
  
"Of course everything worked out. Legolas and I are still friends. He understands that everything I said and did last night was strictly because of the alcohol." Victoria rambled on, the fingers in his hand suddenly shaking. Her voice had cracked and had a small squeak to it. He almost laughed at that. Hit a nerve, the elf thought to him self airily.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She suddenly asked. Isil looked back at her, struggling to not laugh. The blush was making its way onto her sour face. Her expression was very classic, he quipped in his mind. The horses' that which they sat upon seemed to be listening in on the conversation, and was now grunting in what seemed like unceremonious laughter. Victoria glared secretly at Teleri. The horse only laughed at her, his tail flicking her in the back. With a growl, she let out a sigh.  
  
"Everyone is laughing at me." Victoria thought miserably in her jumbled head. Even Isil seemed too giddy to be certain. Laughter sparkled evidently in his eyes, though his face was not tainted by even a trace of a smile. But it was almost amusing in a demented sort of way. Looking back on what she had done in Lomen was kind of hilarious, she noted. Laughter started to build up in the pits of her stomach, her back slightly shaking. Isil was looking to the canopy of trees above his head biting down on his lips. This was that sensation of held back mirth he had acquired that day long ago at the dinner table in the dining hall. Two elven maidens began to rudely argue in audience view of their king, while Victoria made a very comical performance of their row with her puppet like hands. He himself had been the first to crack into laughter, he above all people. That had been the day after she had run away with their clothing from the lake. Thinking back to that made his face turn bright red.  
  
Victoria was blushing up to the roots of her hair. A snort came out loudly from her nostrils, her shoulders shaking violently. The damn broke loose after that one snort as Isil buried his face in his hand and started to laugh. It was contagious, for she began to let out her mirth. The two beings sat upon their horses, laughing as if Sauron himself had come running along in a pink dress while asking for a spot of tea. The horses were shaking their heads almost sheepishly, suddenly feeling superior to their howling masters.  
  
"My reputation is nothing anymore if I can laugh like that." Victoria breathed through her uncontrollable mirth. Isil's face was flushed in a delightful pink, his hand upon his chest, telling himself to breathe. Never had she felt so good in the past few days. She needed a good laugh. A laugh that could be shared with a close friend who was facing problems of his own. Suddenly feeling blissful and glorious, she looked over to her friend. He seemed to have enjoyed the laugh too, his lips in a comfortable, laid back grin. Out of no where, she leaned over and pulled the elf into her arms in a tight embrace. She could swear that he gasped in surprise. But he then wrapped his long arms around her, returning the friendship hug. Leaning up slightly, she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Thank you, my friend."  
  
"No, thank you..." He murmured back. They pulled away from each other, feelings refreshed. After everything, she was already looking entirely different to him again. The fire and mischief returned to her eyes, along with her regular old self. That aura of strength and determination flowed about her. But there was something added in her leaf green orbs. Caring, bond ship and perhaps even love. A love that was only for her friends and the people that stood by her. Maybe even love for a certain elf that Isil knew as new commander of war. Smirking broadly, two of them began to lead there horses back to Underground kingdom of Eryn Lasgallen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
  
A Man can do what he wants to do and that's  
  
What I'm gonna do  
  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
  
~Oh no not me  
  
~I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
  
An' I'm only doin' good  
  
When I'm havin' fun  
  
An' I don't have to please no one  
  
An' I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my bad reputation  
  
~Oh no, not me  
  
Oh no, not me  
  
~I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my reputation  
  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
  
An' I don't really care  
  
If ya think I'm strange  
  
I ain't gonna change  
  
An' I'm never gonna care  
  
'Bout my bad reputation  
  
~Oh no, not me  
  
Oh no, not me  
  
~An' I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my reputation  
  
The world's in trouble  
  
There's no communication  
  
An' everyone can say  
  
What they want to say  
  
It never gets better anyway  
  
So why should I care  
  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
  
~Oh no, not me  
  
Oh no, not me  
  
(Bad reputation, by Joan Jett)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria pounded her fists against Rialan's talan door. It opened after a moment, a very confused weapon smith coming into the light. His eyes lit up as they fell on her as he quickly welcomed her to come inside. The pure healer had felt so much better now that she was healed of the night before. Isil had done wonders for her. It was a wonder what laughter could do. It could save you from all your fears and worries. As she entered Rialan's home, the grin played easily upon her lips. She was back! And better then ever, she added quietly to herself. She was refreshed, as if just taking a long nap after a hard battle. Slumping happily into a chair, she looked to her friend.  
  
"Dark have been your days of late, Victoria. But it seems you healed in time." Rialan noted, a smile on his fair face. Nodding eagerly, the pure healer let out a deep breath. Nothing could taint her mood now. Not even Orophin. That big headed pig, Victoria hissed in her mind. She snorted with laughter as a sudden image of Orophin came into her mind with a curly pink pig tail. Rialan welcomed her mirth, the lightness of mood affecting him as well. Excited rushed through him. That same excitement that he had when seeing Ithlen. There was to be a ball. In practically a month's time! After the past weeks, which felt like it was usually droning on longer and longer, he needed merriment. The elf needed to laugh and dance, drink and feast. He wondered if his friend had heard the announcement.  
  
"Say, Victoria?" Rialan asked suddenly. Victoria looked to him with questionable eyes.  
  
"Did the announcement of late this morn reach your ears?" The weapon smith asked. Confusion filled her orbs, her hands falling into her lap. She did not hear about it after all. Victoria arched an eyebrow as she asked what announcement he spoke of.  
  
"What announcement?"  
  
"Well, in nearly a month's time there shall be a great ball. A feast that shall be spoken of for all ages!" Rialan exclaimed, a grin breaking out onto his face. Seemingly, the healer did not seem to share his enthusiasm. Her nose wrinkled, and the joyous glint in her eyes burned out as if being hit by a bucket of water. Her mouth turned up in an expression of disgust. The elf would have laughed at her expression had he suddenly remembered that it was indeed Victoria he was talking too. A young woman who hated the world of class and ballrooms. A girl who loathed the luxuries of gowns and dancing. The excitement of the announced feast lost its color.  
  
"A ball? Sorry to burst your bubble, weapon smith boy, but I hate those kinds of things. They really cramp my style." She admitted sheepishly but not embarrassed. It was the truth. The last time she had worn a dress was the midsummer's eve celebration. Though she had an utterly fabulous time, she could have enjoyed it much better without the dress. Dress' were her sworn enemies. Feasting was not her idea of fun. Sitting at a table dressed like a noble while sipping wine and having caviar was something she was not used too, nor wanted to get used too. Frowning to herself, the happiness of her afternoon had diminished.  
  
"Will you not go?" Her friend asked softly. Looking up at him and heaving a great sigh, she shrugged. Would she go, she did not yet know. She certainly did not want to go, that was a matter of obvious. Victoria did not even know what to do at those fancy parties. Though she would like the food, she knew not what to do at a grand feast in the company of the king. The last time she ate in the dining hall, she left most of the nobles lying on the table laughing after her comical performance. But the pure healer knew nothing of proper dining. I don't even know the difference between a damn butter knife and steak knife, she yelled in her mind.  
  
"I don't know. I would probably mess up, knowing me. Listen, you know that I'm not a proper lady and all that. But, that's what makes me unique." Victoria declared proudly. Rialan glanced at her for a moment before beginning to laugh. That he knew already. A sudden image of Victoria dressed in a gown and burping at the dinner table in front of the king came to his mind. That vision caused mirthful tears to go to his eyes. She glanced at him before chuckling. That's when an idea came to him. Sitting up in his chair and brushing the blond hair out of his face, he spoke.  
  
"What if I can teach you the basics of fine dining and ballroom dancing?" He asked. Victoria went silent for a moment before falling over in her chair laughing somewhat hysterically. Her face was red, her mouth open wide. Certainly a sight, he thought to himself. She truly needs lessons, he added while watching her roaring mirth. After a moment of her stupor passed, she sat dazed in the chair chortling. Victoria looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"You were joking right?" She asked. Rialan looked baffled for a moment before slowly shaking his blond head. The smile slowly faded from her face and her hands went limp at her sides. He was serious.. Teach her how to be a lady? That was so horribly preposterous and grotesque, that it was almost funny. The color drained from her face as she took in his suggestion. Teach her to be a lady? Teach her how to be fancy and go to dinner parties? He just had to be jesting. But alas, the elf was not. The seriousness of his question caught her off guard. Could she, Victoria, the unladylike monstrous woman pull it off? An image of her self drinking tea with her pinky finger jutting out came to mind. That image was followed by her self daintily poking a napkin at the corner of her mouth after eating. Snorting yet again at herself, she decided to speak and not leave the befuddled elf in the dark anymore.  
  
"Let me get this straight? You want to teach me all the basics of being a lady?" He nodded.  
  
"You do realize that if I did learn how to be a lady, your lessons would probably last a little less then an hour before hell breaks loose?" She asked, quite a matter-of-factly. He nodded again, a smile coming to his face. Victoria looked to be pondering for a moment. What would Legolas think if she acted like a proper lady? Wait! You're not supposed to care what he would think of you. He is supposed to like you for who you are. Then again, she would enjoy the look of surprise she would receive. An evil snigger worked its way up her throat. Then much to Rialan's surprise, she nodded. Though the lessons would be put to such little use, it was worth seeing their reaction, she realized.  
  
"You will do it? Perfect! Utterly perfect. Come, we shall begin right now." Victoria was in a state of bewilderment before inwardly shrugging to herself. If he wanted to start now, he could start now. This elf was not only her trainer in the arts of weaponry, but now in the works of being proper.  
  
"This shall be rather interesting..."  
  
"Oh, it will be..." Victoria quipped.  
  
A half hour later, Rialan had moved the little furniture he had around his talan so that they had more room to have. Something like a classroom. The elf would teach her everything she could think of. To walking gracefully and dancing, to table manners and language improving. This would be hard work, he whispered to himself. He loved Victoria. Honestly, he did. She was like a sister to him. But the way she acted sometimes, he rather thought she did it on purpose. But later on, it would prove that she didn't do anything on purpose.  
  
Now, Rialan stood next to Victoria with a smile on his face.  
  
"I shall teach you the proper way of walking." He began. Her face screwed up in offensive confusion, her hands shooting to her fists.  
  
"What may I ask, is wrong with the way I walk? I think I walk fine!" The healer huffed, her eyes narrowed. Rialan rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. Yes, this would a lot of work indeed, he thought to himself. It was going to be like teaching a baby how to swordfight. Stepping away for the girl, he spoke.  
  
"I do not call this walking." He replied. The elf walked across the room, his shoulders shaking from side to side, his footsteps heavy like a march. Victoria squealed with high pitched laughter at the way he imitated her walk. Though she did not like to admit it, he did a rather good impression if not an exact impression of the way she usually walked. But Victoria found that the way she strutted made her look more confidant. That was usually the way she felt. Her thoughts where interrupted however by her professor.  
  
"Stalking is not supposed to be your motive while walking. Woman are supposed to be graceful and sort of glide across the floor." With that said, the weapon smith walked the same distance across the room, his eyes up without looking to the floor. His feet barely touched the ground and he sort of flew like an angel. But nonetheless Victoria began to snort as she watched his performance. Were men supposed to walk like that, she thought to herself giddily.  
  
"You know, I would not find it a good thing if a man knew how to walk like that..." She said. Rialan halted from what he called a 'proper walk'. It took him only a moment to see what she was implying before glaring at her. Turning away, he did the walk again while ignoring her cackling. Jabbing a finger in her direction, the elf motioned for her to do it.  
  
It took all of her own will to not fall to the ground laughing like a hyena as she attempted to glide across the floor. Her boots dragged across the ground, her arms flying out at her sides as if dancing. Like I'm going to be able to do this crap, she thought to herself. Rialan who was watching her fiasco groaned in a un-elflike way.  
  
"Now it looks as if you had spent another night at Lomen." He said. Victoria glared dangerously at him, not wanting to be reminded of the night before. Turing haughtily away from him she walked across the room, again, trying to be graceful. It ended in a split second as she found herself lying face first on his floor. The pure healer lay sprawled across the floor while Rialan who had been watching his pupil started to chuckle deeply. She was hopeless. Peeling her off the floor, the weapon smith patted her back as she grumbled and rubbed her nose.  
  
"I think that I should be wearing protective body gear while trying to pull this walk off." She grumbled as she tried to glide again. What was the point of her going to the ball anyway? Though it was to honor the soldiers fighting in the war, she still did not want to go. What if she made a fool of her self? Mentally slapping herself, Victoria reminded that she was not to worry anymore. Her reputation was free to go any way it pleased as long as it remained in check and under control. But worrying about it would only lead her down that familiar path of misery and self pitying.  
  
"I think that in time you will be able to walk gracefully, my friend. Let us move on to table manners. Luckily when you came, I was about to sit down to a glorious dinner. Come, sit down and you shall learn."  
  
Victoria followed Rialan to a small table that had small plates of food upon the surface. Her stomach growled painfully at the sight. She was about to slump herself into a chair and begin wolfing down her food when she felt no chair under her. Crashing to the floor with a loud 'oomph' she looked up to see Rialan towering over her with a worried expression. No doubt, a gentleman was supposed to pull a table out for his lady. Pulling herself off his floor for the second time, she sat herself down.  
  
The elf sheepishly pushed her seat in and then sat him self down. Victoria watched in an amazed manner as the elf carefully took his napkin and placed it carefully upon his lap. She followed in suit and snapped her napkin open before placing it on her lap. Much to her utter dismay, it slid off her thighs and under the table.  
  
"Wait one moment, dude." She murmured before bending over and reaching under the table for the napkin. As her fingers grasped it, she leaned up. A bit too fast, he noted. Before she could stop herself, Victoria's head crashed onto the table, causing her to drop the napkin as she smacked her hands over her head. From across the table she could hear Rialan heave a great exasperated sigh. Rubbing the already forming bruise on her head, she looked to him with a glare for further instructions. The elf looked completely confused as if wondering what it was that caused her to keep messing up. Attempting to ignore it, he motioned to the set of different knives.  
  
He's more of a bloody woman then I am! She screamed in her head. Victoria could only hear the elf's voice in the back of her mind as she stared longingly at the heaps of food set out before her. She could almost feel the drool come out of the corners of her lips as she gazed. Rialan's 'bla bla blas' in her mind seemed to get louder though.  
  
"Victoria, are you listening? By the Valar..." He whispered under his breath. Victoria grinned and then clasped her hands together.  
  
"Could we eat now?" She asked. Heaving a sigh, he finally nodded. Frowning in disapproval as she gave a loud whoop, he straightened his back as he prepared to watch her eat. He had told her to eat slowly and what knifes she was to use and not use and certain times. But he could not shake the dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach that she had not been listening very well. His fork stopped half way to his mouth as he watched her.  
  
Victoria gulped down a sip of wine, slamming her goblet down on the table loudly. Picking up the closest fork to her, she ignored the fact that Rialan scolded her for using her butter knife. Using the fork like a dagger, she tore up the piece of steaming meat on her plate as if killing an orc. The elf was watching her with astonishment as she grasped the chicken in both hands and brought it to her mouth. Her mouth tore at it savagely, grease seeping down her hands. The forks went forgotten next to her. Apparently the meat was too hot, or maybe it was because it was greasy, because it flew from her hands and fell onto the table next to her plate. The girl all not surprisingly shrugged and picked the chicken off of the table and began to eat it roughly. Rialan's mouth remained hanging open as she slurped her soup, broth running down her chin. Not bothering to wipe it away, she seemed to forget about the napkin he had given her and wiped her hands on the top of her breeches. As she continued to wolf down her food, any sort of appetite left the disgusted elf opposite her. The fork fell from his hand, his fingers still in mid air. For the first time since she began eating, Victoria noticed his expression.  
  
"What? Anyway, that was a great-!" The healer's sentence was cut short as her mouth flared open and let out a belch that seemed to shake the entire talan. Rialan listened as the birds outside his window stopped chirping and went into a deaf silence. He was all too sure that any elf within a ten mile radius had heard that and was wondering if a dragon had flown by. How did a lady do that anyway? He was for sure that only men had the talents and guts to belch like that. Even I cannot produce belching like that, he thought to himself and rather proudly at that since he thought it very unbecoming. About to give her a lecture, he gasped at what she did next.  
  
Victoria opened the top button of her breeches, and leaned back in her chair while patting her now full belly. Looking at his completely appalled reaction, she snorted. She suddenly reminded him of the humans he saw in a bar one day. They too had done the same thing.  
  
"Better out then in, I always say..." With that, she leaned heavily on the back two pegs of her chair. The weapon smith closed his eyes in frustration as her yelp filled the room and her chair took a dive backwards. She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling with wide eyes as the elf slammed his head on the table in front of him and left it there. Is it possible for a woman to be like this, he thought to him self? Obviously, for she was still there across from him, pulling her messy self off the floor. She was certainly one of a kind, he knew that. Though he found nothing at all endearing about what she had just done at his table, he could not help like the fact that she was different from any of other female that he met. It gave him a strange sense of peace. A sense of peace? Now he knew he was mad.  
  
Lifting his head from the table, he looked over at her. She was picking at her food again with her face flushed a gentle pink. He almost jumped in surprise as she suddenly spoke.  
  
"I guess I am receiving a failing grade in dinner manners and fine dining?" She asked with wisps of a grin. Giving a laugh, he raised his goblet to her. He could not help but laugh. It was almost against his will. No sense in being serious at this point, he said in his mind.  
  
"Most definitely." Rialan replied. The both of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Victoria felt relieved that he was not angry with her for not trying to be a lady. It was all worth it just to share another great laugh with another great friend. The two of them both leaned back in their chairs, hefting there long legs to rest on the table in front of them. The lessons were not over but for now they would have fun. Bringing their goblets together, the two companions mirthful laughs filled the air and wavered outside the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Finally done!!! I hoped u guys liked that one. I was actually imaging myself doing some of things she was doing and kept laughing. That was my longest chapter yet! Hope u liked!  
  
Oh and read my begginging chapters, only if u want to of course  
  
Namaarie!  
  
Ps. School starts in an about a week! Ick! And I got my TTT dvd WHOOT! 


	26. Namaarie

Ok, here it is...  
  
Please don't kill me, please don't kill me when i say that I won't be continuing Broken... because I don't think I will. I am very sorry and I would continue with this story had I had more time, had more patience and had more interest for Legolas fanfiction anymore. It's become monotonous no offense to people. I still love Lord of the rings, don't get me wrong, its just I don't like reading or writing Legolas fanfiction anymore. I hope you people won't hate me and if you're interested in my writing then go check out my Harry Potter fics. Once again, I ask you people please don't hate me for not continuing with this story. It came a long way and I received such wonderful, awesome reviews that made me really happy, so I thank everyone for it. Peace out, people  
  
namaarie  
  
(Maybe, my lotr hype will come back after return of the king comes out... but im not promising anything)  
  
Leanna AKA Dinathiel 


	27. Quite Obvious

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the lord of the rings Tolkien world. Only Victoria, Rialan, Isil and Ithlen.  
  
Ok, im trying to get back into the story since the response I had gotten at my abrupt ending was mind blowing. Its gonna be hard but maybe I can do it again since ROTK gave me a lot of inspiration. If I don't end up updating though, I don't want any gripe out of it. And if I decide to stop, please don't be sending me any nasty reviews calling me nasty names about it either. Not only does it offend me, but it drives me further away from the story.  
  
And PLEASE don't review my Harry Potter story if your only going to ask me to update broken. That story is about Harry Potter, not Broken or Lord of the rings. I don't like seeing that I got a review for my new story only to find out that it's not even for the story in the first place.  
  
Here it is!! Its gonna be short though since I only started it again on short notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm almost sure that if Orome created me to be a proper lady then I would have succeeded in doing it by then." Victoria retorted while letting her hands fall onto her hips as she gave Rialan yet another exasperated expression. The elf could only bring long slender fingers to his tensed forehead, muttering inaudible elvish under his breath. That was most definitely true. For the past weeks the weapon smith had been attempting to conjure upon a task that was in both their opinion, impossible. Teaching Sauron had to ballroom dance would no doubt be subtle compared to the monstrosity of a student. Not that she was a monstrosity, but she was rather one when trying to dance.  
  
"I am trying my utmost best to teach you, my friend. Have faith in me." Rialan replied, crossing his long legs elegantly to massage his toes from under his elven boots. The pure healer arched a knowing eyebrow as she sat beside him, watching with a grimace as he removed the boot to see swollen flesh. Five dark pink toes wiggled back at them, the imprints of Victoria's own boots almost branded against the sore skin. All afternoon the elf had been taking her through the ways of elven dancing. Dances of grace and elegance, a flurry of vast movement that required speed and agility. Something that Victoria only received when a sword was put in the palm of her hand. Now Rialan's toes had been subjected to pure torture during that cold afternoon.  
  
Victoria continued watching her friend rubbing his foot with a forced smile on her features. The feast was in a week, and she had only begun to master the skills that were needed at refined events such as this. How was a person supposed to continue training for an approaching war when you had an elf breathing down your neck about being proper and polished? She didn't even want to go to the blasted event, no less. Turning away, she let her large green eyes be captured by the light of the many torches. She did not like being cooped up and imprisoned underground like a hobbit bearing away from winters chill. Oh how her sword called to her even now!  
  
Meanwhile Rialan watched his friend as well. He could see the storm of fatigue clouded in her eyes as she gazed into nothingness. She was like a flower yearning for the light of the sun, a plant bending toward its restorative. This was obviously not much fun for her. Of course, this was a girl who took absolute joy in chopping up orcs like vegetables. Unique and unworldly indeed. Now as he sat there, tending to the pain in his feet, he could not help but at least have a ginger feeling of knowing. Somehow he knew she would get through this ball. But yet, a shadow lingered in his mind at the thought of her. Something was going to happen to her at the feast. Something that seemed to whisper deep into the vast spaces of his brain, telling him to be prepared. Whatever it was, he would be ready.  
  
"It appears that you have exhausted our weapon smith, my lady..." A voice said from the shadows. Both Victoria and Rialan's heads whipped around to see the source of the voice. Anglor, a healer of Eryn Lasgallen, stepped out from the cover of shadow. The torches gave his virile features an angelic glow. A sheepish grin broke out onto Victoria's face as she took the sight of him in. Tall and masculine, the elf was a most satisfying vision. But she could not help but silently compare him to the prince. Ah yes, the prince. Ever since the little conflictions that took place that night in Lomen, the two had decided to put that little 'problem' that took place in the library behind them. Friends once more, Victoria could not help but be a little more cautious of her well being around him. Not that he would hurt a single hair on her head, but rather taint her pride, her dignity and most importantly, her barriers. Anglor was an elf she could not feel threatened with. Though he was a tad more flirtatious then some elves, his open personality was what made her offer him a hand of friendship.  
  
"Quel' re, Anglor!" Victoria greeted, giving him a mock salute. He grinned and did the same. Something of an inside joke had developed. Anglor and Rialan got up to greet one another by placing a hand on eachother's shoulders and a brief nod of their head. A quick but most meaningful greeting, indeed. Silently, she watched as they did this. They moved with grace, slow but quick at the same time. It was almost painful to comprehend how they did the things they did with such elegance. Even when playing a good joke and sticking her foot out to trip one of them, they would fall with the utmost grace of a swan. It was quite mad!  
  
"You are teaching the lady how to dance, are you not?" Anglor questioned, waving a hand in the pure healers direction. She gave a loud snort when he called her lady. He might as well have been saying "You are teaching that Rhinoceros how to do ballet are you not?"  
  
"Aye, I am. I am finding it rather difficult, despite the circumstances of having almost a month's time to educate her in the ways I had hoped for." Rialan explained, heaving a deep sigh. The healer elf chuckled softly under his breath, examining Victoria. Like an observing hawk on its prey, he began to circle her. Pursing her lips in confusion, she let her eyes follow him as he moved. Why was he looking at her like that? She thought to herself quietly. She was no experiment. After a moment of pondering, a hand to his chin, a wisp of a smile formed on his lips. Stepping forward in a quick and swift move, Anglor had swept her up into a dance. Letting out a startled laugh, Victoria could only attempt to match his dancing. She mentally counted off the moves in her mind 'One, two three, one two three...'  
  
Rialan watched in amazement as Victoria began to fall in sync with the healer. Though she lacked more of the grace and agility the elf had, that was nothing that a good few lessons couldn't mend. Her dark locks mingled with the healer's fair hair. They moved as one, in a harmonic rhythm that left a smile on the weapon smith's face. Perhaps there was hope for her somewhere. Anglor was a better dancer then he was anyway. Long years of slaving over a work bench, forging metal into wondrous weaponry, took his time away from being the most talented dancer. Even if dancing was only graceful movement. Sitting back down and curling a hand over his aching toes, he watched the serene waltzing. She was grinning, laughing every moment or another. Her green eyes were sparkling with elation and surprise. She obviously could hardly believe that she was not already on the floor with her face planted into the ground like she had done so many other times. Anglor had one hand on her waist, the other entwined with hers. He would look down at her feet every other moment, making sure she was moving correctly while giving encouraging advice.  
  
Meanwhile Victoria could scarcely believe that she was doing the impossible. Mentally throwing up confetti and streamers, she continued to let Anglor lead her in dance. Perhaps the feast would not be a complete disaster after all. But then again, that did not mean she would not make it her business to spice up a bit of things. Fighting down the deep chuckle of "muhahaha!" back down into her throat, the only sign of her thoughts was the fleeting mischievous glimmer that flashed brightly in her green eyes. If she was being forced to attend the feast anyway, there were no rules saying that she couldn't tweak everything a bit so that it was a 'real' party. Still dancing while her thoughts went into wild imagery, she did not notice the figure that came up behind Anglor.  
  
"May I cut in?..." A voice asked. Gasping in surprise, she gave Legolas a small grin as his eyes met with her, his body still turned in Anglor's direction. The healer elf stopped and a sparkle of something that looked akin to mischief passed as well into his eyes. Nodding at the flabbergasted expression on Victoria's face, he placed her dainty hand into the princes. Legolas gave him a curt nod before looking back down at her. Walking over to join Rialan, he could not help but chuckle throatily under his breath. So very obvious, she was very blind. The prince closed the distance between them, put an archer callused hand on her waist and held the other one. She gave a quiet, dry cough under her breath and continued to study the floor as if it held the very secrets of the world.  
  
"I do hope that you will promise me a dance at the feast." He said softly, leading her in a slight slower dance. Her eyes continued to gaze around, purposely not meeting with his, but she gave him a nod of agreement. For someone who had the heart of stone lion, her biggest fear deemed to be looking into his eyes. How dulcet, Thranduilion thought to himself as looked down upon her. He had been watching the two healers dancing for a few minutes from his shade in the farthest corner of the room. That oh so loathed stab of jealousy had threatened to take his being over again but he willed it away. It was better to not let emotions such as that override him again. The last time had been quite dismal. Legolas was ecstatic about the idea of a feast though. The night would be that of wine and dancing. Gliding across the floor as if wings had sprouted from his back, his fingers unconsciously threaded themselves with hers. She went tense for a moment before relaxing against him. Such a content tranquility settled over his heart that he fought the urge to sigh into her hair.  
  
It was decided... He would tell her, he would tell her soon. The feast perhaps... It was a burden that had been jumping up and down upon his shoulders. It made him feel unbalanced in a way. The release of his feelings would balance out the scale again. Coming back to reality, he looked back at Victoria. She was leaning against him, her eyes closed. This time he did sigh with serenity. Legolas then rolled his azure eyes as he caught the rather furtive look that passed between Anglor and Rialan. Were his feelings that obvious? A sinking tumble in his stomach told him yes. Stopping the dance, Legolas caught her hand in his and gave it a soft kiss that caused her eyes to widen slightly. Bending low in an elegant, dramatic bow, he finally captured her eyes with his...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: well, that was both abrupt and short but hey! At least its something right?? Hehehehehehe 


End file.
